


BROMANCE

by xSuNnY41198x



Category: Multi-Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Boys In Love, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Drama, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Pain, Sex, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 101,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuNnY41198x/pseuds/xSuNnY41198x
Summary: "i love you, you love me"- "but not in the same way, koo."in which taehyung never had a thing for boys and jungkook had always been the innocent kid,until their worlds collide.©xSuNnY41198x
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin
Comments: 105
Kudos: 222
Collections: BTS Fanfictions





	1. Chapter 1

"A pool party?!"

Jungkook's face lost every color, eyes going big as he looked up to his best friend who stood in front of him, smiling widely. "A pool party", Jimin nodded, ruffling Jungkook's raven black hair amused, "Don't look as if I just invited you to visit a graveyard-"

"I hate swimming", Jungkook fiddled around with his shirt, eyes trailing down to the floor, "A-and-"

"My brother's friends are coming", Jimin argued, "Which means Hoseok will be there, so we have to be there, understood?"  
Kook gulped dryly at Jimin mentioning his brother and friends. "O-oh", he younger mumbled, biting his lips anxiously. He didn't even have a swimming shorts or anything else that would fit such an occasion. "Kook, come on. It's summer, stop being such a party bummer."

Jimin rolled his eyes and then pushed his pants down, "I was thinking of wearing tight shorts? What do you think?"  
Kook avoided to look at the older, his view now glued to the window where he could see Jimin's parents putting lights up everywhere for the party tonight. They owned a huge house with a huge garden, pools and everything you can imagine in a rich household. Sometimes Jungkook felt a little jealous, but then again-, he spent all his time here anyway so he was basically part of the family.  
"Jungkook!", Jimin yelled out, "Stop daydreaming and help me choose a shorts. I need to look good for Hoseok-"

The younger turned his head and looked up and down Jimin's now undressed body. He had put some tight black shorts on that showed off his muscular thighs amazingly just like the length of his d- "Dude", Jimin sighed and turned away, "Now you're staring at my dick-"

"You asked me to help you choose, I should take a look then, right?!", Jungkook said quickly, shaking his thoughts off his best friend's dick as he watched his booty while the younger rushed over to the wardrobe to look for another swim shorts. "Right", Jimin agreed, not thinking much of it. "If you were gay too, I wouldn't let you help me choose. Just saying-", Jimin shrugged and then showed Jungkook a shorts which was a little wider but looked way cooler on him.

"I don't fucking know", Kook let out in a small voice, "Everything looks good on you."

"So you think Hoseok will finally pay attention to me?", Jimin's eyes lightened up and Jungkook could only laugh out, "He's two years older than us", he commented slowly, "I don't think older guys like us. We're only 16."

"Us?", Jimin asked confused, "He's supposed to just like me."  
Jungkook sighed deeply, "That's what I meant-"

"Age is just an excuse", Jimin grumbled, "My ass is just as good to fuck as it would be if I would be two years older-"  
His younger friend cringed at that and hid his face, "Jimin please oh my god!!"

"Sorry I always forget you're straight and don't like the ass talking", Jimin laughed out and then pushed his pants down again, now standing there fully naked. "I'll take the tight ones." Kook turned his head away as fast as he could when he saw dick again, focusing on the wall color. It was baby blue because when they were 14 Jungkook and Jimin thought painting the whole room in baby blue would make them feel as if they were in the sky.

"Let's go downstairs and help my brother", Jimin suddenly said, "Mom forced him to prepare snacks and everything. Bet he's gonna fuck it up if he doesn't get some help. He's so dumb."  
Jungkook nodded while tension built up inside his tummy, making it turn upside down when he got up and they headed downstairs.  
Jimin's brother was two years older than them and he had the most beautiful face Jungkook had ever seen. Even after being friends with Jimin for 5 years, basically growing up with both of them-, Jungkook had never gotten over the fact how hot his best friend's older brother turned out to be.

Obviously he never said a word about this.

"Bro, what took you so long", the older growled as soon as he saw Jimin and Jungkook entering the kitchen.  
"Fuck off Taehyung", Jimin snapped at his brother and then grabbed some chips from the bowl Taehyung had just finished preparing.

"H-hi", Jungkook said shyly, eyes big and doey when he saw Taehyung's blonde hair being still a little wet from showering. He was wearing a tank top that showed off his strong arms, paired with a wide swimming shorts. Jungkook gulped dryly, he couldn't turn his head away.

Amused by Jungkook's behavior, Taehyung grabbed a sixpack of beer, "Hey"  
With that one word being said he walked out of the kitchen to bring the beer to their small bar outside. It was around 6pm right now, party starting officially around 8. So there were two hours left for preparation.  
"We'll so get drunk tonight", Jimin cheered, grabbing two bottles of vodka as he walked over to his best friend, "Fuck rules, my parents won't even notice when we drink as well."

"I don't like drinking", Jungkook hummed quietly after he could finally snap back to reality when Taehyung had left the room, "I'll just stay with water."

"Dude, why do you even want to come? You hate swimming and you hate drinking, what else are you gonna do at a party?"  
Jungkook shrugged. He didn't answer because Taehyung came walking back in to prepare a salad. Yeah, they had all kinds of foods at their house parties. "Tae", Jimin whined, "Tell my lame ass best friend that if he doesn't want to drink nor swim, a pool party is the wrong place for him."

Taehyung looked at Jungkook for a moment and then continued pulling things out of the fridge, "Well-", he hummed, cutting some tomatos before he gave an answer, "Maybe he's there to hookup with some chick."

"W-what", Jungkook stuttered, utterly confused by that. Why would he want to make out with a girl? That didn't make sense.

"Ugh", Jimin laughed out, "Would love to see little Kookie do that."  
Taehyung smirked, "Same."

"I'm not little", Jungkook pouted, cheeks flushing red because he felt embarrassed in front of Taehyung, "And I don't want to hook up with a girl."  
Both brothers just stilled for a moment before they broke into laughter, "It was a joke", Jimin inhaled deeply between his chuckles, "All three of us know that you're not cool enough to get some girl in bed."

Kook looked down to his feet and then nodded, "Yeah", he said a bit disappointed. Why did they always have to be so mean to him, he didn't do anything wrong.  
"Come on, Kook", Taehyung said after watching the boy not looking up again, fighting the urge to cry in front of his crush. "You can help me set up the bar outside, Jimin can finish the salad."

The boy groaned but then continued Taehyung's work, he could do it better anyway.  
Jungkook looked up, smiling weakly when he rushed after Taehyung to go outside. He barely got to be alone with him, he couldn't fuck this up with being upset now. "How many people will come tonight?", Jungkook asked interested.  
"The whole school", Taehyung grinned, "And more", he added with a wink.

"Oh, okay", Jungkook smiled and then helped Taehyung putting the bottles away and setting up everything to mix cocktails or longdrinks. "Is your girlfriend coming too?", the younger asked shyly after a while and Taehyung looked at him a little surprised.  
"Of course she is, why you askin'?", he furrowed his brows.

"Just curious", Jungkook said quietly.  
"Wait", Taehyung laughed out, "Wait wait wait, do you like one of her friends?", he patted Jungkook's head while holding back a laughter.

"N-no", Jungkook stuttered.  
"Well if you'd do", Taehyung leaned closer, lips not far away from the younger's ear. "I could play your wingman so you can hit on the girl you have in mind."

Jungkook let out a big sigh, he didn't have a girl in mind. "O-oh", he then answered, "Thank you but there's no need."  
"God, you're so cute", Taehyung snickered, softly brushing along Jungkook's back that gave the boy shivers from such a simple touch. "Am I?", Kook tilted his head and the older nodded fondly, "The cutest."

Jungkook blushed a little, but didn't answer any further. He simply didn't know what to say to that.  
Luckily Taehyung's mother was coming along right this moment and handed Taehyung a bunch of money, "That's for when you wanna order pizza or something."  
The boy nodded and gave his mother a smile, "Thanks Mom."

"Oh Jungkookie", she then said and smiled even brighter, "Where did you leave Jimin?"  
"He's inside, he is making the salads and I help Taehyung", Jungkook answered proudly and couldn't hide the big smile when he spoke out Taehyung's name. Let alone this gave the younger butterflies all over his stomach.

"Have fun at the party later", the woman said, "Don't get the kids drunk", she added warningly as she looked at her son. Taehyung nodded, "I would never get Jungkookie drunk~"  
Kook's heart dropped, "I'm not a kid, I'm only two years younger", he said in a small voice after Taehyung's mother was gone.

"Two years can do a lot. When I was sixteen I still was a virgin", Taehyung tried to cheer Jungkook up which didn't work at all. "You have so much in front of you."  
The younger sighed, "You just turned eighteen, you're not that much older than me-"

Taehyung shrugged, "I guess that depends on how you see it."  
Both boys went silent after that.

*

Jungkook felt lost.  
And awkward.

Jimin was somewhere, but not by his side which gave Jungkook anxiety just by thinking of the fact that he sat here all alone.  
He had put on some tight shorts and a T-shirt because he simply didn't know what to wear and he felt a little too exposed if he'd wear only his shorts. Jungkook had this weird rule to himself that he didn't want to expose too much skin, he wanted to save all that for.. Taehyung.

At least that's what he dreamed of all the time, that one day when Taehyung would catch feelings for him too-, he could get the best of him. Jungkook wanted Taehyung to be his first in everything, his first kiss and his first time having sex with someone. He wanted him to be the first person to see him naked except for his mother-, all of him was saved for the boy he loved since the first day he had met him.  
Sadly, Taehyung had a girlfriend and had never even thought of liking boys. Plus, he saw Jungkook like a little brother and that sucked, Jungkook hated how he got always treated like Jimin by Taehyung.  
Well, and another point was that, no one, not a single soul, had even a clue that Jungkook liked Taehyung. Everyone thought he was just a weird kid, too stupid to get a girl. Nobody would assume that the boy liked boys, and most speficially-, liked his best friend's brother.

"Yo", a tall figure stopped in front of him, laughing out, "You seem to have forgot the dress code-"  
It was Hoseok, one of Taehyung's best friends and the guy Jimin crushed on for ages. What Jimin never seemed to see was how Hoseok and his friends loved to bully Jungkook for even breathing. But the younger never said a word, so how would Jimin know.  
Another guy built up in front of Kook, snickering to himself as he watched the tight shorts the boy was wearing, "Put the shirt off-", Yoongi demanded, laughing with Hoseok together over Jungkook.  
"No why", Jungkook looked confused.

"This is a party. Less clothes, more alcohol, kiddo."  
With that Hoseok grabbed Jungkook by his shirt and pulled him up, "Otherwise this is not the playground, maybe you should go to bed. Isn't it past bedtime already for little KooKoo?", the older smirked and then shoved him over to the pool.  
Yoongi following along, while Taehyung watched all of this happening from a distance.  
"I think you should swim a little, weirdo", Yoongi kicked Jungkook's ass, making him lose balance. He fell right into the water with all his clothes on.  
The two older boys rushed off and Jungkook felt like panicking as soon as he hit the water, face going underwater when his body got pulled down.  
"Help", he cried out, trying to come back up.

He hated water.  
He hated water more than he hated Hoseok and Yoongi.

Before he could even realise, a body got into the water right next to him and pulled him back up. Jungkook could barely open his eyes but then caught glimpse of Taehyung who had sat him down at the edge of the pool, still being in the water himself. "You okay?", the older asked, his voice so deep that it made Jungkook feel safe almost immediately.  
"Y-yeah", he said embarrassed. Taehyung stayed in front of him for a while, standing between his legs, his hands put down on Jungkook's thighs. The older didn't even realise where he was touching the boy but Jungkook could barely breathe, eyes glancing down to Taehyung's big hands, those long fingers and-

"Anyways", Taehyung softly slapped his thighs and then got out of the pool himself, standing up, "I'll tell them to leave you alone", he ruffled Jungkook's now wet hair and then walked off, heading back to his friends to teach them a lesson on how not to treat Jungkook.

While Kook could only look after him, eyes sparkling full of admiration.

Fuck, he was so in love with Kim Taehyung.  
There was no other way, he had to make him his.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hoseok didn't look at me once", Jimin whined, pressing his chin into Jungkook's chest when the boys layed in bed this evening, cuddled up to each other under one blanket. They always slept like this, both loved cuddling and both felt lonely at nights. So they just hugged each other during the darkest of the nights.   
"Maybe you just didn't notice", Jungkook said as he let his fingers brush through Jimin's hair softly, "Or how could you know he wasn't looking when you weren't?", Kook smirked a bit, now squeezing Jimin's puffy cheeks. 

"I don't think he will ever notice my existence and I hate that", Jimin said, wrapping his arms around Jungkook so the younger would hug him even tighter.   
"I think everyone of your brother's friends knows your existence, don't worry", Jungkook mumbled, thinking to himself how he wished that Taehyung would notice his existence as well, but more than just as Jimin's best friend, basically a second little bro. 

"I don't know what to do, I even wore tight shorts and the boy didn't look at me!"  
"Maybe he's straight?", Jungkook said in a small voice but immediately got Jimin's fist boxing between his legs, softly though. "You bitch!", Jimin snapped, "Then he better turn gay for me", the boy was close to tears.   
"Ouch!", Jungkook snapped back, pushing Jimin's hand away from between his legs, "What was this for?" 

"For being a dick", Jimin grumbled. "You should believe in me and my husband's future."  
"I do!", Jungkook cried out.

"At least I have a crush", Jimin now said, clearly annoyed. Jungkook didn't mind the older's mood swings, he knew it wasn't his fault. He kinda got the feeling the older felt, if only Taehyung would have given Jungkook more attention today instead of just pulling him out of the pool. 

"Who says I don't have a crush?", Jungkook whispered, even though he didn't even want to speak that out loud.   
"Wait you do?", his best friend's eyes went wide, "Who is it???" 

"No one", Kook said quickly, shaking his head, "Absolutely no one."  
It totally wasn't Jimin's brother that made Jungkook's heart beat faster and his dick get harder.   
Absolutely not.

"Let's play a game", Jimin suddenly said, "It's called, if I were gay. And for me it is if I were straight." 

Jungkook lifted an eyebrow, "That game doesn't exist."  
"Now it does, shut up!!!" 

Kook sighed and Jimin sat up in excitement, "I say who I would fuck if I were straight and you say who you would fuck if you were gay."   
Wow, that was easy. Jungkook couldn't hide a smile that made its way on his lips just by thinking of Jimin's brother-, naked.

"I start!", Jimin said, "If I were straight I would fuck Lia."   
"Your brother's girlfriend?!", Jungkook said out loud, gasping. 

"She's a snack."   
"But she's your brother's-" 

"I don't care. We're the same blood, what's his is mine."   
For a second Jungkook's heart fluttered. If only Jungkook was the one being called Taehyung's and not Lia. She was a cute girl, brown hair and always happy. Lia had something about her that draw everyone in, of course she even got Taehyung's attention. At this point, Jungkook didn't even feel jealousy towards the girl because she was gorgeous and Taehyung deserved to have someone good after all-, if Jungkook couldn't be the best for him.   
Lia was pretty close to being the best. 

"Your turn."   
Jimin crossed his arms, staring at his best friend curiously. He had never heard any of Jungkook's sexual thoughts so he was more than just excited. The boy never talked about girls nor boys, seeming pretty much asexual to Jimin by now. 

"Well", Jungkook gulped dryly, he didn't want to say that he would want to fuck his best friend's brother so he just went with the next possible thing-, "If I were gay, I'd fuck you!" He giggled and Jimin rolled his eyes, "Take this game seriously." 

"I do!", Jungkook pouted, now poking Jimin's cheeks, "You're hot I would be down for you."   
"Let's fuck then", Jimin blurted out, "I never had sex. I need practice for Hoseok-" 

Jungkook's eyes widened, "I-"   
"I'm kidding, idiot." Jimin punched his chest and then layed down again, staring up at the ceiling. Kook did the same. 

"If I were straight", Jimin started again, "I'd fuck your sister." 

Now it was Jungkook who sat upright in his bed, eyes big when he eyed his best friend. "Lisa?!", the boy said lowkey shocked. "She's hot", Jimin shrugged.   
"And gay?!?!?", Jungkook whined. "She literally has a girlfriend-" 

"We're just hypothetically speaking", Jimin scoffed. "Anyways, come on. The best friend's sibling is always a kink. Don't tell me you never had thoughts about Taehyung-"   
Well, he got him there.   
Jungkook turned into a blushing mess within seconds, cheeks heated up and his fingers nervously fiddling around with the blanket.

"Wait!", Jimin yelled out, "You really had thoughts about my brother, oh my GOD!"

"N-no-"

"Oh my god", Jimin started laughing, "Trust me you don't wanna see him naked, you'd be traumatized."  
"Why?", Jungkook asked squeakily, trying to push the thought of Jimin's brother naked away.

"It's massive."   
Kook literally felt his dick twitch at this down his pants. "M-massive?"   
Jimin nodded, "I swear, he got all the good genetics in this household." 

"You mean his d-dick?", Jungkook asked nervously, feeling the urge to get this massive dick up his ass as soon as possible.   
"Yeah, trust me you couldn't take it, Jungkookie. You're too soft." 

Kook bit his lips, "I need to pee", he suddenly said and got up from the bed, rushing towards the bedroom door while he was walking a little weirdly. Jimin only lifted his brows when he saw Jungkook literally covering his front. "Pee?", he asked himself when the younger was gone and layed back down, laughing to himself.   
Jungkook and Taehyung-, that'd be a funny thing.   
Good that it was only a game. 

Meanwhile Jungkook walked along the rooms to get to the bathroom at the other end of the floor. He was trying to be quiet until he suddenly heard moaning sounds from one of the bedrooms. The door wasn't fully closed, it was slightly opened and Jungkook couldn't help but step closer. Those moans, fuck-, they were so deep and rough. For a second Jungkook closed his eyes, shivers going down his spine as he imagined himself being the squeaky girl sounds that came right after the boy's deep moans. If only Kookie could be the one beneath Taehyung. He'd really like that.

Without thinking, the boy sneaked to the door and tried to push it open a little more, he just wanted to take a glance at T-taehyung. Naked.   
The moaning got louder and when Jungkook finally had the door pushed open he just stood there and watched. Taehyung was on top, pounding into the girl roughly, going deeper with every thrust. Jungkook's throat was all dry and his dick hard, just by watching.   
The girl was arching her back, legs wrapped around Taehyung's waist, head fallen back. 

Well, they wouldn't have noticed, they were so into it if Jungkook wouldn't have suddenly blurted out,   
"Wait that's not Lia!"  
He was pretty sure the girl under Taehyung was called Aylie and she was Yoongi's girlfriend. 

The girl as well as Taehyung looked up in shock, eyeing Jungkook in confusion. Aylie screamed out, and pushed Taehyung off her. The girl pulled the blanket above her and kept screaming, "Get him out!! I don't want him to see me nake-"

"I'm not looking at you?!", Jungkook asked the girl confused and then went silent when Taehyung got up from the bed, strong steps heading towards Jungkook who just stood there awkwardly in the middle of the room after interrupting their sex.   
"What the fuck are you doing in my room, Jungkookie?!", Taehyung groaned and grabbed Kook by his shoulders to shove him outside. But Kook's eyes were only glued to Taehyung's huge dick that was still hardened, pressed up against his stomach. He really was massive. 

Now it was Aylie interrupting the situation when she put her clothes on and then rushed towards the door, "I'm leaving!", she yelled and then slammed the door, leaving Jungkook and Taehyung by himselves. 

"Bye", Taehyung grumbled after her and then looked back at Jungkook, "Why are you staring at my dick?! For fuck's sake, Koo you just ruined a pretty good sex." 

"You're so big", Jungkook let out in awe, unable to look away.   
Taehyung laughed out softly, he couldn't even be mad at the younger. He was such a sweetheart, he probably just got confused because he caught Taehyung cheating, that's why he went in. This kid was such a wholehearted person, Taehyung softly ruffled his hair and then put his finger to his chin and pushed it up, "You probably aren't if you're that surprised", he smirked and then gave Kook a soft clap to his cheek, "You can't tell anyone you saw me with Aylie, you know that right?" 

Jungkook nodded, he would never say something that would get Taehyung in trouble. All he wanted was to give the older the world. "Why are you cheating on Lia?", he asked with big puppy eyes, "Don't you love her?"

"I don't know what love is", Taehyung laughed, "Lia and I have a pretty open relationship, don't worry." 

"What about Yoongi? Isn't he with her?", Jungkook asked in a small voice, "He'd be sad."   
"That's why you can't tell anyone. Imagine if you could protect Jimin from getting hurt, you'd do it, right? That's why I want to protect Yoongi from getting hurt. He's my best friend." 

Jungkook gulped, "Why do you sleep with his girlfriend, Taehyung??"   
"I just got bored, Koo", Taehyung sighed and gave him a loving smile, "You'll understand someday. You're so young, you don't need to know."

"I'm only two years younger", Jungkook pouted but Taehyung only laughed as he slowly pushed him towards the bedroom door. "For me you'll always be the cute 8 year old boy I met back then when Jimin brought you home." 

Wow, that hit.   
Jungkook only nodded and then turned away, not saying anything further. He hated this.   
Taehyung sighed relieved when Jungkook finally left and then shut the door, grabbing his phone to apologize to Aylie for the whole mess.   
Jungkook however finally made his way to the bathroom when he realised that Taehyung hadn't even noticed his boner. The boy didn't even looked down on him, he really seemed to have no interest in Jungkook in any sexual way at all. 

Kook was so upset when he sat down on the bath tub and slowly pulled his boxers down a little to pull his dick out. "Sorry boo", Jungkook hummed towards his cock, "It's not Taehyung yet, sorry-" He sighed and then wrapped his fingers around his length and slowly moved it up and down, drowning in the thoughts of Taehyung's dick and how pretty it looked hardened. Jungkook would have given anything to be able to go down on Taehyung earlier, to take his dick in and suck it off until he was dry and not hard anymore.   
Swallowing everything and then getting him horny again so he could get a bit more of a taste. Jungkook was so in love with Taehyung, he just wanted to have more and more. 

"T-taehyung", he moaned out quietly, mouth falling open when he felt cum dripping all over his hands when he got off right there. His tensed up body finally cooled down, all the tension leaving his muscles while his legs were shaking a little.   
"Jungkook-", a deep voice appeared in the door which Jungkook had to forget to lock. 

"Y-yes", Kook whined, thinking he just heard Taehyung in his thoughts, until he heard a slight cough from the door frame, "What are you doing-", the older asked and Jungkook felt like dying in the spot as he opened his eyes and saw his crush standing in front of him, arms crossed while he finally had put boxers and a shirt on. 

"I-I can explain", Jungkook stuttered.   
"S-since when are you here?", he asked anxiously. 

"Just got here", Taehyung said, he hadn't heard the younger moaning his name-, luckily. 

"I-", Jungkook stuttered and quickly pushed his dick back in his boxers.   
"No need to." Taehyung laughed and walked over to him, ruffling his hair, "You saw the first naked girl in your life, I would have gotten horny too, baby." 

Jungkook's heart dropped for many different reasons.  
"Y-yeah that's exactly it", Jungkook sounded upset when he said that and got up, washing his hands in embarrassment. "Don't tell Jimin."

"I'll keep your secret and you'll keep mine", Taehyung whispered, giving Jungkook shivers all over again. 

He nodded and then rushed out of the room.   
All he wanted right now was to lay down besides Jimin, hug him and escape all this up and downs that he just experienced with Taehyung. 

While Taehyung went to take a shower in the middle of the night, without being able to get his mind off Jungkook getting off in front of him, hands dripping in cum.   
Maybe baby Kookie wasn't so baby anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, we'll get going then", Jimin's mother pressed a kiss to her son's forehead, ruffled Taehyung's hair and gave Jungkook a big smile. "See you later, and Taehyung? You better take care of them while we're gone."  
The oldest was chilling in his chair, eyes focused on his phone where he seemed to be texting someone, so he wasn't even listening what his mother was telling him. He didn't start paying attention until he heard his father's cough and got a smack to his head, "Young man, your mother is talking to you."

Taehyung looked up, "What?" 

"While we're on our business meeting, you'll be responsible for those two", she explained again, pointing on Jungkook and Jimin who just sat there, smiling like two small boys who just got promised ice cream.   
Well, they had toast in front of them-, but you could pretend it's ice cream. 

"When are you gonna be back? I was gonna invite some friends over tonight, I don't wanna play babysitter." 

His mother only gave him a warning glare, "They're not twelve anymore, you can invite your friends over while paying attention that they don't burn the house down again, or anything like that."

"Come on, Mom", Jimin rolled his eyes, scoffing to himself.  
"It was just one time", Jungkook squeaked out, stuffing his mouth with food afterwards so his cheeks were filled and no one would see how he was blushing.   
They really had set the kitchen on fire before when they threw water into hot oil after trying to make themselves some fries. It failed horribly and the whole room was painted black afterwards, not with paint though.

"Fine", Taehyung grumbled, "But if they're annoying I'll send them to bed at 9pm."  
"We're not 8 anymore!", Jimin yelled out but Taehyung ignored his younger brother successfully. 

Their parents just left without even giving Taehyung an answer when they'd be back but oh well, sucks for them. Taehyung however gave the boys a death glare, "I'm inviting the boys over tonight, you better stay in your room."  
"But we wanted to do movie night", Jimin pouted, holding Jungkook's hand while staring at his brother madly.

"So do it in your room?"  
"No we want to have one of the living rooms-"

"Do I look like I care?", Taehyung snapped, "You guys are awkward and weird, no one wants you around."  
Jimin crossed his arms now, letting go of Kook who just kept staring at Taehyung, forgetting to blink or breathe or answer. He was caught in awe by the older's beauty. God, everything about Taehyung was so damn beautiful, Jungkook wanted to kiss every inch of his body, from the top of his head to his lower body and maybe just stay there for hours and hours, kissing all of him. Jungkook really liked the thought, he had his legs pressed together while he kept sipping on his glass of milk while watching Taehyung talk to Jimin.   
"Jungkook?!", Taehyung groaned, "Why are you staring at me?!"

Jungkook snapped out of his thoughts, "S-sorry I was just in my head, didn't know where I was staring", he said quickly, looking down on his pants. After what happened last night, Taehyung seemed to be a bit more distanced towards the younger.   
Well they had seen each other's dicks under pretty uncommon circumstances, it was probably not exactly the best situation to meet at breakfast like this, after he had seen Jungkook covered in cum and Jungkook had seen the older with his dick up a girl's pussy. 

"So, can you drive us to the supermarket later? And to the store so we can get movies to watch?", Jimin asked, he got spoiled by this family all the time, everyone just did what the boy said. If he wanted something, their parents forced Taehyung to go get it for him, he was used to getting everything the way he wanted it.   
"No", Taehyung grumbled, knowing he had no choice anyways.

"I'll tell Mom", Jimin hissed and Taehyung only threw an apple at Jimin's head, "Fuck off, brat. When do you wanna go?"

"After breakfast", the boy explained. 

"Lia's coming over in a few minutes though", Taehyung hummed and Jungkook froze at the name. He was curious if Taehyung was telling the truth when he said that she knew about him sleeping with other girls. To Jungkook, Lia always seemed like a nice girl, someone you just wanted to be loyal to.   
Well, Taehyung seemed to think otherwise.

"So? She can come along", Jimin shrugged, not seeing the problem.  
Taehyung however glanced at Jungkook who was just staring again, he had his doubts in the boy. What if he'd say something? Obviously he lied about Lia knowing about Aylie, but what was he supposed to say? He didn't want Jungkook to think he was a cheating asshole.

"Hm, fine", Taehyung sighed, biting in his bread. 

"Only if you don't fuck in the car while we're in the store though", Jimin reminded the older and Taehyung almost choked on his food. "What?!"

"You like having sex in the car?!", Jungkook blurted out, aroused by the thoughts that just got over him. He saw himself sitting on his seat, legs spread while Taehyung was thrusting into him, deep but slowly so they wouldn't lose control while everyone on the street was able to see them.   
"No I don't", Taehyung sighed but Kook wasn't even listening, he just kept unconsciously rubbing his middle, sighing a little when he suddenly got the idea that he could also ride Taehyung in a car, he'd call him his good boy and the world would be perfect. 

"Jungkook, please", Jimin grumbled and nudged his sides, "Stop-"  
He eyed the younger touching himself and Jungkook quickly snapped out of his thoughts, "Sorry, was itchy-" 

Jimin nodded, "Yeah", he knew that feeling. He had it too when Hoseok said things. What he didn't think of though was why Jungkook was doing things like this when Taehyung's kinks were mentioned. 

Damn, Jungkook really should lose his virginity, he got hornier day by day.   
Then the awkward situation got interrupted by Lia who just got in through the back entrance which was always unlocked. "Oh hi!", she said with a big smile, looking at the three boys who sat there more than just weirdly. 

"Morning, babe", Taehyung yawned and opened up his arms for her to get in. The girl hugged him, pressed a kiss to his lips and then turned towards Jimin and Jungkook, "What's up with my men?", she chuckled and sat down with them at the table, grabbing some cornflakes. 

"Nothing, they just ruined our day plan", Taehyung hummed, looking at the younger boys, "I have to take them to the store. Guess we can't go shopping today", Taehyung sighed and Lia shrugged, "It's fine. What do you guys want from the store?", she asked softly.

"Movies and sweets", Jimin explained, "We're having movie night in the big living room tonight."

"Just you two?", Lia grinned. "You even snatched the big living room away from Taehyung and his boys?" 

"No they didn't", Taehyung whined, "They're just saying that to piss me off."  
"Love that", Lia pressed a kiss to her boyfriend's cheek. 

"How did you find the party yesterday?", Jungkook suddenly blurted out, looking at the girl. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't even seen her around there. Not at all. No wonder Taehyung ended up hooking up with someone else. If Jungkook was his boyfriend he would never leave him alone and always stay by his side.   
"I went home early", Lia smiled, "I promised my mother to take her to my grandparents this morning, so I couldn't get home too late or she wouldn't have let me drive the car."

The girl seemed so free and happy while her arm was loosely hanging above Taehyung's shoulders, brushing over his neck while she was talking to the boys. She really was perfect, Jungkook understood why Taehyung liked her.  
But what he didn't understand was why he would cheat on her with Aylie, because that girl was maybe just as pretty, but not even close to how nice Lia was. 

Taehyung eyed Jungkook sternly, hoping he wouldn't say something wrong.   
While Kook only smiled at him, "Oh that sucks, the party was really cool."

"Oh, Taehyung let you guys stay till the end?", Lia chuckled, knowing how Taehyung usually never wanted to have the youngers around. Jungkook and Jimin shook their heads, "No we went to bed at midnight."

"But I saw Taehyung later at night", Jungkook suddenly said, a little bit proud. 

"Oh?", Jimin lifted his brow, confused by that because he didn't know that yet. Taehyung however was about to lose his calm, balling his fists when Jungkook just kept talking, "Can you believe he walked in on me when I was on the toilet?!", he laughed out.   
All he had in mind was to make sure everybody knew that Taehyung and him had an alone moment last night. Even though Taehyung hated to be reminded of what happened.

"If only you were just on the toilet", he grumbled to himself but when all eyes glued to him he realized what he just said, "What?!", he snapped. 

"What did he do then!?", Jimin gasped, eyes wide.   
Taehyung shrugged, "No idea, I didn't look at him when he's peeing. He's like my little bro, why would I watch him on the toilet.."

Well, Jungkook remembered pretty clear that Taehyung looked at him, and his dick.   
"You looked at me!", he squeaked out, trying to make sure no one paid attention to how he called him little bro. 

"I did not, shut up", Taehyung crossed his arms, "Keep talking and I'm not going to buy you two anything at the fucking store!" 

"Okay sorry!", Jungkook yelled out and then went back to eating his breakfast.  
Lia and Jimin only gave each other an awkward look and then proceeded to talk about something else. Which was Jimin's new sweater he had bought last week, it was almost matching with the one Lia was wearing today, both in a pretty yellow.   
Taehyung and Jungkook however only looked at each other, lowkey death staring the other.

*

Later they sat in the car but they did not find a proper parking spot where it was actually allowed to park the car, so Taehyung leaned back in the driver's seat and said, "I'll just stay in the car so when the police comes I'll get out of their sight", he hummed. He wasn't in the mood to go inside anyway. After he gave Jimin about fifty dollar for his snacks, his brother wasn't bothered by him staying inside. 

"I'll stay here too", Jungkook suddenly said, "My tummy hurts real bad!" 

Jimin and Lia gave the boy a look, "So suddenly?"  
"Yeah, I think I ate too much-, just buy what you want Jimin, you know what I like anyway!"

Jimin sighed, "You sure, bro?"   
Kook nodded, "Yes, it's gonna be better in a few minutes for sure", he said and then the other two left the car and Jungkook was alone with Taehyung.

Obviously he did not stay in here with him so he could live through his car sex scenario all over again. Obviously, he also didn't stay here to be able to be alone with the older for a bit more.

"You're lying", Taehyung grumbled.  
Jungkook gasped, "I would never!"

"I know when you're lying, I've known you forever", Taehyung crossed his arms, "What do you want in here?" 

"Admit that you looked at me", Jungkook snapped at him, crossing his arms as well while he kept staring back.   
"I did not stare at you?!", Taehyung growled, "What's with you today?!"

"Well, you looked at my dick and now you are not admitting it", Jungkook pouted, "Don't you think it's pretty?!"   
Taehyung facepalmed himself, "I never said it's not pretty, I-"

"So you think my dick is pretty?", Jungkook asked excited.   
"What the hell, Jungkook why would I think your dick is pretty!?", Taehyung let his head fall back. "You're like twelve-"

"I'm almost 17 and you're only 18", Jungkook stated the facts.   
"What are you trying to say!?", Taehyung asked, eyebrows furrowed. This kid pissed him off today. 

"Just that it'd be okay if you look at my dick", Jungkook smiled innocently, "It's no big deal."   
"Yeah, it really wasn't", Taehyung let out a sigh, meaning something completely else and when Jungkook realized what the older just said, his cheeks went red. 

"So you did look at my dick!", he yelled out, "And now you're being mean to Jungcock." 

"You named your dick?"  
"Haven't you?", Jungkook asked back, sounding a bit more cocky than intended to be. 

"No, my dick has no name", Taehyung hummed.

"You should name it wale."

"Wale?", Taehyung only shook his head.   
"Yeah?" 

"Why would I name my dick wale?"  
"Because it's massive", Jungkook sighed out, smiling at the thought of Taehyung's dick which he had gotten to see last night. His eyes automatically made its way down to his pants, watching it closely. He was wearing grey sweatpants which showed a lot. "Are you not wearing underwear?!", Jungkook asked with big eyes when he could literally see its tip. 

"Are you seriously looking at my dick right now, just like that", Taehyung asked in disbelief, looking at Jungkook now as if he was completely out of his mind. "Yeah, do you want to look too?" 

"No, I don't want to look at your dick", Taehyung looked out of the window, praying for Jimin and Lia to be back as soon as possible, little Jungkook was pretty weird today. Maybe it wasn't too good for him to see the older naked last night.   
"But last night you looked at it-", Kook tried to bring the topic back again.   
Taehyung almost smacked his head for that, "It's impossible not to look at your dick if it's dripping with cum because you got yourself off in our bathroom!!"

"Did you like the view??"   
"How are you not embarrassed at all?!", Taehyung questioned, staring straight forward forcefully so he wouldn't have to look at the boy. 

"Because you're more embarrassed than I am", Jungkook chuckled, "Does my dick make you nervous?" 

"Jungkook, you should really have respect in front of me, I'm older", Taehyung grumbled. "Not that much", Jungkook stuck his tongue out, "But you can make me respect you", he winked and shyly touched Taehyung's thigh, brushing over it once before he quickly pulled back and went on his phone, ignoring Taehyung from now on.  
Not much later the other two came back and were a bit confused why Taehyung sat there, frozen, legs pressed together and eyes glued to the wheel. 

"You good, bro?", Jimin asked.  
"Great", Tae grumbled between gritted teeth. 

"You sure, bro?", Jungkook snapped at Taehyung and for the first time since he had known Jungkook, the word bro made him feel uncomfortable. 

More than just a little.   
He really did not want to hear this word out of Jungkook's mouth ever again. 

No idea why, though.


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook was so excited this afternoon.   
After he found out that there were no parents this evening at Jimin's house and Taehyung would be with his boys, he'd have plenty of chances to look at the older and silently drool over him and his looks. That's why he went home after they bought snacks for their movie night and spent the whole afternoon trying on different outfits.  
He had to look good, if there was no girl around tonight, Jungkook had to look the cutest so he would be the center of Taehyung's attention. He didn't even consider the fact that they weren't going to be in the same room.  
Just in case they'd cross paths in the hall or in the kitchen or anywhere-, Jungkook needed to look cute.

He decided after hours for the tightest pair of jeans he could find, they showed off all his muscles and especially his ass. Kook stood in front of the mirror for half an hour, admiring how pretty and round his butt looked in these jeans, giggling to himself when he put a T-Shirt on that also showed his muscles.   
The shirt was pink though.   
He liked to look manly, showing off his muscles and strength-, but always keep a tiny feminine touch with wearing bright or girly colors. 

Taehyung liked girls, so Jungkook had to be at least a bit like them, right? 

When he started applying rosy powder to his cheeks and made sure his lips were glossed, he could see his mother leaning in the door frame, watching him silently.   
"Jungkook?", she asked worriedly, "I thought you're just having movie night with Jimin? What's all this make up for? And do you really have to wear jeans like this-"

Jungkook blushed a little, putting away the make up, "I-"   
She nodded, she had understood that her son was a little different a long time ago. He had always been the guy who liked to look pretty and who didn't seem to care for girls or any of the things boys his age do with girls. He had never went on dates and the only times she saw her son flustered was when men in stores talked to him or when he saw pretty boys.   
She had got it already, her boy wasn't that straight even though he never mentioned anything according to his sexuality. 

"It's okay", she hummed, looking a little disappointed, "Just leave through the back entrance, okay? You know your father doesn't like all..this." She bit her lips as she watched Jungkook looking at himself in embarrassment.   
"S-sorry", he said and grabbed a towel to get rid of the gloss and the powder, but his mother stopped him and smiled tiredly, "No, don't put it off. It looks good on you, sweetie." 

Jungkook didn't dare to look up but he smiled a little, "Thank you, Mom."

"Is it Jimin?", she asked a little curious, shutting the door behind her so there was no way her husband would hear on this conversation.   
Jungkook quickly shook his head, "N-no", he hummed, biting his lip. "I-" 

"It's okay, a mother doesn't have to know all the details", she chuckled and ruffled her boy's hair. "Just be careful, okay? Don't get your precious heart broken." 

He nodded shyly, "I don't have a chance anyways. He's older than me-"

His mother looked shook immediately, eyes big, "Jungkook!", she said warningly, "How much??!" Jungkook could see anger in her eyes, of course she was thinking he fell for a thirty year old or something but when Jungkook started laughing and said, "Only two years-", she nodded relieved and calmed down again. 

"Let me guess", she grinned, "It's Jimin's brother?"   
Jungkook looked away, he had never openly admitted to anyone that he had a crush on his best friend's brother. And now the very first person to catch him was his mother who couldn't help but be curious about all of it. 

"Well, I think he is cute and pretty", Jungkook whispered in embarrassment, "But he likes girls and he thinks I'm still a kid."

"If you ask me, you're better than any girls he can get", his mother pressed a kiss to her son's forehead, "And with time, he'll notice that."   
Koo nodded slowly, his heart warming up a little because of how much he needed to hear words like these. It got hard sometimes to have a crush on someone he knew he had no chance with. He couldn't even talk with his best friend about it, and he didn't really had any other friends. So maybe his mother was the best he could get. 

"You're not mad at me?", he then asked quietly. "B-because I like a boy?" 

"Oh, Kookie. My sweet, sweet baby, I just want you to be happy", she laughed softly, "And if this boy is what can make you happy, then I'm all in. Love doesn't know a gender", she ruffled his hair. "But you know, how your father stands to all that, so maybe you shouldn't-, y'know. Not tell him yet", she said, smile fading away.   
Her husband was still very conservative with traditional beliefs in love, he didn't see anything right in loving the same gender and he wasn't going to be convinced otherwise.   
He had talked badly about homosexual people ever since Jungkook was little, which was also why Jungkook never dared to mention that he much rather would find a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend.

"I know that Dad doesn't like that", Jungkook said sadly, "I won't tell him."

His mother smiled, "It's probably for the best." 

*

"I think we have the perfect spot", Jimin hummed and snuggled up in the corner of the sofa, Jungkook between his legs. They always laid down like this, it was just more comfortable to have something to hug. And Jungkook just really liked to be between boy's legs.   
Both had the perfect view across the hall and into the living room where Taehyung and his boys were in.   
The kitchen was right behind them and if someone went to the bathroom, they would have to cross the room Jungkook and Jimin were laying in. 

Of course they didn't get the big living room for their movie night but that was fine, they had the perfect view now.   
"Do you think Hoseok will see me today?", Jimin asked all excited but Jungkook couldn't really focus, he kept staring into the room.

Taehyung was wearing a sleeveless top today and it showed off his forearms a lot, Kook had a pretty hard time not imagining being choked by those arms because that's really all he wanted right now. 

"Koo", Jimin hummed annoyed, "Can you give me attention instead of staring at my brother?" 

The boy snapped out of his stare and nodded quickly, "Fuck-", he blushed, "Yes. Of course Hoseok will notice you today-, you look so good."   
Jimin smiled satisfied, "Thanks, you look hot too. If only you were gay."

"Maybe I am", Jungkook said shyly but Jimin only laughed, "If you were gay then you wouldn't be gay for me though", he grinned.   
"Dude, I'm literally in between your legs right now", Jungkook teased and tapped Jimin's lower body in the middle, giggling when the older tensed up. 

"Yeah but I'm not your type-", Jimin said and pushed his hands off, "You'd probably like my brother." 

"Do you think me and Taehyung would be a good couple?", Jungkook asked in a small voice and Jimin broke into laughter, "I mean-, yeah. It'd be cute but you deserve better. He's a fuckboy-" 

Jungkook nodded, looking away, "But fuckboys can change when they fall in love."

"And you think this brick is able to love?", Jimin asked, "He's been with Lia, one of the sweetest girls ever, for years and has he ever treated her right? No-"   
Jungkook shrugged, "Maybe she's not meant for him"

"He's a cheater and a liar, Koo", Jimin said, "And you're not gay. Stop saying nonsense, you never said that before? And even if you were, you can do better than my brother-" 

Jungkook nodded quickly, "It was just a thought", he said, "I'm not interested in your brother", he lied because he got uncomfortable. He hated people telling him that Taehyung wasn't meant for him, in his world Taehyung and Jungkook were soulmates that would be endgame in every case. No one was more perfect for Jungkook than Taehyung and not even Jimin could change that. 

But it still hurt a little that his best friend thought they wouldn't be the best match.  
"Cheer up", Jimin said, seeing the little pout on Kook's lips. "Prove me wrong and I'll make up my mind." 

"W-what", Jungkook said shocked.   
"I've seen that face", Jimin poked Jungkook's cheeks, "You have a thing for my brother and it's not just a thought. So, prove me wrong and show me he's not an asshole who doesn't love and I'll support it with all my heart. I just want your best-"

Jungkook blushed, "Wait what-"   
"Look, Koo. I've known you for ages", he ruffled his best friend's hair. "And you wouldn't make such a baby face if I wouldn't have hurt your feelings with what I said right now. But I also know my brother for ages and I can tell you, this boy only loves someone if there's something in it for him, y'know." 

Jimin looked a little worried, "And I'm pretty sure he likes girls only-"   
"But we don't know that", Jungkook pouted, "I am better than girls-"

"You are", Jimin grinned, "But promise me one thing-, no matter what happens I'll forever be your number one!"   
Jungkook laughed and hugged his best friend, "That's out of question, you own my heart Jiminie~"

"No matter what happens?", a deep voice behind them made the boys flinch away from each other, "What were you two gays talking about?", another voice next to him made them blush then.   
Taehyung and Hoseok stood there, arms crossed while watching the smaller boys tangled up on each other on the sofa. 

Then their eyes glanced over to the TV where the boys had put a romance movie on.   
"Seriously?", Hoseok laughed out, "You're watching girl's shit?" 

"It's a good movie-", Jungkook tried to justify why they chose to watch Twilight but Jimin cut him off, trying to seem cool, "It's because we cannot watch football since y'all are using the whole internet for your stream", he grumbled, "We had no choice."

"Oh?", Taehyung laughed, "Just come over then?", Hoseok asked, "You can watch with us if you wanna watch it so bad."   
Jungkook blushed and Jimin's eyes went big, "W-watch it with you guys?"

"Yeah, I'd love to see you two talking boy's stuff for once", Hoseok laughed, still thinking of them as a joke and Taehyung joined in at first but his face expressions went soft when he saw Jungkook looking a bit embarrassed.   
"It's fine, really", Taehyung said quietly. "Just come and watch it with us."

The boys didn't even think twice, they almost jumped up.   
Even though Jungkook felt a little sad because they couldn't finish watching Twilight, he was even more excited over the fact that he'd spend the whole evening close to Taehyung.  
They headed to the living room and the other boys cheered when the smaller ones appeared. "Oh damn, I thought Saturdays were for the boys", Yoongi laughed and Jackson highfived him for that. 

"We're boys too", Jungkook said quietly and looked down.   
Jimin and Hoseok were already sitting down and Jimin tried his hardest to be cool and savage and funny. Meanwhile Jungkook stood there a little uncomfortable and didn't know where to sit because the spot next to Jimin was taken.  
Johnny waved him over, "Come here, Koo", he laughed and Jungkook was about to move there but got hold back by Taehyung's hand on his shoulders. "You're sitting with me", he grumbled and then sat down, making room for Jungkook next to him.   
There wasn't much space so Jungkook ended up with his legs touching Taehyung's and his heart beating almost out of his chest.

Taehyung was confused.  
He didn't understand why he just said that, he didn't want to be this close to the kid the whole evening but when he felt Jungkook's legs shaking a little he literally had to smack his own head to get rid off the thoughts how much he liked the thought of getting Jungkook's legs to shake.

While Johnny only rolled his eyes because he had to deal with Mark next to him on his own now, Taehyung tried hard to focus on the football match. Jungkook however subconsciously kept touching Taehyung, way too close to keep his thoughts straight.

But at some point Taehyung was about to lose it, his thoughts kept spinning around how he saw Jungkook sitting in between Jimin's legs and he just felt like pulling this little boy between his legs as well.

Naked.

Jungkook's thoughts were almost the same, just a little less innocent.   
His mind spinned around riding Taehyung's lap right here next to all the others. He just wanted Taehyung to show him off in front of everyone, riding his lap with his huge dick up Jungkook's butt. God, Jungkook had a hard time focusing when Taehyung finally started speaking to him, "Yo, why are you wearing make up", he snapped and Jungkook could tell the older was stressed out.

Luckily no one else was paying attention.   
Yoongi was currently smacking the remote through the room while Jackson yelled out because his team scored some points.   
Johnny and Mark were building a tower out of pillows and Jimin and Hoseok were talking about football rules. 

So it was just Taehyung and Jungkook, sitting there with both thinking of each other.   
"Do you like it?", Jungkook teased, knowing it'd tense the older up even more.

"No, I don't", Taehyung grumbled, "You look like a girl with all that lipgloss."  
"But you like girls", Jungkook commented on that.

"No I don't", the older blurted out but then quickly corrected it, "Wait yes, I do. But I don't like make up on you!"

"Why?", Jungkook asked curiously, "Does it make you nervous?"   
"You're such a fucking brat", Taehyung whined, "Stop being a tease, seriously. You're 16, act your age."

"Almost 17", Jungkook winked, "And it's not my fault you're getting nervous when I look pretty."   
Taehyung grumbled something to himself and then focused on the game, ignoring Jungkook.  
"If you would just admit I look pretty, it wouldn't be so hard for you, y'know." 

"Shut it", Taehyung snapped, "Also look at those jeans, how did you think it's a good idea to wear jeans like that? It's way too tight-"  
"You know what else is tight?", Jungkook kept teasing but when Taehyung's thoughts took unholy turns again, he smacked Jungkook's thigh lightly and then said, "No and I honestly don't want to find out. Fuck off, Jungkook."

"You're mean", Jungkook shrugged, "I didn't do anything and you're attacking me. You should be nice to me, I'm younger and the best friend of your brother. Why don't you treat me well?" 

Taehyung let his head fall back, inhaling deeply after he thought for a second about how well he could treat this boy if they were alone and naked, but as soon as he pushed the thought off he went back to his blank face expression and just pulled his phone out, texting Lia if she would come over tonight to have a quick fuck.

Jungkook eyed the phone and rolled his eyes, "So you talk to me and then text your girlfriend if she comes to fuck?" 

Taehyung nodded, "Exactly. Because I am straight and taken."

"Okay but did I ask?", Jungkook snapped, "You're making this seem as if I'm interested in you when in reality it's just you getting nervous because you think I'm pretty."  
Taehyung got up from his seat, "Yo Johnny, let's switch seats."   
And before Jungkook could even say something, he had this huge boy next to him with sunglasses on even though they were in a room. He smirked and said, "Yo, Kookie!"

"Yo Johnny!"  
And this time Jungkook actually started watching football and had a good time joking around with Johnny while Taehyung only sat at the other end of the sofa and death stared Jungkook.   
Maybe with a little jealousy within.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh dear", Jungkook's mother hummed this morning when Jungkook walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He had barely slept last night, busy thinking about whether or not he had scared Taehyung off with his behaviour last night. When he woke up early today, even without any alarm clock on, he looked into the mirror and let out the biggest sigh.   
There wasn't even motivation to put a little make up on as he usually did every morning, so he just grabbed a big hoodie and pulled it over his head. 

That should be enough for school.  
"You look sleepy", she hummed und ruffled Jungkook's hair softly. "How did things go with your boy?", she asked curiously. 

Oh right, Jungkook had told her about Taehyung yesterday.  
How great.

"As I said, he doesn't like me back."   
Jungkook bit into an apple while staring through the kitchen. His father was already gone for work which he was glad for, he liked spending the mornings before school with his mother. It just happened to be the best time of his day with her.   
"Oh, honey I'm sure it's not like that", she said softly and started preparing him his lunch for school. Yes, Jungkook was 16 years old and still got his lunch made by his mother-, he lived every teenager's dream.

"But it is", Jungkook laughed. "I can't be gay anyways, so", he let out a sigh, biting his lips when he remembered how his father would seriously kick him out of the house if he would come out to him as gay. He thought it was unmanly and weird to like the same gender-, well only if it was boys. Jungkook's sister was literally a lesbian and he had never said a thing, he just gave her a thumbs up. 

"Of course you can be gay", his mother corrected, "You just can't tell your Dad as long as you're not old enough to move out. I don't want things to get out of hand here."

"Why does he dislike gay boys so much?", Jungkook crossed his arms, "It's not like I'm less Jungkook just because I like it different in the bedroom than him-"

"Honey please", his mother blushed at the thought of her son's preferences in the bedroom. "I don't want to know that as well-"   
Jungkook rolled his eyes and was about to say something but the door bell rang. Like it did every morning.

It was probably Jimin, coming to pick Jungkook up because Taehyung always drove them to school. Jungkook and Jimin refused taking the bus to school the second Taehyung had his driver license, so now the older was stuck with the boys every morning.   
When Jungkook's mother went there to open the door, there wasn't Jimin though. He sat back in the car, focused on a game on his phone.

Instead there stood this tall guy with broad shoulders. Mrs Jeon's eyes widened at the sight of this kid. He was more than just pretty-, he literally was exactly what she imagined her son to like in a boy. And from that moment on she was convinced, this guy was exactly her son's type.

"Oh, good morning Taehyung", she smiled. "Kookie is still eating his breakfast, you can come in."

The boy looked a little awkward, "I'm just here to pick him up-", he explained his entrance as he stepped towards the kitchen where Jungkook sat with his cheeks full of apple and his eyes big when he saw Taehyung standing there with a hint of shyness.   
"He's done in a minute", Mrs Jeon hummed, smiling way too happily for the fact that it was 7:30am. 

"So, I heard you guys had movie night yesterday?", she now said, grinning at the boy who still stood there, leaning in the door frame awkwardly as he watched Jungkook eating.   
"Mom", Jungkook groaned out, embarrassed by his mother trying to make conversation with Taehyung.

"What? I'm just asking-"

"Yeah, we did Mrs Jeon", Taehyung said politely. "Jungkook and Jimin joined us a bit later, they wanted to watch football with us." 

"Jungkookie likes football?", the boy's mother asked confused. Usually he would run out of the room whenever his father would turn on the sports channel on TV. "Oh, yeah he does", Taehyung said, smirking a little. "He wouldn't stop talking to one of my friends for the whole evening because of it, can you believe that?" 

"What?", Mrs Jeon asked bluntly, "Your friend? Not you?"

"MOM", Jungkook cried out and jumped up, grabbing his bag before he rushed over to Taehyung.  
"Yeah, I know right", Taehyung rolled his eyes. "I know more about football but apparently he prefers talking to others."

There was the hint of jealousy again which Jungkook had seen last night after he talked to Johnny instead of Taehyung.   
Kook grinned to himself and then glanced at his mother who grinned as well.   
"Well!", Mrs Jeon chuckled, "If you're such a sports pro and want to watch it with someone next time, you should come over and see it with my husband! He's a real sports fan", she said even though that came out of nowhere and was kinda not appropriate to offer to a guy who she barely knew. 

Jungkook looked at her angrily, "Mom, Taehyung and I aren't even friends, stop inviting him to my house!"

"Well, sorry", his mother giggled and then kissed Jungkook's forehead before pushing the boy softly towards the door, "Hurry, you'll be late."

They left and Jungkook never wanted to die out of embarrassment more than just now.  
"Your mother seems to like me", Taehyung hummed as they headed towards the car. 

"So what", Jungkook snapped a bit cockier than intended to be. "Everyone always likes you, it shouldn't be new." 

Taehyung flinched a little at the younger's reaction, awkwardly getting into the car while Jungkook just sat down and wrapped himself in Jimin's arm. He was already done with this day and if he had a choice he just wanted to cuddle Jimin all day and ignore the world. "You look pale today", Taehyung said, watching Jungkook through the mirror. 

"Mhm", Jungkook grumbled. "I'm not wearing make up." 

Taehyung lifted his brows, "Why not? It looks good on you-"   
Jimin tried to held back a squeak but he could not stop himself from squeezing Jungkook's thighs in happiness. After he found out about Kook's crush on his brother, he kinda became the biggest supporter of all that.  
"Yesterday you said you don't like it on me", Kook only commented and looked out of the window, pissed at everything and everyone.

Why did his mother had to embarrass him like that in front of Taehyung.  
And why did Taehyung had to be so cute this morning. 

*

"Your mother invited your crush over? Embarrassing, luv"

Jungkook threw a pencil at Jin after he said that and then closed his maths book that was laying in front of him. The boys sat in the library of school. Kook had two free periods which he usually spend with his study partner. It was a senior and he was basically Jungkook's only friend besides from Jimin.  
He was older and wiser. And gay.

"Yeah she did", Jungkook sighed. 

"Well that's good though, so your Dad would get to meet him without knowing it's your boyfriend", Jin said, drawing hearts on Jungkook's exam papers which he was looking through for mistakes. He wrote Namjoon on the paper a billion times and draw little dicks because he got some good time last night. 

"He's not even my boyfriend yet", Jungkook rolled his eyes. "And my Dad won't like some random boy hanging out at our house, I can assure you that."

"Yet", Jin laughed, "Come on, Kooboo. We both know Taehyung's straight." 

"He didn't seem so straight when I was alone with him and teased him", Jungkook said in a small voice, "I bet he'd like it if I'd suck his dick." 

"Bet he doesn't", Jin said and finally let go of the exam papers, handing it back to Jungkook. "But I can assure you one thing, getting dicked down is the best feeling ever."

"Bro", Jungkook now threw another pencil at Jin, followed by a paper he folded to a paperplane. "I wish I would finally get dicked down, you don't have to make me even more sad about being a virgin okay." 

"The problem is", Jin inhaled, "That you want to get dicked down by a heterosexual. Hets are the worst", he patted Kook's head. "When I met Namjoon I didn't want to get dicked down by him immediately but when I saw his dick I decided that it might be for the best to try him. You should try someone else, what about Jimin?" 

"Jimin is my best friend", Kook scrunched his nose. "Hey what about you? You could fuck me-" 

Jin screamed. 

And then got told by the library lady to shut the hell up because there were rules in here. One of them saying that everyone just had to be quiet in here. 

"I don't put my dick anywhere near your ass", Jin said, still panicking. "I'm a bottom."   
"So am I", Jungkook crossed his arms. "But I still want sex." 

"Ask Taehyung then", Jin snapped, "It's not my job to help you lose your virginity."  
"Actually it is", Jungkook said. "You're like my big bro."

"So you just asked your big bro to fuck you?!", Jin exclaimed, getting told by the library lady once more to keep his tone down.   
"Kinda", Jungkook shrugged. "Oh my god what if we make Taehyung jealous!! Last night he didn't like me talking to his friend-"

"You got Mr super straight to be jealous?", Jin lifted his brows. "Damn girl, you're really out there living every gay boy's dreams."   
"What?", Jungkook asked confused. "You're so weird." 

"It must have a reason why I don't have friends", Jin laughed, "But luckily you're just as weird."   
"At least I don't talk like I'm on twitter 24/7." 

"Because you're not", Jin shrugged. "Heartbreak luv. Heartbreak." 

"What?!"

"Ugh", Jin rolled his eyes, "You used to be way more fun before you crushed on Taehyung."   
"I always crushed on Taehyung, what", Jungkook whined out, ruffling his hair in frustration, "You and me are study partners for two months dude-, I liked Taehyung ever since I met him!" 

"Oh, oop", Jin said, looking a little dumbfounded. "Still." 

Jungkook was about to just leave the older because they weren't studying anyways if he wouldn't be reminded of Taehyung's heterosexuality just now when he saw the older walking into the library, holding hands with Lia while smirking at some girls that sat close by. 

"Ugh, he's such a player", Jin rolled his eyes, "Literally holding his girl's hands and smirking at others."

"He wouldn't do that if he were mine", Jungkook sighed. "Pretty sure he'd always have eyes for me."

"You're too obsessed with this boy", Jin mumbled, "That's why your grades are dropping." 

Jungkook ignored his study partner and watched the couple sitting down a few tables away and while Lia started talking and laughing about something that just happened earlier, Taehyung kept looking through the library, not giving two shits about what his girlfriend had to say. His eyes glued to some girls' tits and then ended up looking at the ceiling. What Lia had been saying wasn't present in his head.  
"Poor girl", Jin ranted, "He hasn't been looking at her once." 

"Which is good", Jungkook said, "I mean, Lia is an amazing girl but she's just not made for Taehyung. He's made for me"  
"Dude", Jin facepalmed himself, "Dream on."

"Trust me, I could say anything and he'd give me all his attention. Even if he's not gay, I'm still special to him because he knew me since I was a baby. Being Jimin's best friend is the best thing I could have ever done." 

"Prove it", Jin shrugged. "Go over there and make him talk to you for at least two minutes. Maybe if you can get him to do that, I'll actually help you with this hopeless case." 

"Really?!", Jungkook asked all excited, knowing it'd be hella easy to get Taehyung's attention. Jin nodded and Jungkook immediately jumped up, heading over to the older.

It didn't even take Jungkook a second to get Taehyung to look at him when he came over. "Koo?", he asked confused, kinda glad to be rescued from Lia's lame stories. "What's up?"

"Can you help me with something?", Jungkook asked, pouting his lips a little as he tilted his head and looked at the older with angel eyes. Taehyung nodded and gave him a smile, "Sure, what is it?" 

"I need to get a book out of one of the higher shelves and I can't get there", Jungkook said even though he was almost Taehyung's height so that was an obvious lie. Taehyung however didn't get the hang of it and just got up, hanging his arm above Jungkook's shoulder and just walked him over to the shelves.   
Jungkook's legs were shaking at Taehyung's touch even though it was something he did with all his boys, but to Jungkook it just meant everything. 

"Who's the guy you're studying with over there?", Taehyung asked interested, looking at Jin who was currently taking selfies of himself. "It's my study partner", Jungkook explained quietly, a little surprised by Taehyung's sudden interest in him. He didn't even think he saw him in here before he came over.   
"I'm a senior too", Taehyung only said quietly. "If you ever need help with anything you can just ask me too, you know that right?" 

"Y-yeah", Jungkook squeaked out, getting even more nervous when Taehyung offered him to help him study. There were unholy thoughts getting into his mind right now, thinking of himself sitting on a desk, legs spread while Taehyung was pounding into him all softly. 

"Koo?", Taehyung laughed out when Jungkook didn't reply any further and started moving from one foot to another. "You good?"   
"Yeah!", Jungkook snapped out his trance. "So-, about the book I wanted", he tried to change the topic. Taehyung nodded, "Oh yeah right", he said and then looked at Koo, "Which one do you want?" 

"This one", Jungkook just pointed onto anything up there and waited till Taehyung got it for him. "A handbook on how to suck dicks?", Taehyung chuckled and when Jungkook was about to scream in embarrassment he realized that he must be joking. They were in the school's library, there were no such books around here.

"W-what"

"I'm kidding", Taehyung laughed and handed Jungkook a book about american history. "Have fun with that-" 

"Just to make one thing clear", Jungkook said suddenly, confidence coming back. If Taehyung could make dick jokes, so could the younger.   
"If I know one thing, then that would be how to suck a dick." 

And while saying that he turned around and was about to walk away, making sure his ass was moving smoothly. Taehyung's mouth dropped open because he couldn't focus onto anything right now. God, why did his dick move at Jungkook saying he knew how to suck dicks. This was weird, everything was weird.

"Yo! Jungkook!", Taehyung yelled after Jungkook, rushing after him. "Do you want to han-"  
He stopped talking when the library lady came over, all mad and pissed off. 

"Can you dumb kids stop screaming around in my library!", she snapped at Taehyung. "Jungkook, leave. Right now", she now said angrily towards Kook.

"I didn't even yell-"

"But you make all boys around here that come close to you loud as hell and it's annoying. Leave", she ordered and Jungkook rolled his eyes and grabbed his books. Taehyung was left standing and Jin only laughed to himself as he grabbed his books as well, rushing after Jungkook.

"Damn, king", he said when they left the library. "He so obviously checked your ass out." 

"Told ya, he's all over me." 

"He really didn't look away once", Jin hummed. "Dude. You're my inspiration from now on." 

"Lol"

Jin inhaled deeply,   
"Taehyung is so fucking gay for you and that's a fact."


	6. Chapter 6

"Why did we have to come here", Jungkook whined, stumbling after Jimin who was heading through the sand towards the beach where everyone was hanging out. It was summer and obviously everyone spent their afternoons once school was over here, at the beach. There were tons of students sitting on blankets, barely wearing clothes and their skin shimmering with sun screen.   
It was actually a good view, but Jungkook instantly cringed at the fact that he would be an outsider here-, as usually.

He hated undressing in front of others and even more, he hated swimming so he wouldn't even go anywhere near the water.  
"Let's sit close to the boys", Jimin hummed, glancing at Hoseok and his group who sat just a few meters away.   
There was also Taehyung, shirtless. Jungkook gluped dryly, watching his back muscles playing in the sun, but what he didn't exactly like to see was Lia on his lap, making out passionately with him. "I want to go home", Jungkook sighed, hating how the sun was already blending him. 

Jimin nudged him with his elbow, "Stop being such a crybaby. Don't you want Taehyung to notice you?" 

"No", Jungkook crossed his arm, "Not today. He seems busy."   
Plus, he already had his attention in the library today so for now Jungkook was absolutely satisfied with his achievements. Jimin only rolled his eyes, "Bro-, he's literally eating up his girlfriend right now and you're not even jealous?" 

"Well, it's his loss", Kook shrugged. "Why would I be jealous?"   
Jimin laughed, "I love your attitude. Teach me your ways, king", he sighed and then put the blanket down on the ground and sat down. He unpacked his bag which was full of snacks, water and sun screen. "Do you need someone to put lotion on your back?", Jimin wiggled his brows.

"I'm not putting my shirt off."

"You'll never get a boyfriend if you keep being like this", Jimin snapped. "Won't you undress in bed as well, or?"   
"Of course I would", Jungkook hissed, "But I don't want everyone to see my body. It's all reserved for my man."

Jimin scoffed and then put the lotion into Jungkook's hands, "Okay. Then you'll put it on my back because I for sure as hell will walk around shirtless here. Hoseok has to see what he's missing out!"  
Jungkook shrugged and then pushed Jimin down in front of him, "Let me sit on your ass!", he grinned and then sat down on Jimin's round ass. It was a nice place to sit on, so why wouldn't he take the chance. Even though he could feel Hoseok and Taehyung's eyes glued to them, he just ignored it and started putting the sun screen all over Jimin's soft skin, massaging him a bit while he was at it. 

"Oh bro, that feels awesome", Jimin moaned out and enjoyed it a little too much.  
That much that Hoseok screamed at them, "Yo Jimin, Kook, don't you wanna join us?!" 

Jimin looked up immediately and pushed Jungkook off, "Oh my god!", he squeaked and grabbed his things. "What? You're going?", Jungkook asked with big eyes.   
"Well, obviously", Jimin said, "Come on."

"Nah, I'm not going to watch Taehyung and his girlfriend making out the whole afternoon", Jungkook said and laid down on the ground, looking up into the sky. "But go, have fun." 

Jimin shrugged, not questioning his friend and then rushed over to the older boys who were busy talking about girls, football and drugs. Meanwhile Jungkook lived his best life on his own, chilling in the sun with sunglasses on and his body perfectly covered by his oversized T-shirt that looked absolutely stunning on him. Well, at least that's what Taehyung thought when he watched the boy, sighing a little. What was it about him lately that made him stick to his thoughts so much?   
"Jimin, why didn't you bring Koo?", Taehyung asked interested and softly shoved Lia off his lap. The girl didn't mind and just got up and hurried over to her girls who were currently putting sun screen onto each other, watched by almost all the boys around here.   
Except for Taehyung who kept staring at Jungkook. 

"Why don't you go ask him?", Jimin wiggled his brows, proud of himself that he came up with this. Jungkook would be so happy if Taehyung would come over to him.   
The older nodded, "Okay", he said, glad that he could give Jimin the responsibility for why he was standing up now, walking over to Jungkook. 

"Hey", he said softly, looking down onto Jungkook who was still laying there, arms crossed behind his head with no intention of getting up. The boy opened his eyes and saw his crush standing there, looking like god with the sun in his back. "Fuck", Jungkook blurted out and quickly sat up, covering his lower body because knowing Taehyung came over just like that-, fuck it was hot.   
And again, his mind drifted off, thinking about how nice it'd be if Taehyung would just sit down on him right here, and kiss his lips in front of everyone. 

Obviously this wasn't about to happen, so he just put his sunglasses off and looked at the older questioning. "Whassup", he tried to seem cool. "Swag", he blurted out and showed a peace sign which only made Taehyung laugh out loud. "God, you're too cute", the older sighed out and then sat down next to Jungkook. 

"So why aren't you coming over?"

"I like hanging out by myself", Jungkook explained, "It's quality time."   
"But hanging out with the boys is quality time too-", Taehyung argued, "Plus, I'm over there." 

"So?", Jungkook smirked, "You're still making this weird, Taehyung."  
The older blushed, suddenly a bit insecure about the fact whether he was getting Jungkook's signs right. "I'm not", he said in a small voice, "I just thought it'd be nice if you were over there with us."

"I'm just a kid, don't you remember?", Jungkook grinned.  
"Mhm", Taehyung grumbled, fighting the urge inside of him to touch Jungkook's thighs that were mostly uncovered because he was wearing shorts. And they looked so heavenly, so muscular and fuck, they'd look even better around Taehyung's neck. 

"You're getting sunburnt", Jungkook commented, pointing onto Taehyung's neck where his skin was reddened. "Haven't you put sun screen on?" 

"No", Taehyung said quietly, looking away. 

"Do you want me to put it onto you?", Jungkook asked teasingly, looking at him with his innocent eyes. "Definitely not", Taehyung said quickly, stumbling over his words because he got so nervous just at that thought. 

"Is it because you're too embarrassed to get sun screen on by a boy?", Jungkook chuckled, "We could go to the bathrooms over there and-" 

"That's a horrible idea and I hate that", Taehyung shook his head, "I can take a little sunburn, no worries. Let's go swimming, it's hot as fuck here", the older said nervously, looking down on his lap because he couldn't stand looking at Jungkook and his pretty face all the time. Something was seriously wrong with Taehyung's head in the past few days.   
"I don't swim", Jungkook shrugged. 

"Is that why you're still having that shirt on?", Taehyung commented, a little uncomfortable because he just realized that Jungkook saw him almost fully naked, except for the swimming shorts. He had never cared about that before, but suddenly he remembered that night where he found Jungkook in their bathroom, getting off to god knows what.   
"Yeah, wanna take it off me?", Jungkook teased and Taehyung's mouth fell open. 

"I told you I-"

"Chill", Jungkook giggled, "I'm just teasing you."  
The older breathed out, exhausted by all of that even though he had no clue why it was so hard to talk to Jungkook. He had never had any problems with talking to his brother's best friend, but something changed about this kid and it bothered Taehyung a lot. 

"Why don't you like swimming?" 

"I almost drowned as a kid", Jungkook said quietly, "So I'm never going to get into water again."

Taehyung looked at him, expressions softening a little. "But you're missing out. Come on", he said and held out his hand. "You trust me right?"  
"Not really", Jungkook said, looking at Taehyung in doubt. 

"Let's go swimming, I promise I won't let you drown~"  
He grabbed Koo by his hand without thinking any further. 

"But not right here where anyone can see", Jungkook whined, "I might start crying and that's embarrassing."

Taehyung shrugged, walking along the beach with him to a part where barely no one was at, especially no one from their school. It immediately felt a little awkward, knowing they could techincally do anything right now without anyone seeing.  
And it'd be a lie if the boys wouldn't say they instantly thought of making out with each other, right here in the hot sand next to the water. 

"Are you going to swim in your shirt?", Taehyung teased, fiddling around with Jungkook's shirt that was still on him and somehow in the way of what the older wanted to see.   
Kook saw Taehyung relaxing once they were alone which made him even more confident. 

"Damn, Taehyung. You really want me to get rid off my clothes, huh?", he teased and then pulled his shirt off his body. He had saved all of this for Taehyung anyway so if it was only him who saw him right now-, it was just perfect. 

Taehyung's eyes glued to Jungkook's chest and for a second there was a huge urge taking over his body, all he wanted was to touch and kis-, Taehyung shook his head to get rid off those thoughts. "Not all your clothes", he replied on Jungkook's question from before and then forced himself to look back up.

"Yeah, I wasn't assuming you wanna see me naked, Kim Taehyung", Jungkook rolled his eyes, acting as if he was still this innocent boy who didn't tease the older all the fucking time. Taehyung let out a sigh, sweating a little. Maybe it was the sun but maybe it was Jungkook's behaviour that got Taehyung's mind all dizzy and spinning, his body heating up and his sweat starting to drip. 

"Let's just go into the water", he tried to switch back the topic and took Jungkook's hand again. Kook only grinned, amused by Taehyung. He was clearly struggling with keeping his hands off Jungkook and the boy enjoyed that way too much. He loved being a little tease and Taehyung literally fell for it so easily, it was adorable.   
No one could tell him otherwise at this point; Taehyung had a huge weak spot for Jungkook.

Jungkook followed the older but stopped when they were about to step foot into the cold water. "I don't want to", he whined out, squeezing Taehyung's hand a little anxiously. There his confidence went, leaving him when he was facing the one thing he feared the most. Water. Memories of how he couldn't find his mom back in the days when they were on vacation at the beach. Remembering how he had water in his mouth and felt like he would never be able to leave the water again-  
"I'll hold you", Taehyung said calmly and wrapped his arms around Jungkook's waist from behind. "I've got you", he said and Jungkook slowly started walking inside the water. 

The higher it got, the more Jungkook's legs started shaking and once the water reached both boys chests, he stopped walking and turned around to face Taehyung. "Isn't that enough?" 

Taehyung looked at him and forgot for a moment that they were just in here to get rid off Jungkook's fear. Unconsciously Taehyung's hands made its way a little down, pulling Jungkook a bit closer. No one would see what he was doing if they were in the water, so Taehyung got a bit more confident in his actions. Plus he could all turn it around in a way that would make it seem that he was just helping Jungkook.

It's not like he clearly enjoyed touching Jungkook's butt underneath the water.

"Taehyung", Jungkook reminded him of his presence. "That's my butt." 

"Oh", Taehyung flinched and put his hands back up, blushing a little. "Let's go in a little deeper."   
But Jungkook had a better idea. He just wrapped his arms around Taehyung's neck and jumped him, legs going around the older's waist as he pressed their bodies together. Now he was hanging onto Taehyung as if he was a being carried by him.   
Taehyung was a bit surprised at first but then shyly put his hands under Jungkook's butt to steady him, "This is just to help you with your fear", he said quietly, more to himself than to Jungkook.

"Sure it is", Jungkook nodded, "That's the only reason my dick is pressed against your tummy right now", he commented with a teasing tone again.   
Taehyung's dick moved again, making him a little uncomfortable. But then he focused and just went deeper into the water, carrying the younger while making sure he wouldn't get scared.

"So, are you scared?", Taehyung asked once they were all in, only their heads out of the water.   
"No", Jungkook whispered, "I'm not"  
Their lips were only inches apart, both hearts beating almost out of their chests. 

They were clearly more than friends. 

Taehyung was about to lose it and shut his eyes and just do what his guts told him to but as soon as he got closer to Jungkook's lips, the younger backed away.   
"Why are you cheating on your girlfriend?", he asked, completely ruining the moment and putting Taehyung back on the ground of facts. 

"What?", he asked in confusion.   
"Seriously, Lia is a good girl. You shouldn't cheat on her." 

"I told you we have an open relationship", Taehyung said, still a bit bummed because he was about to kiss Jungkook and he had no clue why he felt like doing that.   
Well, it were probably just the hormones because he had the younger's dick that close so he could literally feel its length, its tip and the boy's balls. They were too close to each other right now, of course Taehyung would have weird thoughts.   
Totally normal.  
Nothing to worry about.

"If you were mine, I wouldn't let you fuck others", Jungkook said bluntly."I'd want to have your dick all to myself."

Taehyung's eyes went big.   
"Dude-"

"What? Just hypothetically speaking", Jungkook shrugged. "But obviously you're not mine so you do you." 

But Taehyung got the hint.   
That was Jungkook's response on his try to kiss him. 

The boy didn't want to be kissed if Taehyung wasn't his.  
And somehow that made the younger even more attractive to Taehyung right this very moment.

"Fuck my life", Taehyung groaned out, "Let's go back to the others."  
He literally couldn't stand this any longer and started heading back to the beach, carrying Jungkook who was still all wrapped around Taehyung's body.

"Thanks for helping me", Jungkook said softly and went back to his innocent self. "Do you need my help as well?", he asked teasingly, looking down on Taehyung who stood there with a bulge in his swimming shorts.   
"Oh come on", Taehyung whined out, annoyed and pissed at himself.

"Aw, don't worry. I know I'm hot, your dick seems to agree with me", Jungkook chuckled and then just walked away, leaving Taehyung standing with his boner. 

"I thought you were gonna help me", Taehyung whispered. Jungkook couldn't hear that luckily because he was already on his way back to the others, but Taehyung felt horrible right now.   
Everything was getting out of hand.  
Did he seriously just got hard over his brother's best friend? 

Up until now, Taehyung had never even felt the slightest bit attraction to boys, how did all of this happen in a couple of days.   
The boy let out a sigh and just went behind one of the beach cabins that were around here and sat down there, hands wandering down his body until he got ahold of himself.

And with that, his thoughts drifted off to unholy places once again, Jungkook playing the main role in them.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was a Saturday, one of Jungkook's happiest days.   
No forced socializing at school with people he didn't even like, no boring classes and most importantly-, no butterflies whenever he crossed paths on the halls with Taehyung. In school he barely gave him attention, so it wasn't fun at all.  
And Jungkook had to admit, after he was responsible for Taehyung's boner yesterday, he didn't know how to handle the situation. Usually he'd just be bratty about it, but he was actually nervous and insecure. 

How do you act when you make someone horny?  
Jungkook wouldn't know-, he never even kissed someone.

The boy had researched the internet almost all night, trying to find answers to what that meant. In his opinion, this clearly meant that Taehyung liked him back-, at least in a physical way if it wasn't emotional as well.   
But then again, did Jungkook even want that? He wanted Taehyung only if he could have him fully, with his heart and his charms and his everything. Taehyung wasn't just someone Jungkook wanted to fuck, well okay he definitely wanted to have sex with the older, but he obviously wanted more than that.

He wanted to spend nights cuddled up to the older while they were reading books together or watching romance movies. Interrupted by kissing and maybe one or two blowjobs.   
Then again, he wanted Taehyung to take him out on dates, buy him roses and tell him he was the most beautiful boy in this universe. Jungkook wanted to be spoiled, loved and always being given attention.  
Endless nights on the beach, just talking. Showing each other off in the school hallways and not caring about what anyone had to say about them.

Jungkook wanted everything or nothing at all. 

Right now he stood in front of his body mirror, wearing nothing but boxers. He had stolen two dresses from his sister's wardrobe because since she was gone for college he basically could enter her room whenever he felt like it. It's not like he wanted to look like a girl-, no not at all. But Lia wore summer dresses all the time and if Taehyung liked girls, maybe just maybe it would look good on Jungkook too and he could impress him someday.

When they were alone.

The first one he tried to fit into was a fluttery flower dress in a yellow color. It looked summery and pretty, especially on Jungkook. His tiny waist made it look even prettier and when he grabbed a jacket and hid his muscular arms he almost looked perfect in it.   
Kook smiled shyly at his mirror self, "God damnit you go, king", he hummed to himself and gave himself a thumbs up. 

While Jungkook was busy with himself, Jimin had convinced Taehyung and Hoseok that they would hang out with Jungkook and him. So right now all three of them sat in Taehyung's car and made their way to Jungkook's house.   
It was Saturday morning, the sun was up and it was a beautiful, warm summer day. Mrs Jeon was currently baking cupcakes because that's what she did every saturday. It just gave her those weekend vibes~.   
Her husband however sat on the sofa and watched football on the TV, legs put up on the small table in front of him and his arms spread wide while he was holding a cup of coffee.

None of them had any idea what their son was doing upstairs and neither had Taehyung, Jimin and Hoseok when they stood at their front door and rang the bell. Mr Jeon went there to open it because his wife was still busy in the kitchen.  
"Oh, Jimin!", the man smiled brightly and ruffled the boy's hair. He loved Jungkook's best friend, he was almost part of the family by now. "And who's those two?", he asked curiously, looking at the older guys.

"That's my brother, Taehyung and his best friend, Hoseok. We wanted to hang out today and ask Jungkook if he wants to join us", Jimin explained politely. "What's up, Mr Jeon?", he then asked curiously back, snatching a glance at the TV. "Oh? Football's on?" 

Taehyung and Hoseok immediately looked there as well, all men caught up in the game for a few minutes until Mrs Jeon interrupted them.   
"Oh how lovely to see you again, Taehyung!", she said and couldn't hide her big smile when she saw her son's crush standing in their house. "Do you want to steal my Jungkookie away for the day?" 

"Would be dope", Taehyung grinned awkwardly and then looked away. He was still ashamed of what happened the day before and he was the one who kept voting against letting Jungkook join them today. But Hoseok and Jimin always shared the same opinion so eventually he lost the fight and that's why they were here right now, picking Jungkook up. 

"He's upstairs, probably doing homework or something", she said and pointed towards the stairs. The boys nodded and walked upstairs.   
Jungkook was still busy admiring himself in the dress without even noticing how his door got opened and the three boys stood in the middle of the room.

Jimin dropped his phone out of shock, Hoseok started laughing loudly and Taehyung just stood there and held his hand in front of his mouth.   
"Oh god", Jungkook squeaked out. "Look, I can explain this-"

"Why the fuck are you wearing a dress Jungkook", Hoseok laughed and slapped Jimin on his shoulders in amusement. Jimin felt bad for the younger but joined in with the laughter. It was his crush after all, he had to seem cool right now. Jungkook would forgive him for that, sooner or later.

"I was just trying it on", Jungkook tried to justify himself, cheeks blushing in embarrassment when Jimin and Hoseok wouldn't stop laughing.   
"Yeah, fuck that", Hoseok grinned, "I'm not taking fags with us for a day trip, let's go", he said to Jimin and Taehyung.

Jimin gulped, trying not to react to the word he just called his best friend.   
Kook looked at his best friend first, begging him through his eyes to have his back in this and help him come up with a silly excuse. Maybe that it was a bet or something.   
But Jimin looked away and laughed weakly, "Yeah. That's so gay, Jungkook. Why would you wear a dress", he kept his gaze down and then rushed out of the room, followed by Hoseok who wouldn't stop laughing and making jokes.

Only one who stood there for a bit longer was Taehyung, he just stood there with no expression on his face.   
Jungkook started crying out of nowhere, sitting back down on his bed because that just hurt like shit. Not being laughed at, he certainly couldn't care less because people always made fun of him. But being left hanging by Jimin, that was something that never happened before.   
He couldn't even look him in the eye before he left and somehow that made it worse.

"Are you okay?", Taehyung asked quietly and shut the door behind him, coming a little closer.   
The others would had to wait outside anyway, in the end it was his car standing there and he was the only one with a driver license.

"No, Jimin just left like that", Jungkook sobbed and tried to wipe his tears away even though they just kept coming.

"He didn't mean that", Taehyung tried to calm Jungkook down, unsure on what to do. Should he hug him? Or just keep his distance? "He was probably just shocked." 

"That's not making it okay to make fun of me", Jungkook hummed, pinching his thighs while he felt more awkward than ever. He always felt a bit odd but right now, sitting here in a dress was the weirdest shit he had ever pulled. "No of course, it doesn't make it okay", Taehyung replied and now sat down next to Jungkook, shyly rubbing his back. 

"Thing is", he inhaled deeply. "You can't just wear dresses if you're a boy, Koo. People will always react like that, y'know."   
He wrapped his arm around the sobbing boy, pulling him a little closer. "It's just how things are in this society."

Jungkook looked up and faced Taehyung through his tears, "But you don't react like that. You didn't laugh."

Tae smiled weakly and looked down onto his lap, letting out a big sigh.   
"But that's because the first thing I thought was that you look good in dresses", he said and blushed a little. "I should have laughed though, I really should have. Sitting here and talking to you just makes things even more awkward than they already are."

Jungkook shook his head, "No. Thank you for being here", he said.

"I'll always be here", Taehyung promised and ruffled Jungkook's hair, "After all, you'll always be like my little bro to me." 

That word hurt both of them but for now it was the best to keep reminding themselves that there was never something going to happen. Taehyung would always be Jungkook's protector and Kook would always have a special place in the older's heart.

They truly loved each other, that's for sure.  
But not in the same way.

"Yeah, I am", Jungkook said a little disappointed. "And you should go. The others are waiting."

"You don't wanna come?", Taehyung asked softly but Kook shook his head quickly. "No thanks", he chuckled. "I'll spend quality time with myself."  
Taehyung poked Jungkook's cheeks, "Bet it's more fun on your own anyway. Cheer up, Kookie, okay?" 

"Yeah", Jungkook forced himself to put on a smile.   
Taehyung knew it was fake but he let Jungkook believe he got through with that more than obvious lie. So he got up and walked out of the room, heading downstairs. He said goodbye to the parents and then left.

Jungkook broke back into tears the second Taehyung had left the room.  
It wasn't always easy to be strong and confident in every situation. Especially after being embarrassed like that just because he wanted to try something-, it felt dumb and he would love to disappear. Just escape to somewhere else, a place without judgement.   
He didn't notice how the door got opened again and now it was his father standing there, shock written all over his face when he saw his son sitting there.

In a flower dress.

"Oh fuck", Jungkook blurted out, panic rising inside of him just by seeing his father's face expression changing to disgust as he looked the boy up and down.

"I give you two minutes to change", his father said between gritted teeth and turned around, waiting for the younger to change back in usual clothes. Jungkook jumped up and grabbed a hoodie and sweats. He quickly put everything in place and threw a lipgloss under his bed before he said, "Okay, I'm done Dad"

His father nodded and turned back around, closing the door behind him before he came closer and watched his son for a while.

"So the boys left without you because they found you dressed like a woman?", he asked, still judging but he was surprisingly calm.   
Kook shrugged, "Yeah they made fun of me."

"Even Jimin?", his father asked quietly, feeling a little bit sorry.

Jungkook nodded, "Yeah."

"So why did you do that? You're not gay or something, right?", his father asked, kinda afraid of the answer. But both of them knew that Jungkook would say the right thing.   
"No, Dad. Of course not. I like girls and girls only", he gave his father a smile, "I just had this bet with my sister going on if I can fit into her clothes and the boys walked in onto me in the wrong moment."

"Mhm", his father nodded slowly, he didn't believe him at all.  
He always knew something about this kid was different.

Up until now he just didn't know what.  
"You're sure you're not into boys, right?", his father asked again. 

Jungkook nodded, sighing to himself.

"You know that even if you were, you better not tell me, right?", he asked again, almost begging with his voice. He really didn't want to hate his son or see him any different.   
Jungkook laughed, "I'm not gay, Dad. Trust me."

"Okay", the man smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "We have to get you a bit manlier though. Wearing dresses can't be it. And I see you wearing lip gloss all the time, I'm not dumb. How about we go downstairs and watch some football together?"   
Jungkook nodded awkwardly, "Sure."

"I'm disappointed in Jimin", his father then said, "Even though it's embarrassing and pretty weird of you to wear dresses, a best friend should have your back. I saw this other guy leaving after them, Taehyung was it, right? Did he laugh at you too?" 

"No, he stayed to see if I was okay", Jungkook said shyly. "He wouldn't laugh at me."

"That kid's a good boy. Keep him around", his father smiled sadly and then got up and waited for his son to join him on their way downstairs.   
Kook sighed but followed, heading towards the living room where his mother just placed the cupcakes along with three cups of coffee for all of them.

And for a second, Jungkook was actually relieved that his parents always treated him well.   
Even his father.  
He would never be a monster towards him, but Jungkook knew for a fact that being gay would deeply disappoint him.

Which was the main reason why he could never come out to him.


	8. Chapter 8

As every morning, Taehyung stopped the car in front of Jungkook's house at 7:30am in the morning. The bright sunlight somehow made him happier than he was usually at this time of the day. While a upbeat song was playing from the radio, Taehyung hummed the lyrics along, drumming his fingers on the wheel along to the rhytmn.  
It was a beautiful morning, even though he was for sure not a morning person. Not yet, maybe someday that would change.

His brother however sat in the back, phone in front of his face and a cap pulled all over his face, making it difficult for Taehyung to catch a glimpse of his younger brother. He hadn't talked at all this morning and refused to pick Jungkook up from his home but when Taehyung told him off, he got in the car against his will and had stopped replying to the older at all.

"Go get your friend", Taehyung grumbled because the younger didn't seem to move his ass out of the car, rather staying in here and waiting for Jungkook to come out himself.

"You want to pick him up, why don't you go?", Jimin asked sharply. "It's embarrassing to come to school with a guy who's wearing dresses."

"Pretty sure he's not wearing a dress right now", Taehyung groaned. "Now stop being an asshole, it's your best friend."  
"You're the one feeling sorry for him, I couldn't care less about whether we take him to school or not today", Jimin shrugged and then went back on his phone where he was texting Hoseok the whole time. They got quite talkative with each other lately. While Jimin still hoped for more, Hoseok only saw him in a brotherly way, amused by him and thinking he was a fun person to have around. Nothing beyond that though.

Taehyung had enough from Jimin's behavior and got out of the car, slamming the door shut as he walked along the small path that lead to the front door. Jungkook's mother had planted flowers everywhere, it looked stunning and Taehyung immediately felt welcomed here, just by some colorful plants all over here.

Fuck, since when did he even pay attention to the little things.

The door got opened before he could even ring the bell, Jungkook standing there with an awkward smile on his face. His face looked a little pale and drained out, he was wearing a huge football jersey and had his hair thrown back, showing off his forehead. "Woah", Taehyung commented quietly, a little stunned by how much more attractive the boy looked with that look.

His father appeared behind his back and patted the boy's shoulders. "Good Morning, Taehyung"; he gave the boy a soft smile and then ruffled his son's hair. "Excuse him for the thing yesterday, he was just trying to win a bet with his sister."

"Yeah, no prob-, sir", Taehyung bowed politely, still glancing at Jungkook who looked so, so good in that clothes.  
Kook nodded, "Won the bet though", he grinned sarcastically and his father laughed. 

"Have a good day, son", Mr Jeon said and then smiled at Taehyung, "You too. Thanks for not being rude to him, unlike Jimin", he hummed and stared at Jimin who sat in the car and watched the whole situation. He felt Mr Jeon's glance and immediately pulled his cap more to his face, hiding behind it.

Taehyung smiled, Mr Jeon went back inside and Jungkook shut the door, looking down to the ground. "Sorry my Dad is embarrassing", he hummed.

"No, not at all!", Taehyung hurried to say, "You're parents are both amazing!"

"Thanks", Kook said in a small voice, eyes still glued to his feet while walking. He was still ashamed of basically everything that happened yesterday and he wished that Taehyung had never seen him like that. Usually he'd be bratty and cheesy about all of this, but being left hanging by Jimin somehow left a bitter taste.   
"You look good today", Taehyung said shyly. All he wanted was to cheer the little one up, getting that adorable bunny smile back onto his lips. But Jungkook only sighed, "Yeah, it's because I dress like a boy again."

Taehyung bit his lips. "Well, I think you look good in whatever."   
He ruffled Jungkook's hair and then even opened the car door for him, "And now cheer up, Koo."

Jungkook smiled sadly and hopped into the car, onto the backseat next to Jimin. His friend only turned away, not even bothering to say good morning. 

"Hi?", Jungkook asked awkwardly. 

Jimin looked away as Taehyung started the car, watching them through the car mirror while driving along the street, heading towards school.

"Why are you not talking to me?", Jungkook asked a bit angry now, "Did I do something wrong?" 

"Yeah! You were wearing a fucking dress. Do you know how embarrassing that was?!", Jimin snapped at his best friend, "I feel so ashamed of you, honestly."

"I didn't know you were coming over", Jungkook tried to justify it but Jimin only cut him off, groaning, "Why would you even put that shit on? You're such a faggot." 

"Jimin!", Taehyung growled from the front but Jimin wouldn't shut up. 

Jungkook lifted his eyebrows, "Excuse me? What did you just call me?"  
"I didn't mean that", Jimin quickly said, blushing a little bit. 

"Yeah", Jungkook said sharply, "If I can remind you of one thing, you're the one who likes boys. I never mentioned anything about my sexuality. So pay attention to your words, Jimin", he reminded the older of how inappropriate his words were.   
"Sorry", Jimin hummed. "I really didn't mean that."

"It's fine, I don't care", Jungkook lied and then looked away.   
Taehyung now decided to say something as well, "Look Jimin. I get it, you're trying to be cool in front of the boys and especially Hoseok. I'm not stupid I've seen you having a crush on him a long time ago already. But let me tell you one thing, bringing others down just ain't it. Doesn't make you cool and doesn't make people want to stick around you." 

Jimin only rolled his eyes after being lectured by his brother, not even answering as he went back on his phone.   
Jungkook however just thought one thing; Taehyung just became ten times hotter just by having a proper personality and not just a pretty face. For a second his anger on Jimin faded away and all he could think of was how beautiful Taehyung looked there, behind the wheel with the sun shining to his face, his skin shimmering softly in the morning sun.

Oh, what a view. 

"I'm having lunch with Hoseok today", Jimin suddenly announced, "Just saying." 

"Oh, can I come?", Jungkook asked curiously. Sitting alone wasn't one of his favorite activities because once you sat alone, the cool kids always looked at you and made fun of your every action. Kook didn't like that at all because he had to bare with it on days when Jimin was ill or simply not around, and the older knew that.  
"No", Jimin replied quietly, "Sorry. It'd be cool if you'd just keep your distance from me for a few days."

"Jimin!", Jungkook whined, "No one knows I wore a dress. It's not like the whole school knows-"

Silence.  
Until Jimin scratched his neck and bit his lip awkwardly, "Well, about that, Hoseok and I might have told some people-"

"Why the fuck would you do that!?", Jungkook yelled out. 

"I didn't mean to, it just came up", Jimin tried to excuse himself but got stopped by Taehyung who pressed the stop pedal in the middle of the road and then turned around in his seat, "Get out."

"What?!", Jimin exclaimed.

"Get out of my fucking car", Taehyung growled. "It's not far to school. Now go." 

"What the hell? Why?!"

"I don't like being seen with bullies, now get the fuck out of my car", Taehyung yelled out, Jimin not moving an inch. "You can't just let me walk", he said helplessly. 

"Oh sure I can, it's my car."  
"I'll tell Mom!"

"I don't give a fuck. They're on business trips all the time, the worst they can do is give me a thousand dollar less a month. Now get out", Taehyung said again, this time his tone so sharp that even Jungkook had shivers down his spine.   
Jimin rolled his eyes and then got out of the car, slamming the door shut loudly and walked along the road on his own now.

"Come to the front", Taehyung now said to Jungkook, voice softened immediately.   
Kook behaved and quickly climbed to the front, sitting down next to Taehyung. 

"You okay?", the older asked worriedly. "I can't stand my brother when he's behaving like that, sorry. This had nothing to do with you, I'm just trying to teach him some manners."

Jungkook gulped at that, feeling a bit dumped because he seriously thought Taehyung did all that because he cared for the younger. But no, it was just some dumb rule teaching he tried to do on his younger sibling. Kook was still thankful though so he gave him a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." 

Taehyung nodded and then drove the rest of the way to the school, parking in one of the front parking lots where everyone could see them.   
Jungkook couldn't help but get flustered at when Taehyung turned to him once again, "Jimin has a habit of always trying to impress everyone. Sometimes he doesn't realize that what he's doing is the wrong thing."  
Jungkook nodded, "Yeah, I've known him for a while", he chuckled and then got out of the car. 

Taehyung did so too and they stood there for a bit, awkwardly looking at each other.  
"Look", Jungkook said, "Thanks and all that for being nice and shit. But I'm good. I can handle things on my own and I don't need to be protected like a kid. I'm glad you did none of this for me and I'd like to keep it that way, yeah?"

Taehyung looked at him dumbfounded but then nodded, throat going a little dry.   
If he talked like that, while looking like that, fuck Taehyung couldn't even think of him as a little kid. He'd much rather think of him as a whole damn meal he'd like to eat out for breakfast.   
But once he realized how nasty his thoughts got once again, he rushed away from the younger and left him standing. Math class would for sure calm him down-, and his lower body that got unusually annoying these past days.

*

Sometimes Taehyung really questioned himself why he didn't drop out of school yet. During math class, he constantly got reminded of why he would never get into college with those non-existent skills he had. Second period was biology and when Johnny and Mark kept screaming every time the teacher taught things about the human body-, Taehyung even asked himself why he was friends with literal children.

The first break didn't get any better. While he stood outside with his friends, Hoseok having a cigarette in between his lips and so had Jimin, Taehyung couldn't stop zoning out, thinking of how pretty Jungkook looked this morning. Was it just the forehead or was something magical about him recently?  
Taehyung felt as if with every time he saw the younger, he got even more beautiful and attractive.

That was such a weird feeling, he even forgot to kiss back when Lia jumped in between their group, pressing a kiss to her boyfriend's lips. Jackson and Yoongi were focused on the other girls that had just arrived, joining the boys.

Taehyung however was glad when the break ended and they could go back to class.   
Another two periods of lame ass chemistry and then it was finally time for lunch. He felt as if he was starving, seriously.

The group of friends made their way to the cafeteria where they met up with Jimin who was still some class beneath them so he couldn't be in their classes logically.   
Jungkook wasn't with him.  
Hoseok highfived the boy and then they walked into the cafeteria and got their food. 

Unconsciously Taehyung started glancing around, searching for the boy with the raven black hair and the puppy eyes. But once he found him, he wished he didn't. Jungkook sat next to the rubbish at a small table with his food in front of him. He had stained tears on his cheeks and bit onto his sandwich anxiously.

Taehyung looked away, trying to push the urge down to go and talk to him. He couldn't always be like that. In the end it would come off as weird if he constantly looked after him. Thing is, Taehyung had no problem protecting the boy in front of others but he for sure as hell didn't want anyone to think that there was more to it.   
Jungkook was still one of the weird kids and Taehyung had done a lot to get a good reputation at this school. Even though he was not a bully after all, he still paid attention to who he called his friend in front of others. 

They sat down not too far away from Jungkook, so Taehyung could easily look at him a few times. The boy was leaning over his phone, focused on a game he was playing with his sandwich still between his lips.   
Well, until he got interrupted by Hoseok screaming through the whole cafeteria, "Yo, fag! Why you're not wearing a skirt for us today?!", he mocked the younger. 

Jungkook didn't reply, he didn't even bother to look up from his phone.

"Jungcock, I'm talking to you", Hoseok laughed and now Jimin joined him, "Bet he's deaf now. Maybe his father punched some sense into him."

Jungkook flinched a little, hating the fact that Jimin would portray his father as someone like that. Yeah, his father sucked in a lot of things but he was never, not once in Jungkook's life, a violent person.  
Kook balled his fists and put the phone down, looking up at the two who now stood up and walked over. 

"Dude", Hoseok laughed, "Honestly, you should sit with the girls. You're not worth being called a man, how about you put those clothes off and get back into your dresses?" 

He grabbed the milk Jungkook had bought from the cafeteria lady and simply emptied it over Jungkook's head, "Here. Bet you like white liquid all across your face. Fucking girl", Hoseok blurted out and Jimin broke into laughter.   
While Jungkook felt the tears coming up, not sure if they came out of anger, frustration or by being hurt by Jimin once again.

He couldn't care less over Hoseok's words.  
But Jimin standing besides him, god it hurt. 

He turned around and ran out of the cafeteria, rushing to the toilets where he just started crying out loudly, wiping away the milk from his face as he washed it with water. The boy sobbed so hardly that he didn't notice how the door got opened and Taehyung walked in, worry all across his face as he saw Jungkook like that. 

"Oh, god no", Taehyung let out, voice shaking a little. "Fuck, Koo. I'm so sorry, I-"

"You didn't do anything wrong", Jungkook said out loud, forcing himself to sound strong through his tears as he turned to Taehyung and smiled weakly at him. "And I'm fine, don't worry."   
Taehyung didn't believe him shit and his heart sunk a little when he saw Jungkook's wet hair now falling above his forehead again, eyes sparkling in tears and his cheeks in a light blush.   
For fuck's sake, how could he still look beautiful when he was nothing but a mess? 

Taehyung couldn't stop himself, he just got closer and hugged the boy tightly, holding him until Jungkook finally stopped sobbing.   
"I hate seeing you cry, it hurts me too", Taehyung hummed silently as he pulled back again ten minutes later, giving Jungkook an assuring smile.

"It's because you love me", Jungkook said, his bratty attitude slowly coming back after he had calmed down from what just happened. Taehyung's eyes went big and he gasped, not sure how to respond. "Jungkook, I-"

"I'm kidding", Jungkook laughed out, "God, it's so easy to tease you, Taehyung-"  
The older's cheeks went red and he looked down to the floor, "So that's your way of thanking me? I come looking for you and you're being a brat?", he sounded a little teasing himself as he stepped a little closer, holding eye contact with the younger.

"Well, yeah-", Jungkook said, his breath hitching a little once he realized that Taehyung kept stepping closer. "Sometimes I really think you have a thing for me~"

"I clearly don't have a thing for you", Taehyung hummed calmly, brushing through Jungkook's wet hair once. It was meant to seem as if he was just patting his head, but it went way beyond that when his hand moved slower and the hair fell slowly back in place, making Jungkook even prettier. Taehyung had never felt this weak in his life, weak for a person and all about him. 

"Yeah, obviously not", Jungkook played along, smirking to himself when he noticed Taehyung's eyes glancing down at the younger's lips. "I'm not gay at all, so how would I have a thing for a little boy like you~"

Jungkook giggled, sounding like heaven to Taehyung's ears. "Clearly", he agreed amused, "You're so straight, it hurts." 

"Mhm", Taehyung was about to shut his eyes, lips only an inch apart when the door got pushed open and they jumped away from each other within seconds.   
It was Lia who stood there, a little confused but then she rushed in between them and looked at Jungkook, "Oh dear god, are you okay?", she asked worriedly. "I've seen what Hoseok and Jimin did to you-"

"I'm good", Jungkook said quickly, still frozen after what had just almost happened between Taehyung and him. "I'm really okay", he repeated, more to assure himself of it than Lia. 

The girl nodded and ruffled his hair, "God, I didn't knew they could be so rude. Anyways, you can sit with me and Taehyung during lunch from now on. We don't need to sit with the others if they're being like this towards you."

"It's fine", Jungkook cut her off, "I like being by myself."   
Lia nodded. "Yeah but just in case-"

"No, really", Jungkook said. "I don't need you to pity me, I much rather sit by myself than with Jimin if he judges me for what I do in my private bedroom. It's not like I came to school wearing a fucking dress, I put it on in my private free time, no one was forced to see it. And if he bullies me for that, then that's stupid and I really am glad I can be myself instead of with him."

"But-"

"Nah, Lia. You and me aren't friends and neither are Taehyung and I. You guys sit where you always sit and that's it."   
With that Jungkook walked towards the door, "I can handle a little bullying, trust me. I have enough respect for myself to not let it get to me."

He left the bathroom and Taehyung let out a huge sigh.   
"Fuck, that was hot." 

"What?!", Lia blurted out all confused.

"Nothing", Taehyung quickly corrected himself, "I was just saying he became pretty mature, don't you think?"

Lia shrugged her shoulders, still looking at her boyfriend a little oddly.  
"Sure-"


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the school day went over quite fast, Jungkook didn't cross paths with Jimin even once after what happened in the cafeteria and Lia and Taehyung stayed away as well after Jungkook snapped at them when all they wanted was to help.   
Now that the bell finally rang, Jungkook was about to just rush outside and take the bus instead of waiting for Jimin and Taehyung to drive home together.   
Well until he saw his father standing at the street, leaning on their car as he waved over to his son and giving him a bright smile. Jungkook was more than just confused, his father never came here. Even for talks with the teachers he would let his wife go there and handle it. 

But there he was, standing in his work suit with sunglasses on, looking like that typical cool father.  
"Dad?", Jungkook laughed out, walking into his arms to give him a hug. He couldn't hide his happiness, having attention from his father was something he rarely got so being picked up by his father was a special thing. 

"How was school?", his father asked, ruffling his son's hair. 

"Was fun", Jungkook lied, "What are you doing here?"   
"I took the afternoon off work to come here", Mr Jeon explained and winked at him, "Oh?", Jungkook tilted his head a bit confused.

What was that about?

"I thought about something", Mr Jeon hummed, "Why won't you join the football team? You're strong and fast-, it'd be perfect for you! And you could maybe hang out with the boys and do more-, y'know manly things."   
Jungkook furrowed his brows, "I'd rather do some other sport-" 

"But why? Football is fun. I'd come to all your games to cheer for my boy!", his father had this big smile on his face again that made Jungkook's heart feel heavy. How could he tell his own father no? So he simply nodded, smiling weakly as he looked away.   
He knew for a fact that the whole football team consisted mostly of seniors who were taller and stronger than him-, he'd be the smallest one there. And half of them were Taehyung's friends-, so he'd just get mocked all the time. 

But who would he be to deny his father?   
At least he'd finally have something to make him proud with.

"I already spoke to the coach", Mr Jeon grinned, "You can join practice today, let's go", he said and handed Jungkook a bag with sports clothes that he had already brought along. Kook sighed, just thinking of Hoseok who was part of that team as well.   
Father and son made their way over to the football field were some of the boys were already warming up, while others were still in the locker's room.   
Jungkook walked over to the changing rooms so he could get dressed, shoulders and head low because he didn't want anyone to draw their attention to him. 

His father was talking to the coach meanwhile, joking around with him as if they were old friends. Jungkook sometimes felt a little jealous-, his father was a real man and strong and made everyone like him with his charming words and that handsome face.   
Jungkook could never do that, usually no one really liked him at first.

"Koo", a deep, soft voice made him look up once he entered the locker's room and put his bag down. Jungkook flinched, looked up and stared right into Taehyung's dark eyes.

"Hi", Jungkook hummed and then started undressing as quick as he could, glad that almost no one was here anymore. "What are you doing here?", Taehyung asked amused. "Didn't think you're the football kind of boy?" 

"Dad made me", Jungkook looked so sad when he gave Taehyung a quick smile. 

The older's expressions softened at Jungkook's look on his face. "So you don't even want to?"  
"No, I'm supposed to be manlier", Jungkook shrugged his shoulders, "That's why I have to join the team." 

"Oh", Taehyung looked down to his feet, "That sucks, I guess-"  
Jungkook nodded, "I'm not good at football. Everyone will make fun of me."

"If even one person on this field will make fun of you, I'll kick them out of the team within seconds, don't worry about that, Koo. I'm the captain, they better treat my little bro right."  
Jungkook gulped, hating the way he got called once again by the older. 

"Of course, of course you are the captain", he grumbled to himself. "How can you be so perfect?", he then asked quietly, looking up at the older.   
"I'm far from perfect", Taehyung said and patted Kook's shoulders. "I've just got lucky with the ways I'm able to cover up my imperfections."

And somehow Jungkook couldn't help but feel jealous of the older.  
He had it all, he was rich, had a girlfriend but could still make others fall for him. He was football captain and everyone listened to him, he had it all.   
Why did Jungkook even hope to be his boyfriend one day? He wasn't nearly good enough. 

"Let's go", Taehyung grinned and then walked Jungkook out on the field.   
The other boys were about to laugh when they saw the two years younger boy coming onto the field but Taehyung shut them up with only one look. Kook blushed and felt instantly embarrassed.   
His father was by now standing at the fence, watching the whole process. He let out a sigh when he saw Taehyung and Jungkook together, but then smiled weakly afterwards. 

He knew.

"We have a new member of the team", the coach now said and pointed onto Jungkook. "Jungkook decided to join us today, please treat him well!"  
The boys clapped and nodded, even though none of them actually wanted Jungkook here. But with Taehyung besides the younger, no one dared to speak up.   
Taehyung was well known for his temper and for losing it from time to time, so no one wanted to be on his bad side.

They had to run for about 30 minutes and then just did some workouts, it was the beginning of the season so they had to work on their condition and their power instead of getting into playing right away. That was a good thing for Jungkook because he was quite good trained after all, he just didn't really like the whole football playing process where he had to run and have body contact with those stronger boys. Well, except for Taehyung.  
He could run him over and Jungkook would still find a way to get horny over that.

The training session went over quick and when Jungkook looked at his father afterwards, he had never seen a bigger smile on his face. He gave him a thumbs up and Jungkook kept giggling to himself the whole way to the showers.   
Taehyung caught up with him and softly slapped his ass while walking, unseen by the other boys. "Damn, you did well, Jungkook."  
It was somehow hot to hear Taehyung say his full name without putting any form of cute nickname to it-, Kook loved that.

"Thank you", Jungkook said quietly, glancing over at the older who kept walking by his side, constantly looking at the younger. 

They made their way to the showers and now it was Jungkook who stopped and stared. He wasn't ready to undress in front of all of them and shower. So he sat down on one of the benches and looked away.   
Until he realized that Taehyung had sat down besides him and started waiting too. "Why don't you shower? You have nothing to hide, your body is ho-", Taehyung stopped talking halfway through the sentence once he realized what he was saying. 

"I don't want everyone to see me naked. It's something I keep for the one who's get to have sex with me one day", Jungkook smiled. "Do you want to wait with me?", he then asked and there he was once again, bratty Jungkook.  
Taehyung coughed, almost choking on his own spit after Jungkook said that.

Was he implying that he wanted to have sex with him some day? Or why would he want to shower with Taehyung-

"Uh-", Taehyung blushed. "Actually, that's why I'm sitting here", he said shyly. "I wanted to shower with you-"

"That's so gay", Jungkook lifted his brows, "How can you be straight and then wait for me to shower with me?"  
"I just want to make sure you get out of here alright-", Taehyung said and avoided looking at Jungkook, feeling ashamed of himself immediately. 

"What could go wrong with showering?", Jungkook laughed. "As I said, I don't need anyone to protect me. I'm good on my own-"  
"I know that", Taehyung said quickly, "I'm not trying to protect you, I just-"

"Just admit you really want to see my dick."   
"No, I-"  
"Liar", Jungkook smirked and then got up after most of the boys left the showers and walked back into the locker's room to get changed. "Let's go take a shower", he then said and headed over to the showers. There were no boys in it anymore so it was just them.  
Taehyung felt nervous right away, looking everywhere but not at the younger.  
"We could go in one of the cabins-", Jungkook started teasing again. "Just to make sure no one sees you staring."

He winked and then pushed his boxers down.  
Taehyung's throat went dry when he saw Jungkook standing there, fully naked.   
Oh god, did he always look that good-

Jesus. 

Taehyung's eyes went so big and glued to Jungkook's dick. 

Then he looked away.

But glanced back once again.

"If you keep staring at my dick, I'll stare at yours too", Jungkook snapped and then grinned in the direction of one of the cabins. "Wanna get into that small thing with me? We could touch and no one would know~"

"For fuck's sake", Taehyung breathed out and then shook his head, "Stop being so.. Gay."  
"Well, only if you stop staring at my dick", Jungkook crossed his arms. Then he walked over to the normal showers and simply got underneath it while Taehyung was suddenly the one who felt insecure undressing. Not that he was ashamed of his dick or anything, but the thought of being naked with Jungkook in showers was somehow arousing him and made him think things that could lead to boners very easily. 

"God, for a straight guy you get way too nervous around me, just saying", Jungkook commented on Taehyung's behavior. Taehyung rolled his eyes and undressed himself, getting into the showers next to Jungkook. Now it was Jungkook who kept staring, mouth falling open.   
"Damn", he smirked, and then simply turned around, showing Taehyung his ass as he shampooed his body and made sure Taehyung saw his every touch, especially once it went down his body and-- 

Well, Taehyung lost it and glanced over to the locker's room to make sure everyone was gone already, before he simply walked away from Jungkook and hid in one of the cabins.   
Jungkook laughed, proud of himself. 

He always made Taehyung lose his mind, he couldn't wait for the day when he'd have sex with him and Taehyung would be a whole mess just because he got to touch the younger.   
Kook could swear he heard silent moans from the cabin where Taehyung was showering now.   
Jungkook however walked back into the locker's room, grabbed his towel and dryed his body. 

Taehyung came back not much later, ignoring Jungkook for about five minutes.  
But then he stopped when Jungkook was about to leave the locker's room, "Jungkook", he said, voice low.   
Kook turned to him, lifting his brows. "What? Wanna take me out for dinner or why you keep interrupting me while showering?" 

Damn, this brat, Taehyung thought to himself but at this point he was simply too weak for this boy to fight him on that.   
"If McDonalds is good enough for you", Taehyung shrugged. 

"Hell yeah, first date at McDonalds", Jungkook giggled and then put his clothes back on. "Love that.

"It's not a date", Taehyung squeaked out and sounded so nervous all over again.   
"You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better", Jungkook stuck his tongue out. "Gotta go ask my Dad though, he's waiting for me outside."

Taehyung nodded and quickly put clothes on as well.  
They left the locker's room twenty minutes after everyone else and Mr Jeon only let out a sigh when he saw them together once again. The tension between the boys was so obvious to a level that if Mr Jeon wouldn't see it-, he'd be blind. 

"That took a while", he coughed and looked at Taehyung warningly.   
The boy looked down, "Yeah we were talking", the older hummed a little embarrassed.

"Dad, can I go with Taehyung? We want to get McDonalds-"  
His father stilled for a while and watched both boys for a while. 

"Come on, Dad. Let me hang out with the boys, didn't you say I should get manlier friends? Well, here's the captain of the team-, taking me out for dinner", he grinned and his father shrugged, knowing exactly that Jungkook wasn't hanging out with Taehyung in a bro-way.   
They were too obvious.   
Everyone could see it, except for them.

"Yeah, have fun", his father said. "Don't you dare bring him home too late, he's got homework to do."

Taehyung nodded, "Sure thing", he smirked and couldn't hide a big smile when Mr Jeon got into his car, still shaking his head because he just allowed his own son to be taken out by a guy. 

The boys headed to Taehyung's car where Jimin was already waiting to be driven home.   
"What's he doing here?", the boy asked when he saw Jungkook.

"The question is, what are you doing here?", Taehyung asked his brother. "Go take the bus, I'm not driving bullies around."

"Dude", Jimin groaned but Taehyung ignored him and opened the car door for Jungkook and then got in himself, driving away from Jimin without saying anything further. He wasn't engaging with his brother's bullshit and he'd like to keep it that way.  
"Your Dad is so cool", Taehyung said suddenly. "Mine never went to any games of mine and yours even watches practice", a hint of jealousy was swinging along when he said that.

"Well, it's the least he can do after forcing me to do it", Jungkook said quietly. "He's just watching it to make sure I don't embarrass myself or do gay stuff anywhere. He's afraid I'm into boys, that's why he's making me play football now."

"Are you gay?", Taehyung asked in a small voice. "I literally can never tell if you're just joking and making fun of me or-"  
"Yeah, I'm gay", Jungkook shrugged. "Can't stand girls. I really want some dick. But no one can know that, it'd disappoint my Dad."

"He allowed you to go out with me", Taehyung mumbled. "Doesn't seem homophobic to me."

"Doubt he thinks I'm doing things with you."  
"Well, yeah", Taehyung said and looked at Jungkook for a second. "Well, I'm not gay so he has nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, it's totally normal for a straight guy to look at other boy's dicks", Jungkook said and brushed along Taehyung's thigh while he was driving. "You're so straight, Taehyung. So straight, I could never think you're gay."

He stopped at Taehyung's middle and let his hand rest there.   
Taehyung only smirked, "Yeah. I'm really straight. Can you say it again?" 

"Why? Is it turning you on?", Jungkook teased.   
"Kinda", Taehyung joked and grabbed Jungkook's hand softly, putting it a little closer to his middle. "If I were gay, I'd be hard by now."

"True", Jungkook said, "Let's see how straight you can be", he hummed and started rubbing Taehyung there. The older let his head fall back and luckily stopped in the parking lot of McDonalds now, glancing at Jungkook. "Yeah, let's see", he breathed out and then shut his eyes as he enjoyed Jungkook's hands down there.

Lucky him that he had already gotten off pretty hard in the showers, so he could last quite a while now. 

Jungkook slowly opened up Taehyung's zipper and shyly touched him through his boxers until he could feel the older's dick twitching a bit.   
"You're so straight, I'd be hard by now", Jungkook hummed and then suddenly pulled his hand back and got out of the car. "Let's get food, I'm starving!"

Taehyung looked at the younger, eyes big when he realized what just had happened. Did he really just let Jungkook touch him down there-  
God. 

He got out of the car and shook the thoughts off.   
"I'm straight", he assured himself while walking inside with Jungkook and the younger nodded, "The straightest", he smirked.

Taehyung knew exactly that Jungkook was joking and didn't mean what he said, but he couldn't care less.   
If you don't speak it out loud, it's not real.

He lived by that.


	10. Chapter 10

Jungkook was in the best mood ever.   
His Dad had brought him to school today because he was about to go on a business trip for two days, so he wanted to say goodbye to his son. The more time they spent together, the happier Jungkook got. From childhood on he had always wanted to make his father proud, to be exactly what he wanted him to be. Jungkook always had dreamed of being the perfect son, one his father would look at and be glad he had him.   
Lately it seemed to be that way.

Kook was smiling when he pushed the entrance doors open, giggling to himself because above all, he was excited to see Taehyung again. After last night, he was sure he was about to get him soon. Taehyung had been all blushy and soft after what happened in the car, getting shy whenever Jungkook got too close-, and it was hard to resist from kissing him.

But Jungkook didn't want to make it too easy for the older to get him. 

What he saw when he walked in wasn't all too cool though. He saw Lia against one of the lockers, Taehyung all over her as they were making out roughly in front of everyone. The whole school had their eyes on them and growled cheers out as they passed by, cheering on Taehyung for getting Lia to be that down for him.   
When Jungkook stopped next to them, Lia pulled away from Taehyung to give Jungkook a smile, "Good Morning, Koo", she said and Jungkook forced to smile back, "Hii", he hummed and then his eyes rested on Taehyung who avoided Jungkook's eyes. 

Kook didn't understand why Taehyung was having his tongue down the girl's throat even though last night he obviously rather would have it in Jungkook's mouth, but then again Jungkook remembered that Lia was his official girlfriend.

So it was okay. He got it.   
"I'm pretty sure it's forbidden in school's rules to eat each other up in the hallway", Jungkook joked, looking back at Lia who blushed a bit.   
"I'm sure of that too but Taehyung is literally not able to be stopped today-, he's been like that since last night-"

"Last night?", Kook tilted his head. 

"Yeah, he came over and y'know. Adults stuff", Lia said and ruffled Jungkook's hair, "Nothing you need to know details about."

"Yeah I'd rather not", Jungkook said and then gave Taehyung a disappointed look. Tae felt that.   
He instantly looked down, "It's what straight dudes do, Koo", he grumbled and then grabbed Lia by her hand and pulled her away. "Let's get into an empty classroom-", he said lowly. The girl let out a sigh but then nodded. "Hey Koo, there's a party at my house tonight. You should come!", she said before she got pulled away by Taehyung who couldn't stand seeing Jungkook anymore.

Something about him made him want to let Lia be and get his hands underneath Jungkook's shirt instead. It annoyed him that only Jungkook got to touch him last night and he could not control his thoughts anymore. All he wanted was to kiss this tiny boy with the innocent eyes.   
But he simply couldn't do that, so he tried to get rid off those thoughts by making out with Lia nonstop.

Kook shrugged and then headed off to class. He decided not to care about this, it was Taehyung's girlfriend, so who would he be to complain.   
When Jungkook passed Jimin in the hallways who stood there with Hoseok and the others, he stopped and looked at his best friend. "Jimin??", he asked excitedly. "Do you wanna come to the party with me tonight?" 

He wanted to have his best friend back, so going to a party seemed a good idea. Jimin loved parties.  
"Wait, you're invited?", Jimin laughed out, lifting his eyebrows. 

"Yes, Lia just said I can come", Jungkook said, not understanding why Yoongi and Hoseok were chuckling in the back and Jimin started as well, "Well. I'm already going", Jimin said and patted Kook's shoulders. "Thanks for asking though. I'd rather go with my friends, if you don't mind."

"Okay but I'm your best friend, can I come too?", Kook asked confused. "We always get ready together for things like this-"

"Yeah, well", Jimin looked down, avoiding Kook's eyes. "No, you can't come. You're kinda not invited."

"But you can invite me", Jungkook said in a small voice, "It's boring to go alone to a party-"  
Hoseok stepped forwards, "Sorry, boo. We're going with the boys. No dress-wearing sluts allowed."

"I'm not wearing a dress", Kook said, voice cracking a little. "I-"

"Kook, just go", Jimin said quietly, sighing to himself. It hurt to treat Jungkook like that, but he wanted to be accepted and seem cool and mean in front of Hoseok. They all were like that and since he behaved like this as well-, he became part of the group.   
Jungkook just didn't fit in. 

"Okay, sorry", Jungkook murmured and then rushed off, embarrassed because he even thought Jimin would go with him. He had better friends now after all. The boy walked to class and sat down in the back, looking out of the window as the classroom filled with people. It felt lonely, Jimin didn't sit next to him anymore, he sat with random dudes from their class now, the jocks that always made fun of everyone.   
Kook felt a little sorry to see Jimin like that.  
A girl sat down next to him and gave him a smile, "Hi, is that seat free?", she asked and looked at the boy friendly.

"Yup", Kook nodded and looked at her. She had nice black hair and big eyes, a pretty girl. And new to school. 

"This is my first day here", she said quietly. "It's awkward to be the new one."  
"I can imagine", Jungkook laughed out, "But don't worry, it'll be fine. You're pretty, it's easy for you."

The girl tilted her head, "What do you mean?"   
"People in this school like pretty girls, they will treat you well", Jungkook smiled. 

"Oh", she grinned, "That's good I guess. Who are you?" 

"Jungkook", he replied and brushed through his hair.   
"Oh you're the dude who wore a dress the other day, huh?", she asked and smirked a little. Jungkook shrugged, "Yeah that'd be me", he sighed. "You heard that already, that's interesting."

"That guy over there told me to stay away from you", she said and pointed onto Jimin who sat there and eyed Jungkook and the girl. "He said you're a weirdo and you'll pull my reputation down."

"Oh", Jungkook laughed bitterly, "That's my best friend, his name is Jimin."  
The girl nodded, "I think he sucks." 

"He does lately, but usually he's pretty okay", Jungkook mumbled. "What's your name?"

"Lyza", she smirked.   
"You should really switch seats though, can't promise that you won't get made fun of if you sit with me", Kook laughed. "I'm just that one gay kid that no one likes. Recently I started eating lunch on the toilets, it's fun."

"Well", Lyza shrugged, "I like this spot", she winked.   
"Damn, at least one in here got taste", Jungkook joked and then focused on class. 

"Do you wanna go to a party with me tonight?", he asked bluntly. "My crush is there and I need to continue my plan with getting him to like me back."  
"Oh? A crush?", Lyza asked curiously. "Gotta ask my boyfriend if he'll let me go to a party but yeah I'm in-"

"Did you hear by any chance the name Taehyung already?", Jungkook grinned, excited to tell someone about his crush. The girl seemed pretty cool, so he decided to make her his new friend after Jimin bailed on him.   
"Oh is it that fucking hot guy that everyone's talking about? The football captain?"

"Yah, that would be him", Jungkook rolled his eyes, "He likes me."

"I knew he would have taste", Lyza giggled. "So, when does the party start?"   
"I think around 8pm but we could get ready together before? Jimin and I used to do that but he rather goes partying with assholes now. Honestly, I feel bad for him. He tries so hard to be accepted but that's just making him weird and uncool."

"I'd love to get ready with you", she smiled.

"Alright, you can come over after school and we can have dinner with my Mom and then get ready and then go to the party??", Jungkook suggested all excited.  
"Only if you're gonna tell me everything about you and Taehyung. I'm a bit jealous, I would totally love to get laid by him", she joked.

Jungkook scoffed, "Hands off, he's mine, he just doesn't know it yet."

"I respect that", Lyza said. "I have a boyfriend anyway, so you can have Taehyung."  
Jungkook laughed and leaned back, "You wouldn't have a chance anyway, he's gay as fuck. He just doesn't know it yet."

"Mhm", Lyza grinned.  
And for the rest of the lesson the two of them kept joking around and giggling over everything, sharing secrets already and getting excited over tonight.  
While Jimin just sat there and looked at them full of jealousy. He missed Jungkook. He wanted to be the one he was giggling with. 

It sucked to be part of the cool ones if it wasn't with Jungkook.

*

Jungkook and Lyza had the best time ever in the afternoon. He introduced the girl to his mother and they had a whole ass talk about makeup and then helped Jungkook putting make up on as well. Once his Dad was gone, his mother was a whole lot more open-minded and had lots of fun powdering Jungkook's nose while Lyza kept glossing his lips.   
"You're gonna be the best looking dude on this party", Lyza laughed and ruffled Jungkook's hair. 

"You forgot about Taehyung, he's literally the hottest. I come second though", Jungkook said full of confidence.   
Lyza and Mrs Jeon laughed and patted the boy's shoulders. They drank some coke and had pizza for dinner, enjoying the time together.  
Mrs Jeon was glad that Jungkook found a new friend and Lyza was glad she had found Jungkook.

She came from a school where she was one of the popular girls and she got so sick of it after months of dieting and looking perfect everyday, talking about fashion all day and having the perfect dates with her boyfriend.  
Which was also the reason why she heard of Jungkook being weird and odd and straightup went to him, making him her new friend. Lyza needed a change of friends and so did Jungkook.

They were the perfect match.

Mrs Jeon drove them to the party and then told them he wanted Jungkook to be home by midnight. Jungkook agreed and got out of the car with Lyza.   
They weren't even all the way in when Taehyung already stood there, arms crossed and his brows furrowed.

"Who's her?", he asked and the jealousy in his voice was more than obvious at this point. 

"That's Lyza", Jungkook introduced the black haired girl and Taehyung grunted, "I don't remember inviting her."

"It's Lia's party", Jungkook reminded Taehyung, "And I don't remember you wanting to put your tongue down her throat instead of mine, so if I were you I would fuck off now."  
Taehyung looked at him with big eyes, "You're not dating this girl, right?", he asked and glanced at Lyza awkwardly.

"Dude, I got a boyfriend", Lyza said.

"Yeah but Jungkook's obviously hotter", Taehyung grumbled, blushing a bit. He hated that Jungkook brought a girl, he seriously hated it. 

"You don't even know my boyfriend", Lyza laughed. "And Jungkook's gay." 

"He really is, you shouldn't even try", Taehyung snapped and then grabbed Jungkook by his wrist, "Do you want a drink?"   
Taehyung was drunk already and not just a little. The way his eyes glanced up and down Jungkook's body, pulling him closer than necessary, it was more than visible that he had a few drinks too many. 

"Not really", Jungkook said and pulled his wrist away. "Why don't you go have a drink with your girlfriend?" 

Taehyung shrugged, "I want to have a drink with you"

"I'm here with my friend", Jungkook said and pulled Lyza with him. She laughed out and asked, "Bro why didn't you say yes?!"

"He can't always get what he want", Jungkook explained shortly, "He's going to try at least ten more times tonight, I'll give in at the tenth time. I'm too good to be that easy to get."

"I love your confidence, teach me your ways", Lyza sighed and then they went over to the bar and got a drink.   
And another.   
Both were lightweights so it didn't take too long until the drinks hit and soon they were surrounded by dancing people, Jungkook swinging his hips while Lyza was laughing and dancing around Jungkook.   
Jin was here as well even though he hated parties. But he stood there and made out with his boyfriend, Namjoon. They just got here for the drinks. 

Taehyung stood at another bar and stared at the dance floor. The whole garden was decorated in lights and party things, making the atmosphere pretty cozy for a summer night.   
"Wanna dance?", Lia asked her boyfriend who seemed distracted ever since Jungkook got here. 

"No", Taehyung grumbled. "Did you know Jungkook has friends that are girls?!" 

"She's new", Lia said. "And she seems nice, where's the problem?"  
"What if she's using him?", Taehyung hummed.

"Oh, Tae she's not", Lia calmed him down, "You should really stop being so overprotective over Jungkook. I know you care a lot about him, but he's good on his own. He told us that more than once. Kook's a strong boy, he doesn't need anyone."

Taehyung hummed, "Yeah.."  
Just that he wanted to be needed by the younger.

Jimin stopped besides his brother and looked at Jungkook too who was having the time of his life, "So he replaced me that easily", he grumbled.

"Well deserved", Lia and Taehyung said out of one mouth. "Go away", Taehyung then said and pushed his brother away from them, "Not talking to you until you get your braincells back."

Jimin rolled his eyes and then went on the dancefloor to Jungkook, wiggling his arms a little while he got closer. "Hey Koo", he said and gave him an awkward smile.   
Kook stopped and looked at him confused, "What do you want?", he asked. 

"Do you wanna get drunk or something? With me? You know?"

"No", Jungkook shrugged, "I'm good, thanks."  
He focused back on Lyza and Jimin was left standing, shoulders hanging. 

"Funny how everyone wants to have drinks with me as soon as they see me being good without them", Jungkook laughed and grabbed Lyza's wrist, "Let's get drinks", he said and then rushed over to the bar with her. They stopped next to Taehyung who got red in anger when he heard them giggling and joking around with each other.

So he interrupted them and forced himself in between the two. He handed them the drinks and then wrapped his arm around Jungkook's waist subtely.   
Jungkook was surprised and Lyza smirked when she saw that but no one said something. 

Taehyung seemed to relax a little when Jungkook wasn't pushing him off, "Quite clingy for a straight dude", Jungkook teased and looked Taehyung in the eyes for a moment. 

"I'll leave you alone for a bit", Lyza winked at Jungkook and then hurried off to give them some privacy. 

"You don't really like her, right?", Taehyung sounded a little desperate, his arms grabbing Kook a little tighter.   
"Chill, we're literally just friends", Jungkook smirked. "You seem to wanna be more than friends with me though", he added and pointed onto Taehyung's arm. 

"No", Taehyung quickly said, "I'm not into you-, not in that way-"

"Why you're getting jealous then?", Jungkook questioned and poked Taehyung's chest. "Come on, let's go play drinking games with your boys", he suggested and Taehyung agreed with a sigh.   
They headed over to the sofas where Hoseok and the others were sitting and playing games. Jungkook quickly made his way to Johnny and Mark and sat down with them, they were the nicest ones back at the football movie night, so he wanted to hang with them again.   
Taehyung gritted his teeth and sat down at an empty seat. 

"Why did you bring the fag?", Hoseok asked his friend.   
Taehyung looked at him oddly, "Fuck off? What the hell?", he grabbed Hoseok by his shirt and simply pushed him away from the group. "You're not gonna play with us, asshole", he then said and sat back down.   
Hoseok rolled his eyes and just walked to Jimin, not giving two fucks over Taehyung's behavior. 

Jungkook smiled a little when he saw Taehyung standing up for him immediately without hesitating at all. 

Lyza came back and sat down with them, "What are we playing?", she asked and Taehyung felt like exploding with jealousy once again.   
"Truth or Dare", Johnny explained, eyes glueing to the pretty girl for longer than intended. Mark punched him for that.

The first few rounds were harmless, it just got them even more drunk but after about five rounds, things got spicy.   
The bottle stopped on Lyza and she got dared to spend seven minutes in heaven with Jungkook.

All of them found it funny as fuck, just Taehyung sat there and couldn't even smile.  
"He doesn't have to do that, he's so pure and innocent", the boy complained and tried to get Jungkook out of that. Seven minutes in heaven were famous for getting your dick sucked or something.   
Jungkook however got up and grinned at Taehyung, "I'm good, don't worry."

Lyza and Jungkook disappeared in a bedroom for about seven minutes.   
Of course they were just talking in there, amused by Taehyung's whole behaviour the past two hours. But when they got back out and the boys started cheering, no one of them said that it was just talking, they only smirked at each other and decided to keep it secret that there was nothing going on.

Taehyung scoffed and eyed them sternly.  
And Johnny saw that. 

So the next time he spinned the bottle he made it end up on Taehyung and grinned, "Seven minutes in heaven for you and Jungkook", he winked because he had got it. He wasn't dumb and he knew Taehyung since forever.   
It was obvious, but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm not gay", Taehyung snapped.

"Well then let's just skip", Jungkook said and leaned back. 

"No, no no no", Taehyung jumped up, "Let's go, it's not like we have to do something", he said and grabbed Jungkook's hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked off.   
Kook's heart was beating out of his chest and the other boys were cheering after them, all pretty drunk after all.  
Nobody would remember tomorrow that Taehyung was holding hands with a boy. 

When they turned the key in the door and were locked, Taehyung suddenly got all nervous and stared at Jungkook who sat down on the bed and pulled his phone out, just chilling by himself.   
"Don't you wanna do something?", Taehyung asked anxiously and sat down besides him. 

"Nah", Kook shrugged. "You're not gay, it's not really fun if it's one-sided, y'know."

"Well, a kiss won't hurt me", Taehyung said in a small voice, looking down shyly. "Did you kiss with the girl?" 

"What happens in seven minutes in heaven, stays there", Jungkook winked, not giving the older an actual response. 

"You're not even flirting with me anymore since you met this girl."

"Oh really?", Jungkook lifted his brows, "I thought it was rather since I saw you kissing your girlfriend in front of the whole school", he corrected and Taehyung only rolled his eyes.   
"Well it's my girlfriend-"

Jungkook nodded, "Exactly. Why do you want me to flirt with you then?"   
"I don't!", Taehyung whined. "I just-"

"Do you wanna sleep over tonight? At my place?", Jungkook suddenly changed the topic, back to teasing Taehyung. "But just so you know, I sleep naked."

Taehyung's eyes went big. "What-"

"Do you want to?", Jungkook asked cockily. "Dad's not home. We could be loud-"

"Loud", Taehyung repeated bluntly, thoughts taking unholy turns as so often.   
"While playing video games, obviously", Jungkook said a little irritated. 

"Yeah", Tae said. "I'm gonna sleep over", he said. "It's not gay right?"

"No, it's absolutely straight to sleep next to a naked dude", Jungkook patted Taehyung's shoulders. "Nothing to worry about, as long as your dick stays out of my ass."

Taehyung breathed out and looked away. "Mh", he whined. 

"Let's go back outside, the seven minutes are over", he said and the boys left the room without doing anything. The only thing everyone noticed was Taehyung being extremely distracted afterwards, constantly fiddling around with his shirt and shaking his legs as if he couldn't wait for something.  
"You good, bro?", Johnny laughed and Taehyung didn't even reply, focused on his phone where he was secretly checking out if he looked good, if his hair was in the right place and his lips not too dry. 

Kook and Lyza noticed all of that and just gave each other a look.  
"Hey, shouldn't you be home by midnight?", Lyza reminded Jungkook and the younger nodded. "Oh right. Taehyung, didn't your parents say you should drive me home?", he said and helped Taehyung to get out of this situation easily.

"Oh, yeah", the older snapped out of his thoughts, "I'm supposed to get you home safely, let's go."

They got up and left the group, both tensing up as they made their way towards Jungkook's house. It wasn't far and Taehyung was way too drunk to drive him. 

"They're gonna fuck", Johnny said quietly and Mark and Lyza who were the only ones who heard that, simply nodded. "They will."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys leave so many cute comments I love yall!!! <33 it's motivating me so much to keep updating daily hehe

"Jungkook", Taehyung hold the younger back when he was about to open the front door of his house, looking at the boy anxiously. Jungkook turned, curiously eyeing the older, "Taehyung?", he asked lowly. They had to keep the tone down or else they'd wake his mother up.   
"I-", Taehyung whispered, eyes focusing on the ground to his feet. Had he ever felt this awkward before? Probably not. 

He moved from one feet to another, unsure what to say.   
"What?", Jungkook smiled a little, brushing along his arm. "You brought me home safe, you can go home now if you want to back out."

Taehyung instantly shook his head, "I-"   
"Taehyung, you're 18 years old. Speak your mind or just shut up, go inside with me and stick your dick up my ass", he grinned and Taehyung lost every grasp of reality, eyes going wide. 

"I-" 

"I'm kidding", Jungkook softly boxed the older's arm, "We'll play video games, dude. I don't want a straight dude's dick up my butt", he giggled and then turned the key and let the older in.   
Taehyung's cheeks were heated, reddened and he had no idea how to act. Somehow he had this weird feeling down his guts since Jungkook told him that they weren't gonna fuck.

Did he expect that?   
Taehyung seriously questioned his mind at this point, why would he even think that? And what on earth meant this disappointed feeling that got over him when he realized that this wasn't going to happen. 

"Good evening", a woman's voice made both boys look up who were walking through the dark, on their way up to Jungkook's room.   
"Oh shit-", Kook squeaked out when he saw his mother standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter while sipping on a glass of water. "Just on time", she said and didn't say anything further even though she just caught her son sneaking a boy inside the house.

"Of course", Jungkook smiled innocent, "I'm a good boy, y'know."   
Ugh, that made Taehyung's dick move a little. 

His mother laughed, "Have fun, just not too much, alright?", she reminded them and hoped that Jungkook knew about condoms and all that stuff. "Mhm", Kook smirked and grabbed Taehyung's hand, pulling him upstairs.   
Taehyung followed him, completely embarrassed by the whole situation, "God, what will your mother think of us now-", he uttered to himself.

"Who cares?", Jungkook giggled and shut the door behind them, locking it. Just in case.  
He learned from that dress-accident. 

"I care", Taehyung admitted.   
"Why tho?", Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows, "Wanna make a good impression on her?"

Taehyung didn't say a word, he just stared at the younger. How could he always be that cocky and cute at the same time, it was a true mystery to the older.   
"You only need to worry if you want to make me your boyfriend one day, then maybe my Mom would mind if you fuck me before we're even dating-"

His throat went dry and Taehyung's head started hurting from all those thoughts that kept confusing him, "I thought we weren't going to fuck", he whined, sitting down on Jungkook's bed.   
"I mean, if you want it so bad we can do it", Jungkook teased and sat down next to him, putting his hand on the older's thigh. 

"N-no", Taehyung let out, gritting his teeth at the younger's touch. It felt like electricity rushing through his veins when the boy's hand made it's way up the older's thigh, resting close to his middle. "Jungkook", he whined out, forcing himself to look anywhere but Jungkook. His view landed on Jungkook's collection of Avengers figures, a huge part of those being Iron Man. "Marvel fan?", he asked, trying to distract Jungkook from what he was doing with his hand. "Yes", Kook smiled, his heart dwelling up because Taehyung actually looked around his room and seemed to care about more than just his body. 

"I like them too", Taehyung let out.   
"We could watch Endgame or something", Jungkook suggested slowly and stopped touching Taehyung like this. "I have it all on DVD, my Dad bought me that for christmas!" 

"Yes", Taehyung suddenly said, turning back to Jungkook. "Let's watch it", he had this adorable look on his face that made Jungkook just want to get comfy, hug the older and cry with him together over Iron Man's death in Endgame. 

Jungkook got up from the bed and turned the lights off, switching to his fairy lights that drowned the room in a soft orange light. "Can we cuddle or is that too gay for Mr. Superstraight?", he teased and then let his pants down, only standing there in his tiny boxers. 

The older's mouth fell open once again, amazed by the younger's pretty body features. He had such muscular thighs and his dick looked absolutely pretty in those boxers. "It's not that gay", he hummed, watching Jungkook. "Just bros cuddling their bro", he got up from the bed and walked over and grabbed Jungkook's shirt. Softly pushing it up, he whispered, "You should put that off as well, it's gonna get warm under those blankets."

Jungkook held his breath, letting Taehyung take the shirt off him. He couldn't believe all this was happening right now, all his dreams coming to reality.   
Taehyung threw the shirt to the floor and let his eyes gaze all over Jungkook's beautiful body. His hands were now resting on Jungkook's waist and once their eyes met again, the whole world stopped for a moment.

Taehyung felt like drowning in Jungkook's dark, brown eyes.   
"You're way too pretty for me", he let out weakly, one hand slowly brushing through Jungkook's messy hair. Jungkook shook his head shyly, amazed by the older's touch. "You are", Taehyung repeated and then leaned a little closer. 

"Are you gonna kiss me now-", Jungkook let out awkwardly, licking above his lips because he suddenly turned really, really shy. That would be his first kiss and he never thought about how it'd happen before. Now he felt unprepared and got scared to mess it up.   
Taehyung looked at him a bit startled, those words just made him realize that he was just about to do exactly that. 

"I-", he looked down, "I mean if you want me to, I could-" 

Kook's heart jumped at that. "Y-yes", he said and stepped a little closer, "But I never kissed anyone before", he then admitted. "I don't know if I'm a good kisser-"

Taehyung let out a weak laugh and then slowly pushed Jungkook over to the bed, "It's your first kiss? And you'd let me have it?"   
Jungkook blushed when he nodded, "Yeah it ain't gay if it's you, right? So technically it's not my first kiss because it doesn't mean anything-" 

Taehyung looked a bit bummed but then quickly nodded, "Right. I'm straight, I forgot", he said a little irritated. Then he got under Jungkook's blanket and pulled the younger with him. 

"You tend to forget that a lot", Jungkook teased when he turned on the TV.

"That's not my fault", Taehyung smirked a little, wrapping his arms around Jungkook and put his chin on Jungkook's shoulder while he watched the boy looking for the movie and turning it on then. All of this felt so good, so comfortable and so special. Taehyung loved the feeling he had in his stomach, a dozen butterflies that kept swirling around and making him unable to stop smiling in Jungkook's presence.   
Something about this boy was unique and different to everyone Taehyung had ever been with. 

Jungkook curled up in Taehyung's arms and got comfy in his hug, looking at the movie while their bodies were pressed together, legs entangled with each other and their eyes constantly glancing at the other, then quickly looking back at the TV when they caught the other looking. 

"Kookie", Taehyung broke the silence after a while. "Hm?", Jungkook turned his head and looked at the older. "Still wanna kiss me?" 

"I do", Taehyung admitted, this time more confident. "But I want it to mean something", he added shyly. "Don't think of it as something meaningless, I want to be your first kiss-" 

Jungkook laughed out softly, "You're so cute", he whispered and grabbed Taehyung by his shirt, slowly pulling him on top of him, "Just one kiss though! You ain't getting more than one as long as you keep saying you're straight!", he teased and Taehyung leaned down, lips getting closer together. 

"I'll just kiss you for hours then", he hummed lowly, "Without stopping, then it counts as one kiss."   
He really thought that was sneaky but it only made Jungkook laugh out amused, "You're the straightest dude I ever met, I swear."

"I know right", Taehyung grinned, his tone being sarcastic himself because deep down both of them knew that there was nothing straight about Taehyung at this point. Not when he was pressed against Jungkook's half naked body, a blanket making all of this quite hot underneath and their faces so close-, they could feel each other's breath.   
Jungkook was about to say something, but then he decided against it and just closed his eyes, pulling Taehyung in to kiss him. 

And Taehyung did.

The second their lips met, it felt as if fireworks were going up, drowning both of them in their spell. Taehyung let out a quiet sigh in happiness when Jungkook kissed him back. It all started pretty shy and slow, Jungkook holding back to find out how to exactly kiss in the right way. Taehyung's heart dwelled up at this, making his whole body fill up with butterflies now-, not just his tummy anymore.   
Once Jungkook found out how it works, the younger got more confident and opened his mouth a little, letting Taehyung enter it with his tongue.

And that's when both boys lost all their shyness, lips melting with each other, bodies slowly moving against each other while the temperature in this bedroom reached its max.   
There were seconds when Taehyung felt like panicking because he simply had never felt anything like this before, kissing Jungkook wasn't like kissing any girl. It was better.

Sometimes it was Jungkook who almost stopped the kiss because he just wanted to cry in happiness, but then he remembered that it would only be one kiss and pulled Taehyung even closer.  
It took them more than twenty minutes to pull apart, both of them looking upset when their lips parted. But it got a little too heated and air was definitely needed. 

"Oh my god", Jungkook let out breathless, looking the older in the eye.

"Was it okay? Like-, did I do well?", Taehyung asked, suddenly getting insecure because he felt like Jungkook deserved the best kisses in the world. "Dude, I thought it was my first kiss, not yours", Jungkook giggled but then nodded, "It was perfect, Tae."

Taehyung couldn't hide that proud little smile on his lips when he laid back down and pulled Jungkook back in his arms.   
"I don't believe you that this has been your first kiss", he mumbled and Jungkook grinned, "But it was-" 

"No way", Taehyung said. "I need another kiss, just to make sure you're not lying right now."

But the younger shook his head, "It's not gonna be that easy for you", he pouted his lips. Taehyung let out a sigh and looked back at the movie, he almost forgot about it though. "I don't even want to be straight", he suddenly blurted out. 

"Then don't be straight", Jungkook shrugged, "It's not that hard."

"I'm not ready", Taehyung shook his head and bit his lips, "I'm sorry, Koo."  
Jungkook smiled softly, "Why are you apologizing?" 

"I don't know, you deserve better."

"I can wait if it's time that you need", Jungkook blurted out, "And I don't really need you to come out or anything, I get you. Just be honest to yourself, that's enough for me."   
Taehyung looked at the younger for a while before he sat up in bed and stared into nothing for a while, "I'm not gay, Jungkook", he said and brought distance between them.

Both knew he was lying.   
But none of them spoke it out. 

So Jungkook simply nodded, "I know", he said. He wanted to make Taehyung feel safe around him, he didn't want to put pressure onto him or anything, he understood what the older was going through. Jungkook had tried countless times to convince himself of liking girls instead of Taehyung, just for his father's sake. In the end, he always lost. 

"You do?", Taehyung asked a little confused. "I just kissed you-"

Jungkook shrugged, "Just bros being bros", he said calmly and ruffled Taehyung's hair. "Nothing to worry about."   
The older let out a relieved sigh and laid back down, shyly putting his arms around Jungkook once again. Kook felt a bit proud because he made it to relax the older, stopping him from panicking too much over things he wasn't ready for yet.

He waited all his life, he could wait a little more. Taehyung snuggled up onto Jungkook's body and shut his eyes, "If we're just bros, then you're my favorite bro now", he hummed tiredly and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Kook didn't reply anything, just continued watching the movie and let his hands wander through Taehyung's hair again and again while he thought to himself that he had everything he ever wanted right here, cuddled up to him and holding him through the night.

How on earth did he got that lucky?


	13. Chapter 13

When Jungkook woke up the next morning, Taehyung was gone. 

Instead his mother leaned in the door frame, watching her son with a worried expression on her face. "Good morning, sweetie", she hummed and walked closer when Jungkook slowly opened his eyes and looked utterly confused at the empty side of his bed. "Where is he?"   
His mother shrugged, "I heard him leaving around 2am", she said sadly. "Are you okay?" 

Jungkook looked dumbfounded, staring into nothing as he sat up. Taehyung simply left, not even caring to say goodbye or stay for breakfast, he just ran off.   
"I'm fine, Mom", Jungkook chuckled, voice cracking a little as he got up and grabbed a hoodie to pull over his head. He felt way too exposed in just his boxers. "It'd be okay if you weren't", Mrs Jeon hummed. "Breakfast's ready. I'll take you to school today", she said and Kook nodded.

Of course his mother was worried. It seemed weird that the guy left in the middle of the night and everything somehow appeared to have been something like a one-night stand that Taehyung regretted immediately afterwards. Just that they didn't even have sex, but Mrs Jeon didn't know that. All her mind told her right now was, that her only son had been used by an older guy and then left behind. 

"I'll be down in a second", Jungkook said and breathed out in relief when his mother left the room and headed back downstairs. He grabbed his phone, somehow hoping Taehyung had left a message. Or just anything that made it less seem as if he ran away.   
He seemed so calm and fine when they fell asleep? What changed his mind? 

Kook let out a sigh when he had no new messages-, as always, and put his phone away. Quickly he grabbed his school stuff, a pair of pants and ruffled through his hair. Then he rushed downstairs because he was already quite late for school. His mother had prepared him food but Jungkook didn't feel hungry, he just kept staring at his phone-, still hoping for something to appear on there.   
"Did you...?", his mother asked quietly. 

Jungkook shook his head, "No, Mom! I'm not that easy to get", he laughed out bitterly. "And he's not ready to sleep with a boy anyway- so." 

Mrs Jeon had relief written all over her face when her son told her that, "Oh thank god. Don't lose your virginity to someone you're not dating!", she reminded him of her own made rules and Kook agreed, "I would never, Mom."  
She smiled and then left him in peace for the rest of breakfast and even during the drive to school, she would not ask Jungkook anything about Taehyung at all. 

"Have a good day", she hummed after him when he left the car and headed towards the entrance. Well, apparently school became a new hotspot for daily drama-, because when he walked in he saw Taehyung leaning against a locker, hands covering his face and he swore he could see tears dripping down his jawline.   
Jungkook would go there and say something, ask if he was alright, but Jimin stood next to him and patted his shoulders. And Hoseok and Yoongi were there as well. It'd just be weird if Jungkook came over there now, so he kept walking and tried not to think of Taehyung crying over there, in the middle of the hallway. 

He heard whispers, girls standing in groups together and everyone kept glancing at Taehyung.   
"Did you hear?", a girl whispered and another one started chuckling, "That fucking bitch deserves it, she's not good enough for him anyway-"

"Oh, what the hell", Jungkook hummed and stopped next to Lyza who was busy with trying to fit all her books in her locker. "Those lockers here are shit, they're way too small", she complained when she realized that Jungkook arrived. "It's because you have too many books", Kook hummed and then leaned against the locker next to her and kept watching the scene that was happening.   
"Do you know what happened here?", he then asked, hoping Lyza had already caught onto the gossip for today.

"Oh, yeah", Lyza said. "I think it's fake though. Taehyung was with you, last night, right?"  
Jungkook shrugged, "He ran away around 2am", he said and looked at Taehyung who was now pushing Jimin's hand away and quickly glanced at Jungkook. Then he threw his locker shut and walked off, ignoring Jungkook and not even giving him a smile.

"What did he do?" 

"Apparently he cheated on Lia", Lyza mumbled, "Twice last night." 

Jungkook lifted one eyebrow, "What?" 

"Yeah, everyone's saying he had sex with two girls in her bedroom at the party", Lyza said, "But I never saw him coming back to the party, I don't believe that."

"Why would he be crying if it's not true?", Jungkook asked. 

"Well, maybe because Lia is in one of the empty classrooms, crying-", Lyza let out and pointed onto one of the classrooms. 

Jungkook didn't even hesitate, he just ran off and headed to the described classroom, walking in without knocking just to see a crying Lia in the corner of the room. She had her eyes covered by her hands as well, trying hard to hold back the tears, knowing she had to calm down until classes started.   
"What's wrong?", Kook asked and sat down next to her. 

"Nothing, I'm fine", Lia snapped. 

"Yeah and lying", Jungkook rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't believe rumors so easily, Lia."  
"What rumors?", she asked, "I literally caught him in my own bed with two girls I don't even know the names of. What the hell is wrong with this asshole-, it's my bed. Our bed. Where we had sex countless times. And he just-"

Kook scrunched his nose a little at the thought of Taehyung doing such a thing. That didn't fit to his image of him in Jungkook's head, not at all.   
"Oh", Kook hummed. "Did you two break up?"

She shook her head, "N-no."

"You should", Jungkook said. Of course his selfish thinking made him say that-, if they broke up he could have Taehyung. "No", Lia murmured, "It's been so many years-, I can't just let him go." 

Jungkook sighed, how did she get so lucky to have him for so long?   
"So what do you want to do about it?", he then asked, "If he was mine, I'd beat his ass for cheating", Jungkook looked down. To be exact, Taehyung had cheated three times last night, one time being with Jungkook. 

"That's just who he is", Lia said. 

"He once told me you two have an open relationship, why do you even mind?", Kook asked curiously, Lia only laughed out bitterly, "We don't have an open relationship. That's what he keeps telling all the girls he cheats with. Surprised he told you that too. I thought he's at least honest with his boys about me."

Well, just that Jungkook wasn't any boy.   
He was the boy who messed Taehyung's mind up a lot lately. 

"Lia, no offense but if you stay with him and give him chance after chance, nothing will change", Kook said, "And you're a pretty and a nice girl-, you can do better than a cheating asshole." 

Lia gulped dryly, "Koo, you don't understand. You're only 16 and you've never been in love. Especially not with someone as toxic as Taehyung. It's not that easy to leave someone like that-" 

Jungkook held a chuckle in. How wrong she was with that, wow. 

"Why does everyone always treat me like a child when I'm literally not that much younger"; Jungkook groaned out, "But okay, if you don't want to leave him, he eventually will leave you, Lia. Cheating is the first step of it, you know. Have you never seen a romance movie?", he questioned and then got up. 

"Movies aren't real life", Lia hummed.

"But they for sure feel like it sometimes", Kook said, "I gotta go to class now. Bye Lia and don't let anyone treat you like shit, please!"  
Lia gave him a tired smile, then he left and walked to his own class. He sat down next to Lyza and saw Jimin's looks once again. 

But Jungkook looked away and turned to Lyza, "It's true, Taehyung cheated on Lia."

"Did anything happen between you two at your place?", Lyza asked curiously, "We were sure, you'd end up fucking-"  
"We?", Kook asked confused. "Who's we?"

"Me, Johnny and Mark."

"What? His friends thought it too?", Jungkook asked with big eyes. 

"It was obvious", Lyza chuckled, "Taehyung's so whipped for you. It was amusing to see, he couldn't keep his eyes off you the whole evening."   
Jungkook nodded, "Maybe it all got too much for him after the kissing", he hummed to himself. "He probably feels so shit about himself right now-"

Lyza shrugged, "Deserved." 

"No", Kook said, "He was completely confused last night after he kissed me, he kept saying something and then told me the exact opposite a few minutes later. Taehyung wasn't in the right state of mind last night."  
"So what's your plan?", Lyza asked. 

"I'll talk to him in the break", Jungkook said. "He's got some explaining to do."

And that's exactly what happened.   
Jungkook sat through his lessons and took notes, paid attention and pretended to be the good student he was, who wasn't thinking about a guy in another classroom the whole time.   
But once the bell rang and it was time for lunch, Jungkook straightup went to the cafeteria and stopped at Taehyung's table where he was already sitting down with his friends, and also Jimin.

Today it was only Hoseok who snapped at Jungkook, asking him what he was doing here, but Jungkook ignored him successfully.  
"Taehyung, can we talk?", he asked quietly. 

Taehyung crossed his arms, "There's nothing to talk about, Jungkook", he said. 

"Pretty sure there is", Jungkook said sharply, "Want me to speak it out loud or are you coming?", he threatened but Taehyung kept leaning back, amused by Jungkook standing there all alone, "No one would believe your fantasies, Koo", he said calmly. 

Jungkook gritted his teeth, embarrassment taking over him.   
But he stayed still and watched Taehyung sternly, "I'm waiting."

"I'm not talking to you", Taehyung snapped, "Leave me alone. I got my own shit to deal with!"   
"Like what?", Jungkook crossed his arms. "You're obviously not dealing with Lia right now, so all shit that's left is your weird friends. Let's talk." 

Taehyung furrowed his brows, "Dude-"

"If I were you, I'd better get my fucking ass up right now and not treat me like that, trust me you'll regret that, Tae", Jungkook grumbled. Finally, a hint of irritation and fear crept on Taehyung's face when he saw Jungkook staying stubborn like that.

"Oh for fuck's sake", Johnny yelled out and balled his fists, "Just go with him, Taehyung! What's wrong with you?!" 

Mark joined in, "Asshole-ish doesn't suit you, bitch. That's Jimin's and Hoseok's part."

Taehyung rolled his eyes, "Wow."  
"Yeah?", Jimin suddenly interrupted, "Go talk to him, don't embarrass him like that, what the fuck. He's done nothing wrong?" 

Jungkook smiled a little.   
"Sucks when your own friends tell you off too, hm?", he said and then grabbed Taehyung by his wrist and just pulled him up.   
Taehyung groaned out in frustration, those damn butterflies coming all over him again just by Jungkook's touch. "Can you not touch me!!", he whined and pulled his arms away. 

Kook walked out of the cafeteria and only stopped when they were outside on the school yard, standing between some flowers and trees because it was the only spot right now that was empty. "Yeah, lead me into fucking nowhere where no one can see us", Taehyung complained. 

"Bro", Jungkook sighed and then inhaled deeply, "Are you on your period or why are you acting like that? I brought you here because I doubt you want people to see us talking together. It's you who wants to hide, so I brought you here so you don't have to hide. Jesus, you're being a whole asshole right now, Taehyung."

The older went quiet and just stared at Jungkook.   
"Hm", he said coldly and looked away, "What do you want? If it's about last night, whatever the fuck you're hoping for now, it won't happen. I'm straight and kissing you was weird and a mistake. I was drunk and it was a body reaction."

"Ah", Jungkook nodded, not believing any word coming from his mouth. "Okay", he shrugged.   
"So why did you cheat on Lia?" 

"That's none of your business?", Taehyung snapped at him, "I told you it's an open relationship, I don't know why she's making such a scene now."

"Just that it's not an open relationship and you're lying about that to everyone you wanna have sex with", Jungkook said sharply. "You're an asshole."

"Yeah, I am. Stay away from me", Taehyung let out between his gritted teeth.   
"Why?", Jungkook said and put his hand on Taehyung's shoulder. "Is it because you're afraid you'll hurt me too?" 

"No, I don't care about you."   
That hurt a little but Jungkook decided to ignore it. It was only Taehyung overreacting. He probably didn't even realize what he was saying.

"Fine", Jungkook said. "Whatever this was, it's over anyways." 

"What-"

"Yeah", Kook laughed out bitterly, "I know we're not together but we're more than friends, Taehyung. And you left me last night just to fuck two other girls? Not even Lia, no, two completely irrelevant girls. Dude, I'm too good for that and I hope it was worth it, because that just made you lose every chance you had on sex with me."

Taehyung looked bummed, eyes trailing to the ground. "B-but-"

"Shut up", Jungkook said, "You're gonna go and break up with Lia, or you will be honest with everyone from now on and be loyal to her. Your choice, but you're not gonna go around hurting people just because you can't handle yourself."

Taehyung scoffed, "Who do you think you are?" 

"Probably the only person who ever really cared about you", Jungkook said and that hit the exact right spot. Taehyung's shoulders fell and he lost every strength he held within his posture, facing the ground, having nothing to say.   
"I asked for one thing, Tae", he sighed, "I just wanted you to be honest to yourself. And what did you do? You went out and did everything to convince you that you're not having any feelings, using sex to get rid off it. Were you trying to hurt me? Lia? Or yourself? Because I'm pretty sure the one you hurt the most with all that, was you."

"I don't want to hurt you", Taehyung let out quietly. "I-"

"You didn't hurt me", Jungkook said in a small voice, "I've told you so many times, I'm good on my own. I have respect for myself and I know that your actions having nothing to do with me. They're all on you", he explained and gave Taehyung a tired smile. 

"How can you only be sixteen and so much wiser than me?", Taehyung asked quietly, stepping closer, looking at Jungkook with tears in his eyes.   
"I'm not wiser", Jungkook giggled, "I just know what I want in life. And so do you, but you're not ready to admit it yet and that's fine."

Taehyung looked so confused and shattered right now, eyes practically begging for comfort while he kept his body on distance. Jungkook smiled, stepped closer too and hugged the older tightly.   
Taehyung breathed out relieved, wrapping his arms around Jungkook. "I thought you would be mad at me after all that", he whispered but Jungkook only smiled, hugging him a bit tighter.

"We're not dating", he let out, nuzzling his face into Taehyung's shoulders, "So you didn't cheat on me, I have no reason to be mad."  
Taehyung didn't want to let go, feeling way too good in the younger's arms. But Jungkook pulled away after a couple of seconds, "Come on, let's go back in." 

Taehyung nodded, "Yes", he said and they walked back inside. Just that when Jungkook thought Taehyung would leave him for the table of his friends, Taehyung only grabbed his bag and his food and then walked with Jungkook to the table where Lyza was sitting at.  
"Oh, hello there", Lyza said surprised, chuckling when she saw Taehyung smiling shyly at Jungkook. He really made him feel better, Taehyung didn't want to leave the younger's side at all, just to make this feeling stay a little longer.

Jungkook made him feel alright without doing much.   
"You wanna sit with us?", Jungkook grinned and sat down. 

"If you let me-", Taehyung had the smallest voice right now, sitting down next to Jungkook shyly. He scooted as close as humanly possible, thighs and shoulders touching.   
"Tae-, will you give me air to breathe?", Jungkook giggled and Taehyung blushed, giving Jungkook some space.

"Sorry", he looked down. 

Lyza eyed both boys, smiling to herself. "So Taehyung, pretty rough day for you, huh?", she asked teasingly and the boy only blurted out in laughter, "Yeah, you could say that."  
Kook smiled and grabbed his strawberry milk, sipping on it while he eyed Taehyung the whole time, heart beating faster when he saw him joking around with Lyza, the jealousy Taehyung had felt in the beginning finally fading away when he realized that Lyza and Jungkook really just were friends. 

"Hi", a voice behind them made Taehyung look up. It were Johnny and Mark, standing there awkwardly. "Can we sit with you guys too-", Mark asked and once Kook nodded, they all sat down. 

"Hoseok and the others suck", Johnny breathed out, "They kept making dumb jokes over there, even Jimin looked annoyed by the jokes", Mark added. 

"Well", Kook shrugged, "That's their thing. Let's not waste time thinking about losers who have nothing better to do than make fun of others."

"I love this guy", Lyza laughed out, Jungkook's confidence being literally always so present. 

"We all do", Taehyung sighed and hugged Jungkook once, pretty quick and shyly and when he pulled away his face was red as a tomato and the whole boy flustered as fuck, but it was worth Jungkook's big smile on his pouty lips. 

Johnny and Mark exchanged a look and then secretly held hands underneath the table because seeing Taehyung and Jungkook like this felt empowering, y'know.

Taehyung watched Jungkook sipping on his milk, "Can I have a sip-", he asked shyly. First of all he had never had strawberry milk before, he usually went for banana milk, and secondly-, Kook's lips had touched it before so it was kinda like indirectly kissing him and that's all Taehyung could think of when Jungkook gave him his milk and let him drink from it .

"Don't drink it up tho", Kook teased, "It's my favorite flavor-"  
Taehyung only took one sip and then licked his lips, "Might be my second favorite taste now-"

"What's the first?", Lyza asked curiously.   
But Taehyung blushed and only glanced at Jungkook's lips, not saying a word but the whole table understood what he meant.   
Kook softly slapped his thigh, "Taehyung!", he squeaked out. "You-"

"Sorry!", the older lifted his hands and didn't even realize how he started hugging Jungkook once again, arms going around his waist. Honestly, Kook was surprised by how comfortable Taehyung got when he got the space and freedom he needed, he was touchy and dorky, loving and cute and that's all because he didn't feel any pressure at all. 

Lyza only smirked, leaning back and so did Johnny and Mark. 

"So, what are you gonna do about Lia?", Jungkook completely switched the topic to bring Taehyung back to reality, looking at him fondly.

"Lia?", Taehyung asked confused.

"Your girlfriend", Lyza threw in to remind Taehyung who Lia was.

"Oh right", Taehyung shook his head, "I forgot. Uhm-" 

"You should either break up or make things right", Johnny said, "But from my point of view, breaking up is for the better since you clearly have someone else in mind."  
Taehyung blushed, "I don't-"  
"Oh shut up", Mark let out, "Lie to yourself but not to us. No one cares if you like a boy or a girl, just saying, Tae. Literally no one gives two fucks about who you fuck with, as long as you don't make this into a huge drama like you did today with Lia."

Taehyung crossed his arms, "I'm not gay, dude-"

"He's not gay", Jungkook helped Taehyung out, rubbing his back softly to give him comfort while Mark and Johnny only looked at Jungkook questioningly. Kook gave them a warning look to just go along with it and so they did, "Okay fine, but if you cheat on Lia you're clearly not in love with her. You can find another girl, maybe it's gonna work out bette then", Mark said. "Don't do that to Lia, she never did you wrong, she deserves better than being cheated on."

"Another girl?", Taehyung asked confused, "I-"

"You?"

"I'm not strai-", he stopped talking and looked down to his lap. "God, this is confusing." 

"Yeah, let's drop the topic for now", Jungkook interrupted and just took Taehyung's hand lightly for a moment, squeezing it which made Taehyung instantly relax and bring the smile back onto his lips. "Yes", Taehyung sighed out relieved and started hugging Jungkook again. 

Jungkook let him and held him for a while, rubbing his back the whole time while Taehyung couldn't stop himself from thinking how sweet Jungkook smelled, a mix of vanilla and cherries and that somehow exactly described Jungkook's perfume. "Can we go somewhere else", Taehyung whispered in Jungkook's ear but the boy only shook his head, "Tae, I told you that this is not how this is going to be."

"Why are you holding me then", Taehyung asked disappointed and pulled away slowly. 

"Well.. Because you need it."


	14. Chapter 14

"Have you ever thought about liking a boy?" 

Taehyung broke the silence when he sat in front of the TV this evening, cuddled up next to his brother. Their parents were on another business trip again, as usually. Sometimes it felt as if the two of them didn't even have real parents because they were never around. 

Jimin looked up, turned his head to his brother and tilted his head in confusion, "Nah-, why?" 

Taehyung shrugged, "I don't know", he said in a small voice. "I think I'm attracted to a boy"

"Jungkook?", Jimin asked quietly, sighing a little. He was jealous of Taehyung, he got to hang out with Jungkook all the time lately while Jimin himself was stuck with Hoseok and the other guys. They were fun and all, but nothing compared to Jungkook. He missed those times were he was always cuddled up to Jungkook and just the thought of sharing him made him want to knock out everyone who tried to take him away. 

Taehyung didn't reply, he just looked down on his lap shyly, fiddling around with his fingers. 

"You hang out a lot with him lately", Jimin mumbled. 

"I-", Taehyung inhaled deeply, "I think he's cute?? I don't get it either, I thought I wasn't into boys I-" 

Jimin chuckled bitterly, "Well. Lucky you, I'm pretty sure you could have him."   
"You think so?", Taehyung asked in a small voice, "I feel like he deserves better than me."

"He does", Jimin shrugged, "You're horrible to people you have sex with. But he likes you back, so." 

"Thing is", Taehyung said, trailing with his finger above the pillow he had in his arms, hugging it because he always needed something to hold. "Thing about Jungkook is, that I don't even necessarily want sex with him. I mean, yeah. Of course I want to sleep with him but-"

"But you want more than that?", Jimin asked surprised, now fully turning to his brother. He had never heard him saying anything like that before, usually he'd just say that he thought some bitch was hot and he wanted to fuck her.   
There had never been a time where he said he don't needed to have sex with someone.

"Exactly", Taehyung admitted, "It's weird, isn't it? I feel like I want to hug him and just give him the world. This is so awkward to say but I never felt like this before. I want to know all the small things about him, I want to find out if he's a morning or a night person, read all the books he ever loved, I want to see him all the time and make him smile, have dinner with him and take him out on trips. I don't know, Jimin, this is so confusing but when I'm with him I just-, I-.. I don't know." 

"Wait", Jimin gasped, "Are you falling in love with Jungkook!?" 

Taehyung gulped, "N-no, I- I'm not gay. But then again, I think I am?? Or maybe it's just Jungkook. He's so mature and attractive and he knows what he wants and that makes him even hotter. But he's not just hot, he's beautiful inside out and-"

"Oh my god my asshole brother is in love with my best friend", Jimin held his breath and looked at his brother with big eyes. "Dude-"

"I don't know what to do." Taehyung rubbed his forehead, shutting his eyes because all this was so overwhelming. "We kissed last night-"

"You kissed him?!", Jimin squeaked out and he couldn't hide the jealousy swinging along his voice. God, why did he feel like that? 

"Yeah and it was so much better than kissing a girl", Taehyung admitted, "Oh my god Jimin, I think I like your best friend!!" 

Jimin didn't know what to say, he just looked away.   
"What do I do? Do I tell him? Or- should I forget about it?" 

The younger still wasn't saying a word, he just stared at the TV and tried to sort his thoughts. Something about this really weirded him out, and it stressed him. He didn't feel comfortable with the thought of Taehyung being around Jungkook all the time, getting to kiss and cuddle him and-

"Forget about it", Jimin suddenly let out, "He deserves better than you. You'd just hurt him at some point." 

Taehyung's smile faded away and disappointment was written all over his face, "Don't you think I could be better for him? I know I didn't treat Lia right but-, but Jungkook just makes me want to be.. Better." 

Jimin rolled his eyes, "You feel like that right now. But what if once you're with him you realize the things about him that you actually hate? Like, maybe he's annoying and constantly doing weird shit. Or you don't like the way he eats or sleeps or-"  
"I think the only way to find that out is to actually try to-", Taehyung tried to say but Jimin cut him off. 

"Nah. Stop. He's my best friend and you should respect that. I don't want you two to be close."

"But you two aren't really talking with each other anyway", Taehyung argued, "You treated him bad and-"  
"But that's just temporary. Kook and I will find our way back together, we always do." 

Now it was Taehyung who felt jealous. Jimin really always had him, he had the cuddles Taehyung dreamed of, he got all the smiles and dorky jokes Jungkook would make. And it'd be like that forever. While Taehyung was just the older brother who had commitment issues and couldn't treat anyone right.   
"So what am I supposed to do?", Taehyung asked quietly.

"Forget about Jungkook and just get things right with Lia. You two belong together-, you've been together for so long", Jimin hummed and looked down. "You and Jungkook-, you two don't fit. You're not a match, he's younger and he's not your type."

That hurt, Taehyung could feel his heart ache at those words. "Really?"

"Really", Jimin assured him, "You're better off with a girl." 

Taehyung nodded and then stopped talking. Instead he grabbed his phone to text Jungkook. He knew that Jimin was right, but he still wanted to see Jungkook one last time in private and tell him about all that. About those feelings and that it had to stop and-

Taehyung:  
hiii koo 

Jungkook:  
hii <33 what's up?? it's pretty late tae

Taehyung:   
i know but i was thinking of u 

Jungkook:  
cute i was thinking abt you too <3 

Taehyung:   
what are u doing rn?? 

Jungkook:  
jerking off wby?? 

Taehyung:  
whAT 

Jungkook:  
a boy has needs yk 

Taehyung:  
but you just said u were thinking about me and-

Jungkook:  
yeah , while jerking off

Taehyung:   
oh my god sjsskjksjs

Jungkook:  
anyways what about you? what are u doing? 

Taehyung:   
watching a movie with my brother   
uh i  
i have a question 

Jungkook:  
ask me then

Taehyung:   
do u prefer night or day?? 

Jungkook:  
that's ur question?? lmao ur so cute  
night tho, it brings out the best in people

Taehyung:  
funny i always thought it brings out the worst ): 

Jungkook:  
depends on how u see it <3 u might think something is bad but someone else will think it's the best 

Taehyung:   
do u like starry nights

Jungkook:  
yeah it's nice

Taehyung:  
it's a starry night tonight .. 

Jungkook:  
what are u trying to say tae lmaooo 

Taehyung:  
i was just stating facts

Jungkook:  
just ask me out , oh my god taehyung yes i'd love to watch the stars with u   
come pick me up <3

Taehyung:   
wait rlly 

Jungkook:  
yup , i expect u to be here in twenty minutes <3

Taehyung:  
for real???

Jungkook:  
wow ur even adorable through texting 

Taehyung:  
ur cuter  
can i really come n pick u up?? 

Jungkook:  
yeah <3 hurry up

Taehyung put the phone down, his heart beating out of his chest as he got up from the sofa with shaking legs. "I'll go out for a while", he hummed towards Jimin.  
The boy had watched Taehyung texting and knew exactly where he was heading. He just nodded, pouting his lips when Taehyung left the room to get changed.  
Jimin would be lying if he'd say that his heart didn't feel shattered at this.

Had he always got it wrong? Did he even like Hoseok or-  
Did he just got so mad at Jungkook wearing a dress because he realized that he might be gay but never going to be in love with him?   
Instead he fell for his older brother.

Fuck.   
It all made sense. 

Taehyung however hurried upstairs and got into better clothes, put some perfume on and ruffled through his hair nervously. God, he looked like a mess.   
But he had no time to shower, so he just ran downstairs and grabbed some chocolate and berries, the car keys and a blanket. Then he rushed outside, got into the car and made his way to Jungkook's house.

This was the first time he had ever felt nervous about seeing someone.

Once he arrived he got the door opened before he could even text Jungkook that he was there, but it was his mother standing there with crossed arms.   
"It's 11pm, Taehyung." Her voice was strict and she didn't seem too happy with the late time Taehyung appeared at their house. 

"I-"

"I'm just saying this once", she said sharply, "If you want to take him out at 11pm, I expect you to still be there at 8am when it's time for breakfast. He's not your boytoy and he's not going to be someone you only meet in the dark. This is my son we're talking about and you left him last night, if this happens again I'm not gonna open my front door for you ever again." 

Taehyung gulped at this, looking at her ashamed, "I'm sorry Mrs Jeon, it won't ever happen again." 

She bit her lips, eyeing the boy sternly. "You better not hurt this boy. He's too precious to be broken at this age." 

Taehyung nodded, keeping his head low, "He is-"

Jungkook came downstairs and saw Taehyung and his mother standing there which was highly unexpected. He just wanted to sneak out in peace but here they were, his mother always up at every hour to catch Jungkook sneaking in and out.   
"Young man", she said strictly, now turning to her own son. "Were you planning on telling me that Taehyung's showing up at 11pm?"

"Not really, no", Jungkook said in all honesty. 

"Jungkook!", she said sharply. "I'm your mother!"  
"And I'm a teenager", Jungkook shrugged, "And that's the boy I like, it's obvious I'd sneak in and out to see him." 

"Well", Mrs Jeon crossed her arms, "No touching and no kissing", she said, now turning back to Taehyung. "And I want him back in his bed before 2am."

"Alright", Taehyung said softly. "See you at breakfast, Mrs Jeon", he winked and the woman smiled relieved. "You better", she grumbled and then let them leave.  
Jungkook rolled his eyes when they were outside, "God, she's so annoying."

"No, she's honestly so sweet and caring", Taehyung whispered, "I wish I had a mother that cared that much about me."

Jungkook gave him a sad smile, knowing that Taehyung must be such a lonely kid. He had no true friends and his parents were never around-, he felt sorry for him.   
So he stopped complaining about his own mother and changed the topic. "What did you mean with breakfast?" 

"She told me she expects me to stay through the night this time", Taehyung admitted, "I mean-, if you want me to."

Jungkook lifted his eyebrows, "I don't mind but if you run off again, you're not gonna stay over ever again."   
Taehyung nodded, opening the car door for Jungkook. Kook got inside and waited for Tae to walk around the car and get inside as well. Once he sat there, he turned to Jungkook and hesitated, forcing the urge down to lean over and kiss him. 

"What's your favorite song?", he asked instead, turning the radio on to play above their silence. Jungkook thought to himself for a bit, "It changes all the time", he smiled. "Right now it's Never Not by Lauv", he said and Taehyung grabbed his phone and searched for the song to turn it on.   
Kook leaned back and simply watched Taehyung being absolute boyfriend material.   
He looked so handsome in the sweater he was wearing, paired with a loose pair of brown pants. His hair was a mess but he still looked absolutely beautiful.   
The younger enjoyed the whole car ride, giggling to himself when Taehyung grabbed his hand and held it through the whole way, fingers intertwined with the beat of the song playing in the background.

Kook hummed along and shut his eyes happily and after the first verse, Taehyung caught onto the melody as well and they kept humming it together, both noticing how well their voices went together.  
"Your voice is amazing", Taehyung said when the song ended and they arrived at their destination. He had chosen a park in the middle of the city with no trees at all, they could lay down on the ground somewhere and watch the sky full of stars.   
Kook's heartbeat speeded up again when they got out and he realized how romantic this whole situation was. "So, second date under the stars?", he teased and helped Taehyung laying out the blanket and placing the food on it.

"Seems like it", Taehyung admitted shyly. "Sorry about the first one being at McDonalds though-"

"Damn, you're not even saying anything against it", Jungkook chuckled and sat down, pulling Taehyung next to him. "You still remember that I'm a boy, right?" 

"Yeah", Taehyung smiled brightly. "I like taking a boy out on dates", he said and for the first time he said this out loud without stuttering or cutting off his sentence in the middle.   
Jungkook bit his lips, pushing Taehyung's legs apart softly before he got in between them, leaning with his back against Taehyung. He wanted to be as close as possible while watching the stars. Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook, putting his chin down on the boy's shoulders and pressed a tiny little kiss to his neck.   
This felt so comfortable. 

"I like this", Taehyung admitted after a while, "Just you and me."

"And no one's judging us", Jungkook added to Taehyung's sentence. 

"It should always be just you and me", Taehyung whispered, eyes glued to the stars. Jungkook nodded slowly, his hands brushing over Taehyung's softly. "I'd love that-"

"Jungkook I think I like you", Taehyung suddenly blurted out, cheeks going red in embarrassment.   
"Took you a while to figure that out", Jungkook smirked and turned his head a little, so he could look into Taehyung's eyes. "I like you too, Taehyung~" 

"You know what I also really, really like?", Taehyung said, getting more and more talkative the more comfy he felt with Jungkook. "My dick?", Jungkook joked but Taehyung only tsk'ed.  
"No, I mean yeah. But I meant something else."

"Okay, what do you really, really like, Tae?", Jungkook asked softly. 

"Puppies." 

Kook smiled at that, Taehyung was just too cute. "Do you like kids?", he then asked curiously.   
Tae nodded pretty hardly at that, "I love kids! I can't wait to have a kid!!"

"So you want to have kids one day? How many?", Jungkook asked amused.  
"The more the better", Taehyung blurted out, "And I also want a puppy. And then I'll make sure to spoil all of them with everything I can. Love and also all things they want to have", the boy didn't stop talking, his eyes glittering in excitement just thinking of his future.   
"And I'll always make sure to be around, not like my parents. I want to be there when they get a bad grade, or when they fall in love for the first time or get their heart broken. I want to meet their friends and-"

"Tae", Jungkook interrupted him quietly, squeezing his hand a little. "Your parents never really were there, right?" 

Taehyung nodded, his smile slowly fading away. "That's why I want to be a better parent."   
"You will be for sure", Jungkook mumbled, "Whoever gets the honor to raise kids with you, should be happy. They'll get a great life partner."

Taehyung looked at Jungkook for a while.   
All the could think was; he wanted it to be him. 

But they were way too young to make such decisions, so Taehyung only smiled and nodded, "Same for you. I'm jealous of the girl or boy who gets to marry you one day."

"Oh it won't be a girl", Jungkook laughed out, "Girls are great friends but I can't imagine having sex with them."

Taehyung smirked, "So it's gonna be a boy you'll marry?"   
Jungkook winked, "You never know. Maybe I'll be single forever and live my best life on an expensive boat in the middle of the ocean, only coming home to tan at the beach."

"Honestly, I could imagine you doing that", Taehyung laughed, "It'd be so you."

"I know right", Jungkook sighed, "But who knows where life will take me one day. I'm ready for it."

"How do you manage to be like that?", Taehyung asked softly after staring at Jungkook's bright eyes for a long time, "You seem happy all the time. Full of hope and confidence."  
Kook shrugged, looking down for a while, "Not everything is always what it seems, Tae", he pressed a shy kiss to Taehyung's cheek and then grabbed the chocolate and broke it in pieces, putting one between his lips.   
"Want some chocolate?", he asked teasingly and Taehyung's eyes went wide. "Oh god- I wasn't ready", he squeaked out. "You go from soft to being a tease within seconds", he complained but then got closer, putting his lips on the other end of the chocolate. 

"Mhm", Kook smiled and then started biting from it until their lips met and melted with each other, the sweet taste of chocolate still on their lips.   
From now on, Taehyung would always compare chocolate to Jungkook.   
And he was sure chocolate tasted the best from the boy's lips. 

This was everything Jungkook ever waited for.   
And Taehyung forgot about everything Jimin said before.

In his eyes, Jungkook was the one for him.  
No matter what Jimin or anyone else thought of that.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Jungkook woke up from a delicious smell coming from the kitchen, it smelled like eggs, bacon and fresh coffee. The boy tiredly stretched his arms, and still kept his eyes shut while nuzzling his head back into the pillows, getting even more comfortable in his warm, comfy bed. Today was a day off school, so he had no reason to wake up early.   
It took him quite a while until he realized that someone was pulling the curtains apart to let the sunlight in, it tickled Jungkook's nose a little and made him finally open up his eyes. 

His mother stood in the room with the brightest smile ever on her face, leaning against the window, "Good Morning sleepyhead", she chuckled and opened the window a bit to let fresh air in.   
Jungkook's eyes firstly glanced over to the other side of his bed, letting out a sigh when he noticed that it was empty. After watching the stars last night, Taehyung had stayed over and they had talked all night. It was far after 3am when they fell asleep, tangled up onto each other with their hearts beating up to their throats, being this close made both boys equally nervous.   
"He left again?", Jungkook asked his mother a little disappointed, "Goddamnit. I thought we were getting there", he murmured to himself as he sat up. 

But his mother wouldn't stop grinning, "I think you should come downstairs", she said softly and then walked out of the room.   
Kook's eyes went wide, she didn't seem pissed or anything-, what if Taehyung was-

Damn. 

Jungkook jumped out of his bed faster than he ever did before, grabbed a pair of pants and a T-Shirt and then hurried downstairs, completely forgetting about his hair that still looked horribly after cuddling and rolling around all night.   
He walked into the kitchen and his heart almost lost it at the sight he got to see. Taehyung stood there, wearing a huge pullover he had stolen from Jungkook's closet and kept cooking the bacon. "Hi", he said a little awkwardly, giving Jungkook a shy smile.   
Mrs Jeon leaned in the door frame and just watched.

"You're still here", Jungkook breathed out relieved, getting heart eyes when he saw Taehyung blushing a little, eyes darting down to his feet. "Your Mom told me to stay for breakfast, so of course I'm still here", he said and Mrs Jeon grinned even brighter. 

"He even came downstairs and helped me preparing it", she said, pride overcoming the woman. That was exactly what every man on this earth should have-, respect for his partner's mother and the attitude Taehyung was having; offering help and being kind towards elders.   
She would lie if she'd say she didn't absolutely fall for this kid this morning-, of course not romantically but in a sense that he was just right for her son.   
"Taehyung's amazing", she ended her sentence and then put the plates down on the table. 

"Oh, is he?", Jungkook chuckled and then sat down at the table and waited for the food.   
Taehyung finished the bacon and then walked over to the table and stopped in front of Jungkook, standing there awkwardly without an obvious reason to.

"What do you want?", Jungkook asked amused, looking up to Taehyung who seemed to be waiting for something, too shy to speak it out though. The older pouted his lips a little but then quickly turned away and sat down as well, cheeks burning red. "Nothing", he hurried to say and grabbed some egg and bacon to distract himself from the embarrassment that took over him.

Jungkook and his mother exchanged a look and laughed quietly, Taehyung was just too adorable.   
"I'm still waiting for my good morning kiss tho", Jungkook then finally said to help Taehyung out of the embarrassing situation. Mrs Jeon sighed out, "Boys! Not at my table!" 

"Mom", Jungkook snapped, "Be a cool Mom!" 

Taehyung covered his face shyly, fully overwhelmed by just everything. Up until today he had never even met Lia's parents or had breakfast with his own parents in like-, 5 years.   
This was new and it was odd, but somehow felt too good to be true.   
Before anything else could happen, the door swung open and Mr Jeon entered the apartment, he was humming a song and seemed to be in a pretty good mood after just coming back from his business trip.

Well-, his mood changed when he saw Taehyung sitting at their breakfast table.   
"Oh", he let out and eyed the boy for a while, "Taehyung's here." 

He put his bags down and walked over, giving his wife a kiss before he looked at the boys with an all serious face. "Did he stay over?", he asked, disappointment clearly audible in his voice. 

"Look, Dad-, I can explain", Jungkook squeaked out, "It's not like-"

His father shut him up with a single look, "It's okay, I don't want to hear it."   
With that he sat down at the breakfast table and looked at Taehyung for a LONG time.   
No one dared to say a word, even his wife didn't expect her husband to return that early in the morning, but he just couldn't bare to have breakfast with his colleagues-, wanting to go back home to eat with his family. 

Five minutes passed and still no one had said a word, silence filling up the room. No one took a bite from their food, they all just waited for Mr Jeon's reaction. 

After all, he let out a big sigh and massaged his forehead for another five minutes, then grabbed some of the eggs and bacon and gave Taehyung a weak smile, "Well if you're here anyway, how about we take Jungkook out for a little football practice after breakfast? I think he needs a little extra training and you're the captain, so." 

Taehyung nodded instantly, "Of course, Sir", he bowed a little and gave Mr Jeon a big smile. The man didn't smile back, he just focused onto eating breakfast. 

Jungkook and Mrs Jeon sat there, mouth wide open as their eyes met. They expected a whole other reaction than that.   
When all of them finally started eating again, Mr Jeon leaned back and started staring at Taehyung again, the whole time. The poor boy ate his food with red cheeks and his eyes fixed to his plate, way too shy to look up. 

"Dad", Jungkook complained, "Stop staring at him! Let him live!" 

"I have a gun", Mr Jeon crossed his arms, "I'm just saying."   
"DAD", Jungkook squeaked out, ruffled his hair in frustration, "What the heck??" 

"I'm just saying", Mr Jeon said sharply. "If I were him, I'd be careful." 

Taehyung felt like crying.   
"He doesn't have a gun, sweetie", Mrs Jeon assured Taehyung fondly, "Just ignore him, he never had someone joining us at breakfast, it's quite new for all of us." 

"I might not have a gun", Mr Jeon inhaled deeply, "And I'm not sure what's going on here, but if it is what I think it is, which I am by the way, NOT okay with, then I surely hope you don't break his heart. 'Cuz I can easily break your neck."   
Jungkook and his mother looked at each other again, questioning simply everything right now.

"I won't", Taehyung promised and bowed again, "I can leave your house if-"  
"You don't have to", Mr Jeon said, "Are you doing well in school?" 

Jungkook facepalmed himself, for fuck's sake his father was so weird and embarrassing right now. Taehyung however shrugged, "Yeah, kinda. I'd say I'm average-"  
"You should study harder then", Mr Jeon said strictly. "My son is a straight A student", he stopped talking for a moment and furrowed his brows, "Not so straight apparently but still." 

Jungkook's eyes went big. "Dad-"

"I'm not talking to you, Jeongguk", Mr Jeon grumbled towards his son, "I'm disappointed in you and you know that."  
Taehyung felt so bad over all this, why couldn't he just leave Jungkook alone. Why did he always had to drag him into his mess. Why couldn't he figure out his feelings on his own without getting Jungkook in trouble with his father.

"How's your relationship with your parents?", Mr Jeon then continued asking sternly.

"They're never really there", Taehyung admitted, looking down because that was always a hard thing to speak out. Everyone had this perfect image of family in their head, having meals with family and going on trips together-, Taehyung never had all that.

Mr Jeon nodded understandingly, "That's tragic. I, personally, care a lot about family. Especially lunch on Sundays is a thing you should keep in mind if you-", he looked at Jungkook for a second and let out a deep sigh, "y'know." 

Taehyung nodded, taking notes mentally.   
"I don't like this", Mr Jeon reminded the whole table again, "I absolutely do not approve of it", he added. "And I hate the fact that you slept in one bed with my son who is by the way only 16 years old", Mr Jeon bit his tongue so he would not start insulting Taehyung. 

"He is my son, I raised that brat for 16 years", Mr Jeon looked at Jungkook, his eyes going a little softer when he saw Jungkook completely confused and ashamed. "And I care more about his happiness then about what I personally think is right. That's all I'm going to say to this." 

With that he got up from the table, "I'm going for a walk to clear my head. After that we'll go out and play football with him." The man left the table and slammed the door shut behind him. 

"Oh fuck my life", Jungkook breathed out once his father left, "I'm so, so, so incredibly sorry for that, Tae. Really. I didn't think he'd-"

Mrs Jeon tiredly scratched her chin, "I have no idea if he tried to scare Taehyung off or if it's his way of saying that it's okay."   
Jungkook grabbed Taehyung's hand tightly, "Was that too much? He can be a lot-, I'm so sorry for what just happened. We're not dating and I know you're not ready and I hate how much pressure he just put onto you."

Taehyung was still quiet, clinging onto Jungkook's hand while he still tried to comprehend everything that just happened. "Your Dad is so cool", that's all the boy let out after a while. 

"What", Jungkook blurted out, "He's not cool, oh my god. He's embarrassing as hell and he even scared me with that speech."   
"He cares so much about you", Taehyung hummed, "You're so lucky, Koo. All people close to you love you so much"

Jungkook looked at him for a while and once again realized that it wasn't the same for Taehyung. He barely had anyone close to him and most of the people he called his friends were just his friends because he was popular, good-looking and dated a pretty girl.   
Not even his own brother had his back.   
Taehyung must be so lonely and it was just now that Jungkook finally understood why he had never said a single bad thing about Kook's parents. Because even though they did cringey and annoying things sometimes-, it was all out of love towards her son. 

"Yeah", Jungkook smiled a little, "He's not that bad, I guess." 

Taehyung smiled back, his heart skipping beats when he could see Jungkook's bunny smile, "I'm just really scared that he'll break my neck if I breathe in the wrong way", he then joked to get rid off the tension surrounding the table. All three of them broke into laughter and Jungkook couldn't feel happier that very moment.   
During all of that, they held hands and enjoyed just that simple, small touch. 

It was the little things that made the butterflies flutter through their tummies again and again. 

About an hour later, Mr Jeon came back and seemed relaxed after he came back downstairs from changing into sports clothes, "Let's see if your old man can still beat an 18 year old", he joked and then patted Taehyung's shoulders before the three left the apartment, Mrs Jeon watching after them, admiration in her eyes.

She had done everything right in life.   
She married the right man, and she just realized that when Mr Jeon awkwardly tried to make conversation with Taehyung on their way to the car, Jungkook just walking along. 

Taehyung was so cute how he tried to impress Mr Jeon with his successes in football and how many good seasons he already had played as captain, and it was even cuter to see how his own father tried to brag with his scores in football back in the days when he went to college.   
They started talking about college then, discussing which university held the best football program and then ended joking about how annoying it was that you had to have good grades in general to get an internship.   
"Hello", Jungkook interrupted them after a while, "Can I get attention too? Jesus-" 

Mr Jeon and Taehyung turned around and looked at the boy for a while, "I'm mad at you", Mr Jeon explained softly but then ruffled his son's hair.   
"Seriously? You're literally talking to Taehyung, how can you be mad at me then if he's the reason why you're-, ugh. Men." 

Jungkook let out the biggest sigh. 

Taehyung wanted to take Jungkook's hand and give him kisses, but he didn't. First, well because of his father. And secondly, because they just crossed school campus and made their way to the football field where they'd play.   
"I'm bad at football", Jungkook complained, "Can't we just go and have ice cream or something-"

"No", Mr Jeon said strictly. "Now both of you run at least three laps to warm up."  
Taehyung nodded, "Aye Aye Sir", he grinned and grabbed Jungkook by his hand to make him start running too because the younger was too lazy to move his ass any faster. 

Jungkook complained a little but then let Taehyung drag him along.   
Mr Jeon watched them for a while and then shook his head in disbelief, how on earth was he not even that mad over all that right now? The old man didn't get it at all, he should feel angry.   
But instead it made him smile when he saw Jungkook speeding up, intertwining his fingers with Taehyung's as he let the other motivate him to actually run.   
Taehyung had the brightest smile on his face and Mr Jeon had to admit to himself that this guy looked good next to his son. 

He let out another grunt and then sat down on a bench and tried to be calm about all this. 

They continued warming up with stretching and doing a little workout.   
But in the end, Jungkook had no choice but to actually play football with the two of them.   
Taehyung was fast and he was strong, always rushing past Jungkook when he tried to grab the ball from him. Well, Mr Jeon wasn't that fast but he always caught the ball without a single miss and always scored goals from a huge distance, making Taehyung cheer out loud.   
Kook spent an hour running after the ball but never quite getting it but as long as his Dad and Taehyung had fun, he just kept going along. 

He knew that Lyza, Johnny and Mark had planned to go shopping today and honestly, he wished he was there right now. Just going through pretty clothes and try them on, chat with his friends which suited him best.

But well. Instead he had to run after a fucking ball while his father and Taehyung had the time of their life.

Luckily, all suffering has an end sometime.   
And so had football for this morning. 

Jungkook fell down on the ground, exhausted as he spread his arms and legs wide away from his body and breathed out. He had not caught a single ball but no one really had expected him to do that anyway, so it was fine.   
Taehyung sat down next to Jungkook and looked at him fondly, "I like it when you're sweating", he said and thought that this was a romantic thing to say. 

But Jungkook only scrunched his nose, "Bro why", he whined out and pulled Taehyung closer to him but before they could kiss they realized that Mr Jeon was still not far away so they stopped halfway and pulled back away from each other.   
"Stop calling me bro", Taehyung argued, "Or am I your bro?" 

"Have you never heard of bromances? It's when you do romantic things with your bro."

"That's gay", Taehyung chuckled. 

"No, it's not gay if it's with a bro", Jungkook winked but Taehyung didn't like that, so he shook his had again. "I'm not your bro though, so it is gay."   
Jungkook smirked a little, this was the first time Taehyung had spoken the word out loud without taking it back. 

"Just two days ago you said I'm your favorite bro and now I'm nothing at all?", Kook teased and intertwined their hands once again, "That's rude." 

"You could be my boyf-", Taehyung flinched at that when he realized what he was saying, "Never mind, that'd be weird."   
Kook sighed but he nodded understandingly. They already made great steps forwards today, he didn't want to push it, so he just agreed to it. "Totally weird. Us being boyfriends? Ugh. Weird. We're bros", Jungkook chuckled and earned a soft slap onto his chest by the older.

"Stop calling us bros!", he let out shyly. 

"Or what?", Kook wiggled his brows. 

"I- I'll kiss you!" 

"Oh no, how threatening", Jungkook laughed out. "Go ahead, bro."

"We're in public", Taehyung said, "Your Dad is waiting in the car but he could come back any moment." 

"So?", Kook chuckled, "You're the only one who cares about those things."   
Well, he shouldn't have said that because that just made Taehyung want to prove it even more. He leaned forwards and pressed their lips together, hands going into Jungkook's hair, brushing through the wet strains and once more he got aroused by Kook sweating like that-, fuck that boy was way too hot. 

Their kiss lasted for a while, Kook pulled Taehyung on top of him and kissed him even more longingly, their bodies moving with each other a bit until Taehyung pulled away to catch his breath. He got up from Jungkook and pulled him up with him, "We can't just kiss like that right here", he whined. "My dick does things-"

"Mhm", Jungkook grinned and then pulled him over to his father's car. Luckily the old man was busy reading the local news on his phone and hadn't noticed their heated kiss in the middle of the football field. He looked at them when they got onto the backseats together and kept giggling with the other.  
But he let them.


	16. Chapter 16

"You wanna see something weird?", Jimin leaned back after he got into Hoseok's car. He had picked him up this morning, they wanted to hang out throughout the day since it was a day off and they had nothing else to do.   
"You, naked?", Hoseok teased the younger and chuckled over his own joke.

"Dude, that's not that weird", Jimin snapped at him and then grabbed his phone and showed Hoseok the Snapchat-Map where he could see Taehyung's location. "He's been over there since last night. Let's go and have a look what he's doing with the fag." 

"I love how you turned your back to your own best friend", Hoseok hummed, "Will you turn your back to me too one day?" 

"Only if you turn out being gay", Jimin joked and ruffled the older's hair who suddenly looked a little bummed, "Dude I might be gay, who knows-", Hoseok grumbled while starting the car to head over to Jungkook's house.   
"Dude you're not gay you bully gay kids-", Jimin argued but Hoseok shrugged. "Nah I just bully Jungkook because he's weird as fuck. Him being gay is just a good thing to bully him for-, bet he's the one who likes it up his ass instead of sticking it in."

"Stop", Jimin sighed, "Don't talk about him like that. He's still my best friend."  
Hoseok bit his lips, "Sorry-, well so what do you think Taehyung is doing over there the whole time?" 

"No idea. I would love to find out what my brother is doing with my best friend tho." 

*

"Can you do that again", Taehyung hummed. He was sitting on Jungkook's bed, Kook on his lap with his arms and legs wrapped around the older.   
"What do you mean?", Kook asked quietly, eyes locked with the other while their bodies were pressed against the other, not leaving any space between them.

"You know-", Taehyung tried to explain, "When you kissed me like that and moved your butt like that-", he put his hands on Jungkook's waist and made him move again, pulling him in for another kiss. Jungkook shut his eyes and kissed the older back, enjoying his shy touch and the kisses he was still holding back to, avoiding to lose control over certain areas of his body. 

"It's so good", Taehyung let out after pulling back, grinning at Jungkook. "It makes me excited-"

Jungkook laughed out, "You're so cute." 

"I'm not", Taehyung pouted, "I just want to try out things, I never had a boy on my lap before-"   
Jungkook chuckled, giving him a small kiss to his nose before he simply hugged him and didn't move for a while.   
Taehyung hugged him back, sighing to himself happily when he smelled the younger's sweet scent and could feel his heartbeat against his own chest-, being around him felt so, so good, Taehyung still couldn't explain it. 

Well. They heard a cough behind them and quickly pulled away from the other, Taehyung's hands quickly making their way away from Jungkook's butt which he had been touching the whole time.   
"The door is supposed to stay open", Mr Jeon grumbled and opened the door widely so the boys didn't get too comfortable. "He's 16", he reminded Taehyung, crossing his arms. 

"Dad", Jungkook whined. 

"What? What are you even doing on a boy's lap?", Mr Jeon snapped at him, "Get down there. You can do those things when you're old enough, right now I do not want to see his hands anywhere near where he just had them and you for sure as hell not on his lap." 

Jungkook groaned out annoyed and then got down from Taehyung's lap and stared at his father-, a little pissed off.   
"Now watch a movie or something." Mr Jeon turned around and let the boys in peace but he was just two rooms further and ready at all times to come check up on them again. 

"Well", Jungkook said a bit bummed, "Wanna make out under a blanket?" 

Taehyung shook his head, still full of respect for Jungkook's father, "Nah. Let's just watch a movie or play playstation."   
Kook rolled his eyes, "Why~ Do you want to impress my Dad by your good behavior?" 

"Stop", Taehyung grinned and ruffled Jungkook's hair, pushing him away when the younger was on his way back onto Taehyung's lap. "Be a good boy."

Jungkook bit his lips at that, looking away because Taehyung's low voice saying those words just did things to him. "Oh damn", he whispered and sat down next to Taehyung, grabbing the playstation controller to start a random game on there. 

"Woah, that was a quick change of behavior", Taehyung chuckled and wrapped one arm around the younger when they cuddled up to the other, pulled a blanket above them and then started playing a video game. Well, Taehyung did. Jungkook constantly let his hand wander onto Taehyung's thigh underneath the blanket but Taehyung put it back every single time. 

"You're lame." 

"Nah, but you're not the one who got threatened to get your neck broken if you do something wrong", Taehyung joked and gave Jungkook a kiss to his cheek. "You should come over to my house sometime, no one is there to pay attention to what we do."

"Oh and you think my Dad would let me do that?", Jungkook was amused by that suggestion, he knew for a fact that now that his father had decided to be the strictest father ever-, he would never go outside on his own and for sure as hell, not come anywhere close to Taehyung without him interrupting them.   
"Probably not", Taehyung grinned. "Guess we'll have to wait for you to turn 18 then. It's not that long, you're not that much younger."

"Funny to hear that coming from your mouth", Jungkook put his hand back on Taehyung's thigh and squeezed the boy's legs softly while looking at him full of innocence, as if his hand would not be there to make the older horny.   
"Well", Taehyung blushed a little. "I saw you in a different light. You're not a kid at all." And with that he pushed the younger's hand away once again, "You're a whole damn brat who doesn't know how to behave appropriately." 

"Rude", Jungkook said and then put his hand onto his own middle and started rubbing it, just to tease Taehyung. 

"What are you doing-", the boy asked, panicking inside when he saw Jungkook's hand moving underneath the blanket. 

"If you're not gonna let me touch you, I'm just gonna touch myself", Kook said and put his head onto Taehyung's shoulders. "Go on, play your game."   
Taehyung, now distracted from the game, looked back to the game and tried to force himself not to think of what Jungkook was doing right next to him. 

"Can you help me with my zipper?", Kook asked softly and Taehyung froze in his spot and lost the game instantly. 

Well.   
They heard another cough and it was Mr Jeon again who stood there and looked at his son with his eyes full anger, "Can you stop mocking the poor boy?" 

"Can you stop interrupting us", Jungkook whined. 

"I just came here because you have visitors", Mr Jeon grumbled. "You better get away from each other, it's Jimin and the other rude kid." 

Jungkook and Taehyung nodded and sat back up, bringing distance in between them. Mr Jeon waved the two boys upstairs and then left them alone. 

"Oh well well well", Hoseok laughed out. "Taehyung in Jungkook's bed-, what an amusing view." 

Taehyung looked at Jimin, afraid that the younger had spilled his secret to his friend. "We're just hanging out", Taehyung let out and brought a little more distance between them. "Just gaming."

"Oh, is that so?", Jimin lifted his brows and stared at Jungkook.  
"What are you even doing here?", Kook grumbled, "If you're here to annoy us, then just go." 

"We just wanted to take a look at our gay friends", Hoseok smirked evil-ish, eyeing Taehyung who flinched at that sentence. "Right, Taehyung?", he said sharply.   
Jungkook bit his lips, "Dude, no idea what you guys are fantasizing about but Taehyung isn't gay and I might be gay, yeah-, but like that doesn't mean I fuck with every dude that comes along."

"We're not fantasizing about Taehyung-", Hoseok argued but Jungkook only laughed at that, "Kinda seems like that if you enter my house without being invited just to see what we're doing. Why are you so obsessed with us?" 

"Maybe because he just told me last night that he-", Jimin stopped talking, he knew he should not say it out loud and it'd ruin everything for them, so he shut up in the very last second. 

"What?", Hoseok asked but Jimin shook his head, "Nothing." 

"Taehyung, let's go hang out. Without the fag."

Taehyung looked at Jungkook for quite a while, "I don't really want to hang out with you guys", he then said. "But not with you either", he then said and looked away from Jungkook, eyes filling up with tears. 

"Good", Hoseok said, "Remember, being gay is the last thing you should be, dude. You're the coolest dude at our school, don't ruin it by a one time thing with a little fag. You have us, Lia and everyone else. Don't choose a fag over us."

Jungkook's heart ached a little when he saw Taehyung sitting still, not moving at all. He held his head low and tried to keep himself from crying.   
"Tae", he whispered and rubbed his back once, "It's okay. Just go. It's okay, really."

Taehyung glanced at him, thankfully and with tears now falling off his lashes.   
"Sorry", he let out and got up, walked past by Hoseok and on his way he pushed the older away from him, "Still not hanging out with fucking bullies though." 

And with that Taehyung left the room and headed downstairs, about to leave the house.   
Just that Mr Jeon stood there, arms crossed and his face all serious, "Where are you going?"

"Home", Taehyung let out quietly. "I'm sorry, Mr Jeon. I really, really like your son but-"

The man nodded, "It's fine. Some people never feel ready and that's okay."   
He opened the door for the boy and let him out, sighing when the boy walked away with heavy sobs making his shoulders shake with every step. 

Goddamnit, that poor boy. 

Jungkook however still sat there with the other two, looking at them pissed off.   
"What are you waiting for? Leave my fucking house", he snapped at them. "Why did you had to say shit like that? Taehyung isn't gay. He's not into men. He's not into me and he was just hanging out with me because my asshole best friend left me. He just felt sorry and played video games with me but you ruined everything with calling him gay when he never even touched me."

Jimin hold back, knowing that Jungkook was lying for Taehyung's sake and that was actually the first time he felt bad over tearing the two of them apart.   
They seemed to really like the other. 

"Well, sorry. What are we supposed to think if he stays at your place for almost 24 hours?!"

"No idea but it's also none of your fucking business. Maybe sort your own shit out first before you come for Taehyung and make him uncomfortable when all he did was being there for me. Nothing's wrong with that."

"Yeah", Hoseok grumbled, "Was Jimin's idea." 

"Well, you can hang out with us instead", Jimin offered slowly, "Taehyung's weird anyway. I'm your best friend."

"No, thank you."   
Jungkook looked past them to his father who stood in the door frame.

"I'll show you the way out", he said angrily and grabbed both kids by their ears to force them out of his house.

And after that, Jungkook just broke into tears because that wasn't how he wanted this day to end and he felt horrible because he knew how terrible Taehyung must be feeling right now and he had no one to talk about it with.   
Mr Jeon came back upstairs and so did his wife, sitting down besides the crying boy. His mother hugged him while Mr Jeon only let out a sigh, "And that's exactly why you should focus on school and football, not onto anything else. People are shit."

Jungkook still sobbed. He usually wasn't the kind of guy who would cry over things that easily, but that just hurt him a little too much.   
Not that he felt bad because Taehyung left, but because he knew that the boy had made so many steps forwards in less than a day just to get everything ruined by two careless idiots who had nothing better to do than to make others feel bad about themselves. 

*

Taehyung didn't know where to go, so his way led him to Lia's house in the end. ..


	17. Chapter 17

"Good Morning", Lyza hurried to shut her locker and rush over to Jungkook who was walking through the hallway, head low and his eyes fixed to the ground. "Hey", Kook hummed, "Have you seen Tae?", of course that was his first question.   
The girl didn't reply, she just bit her lips anxiously, eyes darting around. 

"Let's just go to class, shall we?"   
"No, I need to see if he's alright." Jungkook grabbed his things from his locker and then kept looking around.

"Look, Koo. I think it's better if we just go to class", she quickly said and before he could say anything else, he saw Jimin coming towards him, "Dude-, let's go to class. Shall we?" 

Jungkook was confused, "I'm done with you", he said, directed to Jimin but the boy only turned him around. 

"Yeah-, well", Jimin said, softly pushing towards their classroom, along with Lyza. 

"Something's going on", Jungkook commented, looking at the two of them in confusion, "And I'm not sure what it is."

"Mh", Lyza said and pulled the chair out for Jungkook, "Let's just work through the homework, shall we?"  
She gave Jimin a look and the boy was about to go to his own seat, but Jungkook held him and pulled him around, "Where's your brother?", he asked coldly. 

"Kook, just don't ask", Jimin sighed, "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I should have never come to your house, I-"

"Park fucking Jimin", Jungkook said sharply, "You have two seconds to tell me what you're not telling me right now. Or else I'm going to tell the whole damn school that you're gay and in love with Hoseok. At this point, I do not care about your feelings anymore, is that clear?"  
"I care about yours tho", Jimin grumbled, "Which is why I'm not saying anything."

"Why?", Kook rolled his eyes. "It's not like Taehyung's actions would hurt me."   
"Jungkook", Jimin groaned, "Taehyung didn't come home last night." 

"W-what"

"He didn't come home last night. He's at Lia's place, Jungkook", Jimin sighed, "I know you guys had something going on, so I'm sorry that he ended up in her sheets again."  
"Oh", Jungkook breathed out relieved, "Dude you scared me when you said he didn't come last night!"

"Why?"

"I thought something bad happened or something, what the fuck", Jungkook held his chest, inhaling deeply to calm down from his almost heart attack.   
"He fucked his girlfriend after spending a whole day with you-, isn't that something bad?" 

"That's just Taehyung being Taehyung", Jungkook shrugged, "I get why he does it-, so it's not bad. It's just dumb." The boy bit his lips and looked at Lyza for a while, "You guys should stop trying to protect me from the reality of the world. I'm good, really. I can handle things-"

Lyza nodded, "I know, Koo. I just-"  
"It's fine", Kook pinched her puffy cheeks, "Not mad at my favorite girly." 

Jimin however scrunched his nose, "Are you mad at me?"

"Being mad would require effort, which is something I'm not vibing with towards you lately", Jungkook gave the boy an innocent smile and then got up from his seat, "Now excuse me, I'll not hang out in an empty classroom twenty minutes before classes even start."  
The boy rushed outside, hoping he'd catch Taehyung somewhere, he really just wanted to make sure the older was okay after yesterday. 

And the boy really was there, he stood at his locker and was talking calmly to Lia while they were looking through his homework.   
Jungkook's heart ached a little, they seemed so close and it made him jealous.   
What he didn't care about was when Taehyung got touchy with others because that was just the way he handled things-, but seeing him smiling and peacefully talking to the girl without touching her, that was the one thing that got the boy jealous. 

Lia saw Jungkook over there and softly pinched Taehyung's arm, nodding in Jungkook's direction. Taehyung followed her glance and saw Jungkook standing there in the middle of the hallway, looking like a mess because he had cried a lot last night. He wore a big hoodie and his lips looked glossy and pretty-, Taehyung's heart skipped a few beats.   
Jungkook looked down when their eyes met but before he could look back up, he realized that Johnny walked in their way and stood in front of Jungkook, grinning at him brightly. 

"Dude!", he smiled brightly.  
Mark appeared behind him and smiled even brighter. "Bro!"

"What? You're blocking the view", Jungkook whined at the olders but they didn't move an inch. 

"Guess what."

"You're gay?", Jungkook lifted his brows and threw Johnny and Mark completely off with that. "What?!", Mark squeaked out, "Is it that obvious??!"

"No, I was kidding. But good luck", Kook smiled at them amused. 

"Anyway!", Johnny cut off the uncovering of sexualities and then said, "Your view is single, Koo!"

"What?!", well now that got the boy a whole lot confused, he just saw them together, so-

Johnny and Mark shared a look, chuckling for a minute with each other before they finally turned back to Jungkook and decided to spill the tea, 

"Taehyung and Lia broke up last night!" 

*

What happened last night 

It took Taehyung half a bottle of whiskey until he finally could get himself to walk to Lia's house instead constantly turning around to rush back into Jungkook's arms, the only place he really felt safe in. But he knew that he had to go there-, it was the easiest thing to do.   
Lia would make him think of different things-, touch him and make it less painful not to be touched by Jungkook.

She would make him feel alright, she always did. 

Through all the bad times, Taehyung had the habit of running to her and she would never let him down. Maybe that's what made it so hard to think of a life without her. 

He ringed the bell of her apartment, she had gotten that from her parents for her 16th birthday and ever since then lived on her own-, which was good for Taehyung. He could always appear at all hours of the day and no one would hold him speeches about appropriate behavior.

Somehow it made his heart ache in pain when he stood there and waited for her to open the door, knowing it wouldn't be Mr or Mrs Jeon who would yell at him for doing literally anything close to their son.   
Lia opened the door, saw Taehyung with the bottle and tears in his eyes. "Oh dear", she sighed and let the boy in, shutting the door behind them. 

She led him inside the living room where she had been watching Netflix all day, enjoying some alone time. 

"What happened?", she asked after she had sat him down and brought him a glass of water. 

"Nothing, can we just make out", Taehyung blurted out, touching her waist to ask for her approval. But the girl shook her head, "Nah, I'm not in the mood", she hummed and looked at him worriedly. "We didn't talk about everything that happened with the cheating thing." 

Taehyung nodded, feeling bad about himself because he had almost forgot that part where he was still fighting with her, still not having the guts to apologize properly. 

"Lia, I-"

"It doesn't matter right now", she softly put her fingers under his chin, "What matters is what made the boy who never cries, cry so hard that he got drunk at 5pm."   
Taehyung looked down, "I don't want to talk about it, Lia, I just want to forget about it."

"That's not how it works", she sighed, "You need to stop being so afraid of feeling things", she wrapped her arm around the boy's back and pulled him closer, hugging him from the side. 

Taehyung looked away, "It's easier."  
"You don't know that", she said, "Unless you tried the hard way."

"I tried", Taehyung argued, "I did."  
"Did you?", Lia lifted her eyebrows. "Why are you here then?" 

"Where else would I be?", Taehyung asked her quietly, she didn't know about anything with Jungkook, why would she even ask him such a thing. 

"Where were you before you came back to my party and fucked two girls in my bedroom?", Lia asked him calmly. "You don't need to answer", she then quickly added. "But that's where you should be right now."

"So you know..", Taehyung looked down. "Who told you? Jimin? Hoseok?" 

"What do you mean?", Lia lifted her eyebrow, "It's obvious that you're cheating with someone and then trying to cover it up with cheating with random people. I have no clue who it is, Taehyung, but I'm pretty sure you're running away from that person to avoid catching feelings."

"How are you so chill about this?", Taehyung asked her. "I'm cheating on you and you're still letting me in and talk to me."

"Because you mean the world to me and I know that you don't have as many people you can turn to", she ruffled his hair, "But I'm glad you have Jungkook now too", she then added with a soft smile. 

"Jungkook", Taehyung spoke out the boy's name so softly, voice cracking halfway through when he broke back into tears again. "God, I fucked everything up with him", he wrapped his arms around Lia and started sobbing even heavier.

The girl gulped dryly, well there she got him.

"Is it him?" 

Taehyung didn't say anything at first, but he looked up and made eye contact with her.   
"It's not like you think it is", he tried to say. "It's-"

"Is it Jungkook you're cheating on me with?" 

"Lia", Taehyung whined, tears falling off his lashes, "Look. It's different. It's not like with the girls in your bedroom, that was rude and it didn't mean a thing-"

"But with him it means something?" 

Taehyung couldn't say it out loud, he could feel his heartbeat up to his throat and suddenly got even more nervous and he didn't calm down until the girl took his hand and intertwined their fingers, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek, "It's fine, Tae, it's fine, just breathe", she hummed and put her hand on the boy's chest that kept moving rapidly.   
The boy was close to having a panic attack, but Lia wouldn't let it get that far. 

"I don't wanna feel like this", Taehyung whispered, heart aching at that. 

"Why?", Lia sighed, "There's nothing wrong with Jungkook? He's a nice guy, he treats you well, I don't see a problem.."

It would be a lie to say she was having it together right now, it broke her own heart knowing that her own boyfriend fell out of love with her and fell in love with a boy instead, but she wouldn't show that. Right now, Taehyung needed someone and she had to be that someone. 

"He's a boy", Taehyung breathed out, "He's got a dick. I'm a boy too! I have a dick too! I-"

"So?", Lia looked at him confused, "I mean, I'm not an expert at that but there's other positions you can do and like-, you'll figure out a way to have sex I guess-"

"No", Taehyung whined, "I mean, I can't like a boy in that way. Jungkook is so.. I don't know. He's that weird kid at school and if I'm with him no one will like me and-"

Now, well, that was the minute she pulled her hand away and crossed her arms while eyeing the boy sternly, "That's the most stupid excuse ever. Jungkook's not weird, he's just-, he's never really got any friends besides Jimin. He's probably just lonely? Not weird, don't call him that. You sound like an asshole right now-"

"But I am an asshole. I'm friends with Yoongi and Hoseok and all the others who are so rude and mean and I should be like that too", Taehyung said, "I can't be with a guy like Jungkook and be friends with people like that."

"There's better people than them?", Lia bit her lips.

"I'll lose everything if I go for him. Everyone will hate me if they find out I'm into a boy."

"But you'll have him and isn't that what counts?", Lia hummed, "And no one will hate you. I won't. Jungkook's friends won't. Your brother is gay himself, so he won't. No one really cares who you're fucking, Tae."

The boy looked down, "I don't want to come out Lia. No matter what, I don't want anyone to know I like this boy. Can you keep that secret for me?"  
"Sure", she shrugged, "But that doesn't mean I think that that's the right way to go."

They went silent for a while, looking at each other and then both eyes darting to the ceiling which they stared at for quite a while, "We're over, right?", Taehyung asked after a while.   
"Yeah, it wouldn't be fair to me or Jungkook if we wouldn't be over", Lia chuckled. 

"Will you stay in my life anyway?"

Lia turned her head and looked at the boy for a while who looked so broken in that very moment. His eyes were still full of tears and his lips trembling after he asked her that. He never had someone staying, which made him ask this question as the first thing that shot to his head.   
There had never been someone he could have trusted without them leaving him in the end. 

Countless scenarios came back to his head when he would have scratched his knee or someone at kindergarden said mean things to him-, his mother would only pat his shoulders and then be on a business trip for another week. Jimin and him grew up with a maid who would change with every month.   
No one ever really stayed and now he just had to leave Jungkook even though he would have wanted to stay with him so, so bad. 

"Of course I'm gonna stay", Lia shook her head in disbelief, poking his cheek, "I can be your best bro", she smiled wholeheartedly. "We'll figure everything out, okay?"

"We?"

"Yeah, you don't have to be alone with all of this. I'll be there until you're ready", she gave him a weak smile, knowing that in the end she'd be the one losing him. Maybe she was the one who could better cope a loss though out of the two of them.   
"Until I'm ready?", Taehyung asked, confusion written all over his face.

She nodded.  
"Ready to allow yourself to feel the things your heart wants to feel." 

"I love you", Taehyung blurted out, "You're so cool!"

The girl chuckled, looking down, "I love you too, Tae" 

She loved him,  
He loved her.   
Just not in the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really love reading ur comments, thank u <3


	18. Chapter 18

"What you're staring at?", Hoseok smacked Taehyung's head jokingly and then wrapped his arm around the boy, "Come on."  
Taehyung rolled his eyes, forcing himself to break the eye contact he was holding with Jungkook. The younger looked down and then changed his directions while Taehyung was dragged along by the others. "So you finally broke up with that bitch?", Hoseok then asked, looking at Lia.

Lia gulped.

"Yeah", Taehyung said in a small voice, "We broke up with each other, it was equal", he corrected Hoseok's assumption though. 

"Thank god", Yoongi said, joining them now, "That whore doesn't fit in with us anyway. She's finally back at the bottom."

The girl crossed her arms, "What's that supposed to mean?"   
"Well, you're not a cheerleader, you're not really good at anything and now you just lost the dick that got you popular. You're nothing without a boy, Lia", Yoongi lifted his eyebrows. "Look at Aylie, my girlfriend is the captain of the cheerleaders, she's always gonna be great. But who are you? You were nothing but Taehyung's pussy to fuck." 

Taehyung gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to defend Lia in front of the other boys. 

"Oh, so you're saying a girl needs a boy to be something?", Lia asked in disbelief, eyebrows furrowed, "In which century are you living in, dude?" 

"Why are you still talking?", Hoseok interrupted, "Shut up, whore. Taehyung's always been too good for you anyway." 

"I fucked your girlfriend", Taehyung blurted out, looking at Yoongi. "I fucked Aylie and I don't feel sorry for it", with that he pushed Hoseok's arm off him and grabbed Lia by her wrist to pull her away from the boys.   
Lia let out the biggest sigh, "God, I hate your friends!" 

"I hate them too", Taehyung grumbled. "They're disgusting human beings", he chuckled and pulled her over to the classroom they were about to have class in.   
"Why are you still being friends with them?!", Lia blurted out, "They're horrible."

Taehyung shrugged, "What choice do I have?" 

"I'd rather have no friends than friends like this", Lia grumbled and sat down on her seat. "Seriously, Tae." 

"Lia, I'm not going to stop being friends with them. If my team doesn't have my back, I can basically drop out of football."   
The girl looked down, "I get it. I'm sorry, I'm just hurt by what they said."

He nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You don't need a boy, Lia. You're amazing either way." 

*

The next few days passed by almost peacefully.   
Jungkook and Taehyung didn't even see each other once in the hallways, Taehyung spent his afternoons in the library because he really had nothing else to do. He didn't want to be hanging out with the others, he was still mad at them for being an asshole to Jungkook and Lia, degrading them just because they didn't fit in their picture. 

Jungkook just sat around alone, playing videogames with his parents. Lyza wasn't really allowed to hang out at his house, her boyfriend was a bit annoying when it came to them hanging out privately, so Jungkook was stuck with his parents, having no one else to call. 

A week passed by and nothing changed.

At football practice, Jungkook would just get run over, coming home with bruises that made him want to quit, but he didn't for his father's sake. And because it was the only chance to see Taehyung. Even though it seemed to be over, Jungkook still wanted to see if he was alright. Somehow he never saw Taehyung smiling and once practice was over, he didn't even shower, he just left the football field, interlocking arms with Lia who waited for him at the fence. 

Kook would lie if he'd say he wasn't jealous. 

They broke up, they stopped touching-, yet it felt worse than ever to see them together.   
He knew that Taehyung tried to make Lia his safe spot, the one Jungkook had dying to be from the moment he fell in love with Taehyung. 

But it was easier to be exactly that if you were a girl, of course, why was it even surprising Jungkook at this point? 

Today it was Wednesday and Taehyung sat in class with his friends, looking down at a paper in front of him. Listed were colleges and possible scholarships for those.   
Hoseok kept joking around getting the best football scholarship, fighting with Yoongi over which school would be the best.   
Taehyung's hand was shaking, he wanted to make a cross on Princeton University so bad but he knew that this was an Ivy league college and that he'd never get in there. 

But this was only an application, right?   
What could go wrong? 

There was this week in two weeks where the seniors would spend a week at a college of their choice, having the opportunity to check the campus out and go to some lectures, seeing if a certain college suited their choices. 

"Yo, Tae, where ya goin?", Hoseok interrupted Taehyung's thoughts, glancing at his paper. 

"Princeton", Taehyung admitted quietly, looking down. 

"Dude", Yoongi laughed out, "You do know that they don't give out football scholarships, right? They only offer academic ones."

Taehyung nodded, "I know.." 

"Why you even considering it, then?", Hoseok looked at him confused, "You're too dumb for that. All you do is fuck around and do shit? No Ivy league college wants a guy like you."   
Taehyung's throat went dry and he let out a sigh while nodding his head, "I know."

He looked away, avoiding the looks of the others before he put the paper away. "I know", he repeated, more to himself than to the others. 

"Ya, dude", Yoongi laughed, "You're gonna get the best football scholarship out of all of us anyway, why you're making such a sad face?" 

The boy shrugged, "I'm not making a sad face", he hummed, "I'm looking as always."

"True, you haven't smiled in a long time, dude", Hoseok chuckled, "Badass suits you. It's almost hot."  
Lia who sat in the back couldn't believe her ears when his friends told Taehyung that it suited him if he didn't smile. What on earth was wrong with these guys? 

*

"Jungkook", Lia let out, rushing through the hallway. 

"Oh Lia", Jungkook said unenthusiastically. "Shouldn't you be with Tae or something?", he grumbled and sounded more dramatic than he intended to.   
"Yeah", she looked a bit bummed, "Look. You gotta talk to him." 

"Why?" 

"His friends literally told him off when he wanted to apply for a scholarship at Princeton university", Lia grumbled. "I feel like if you'd say something, he'd at least try."

"That's none of my business", Jungkook said sharply, "If he wants my opinion on that, he should talk to me himself. I'm not listening to you, Lia."  
"I know you're mad", Lia tried to argue, "I know it sucks that I can be around him and you can't but-"

"Wait", Jungkook cut her off, "What do you know about me and him?"   
"Everything, he told me the whole story." 

"Did he broke up with you because of me?", Jungkook looked at her questioningly.   
"It was equal, we knew we weren't going to last after all the cheating."

"Shouldn't you fuck off then?", Jungkook snapped, "And stop being around him all the fucking time?" 

Lia rolled her eyes, "He needs someone, Kook."  
"He needs me", Jungkook groaned, "Not you!" 

The girl just turned around and walked away, she was not having the boy's shit today. All she wanted was to do her best to get Taehyung comfortable, but if Jungkook didn't want to move along-, she would not waste her energy on that brat.   
Kook rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut before he walked out of school and headed over to his father's car who was there to pick him up as everyday since Taehyung and Jimin stopped picking Jungkook up in the morning. 

"Hi champ", Mr Jeon smiled but Jungkook didn't reply, he just got in the car, slammed the door shut and turned the music up. He hated Lia, he hated that girl so much right now.   
"Okayy", his father said slowly as he got in as well, "Bad day?" 

"I'm hungry, Dad. Just drive", Jungkook snapped, turning the music even louder so his father would have no chance to interrupt his angry thoughts.

Well, it wouldn't be Mr Jeon if he would let the boy get through with that behavior. He just shut off the radio and didn't start the car, looking at Jungkook in all seriousness. 

"Dad!", Jungkook groaned. 

"Talk", Mr Jeon groaned back. "Stop acting like a teenager in puberty!" 

"I am a teenager in puberty", Jungkook explained to his father but Mr Jeon was not having his shit either today, "What's wrong?" 

"Lia is a fucking bitch", Jungkook snapped, "Why is she always around Taehyung and then has the audacity to tell me that I have to talk him into some college shit? Do I look like I want Taehyung to go to a college all across the fucking globe?" 

"What?", Mr Jeon asked confused.

"Apparently he wants to go to Princeton university? He never even talked to me about it, so why do I have to be the one encouraging him? I don't want him to go to America?" 

"Well", Mr Jeon let out a sigh, "It's his future, don't you think that's important? Maybe even more important than being with you?"   
"Of course it is, but why does he have to leave Korea to go to a whole other continent?" 

"Maybe because he's not happy here?", Mr Jeon lifted his eyebrow, looking at his son in confusion. "And who says he'll even go there? But it'd be good for him if he at least tried? You never know-"

"Why don't you go and talk to him then, Dad?", Jungkook yelled out, "I don't want him to leave!" 

"I didn't raise you to be egoistic", Mr Jeon grumbled.   
"You also didn't raise me to be gay and here we are", Jungkook shouted and then grabbed his earphones to listen to music on his phone so he wouldn't depend on the radio to end this conversation. 

*

"Mom?", Taehyung knocked on the door to his mother's office. She was home for once in her life, so he was going to use his chance. She grumbled something that Taehyung understood as a yes and walked in. 

"Taehyung", she grumbled, "I'm busy, what do you want?" 

The boy glanced at the screen of her laptop where she was online shopping for shoes. "Busy with shopping?", he asked quietly.   
"What do you want?", she snapped at him, "Do you need money? Just take it from your bank account, Taehyung." 

"I don't need money", the boy looked down, feeling ashamed of even coming in here to ask for his mother's opinion. "Oh, okay. What else?" 

"You know about this orientation week for college, right?", Taehyung started slowly.  
"No, I don't. What do you want?" 

"I want to go to Princeton university to take a look", Taehyung admitted, "For this one week. To see if I fit in there, maybe I can apply for a scholarship there?"

"Princeton?", his mother looked at him in disbelief. "You wanna go there?"   
"I do", Taehyung said, "I've did research and-"

"No I mean, I don't care why you want to go there. I know the principal's wife, I can easily get you in, Sweetie. You don't need to apply for a scholarship, I thought only Jimin would want to go to an Ivy league college, but if you want too, that's fine. We'll work that out."

"I want to apply for a scholarship", Taehyung said quietly. "I don't want you to pay for my college education, Mom." 

"Why not?" 

"I just don't", Taehyung grumbled. "Can I apply for it?"

"It's an embarrassment to the family's name if you go there with a scholarship like a poor kid who has no other chances to get into a college of choice", she said sharply. "No you can't." 

"Mom", Taehyung sighed.

"And you won't get it anyway, honey. You're not that smart", she patted his head, "Just don't worry. Mom and Dad will make sure you can get in Princeton, okay?" 

That was it, that was all he wanted to hear.   
You're not smart enough.   
The same thing everybody told him. Taehyung nodded, "It's fine, Mom. Really. Just don't do anything." 

And with that he walked out of the room and was about to go look for Jimin to ask for his opinion on all that, but the boy was not picking up his phone and was nowhere in sight.   
Goddamnit.   
Taehyung picked up his phone, trying to call Lia but she wasn't picking up either. 

He decided to take that as a sign and just walked outside and sat down at the pool, eyes glueing to the water.   
Why was there not a single person who would assure him that he'd at least have a chance? He wouldn't care if in the end his parents paid for his college education, but he wanted to at least make sure he deserved the place there. 

He grabbed his sunglasses and then laid down, shut his eyes and ignored the doubts that were coming over him. Maybe he would just not go to college and run away with his bank account, start over somewhere else. No one would notice anyway. 

"Yo bro", a squeaky voice from above made Taehyung's heart almost stop beating for a second. 

His eyes snapped open and he stared in the sparkly eyes of Jungkook who was taking off Taehyung's sunglasses to have a closer look at the older. "Do you wanna swim?", he asked teasingly and put his shirt off to get into the water.

"You're here?", Taehyung asked in disbelief. 

"Yeah, convinced my Dad that he'll have an eye for Hoseok and the others if they appear out of nowhere again, he's in front of your house right now", Jungkook explained with a smirk on his lips and pulled his boxers off as well. "What if we swim naked?" 

"Jungkook", Taehyung looked away, avoiding the boy's dick at all costs. 

"Come on", Jungkook said and started pulling down Taehyung's swimming shorts. Luckily the older was laying in the sun without a shirt anyway so he didn't have much to undress. 

"You hate swimming", Taehyung commented but Jungkook only shrugged, "I hate a lot of things", he said, "Like Lia for example, yet I'm still doing her a favor right now." 

"What?", Taehyung asked in disbelief. "But Lia likes you tho-"  
"It's because I'm pretty likeable, don't you think?", Jungkook said and grabbed Taehyung by his hand before he pulled him up to get closer to the water. 

Taehyung followed him, completely overwhelmed by just everything. He didn't know how to handle the situation and he didn't know what to do with Jungkook pulling him inside the water. Jungkook looked at the water anxiously but after both boys were in, he just clinged onto Taehyung, wrapping his arms and legs around the older.

"Dude", Taehyung let out scared, "I'm about to get hard, you really need to let go of me right fucking now, Jungkook-"

"I always wanted to have your boner pressed up my tummy", Jungkook smiled innocently, "Y'know when I was 12 and had my first boner, I asked myself how yours must feel."

Taehyung gasped, gulping hardly as he tried to think of nasty things instead of Jungkook thinking of his dick when he was literally 12.   
"I was 14 at the time and you had thoughts like that about me!", Taehyung said, "Why are you like that?" 

"Well", Jungkook rolled his eyes, "That's just me being me. So you broke up with Lia because of me, I heard?" 

Taehyung blushed, trying to push Jungkook a bit away from him but still steadying him by his hips so he would not get scared of being in the water by himself.   
"So why aren't we fucking now?" 

"I thought we were over", Taehyung said quietly, "After I left you standing that day."

"Well", Jungkook nodded, "That sucked, you're right. But we're not over, Tae. How about we'll just keep us a secret until highschool is over, then enjoy our last summer together and once you leave for college-, we'll just get over each other?" 

Taehyung's smile faded away almost instantly, "College", he sighed. "I-"

"Let's not think that far yet", Jungkook brushed the scary part off, "So where are you planning to go? For orientation week? I think it's in two weeks and you're a senior, so, what you're planning to do, babe?" 

Taehyung looked at the boy with big eyes, biting his lips anxiously. "I don't know. Maybe just some public school or something, close to Seoul."

"Just any school?", Jungkook asked him, "You're too good for public school, what the hell-"  
"My parents don't want me to apply for scholarships", Taehyung sighed, "And I don't want to use their money to get into my dream school."

"What's your dream school?", Jungkook asked softly, brushing over Taehyung's cheek slowly. 

"I don't have one", Taehyung said quickly, "College is whatever to me. I'm a footballer, I'll get into some football school and that's it."   
"Is it tho?", Jungkook lifted his eyebrows. "I'd find it hot if my future husband would have been to some Ivy league school", he said sneakily, smirking a little. "Because that's literally the only place I can imagine him in."

"Well", Taehyung grumbled, "I hope you'll find a future husband like that then", he said, jealousy swinging along. "I'm going to go to public school or I'll just skip college and become a drug addict like every rich kid is at some point." 

"I was talking about you", Jungkook rolled his eyes. "You should try to go for Princeton or something-, you'd fit in there."

"I wouldn't", Taehyung said, looking down on the water. "I'm too dumb for a school like that."

"You're not dumb, you're the smartest person I know", Jungkook said, snapping Taehyung's chin up, "Apply." 

"I don't fit in there", Taehyung repeated, "I'm just a bully at highschool. No one wants me at such a school."

"You never bullied anyone", Jungkook said sharply, "Don't you dare to put yourself with those people on one level. And if you fit in, we'll see after we went there for orientation week, alright? If it really isn't your thing, fine, go to public school. But if you like it there, I'll send your application there even if you tell me not to."

"After.. We went there?", Taehyung asked quietly. 

"Usually parents go along, I heard", Jungkook said. "So I thought I could come along instead. I'll just tell the people there I'm your Daddy."   
Taehyung gasped. On one hand because his heart lost it when he thought of him and Jungkook being in America for a whole week without anyone around them who knew them. And on the other hand because Jungkook had the audacity to call himself Daddy.

"If anything, I'm the one being called Daddy out of the two of us."

"Mhm", Jungkook grinned and let his hand slide underwater, "I'd like to call you that. In a dorm room, at Princeton, in two weeks-" 

"Jeon Jeongguk I swear to fucking god I am going to personally fly there with the two of you", Mr Jeon's voice from behind them made both boys flinch around. "I give you one second to get your hand away from down there, get out of the water and-"

"Dad-, I'm naked", Jungkook whined, "I can't just get out of the water right now. You're here-"

"Jeon Jeongguk, one second", Mr Jeon said sharply. "Get out of there, right fucking now. I brought you here to talk, not to-"

"What's going on here?", now it was Mrs Kim who stood next to the pool, looking at Jungkook and Taehyung in confusion. "You know what-, I don't really want to ask", she looked a bit confused, "Taehyung, act your age and stop making Mr Jeon mad, he's an important man."   
With that she turned around, "And put some clothes on, for god's sake." 

Taehyung looked after his mother, then looked at Jungkook and then both of them broke into laughter. "My Mom just saw me with a boy in the water-, naked. All over each other. And she walks away", he laughed and facepalmed himself. "How can someone care so little?" 

"No idea, man", Jungkook laughed as well. "Your mother is something else-"

"Taehyung", Mr Jeon interrupted them, "If my son doesn't listen, you should. Hands off him, get him out of the water and put clothes on him or I will break your neck and send you off to Princeton personally, so you're as far away as possible from my son who's 16 and a virgin and I want him to stay like that."

"You can't send me to college if you break my neck, Sir. I'll be dead, then", Taehyung grinned as he sat down Jungkook on the edge of the pool, and got out of the water himself. He walked over to where Jungkook left his clothes and threw them at him. Then he grabbed a towel and put it around himself, hiding the obvious boner he was having. 

Mr Jeon let out a relieved sigh when Jungkook was finally dressed.   
"And this is why you're going to be my favorite son-in-law once you two are adults." The man grabbed his son by his ear and then dragged him towards the car.

"Mr Jeon!", Taehyung yelled out. "Can I take him to Princeton in two weeks anyway?"   
"Of course you can, champ."

"Do you think I have a chance of getting in?", Taehyung hurried to ask afterwards, Mr Jeon kept walking but turned his head meanwhile and grinned, "Yes, Taehyung. You're a smart boy", he then grabbed the car door and opened it before he softly shoved his son in who was still complaining about how much he hated everything and everyone.

Taehyung was left behind, smiling while his chest suddenly felt warm and full of pride.   
He smirked to himself, "You're smart, champ", he told himself and then as soon as Mr Jeon and Jungkook drove off, he jumped around and threw his fists in the air in happiness.

Two weeks.  
And then he'll be free for a whole week.

At the university he always wanted to go to.   
With the person he wanted to share this experience the most with.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey"

"Hi" 

Taehyung let his head fall back, sitting down on the floor of his room, holding the phone with one hand and his travel bag with the other one. "Two hours", the older hummed, his smile so big that Jungkook thought he could feel the older's smile through the phone. "Two hours", he repeated, ruffling his dark hair while the younger held a pack of condoms he bought earlier, putting it at the bottom of his bag so his father wouldn't find them if he'd decide to look through Jungkook's bag. 

"I'm excited", Taehyung said, his heart beating up to his chest. 

"We'll be on our own for a whole week", Jungkook grinned, biting his lip as he laid back on his bed, staring up to the ceiling. "No parents, no bullies, no one who's going to annoy us-"  
"I love that", Taehyung chuckled, "Just you and me."

"What?", a voice came from Taehyung's door, making the older look up from his bag when he faced his brother who stood there, lips trembling.

"Gotta go, I'll pick you up in twenty", Taehyung quickly said into the phone, ended the call and got up from the floor, staring at Jimin with big eyes, "Look-, bro-"

"I thought you weren't bringing someone along", Jimin let out breathless, "Who was on the phone?" 

"No one", Taehyung hurried to say, "It was just Lia. She'll come."  
"Lia is going for Yale", Jimin said quietly, "She always talked about how much she wants to go there."

"Look, I-"

"Is it Jungkook?", Jimin asked, anxiety taking over the boy. "You're taking him, not me?"   
"You don't care", Taehyung said sharply, "You didn't even ask me where I want to go to college!"

"Yeah, because I know you want to go to Princeton", Jimin let out in disbelief, "You said that from childhood on. Why would I ask?" 

Taehyung gulped, looking away, "We're not exactly on good terms right now, Jimin-"  
"You're leaving me alone here", Jimin said, "In this big fat house! And you're taking my best friend with you-, not me"

The boy grabbed his bag and threw it on his shoulder, he couldn't deal with his little brother's shit right now, "I gotta go, Jimin. Get your act together."   
"Taehyung!", Jimin's voice was cracking when his brother pushed past him and rushed towards the elevator that'd bring him downstairs. "Don't just leave me here!"

"It's only a week", Taehyung said softly, "You'll survive a week without me."

"I can't even cook a fucking meal", Jimin screamed out, running after his brother, "Take me with you, not Jungkook!"  
"Just order food then", Taehyung snapped, "What's going on with you? Stop screaming!", he stared at his brother who was having tears in his eyes. 

"Don't go without me-"

"Hey", Mr Kim's voice halled through the house, "Why are you kids screaming up there?"

"It's nothing, Dad", Taehyung answered and got into the elevator but Jimin wouldn't give up that easily, he just ran after him and got in there as well. "I thought you wanted to go alone, but if you take someone with you, you can just as take me along. Right? There's nothing going on with you and Jungkook anyway-, you said it's over."

"Jimin, fuck off", Taehyung pushed his brother away and pressed the button that would bring them downstairs. "It's just one week." 

"Please", Jimin repeated, tears filling his eyes. "Don't leave me here-"

Taehyung ignored the younger's voice and rushed out of the elevator, hurrying towards the door but his father and his mother blocked the way, "We have guests", the woman said sharply, "Would you keep your voices down?!" 

"Where are you going?", their father asked, looking confused when he saw his older son carrying a huge travel bag. "America? Princeton university? For orientation week", Taehyung sighed, "Dad, I wrote you like ten messages. And I told Mom like two weeks ago-"

"You know I was busy", Mr Kim said, shrugging, "I don't check my phone that much."

"Two weeks", Taehyung repeated, "Now look at your left hand", he said, glancing down at his father who was holding his phone in his left hand.   
"You never check your phone?", the boy repeated, lifting his eyebrows. "Why don't you just say that you don't check your son's messages." 

"Okay", the man lifted his arms, "Goddamnit. So dramatic. Have fun in America." 

"Look", Jimin yelled at his brother, "You're leaving me here alone, with them!"   
"You'll survive that", Taehyung yelled back, "Stop making me feel bad about actually doing something for myself for once!"

Their parents were already gone again, shaking their heads because the kids wouldn't stop being loud. They slammed the doors to the big salon shut to avoid the voices of their kids.   
"What-", Jimin cried out, "You're always doing everything for yourself. You're an egoistic asshole!"

Taehyung gritted his teeth, "Yeah", he nodded, "I am an egoistic asshole."  
And with that he opened the front door, grabbed his car keys and rushed outside.

Jimin kept following him.  
"Taehyung! Come on! Jungkook's nothing but a fucking faggot! Why would you take him along?!" 

Taehyung balled his fists, stopping in his movements before he slowly turned around. He stared at his younger brother in anger, "Because I'm a fucking faggot too", he spit out and then ripped the car door open.   
Jimin ran after him, "I'll tell everyone if you leave me here!" 

The older got in the car and shut it, rolling the window down, "I wouldn't do that to you", he said quietly, "But you do you."   
And with that the boy drove off, heading straight to Jungkook's house. 

The boy turned the music up, trying to stop the thoughts overcoming him while driving. Fuck, he hated this feeling.  
He didn't even realize how he got faster and faster, arriving at Jungkook's house within five minutes even though it was a way for at least fifteen minutes. 

Once he stopped the car, he inhaled deeply and let his head fall back.  
He tried to remember what Lia would say in a moment like this, breathe- just breathe, Taehyung, yeah that's what she'd say.   
The boy bit his tongue, trying to think happy thoughts to avoid getting a panic attack again. 

He would be gone for a week but after that, hell would break loose here.   
For fuck's sake. 

He heard a soft knock on the window of his car and when he opened his eyes, he saw Jungkook's bright smile in front of it. Head tilted and lips pouted he waited for Taehyung to open the door.   
Of course that's exactly what Taehyung did, wrapping his arms around Jungkook instantly. He pressed the boy close to himself, holding him so tight that Jungkook couldn't breathe for two seconds.   
"Okay, okay-, I missed you too." Jungkook laughed, pulled back and pressed their lips together for a few seconds. 

"What if we just never come back here-", Taehyung breathed out after their lips parted again, holding Jungkook by his cheeks while looking into his sparkly eyes. 

"Don't you dare", Mr Jeon's voice made Taehyung look up. The man appeared behind his son, holding his wife's hand. "I would like to have my son back in one piece in one week-", the man said strictly. 

"I was just kidding, Sir", Taehyung quickly said, bowing to the elder. "I'll take good care of Jungkook!"

"Of course you will", the man said sternly, "Not too good though", he reminded the boy and then grabbed the condoms he got from Jungkook's bag earlier, holding them up. "Don't you dare", he said, eyeing Taehyung warningly.   
Jungkook gasped, "Where did you even get those!"

"From your bag, Jeon Jeongguk", Mr Jeon grumbled. "You're unbelievable."

"Dad, come on", Jungkook whined, "Stop being like this."   
The old man ignored his son's plead and just kept staring at Taehyung, "I trust you, boy. You're old and responsible enough to not let anything like that happen, right?"

"Yes", Taehyung nodded, blushing when he thought of how Jungkook tried to be sneaky by taking condoms with him. "I would never-"   
"Thanks", Jungkook snapped at the older, "I'll get another man then."

"Wait, wait, wait", Taehyung squeaked out, "Not never never. Just not anytime soon-"

Mr Jeon rolled his eyes, "If I were you, I'd stop talking right now and start driving. I'm about to change my mind."   
Taehyung bit his lips, "Never, I meant never. I'm never going to do anything like this with Jungkook, I swear. I will only buy him flowers and give him kisses, that's all-"

"Good", Mr Jeon smiled. 

Jungkook got into the car, his mother hugging the boy softly for goodbye. While Mr Jeon and Taehyung kept talking, she just put one condom in her son's hand, grinning at him after she pulled away from their hug. "Have fun, sweetie~"  
The boy gasped, eyeing the condom in his hands, "Mom, this is why you're my favorite mother." He whispered, putting it away quickly.

"You only have one mother", Mrs Jeon smiled. 

"Still, if I had more than one-, you'd be the best." Jungkook pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek and then looked at his father innocently, "Dad, can we go now? I got a whole week to read the bible and shit. Nothing's gonna happen, bye", he straightup lied at his father's face and then pulled Taehyung's door shut as well after leaning all over him to grab the handle. 

He gave his Dad a smile and threw him an air kiss and then turned the key to start the car.   
"Let's go, babe", he grinned at Taehyung. 

The older started driving, waving to the Jeon's softly while Jungkook grabbed the condom from where he had hidden it a few minutes ago, holding it up. "We're so going to fuck in America", he squeaked.   
Taehyung froze in the spot, pants getting a little tighter by seeing Jungkook's excitement. 

"Are we?", Taehyung lifted his eyebrow. 

"We are." Jungkook replied with the biggest grin on his face.

*

A long, long flight and uber ride later ; .. 

"Welcome!", two extremely pretty girls stood at the huge gate of Princeton University. There was a huge welcoming festival to show the newbies around who came for orientation week. It was kinda a big thing and of course, the college's cheerleaders were the ones welcoming everyone at the gate. Just to give the perfect impression, y'know.

"Hi", Taehyung said, bowing politely while Jungkook's eyes went up and down their skinny bodies until he forced his mouth shut and smiled, "Hola chicas."   
Taehyung nudged his side, not liking how Jungkook had eyed those two girls. 

"I love highschoolers", the black haired girl let out amused, ruffling Jungkook's hair. "So young and fresh."   
The other only laughed and then handed them a map and a paper with all the events for this week. "How about you two sweethearts come in and look at everything? Have some drinks and at night y'all join our huge party? Orientation week is kinda a big thing here~" 

One of them was eyeing Taehyung the whole time, biting her lips as she gave him a wink.   
"We'd love to give you the whole college experience within one week", she said in a flirty voice, tilting her head as she stepped a bit closer. 

"Yeah", Taehyung said and stepped back, "Thanks, we'll consider it." 

The girl lifted her brows as the boy stepped back. Obviously she never had someone refusing her offers, "Oh, such an honor."

"A party sounds nice", Taehyung smiled innocently and then intertwined his hands with Jungkook's, "But he sneaked condoms out of his father's house, I'm not sure if he doesn't have other plans with me tonight." 

Both girls blushed, eyes going big. "Oh god, sorry we didn't know you guys were-"

Taehyung nodded, "Yeah, obviously", he said and pulled Jungkook a little closer. "I'm here to check out the college. Not the girls." And with that he walked past them, dragging Jungkook along. 

While the younger had his pants a little tighter, Taehyung stopped after a few steps, "Why did you stare at their bodies like that-", he asked Jungkook anxiously.

"They're sexy", Jungkook giggled, "College girls have boobs! I've been looking for boobs on Lyza and Lia but they literally are so highschool-ish." 

"Dude", Taehyung pushed him away softly, "You're gay!"

"I can still appreciate a nice view", Jungkook said and then stepped back close, "You were so hot when you brushed that girl off", he whispered to Taehyung's ear, "I wish you could fuck me right here, right now~"

Taehyung shut his eyes, inhaled deeply and then dragged the boy along, "I'm not going to fuck you at all, not until you're 18", he said calmly and then slapped Jungkook's ass while walking, pulling him even closer so that this time no one would mistake them for being just friends. 

"We'll see about that"; Jungkook said, sounding a little cocky. "Let's make a bet."

"What bet?" 

"A bet on how long you can resist", Jungkook looked at the older with his angel eyes, "If you get through the whole week without having sex with me, then you'll have one free wish. If I win, you owe me a wish." 

Taehyung lifted his eyebrows, knowing he'd win this for sure.   
"Alright. Bet."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss reading those long comments one of u guys kept writing for literally every chapter :((( 

"You will never believe me what I am seeing right now", Aylie leaned back on the chair she was sitting on, legs crossed over each other while she was sipping on some mixture one of the college boys had given to her a few minutes ago. In a red cup, all college-style. 

What a nice surprise it was, after travelling to Princeton University for orientation week and going to the big welcoming party, there was a certain someone that just crossed her sight.   
Not to mention that it was the boy who had his dick inside of her just a few weeks ago. 

"Who?", Yoongi asked into the phone, while he was currently chilling in a hot tub with Hoseok and Jimin because none of them had went to any other country-, missing out on the college experience.   
After Yoongi found out Taehyung had fucked his girl, he got a little mad at Aylie but he realized pretty quick that she was too pretty to be mad at her. If he'd let her go, she'd have another boyfriend within minutes.

Aylie however only smirked, biting her lips as she watched what was happening on a sofa not far away from her.

Taehyung sat there, arms wrapped around Jungkook's waist who was sitting on the older's lap and kept moving his butt in circles on top of him, all subtle and in tiny movements of course-.   
Taehyung had his hands loosely hanging in between Jungkook's legs, placed onto his middle and they just kept sitting there like this, eyeing the footballers who were all wearing college jerseys and were drunk as fuck.   
"Fuck", Taehyung let out quietly, staring at some guy with nerdy glasses who sat in the corner of the dancefloor, looking down while the other footballers tried to make him drink shots with him. "He's so hot, I-" 

Jungkook tilted his head in confusion, "The tiny one over there?", he asked amused. 

Taehyung pressed a kiss to Jungkook's neck, biting it a bit, "Yes, oh my god I-"   
"He's literally looking like the biggest sub ever." Jungkook scrunched his nose, "I bet he's a science major or something." 

"The things I'd do for him", Taehyung whined, pulling Jungkook a bit closer while the younger just laughed, "You have such a type." 

"Yeah, obviously", Taehyung grinned and kissed Jungkook's cheek, "The more subby the boy is, the better."

"I'm a top", Jungkook stated, "Why do you like me then?"   
Now-, this time it was Taehyung who broke into laughter without even bothering to answer that question. Both knew that Jungkook was in no way a top-, but he'd let him believe that.  
"I bet his name is Steve", Jungkook commented on the boy who sat there shyly and now got a girl on his lap who tried to turn him on.

"Steve?", Taehyung laughed. "He doesn't look like a Steve-"

"How comes he's got a girl on his lap and all I get is a boy who doesn't even want to fuck me", Jungkook let out a sigh, lowkey offended by the Steve-boy who desperately tried to get rid off the girl, adjusting his glasses.

"College is wild", Taehyung grinned.   
"You do realize that I'm not letting you go to college if you behave in any way like them", Jungkook grumbled, "I can only join you one year later-"

"I don't want to go to parties without you anyway", Taehyung whispered and grabbed Kook by his waist and pushed him closer-, all the way onto his dick so the boy could feel it under his butt. "I'd much rather have facetime sex with you while all the others are out partying", he added and pressed kisses to Jungkook's ear. 

"There's a big time difference between America and Asia", Jungkook teased, "I might send you dick pics when you're sitting in a lecture hall~"

"Mhm", Taehyung shut his eyes and let his hands wander along Jungkook's thighs, "I would never complain about that."

"So you want my dick pics?", Jungkook said proudly. "He grew a lot in the past year-"  
Taehyung was not having it right now, trying to listen while his hands made his way to unholy places. Jungkook let out a sigh and then grabbed a pillow, pressing it onto his own lap so no one would see how Taehyung started touching Jungkook through his pants.   
"You'll lose this bet in the first night", Jungkook laughed, unzipping his pants teasingly so Taehyung's fingers could wander in, feeling how Jungkook had already gotten his boxers wet. 

"Why do you wear such tight boxers all the time", Taehyung asked, rubbing Kook's length. 

"I think it looks hot", Jungkook shrugged, "Sometimes I pose in front of the mirror with those and admire how good my dick looks in those"

"You", Taehyung gasped, "Take mirror pics in these.."

"I do", Jungkook smiled, "Wanna see?"   
Taehyung shook his head but before he could even say anything, Jungkook already grabbed his phone to show off his mirror pics. Of course there were some nudes in between, which he accidentally swiped over as well.   
Taehyung's eyes widened, glueing to every picture while none of them realized that Aylie was still watching every move they made. Amused by literally everything she was seeing.

"You're so attractive", Taehyung whispered to Jungkook's ear that made the younger feel shivers running down his spine, pride filling his chest because his crush called him that. "Am I the most attractive boy in the world?", Kook provoked, turning his head to glance at Taehyung innocently.

"In the universe", Taehyung hummed, biting Kook's ear once again because he couldn't help being all over him, all the time. It felt as if the more he touched the boy, the less he could go without touching him. 

"Well well well", a way too well known voice made both boys look up and Jungkook froze in the spot. "Oh shit", he let out while Taehyung quickly pulled his hands out of Jungkook's pants, cheeks going red at the girl with bangs who had her arms crossed in front of her chest and stared down at the boys. 

"If that's not my little brother clearly ignoring Dad's rules", she said amused. 

There was another girl next to her, brown hair and her arm hanging on the other's shoulders, softly brushing along her skin while watching the boys.  
"I completely forgot you study here." Jungkook whined, facepalming himself.

"You forgot where your own sister studies?", Taehyung let out the biggest sigh, knowing he'd get killed if she'd spill any of what she just saw to Mr Jeon. 

"Dude, since she left for America I haven't seen that hoe at our house at all", Jungkook shrugged. 

Lisa lifted her brows, "Is that your boyfriend?", she pointed onto Taehyung. "I always knew you were gay." 

"We're not dating", Jungkook explained, "But he's my man. Yeah."

"I'm his man", Taehyung agreed, nodding his head. "And it would be really nice if you wouldn't tell your father about that-", he added shyly. "He likes me so far-"

"I know", Lisa laughed. "He told me to keep an eye on Kook. Not on you", she winked and then looked at her brother. "So. What's my babybrother doing on a senior's dick instead of being asleep?" 

"Look", Jungkook started slowly, "Why don't you just go and fuck your girlfriend or something?" 

"I'll do that later", Lisa said, eyeing Jennie next to her with a big grin. "Right now I'm doing my job as Dad's favorite daughter." 

"I'm his favorite child tho", Jungkook argued, "Now go away, I'm trying to hook up with my man tonight. Y'know? Getting dicked down 'n shit. Ah wait, you're a lesbian. You probably don't know." 

Lisa only patted Jungkook's head, "Get up from his lap."

Now Taehyung interfered, "Can he-, not do that right now?", he asked awkwardly. "It'd be really nice if he could stay on my lap for a little longer-, y'know."

"Are you seriously hard in the middle of a party?", Lisa laughed and Taehyung covered his face in Jungkook's neck, embarrassment getting the best of him. 

"Try being with Jungkook for one hour and not get horny", Taehyung whispered, "It's impossible. He's so fucking attractive with everything he does."

"I'm attractive", Jungkook repeated Taehyung's words proudly. "Lisa. Please. Just do something else-"

"Like what", Lisa lifted her brows. "Dad will kill me. He told me to call him every night and tell him what you two did."

Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Now I at least understand why he let me go in the first place. It was quite surprising that he allowed me to go with Tae. But of course, he's got his annoying stalkers everywhere."

"You could have known if you wouldn't always forget about my existence", the girl argued. 

"Okay", Jennie cut her off, "Let's go and leave them alone, alright, babe?"   
She had her hands now on Lisa's butt and softly shoved her away.   
"But-"

"No", Jennie gave her a kiss to cut her words off once again, "Let them live. When we were in highschool he always covered for you when you sneaked out to my house at night. Now you do the same, is that clear?" 

"Mhm", Lisa grumbled but then left with Jennie, doing god knows what in their dorm room. 

"You forgot your sister studies here", Taehyung groaned out the second they were alone. "Your Dad will kill me!!"   
"For what? I'm still a virgin", Jungkook said calmly, not impressed by the whole situation. He never gave a fuck on what his family would think, it was only Taehyung who was worried about his impression.

"Look", Taehyung snapped at him and now shoved Jungkook off his lap, grabbed the pillow and put it onto his boner. "I want to marry you one day you dumbass, don't ruin that for me."  
With that he leaned back and crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowed and his teeth gritted.

"You're hot when you're mad", Jungkook commented. 

"Thank you", Taehyung said, pissed. 

"You're welcome. Can we go fuck now?"

"No", Taehyung turned his head away, ignoring Jungkook's pouty lips who came closer and closer because the little one would never stop being a tease. 

"Please", he asked, brushing with his hand along Taehyung's thigh, "I'll be the best boy in bed. I promise I'll be better to fuck than any girl ever before."

Taehyung pushed his hand away and then got up, pushed his boner down by force and then took Jungkook by his hand. "You know what? I can't resist you like that."  
"Let's go then", Jungkook said, eyes going big in excitement. 

"Let's make some friends instead", Taehyung suggested, "I think it's time to find friends overseas."

Kook looked a bit bummed but then let the older drag him along.   
The boy headed over to the footballer guys and grabbed a cup with beer and one with cola, handing the cola one to Jungkook while he himself downed the beer within one sip. "Yo", he then said and tapped one guy on his broad shoulders. 

The boy turned around and gave Taehyung a highfive and then offered him another drink, "A highschooler?", he asked before giving him his hand to introduce himself, "I'm Sehun. Nice to meet ya. Welcome to Princeton, dude."

Jungkook looked at them awkwardly. Was it that easy to make friends? 

"I'm Taehyung", the boy smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, "I'm the captain of my school's team", he then added proudly, trying to put his biggest talent into the spotlight.   
"Yo, dude I can see that. You've got the vibe."   
Sehun smirked. "Is that your boyfriend?", he pointed onto Jungkook who was still standing there quietly, holding Taehyung's hand like the good boy he was.

"Yes he is", Taehyung said. "I'm gay. Really gay", he let out, "Like-, I do like girls too but I like boys so much more. Especially this one", Taehyung explained and looked at Jungkook with bright eyes. "He's so cute-"

"Sorry, he's drunk", Jungkook sighed. 

But to Taehyung-, it felt so good to get it off his chest.   
"No for real. I really like this boy." He bit his lips and his eyes glued to Jungkook's pretty face.

"A'ight", Sehun nodded, patting Taehyung's shoulders. "Good luck, bro. You two look good together!" 

"We do!!", Taehyung agreed happily, "So good. Really good. We're meant for each other."  
"Sure thing", Sehun chuckled amused by the boy. Then he turned to Jungkook, "He's not out of the closet, right?"

"Nah dude, he's not. Still pretending to be straight at home", Jungkook hummed, smirking at Taehyung who stopped listening and now kept kissing Jungkook's neck in the middle of the dancefloor, pulling Kook closer so their bodies were not an inch apart. 

"Dude, I can see that", Sehun laughed. "It's cute. Good luck, man."   
Kook nodded and highfived the older boy, "Thanks, we'll need it." He said and then dragged Taehyung further away from the action to avoid anything else.

"That felt so good", Taehyung said out, smiling so big that it made Jungkook's heart jump. "Hi", he then yelled out and grabbed a girl who was passing by them by her wrist. "Hi, you! I'm Taehyung", he said, sounding a little drunk with the way his voice cracked a little.

"Hi and I'm not interested", the girl hummed but stopped, looking at Taehyung awkwardly. 

"I'm not interested too", Taehyung started and patted her head, stumbling a little. The shots they had in the beginning of the party suddenly started showing their effects on the lightweight, making him feel dizzy. "But I need to tell you one thing", he then added.  
The girl looked a bit helpless when her eyes met Jungkook's. "I'm sorry", Kook sighed and pulled Taehyung back a little. 

He immediately went along and hugged Jungkook with his whole body, giving Kook a kiss while he almost forgot about the girl. "I think I'm gay", he then said, looking back at her.

"No shit sherlock", she lifted her brows. "You just found that out?"

"Kinda", Taehyung smiled, "And you know what?"  
"Hm?"  
"I don't care that my parents don't care that I found someone I like", he said out of nowhere, "My family is Jungkook now" 

Kook's heart melted a little while the girl's face expression saddened.   
"Are your parents homophobic?", she asked carefully.

"No", Taehyung laughed. "Not at all."

"Oh"

"They just don't care about my happiness, they never do."  
Now he had tears in his eyes and Jungkook let out a sigh, "Okay, I'm sorry I'll bring him to bed", he then said and softly pushed Taehyung forwards, leaving the girl standing with a sad face.

Taehyung complained a bit that he wanted to keep partying but Jungkook ignored all that and walked over to the dorm rooms that were reserved for the visitors.   
"Babe", Taehyung whined, "Thank you"

"What for?"

"For being here with me", Taehyung smiled through his tears, "You're always there."

"Mhm", Jungkook said, eyes darting away while worry wrote itself all over his face at what he was seeing. 

"And", Taehyung added, "I have never liked someone the way I like you", he said and tried to kiss Kook's cheek but the younger shoved him off carefully.

"Tae", he let out quietly, eyeing the girl who came walking in their direction. "I think we're screwed."

But the boy wasn't understanding anything in his state, only trying to follow Jungkook's glare. 

"If that's not Taehyung and Jungkook", Aylie's voice made Jungkook sigh heavily.   
"Oh for god's sake what does the universe have against us", the younger whined, holding Taehyung with one arm who was now having his head on the younger's shoulders and kept dozing off, clinging onto Jungkook.

"Funny coincidence, isn't it?", Aylie asked, lifting her brows.   
"I don't really think it's that funny", Jungkook said, "But weird humor exists, so-"

"I thought Taehyung's straight when he fucked me countless times", she said grumpily, eyeing Jungkook a little jealous while the younger kept brushing through Taehyung's hair.   
"He's straight", Jungkook lied, "I'm just here because he has no one else who supports him. No need to spread nasty rumors about him."

"I saw you on his lap, I saw his boner and I saw that you guys kissed", Aylie commented. 

"Nice", Jungkook said annoyed, "Hope it was a nice view."   
"It was amusing", Aylie chuckled. "So how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"He didn't call me in weeks", Aylie said. "I used to be the one he cheats with. Now it's you?" 

"He's single", Jungkook corrected her, "Lia and him broke up."  
"Yeah", she nodded, "Still. You were the one he left her for." 

"Facts", Jungkook said. "Jealous?" 

"Kinda", Aylie mumbled, watching Taehyung who was still being all cute and sleepy, hugging Jungkook from his side while he had the most adorable smile on his face. "I mean-, who doesn't want to be the one who gets laid by that boy?", she sighed. 

"Lesbians", Kook shrugged.

"Well, true", Aylie laughed a little, looking back at Jungkook. "To be honest, I always thought at some point he'd choose me and I'd get to break up with this asshole and have a good man instead. And now you've got him."

"Too bad", Kook sighed. "You seem to be stuck with Yoongi."

"Seems like it", she bit her lips. "Treat him well tho"

"Of course", Jungkook said quietly. "So, you wanna go to Princeton too?"   
Aylie shook her head, "My Dad wants me to. I want to study maths in a community college. I'm sick of all this upper class life." 

"Oh?", Jungkook said "I didn't know you're smart-"  
"Exactly", she laughed. "Exactly", she repeated and looked down. 

"You're pretty, that's usually enough for a girl to reach her goals", Jungkook shrugged. "I think you should go your own way though, not let your Dad tell you what to do. If I'd always do what my Dad says I'd be a straight jock now and not holding the love of my life in my arms-"  
"The love of your life?", Aylie asked with big eyes. "That's so sweet-" 

"Yeah, so please don't hurt us", Jungkook said, looking insecure for the first time since Aylie knew the boy. 

"I won't-", Aylie said in a small voice, "How would I do that-"

"Don't tell anyone I'm here with him", Jungkook pleaded, "He's not ready yet-"  
"Okay", Aylie nodded, "Okay, yeah. You're lucky I love this boy too."

"You do?", Jungkook asked surprised.

"He's the only one who would stay the nights after fucking me", she shrugged, "And talked to me outside of bed too." 

Jungkook only now realized how empty the life of the girl must be if those were the reasons she fell in love with Taehyung. The smallest things meant so much to her. 

"Everyone loves him so much and he still thinks he's all alone", Jungkook sighed, and gave Taehyung a kiss to his cheek.   
"It's because of his parents", Aylie shrugged. "Once he got really drunk and told me that if his mother can't even love him then no one else ever will"

Both of them tried to hold back their tears while watching Taehyung who slowly came back to consciousness and looked at the two of them questioningly, "Oh Aylie", he hummed. "You look pretty tonight", he said and intertwined his fingers with Jungkook again, still looking a bit drowsy. 

"Can I tell you a secret?", he then giggled.

"Sure", Aylie hummed.

"I like a boy-, this boy", he poked Jungkook's cheek and then let out the happiest giggle Aylie and Jungkook had ever heard. "He came here with me!"  
Aylie smiled and Jungkook just now realized that the girl had never been a threat to them at all.

Taehyung never let anyone close who wasn't good at heart.  
Lia proved that and now Aylie did as well. 

"Bring him to bed", she chuckled and gave Jungkook a wink. 

Then she checked her phone and saw Yoongi asking for pictures of Lisa and Jennie who she had been talking about earlier. Those two had been cheerleaders before-, legendary at their school and yep-, the ones Aylie had told Yoongi, Hoseok and Jimin about earlier. 

With a smile written all across her face she went to her room, shut her eyes and felt warm at heart for once-, knowing Taehyung finally got what he deserves.   
A little love.


	21. Chapter 21

It was around 3am when Jungkook woke up again, this time by someone slowly opening the door and tapping inside. Just when he noticed that, he also realized that Taehyung wasn't laying besides him anymore. 

No. Instead the boy stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by nothing but darkness and only the soft shimmer of moonlight made him visible to Jungkook. 

"It's 3am what are you doing", Jungkook sighed, rubbing his eyes to get a clearer sight. "Where were you and why aren't you in my arms?" 

Taehyung smiled a bit and then walked closer and sat down next to Jungkook and stared down at him. He didn't feel drunk at all anymore, his mind clearer than it had ever been before after he walked around in the warm summer air of the night for half an hour. "I need to tell you something." He bit his lips, looking at Jungkook through his dark lashes which gave Kook heart skips all over again. God, it was in the middle of the night, he could not feel things like this right now. 

"Like what", the boy hummed, still too sleepy to have one useful thought. 

"I walked through this university campus until I found roses", the older explained and pulled out two pretty red roses from behind his back. "It was really difficult because there were constantly lights going on and dogs barking. Did you know they have dogs on campus? Because I didn't." 

"Taehyung it's 3am why do you go outside and pick roses", Jungkook chuckled and pulled Taehyung down on the mattress so he could give him a kiss. This boy was just too adorable to be true, he couldn't be from this world with that big box smile and the sparkle eyes that made even the night seem light. 

"It's because I need to tell you something", Taehyung repeated his words from before. 

"Okay, babe. Tell me what's on your chest", Jungkook finally sat up once he noticed how serious the older was about all of this. He took Taehyung's hand and intertwined their fingers while waiting for the boy to start speaking. 

He scratched his neck nervously, gulped and stared down at his lap. 

"Look, I-", he stuttered, "I want to date you", he then blurted out. "Because I'm in love with you", he added in the smallest voice, turning shy the second he let those words leave his trembling lips. 

Before Jungkook could even react, the boy got even more anxious and tried to justify his feelings, saying, "I know I said lots of times that you're just like a brother to me. And that I am straight. And lots of other things-, but you are the best person in this world Jungkook and I would love to call you mine-" 

Kook didn't answer, he pulled Taehyung in and pressed their lips together so smoothly. The boy wrapped his arms around Taehyung and pulled the blanket above them, making the atmosphere even more cuddly and soft. 

Then he pulled back and stared at Taehyung's eyes that were full of excitement and anxiety at the same time, still waiting for an answer. 

"I'd love to be your boyfriend", Jungkook whispered against the older's lips, kissed his nose once and then added, "Because I'm in love with you since the day I've met you." He ended his sentence and got to see the brightest smile on Taehyung's beautiful facial features. 

"Really?" 

"Of course, wasn't it obvious??", Kook laughed but Taehyung snuggled up so close to the boy and kept kissing his cheeks, lips, nose and forehead that Kook couldn't even think of anything else but that beautiful boy on top of him who held him tight while showering him with so much love. 

It should always be like that. 

"That's all I had on my chest, now we can go back to sleep", Taehyung then said and shut his eyes immediately, still tangled up onto Jungkook's body. 

"You couldn't sleep because you needed to make me your boyfriend so bad?", Kook whispered and Taehyung nodded sleepily, "It kept waking me up, I can never stop thinking of you. It's so exhausting", the boy complained and then drifted off to sleep, his body finally relaxing after he stressed out for hours how to make Jungkook his in the best way. 

"Boyfriends have sex", Kook teased after a while, "Which means you will lose the bet." 

Taehyung pretended he didn't hear that, but both boys felt the older's dick move a little in his boxers. 

Kook smirked and then dozed off to sleep as well, having sweet, sweet and maybe a little wet dreams of his boyfriend. 

*

The next morning, they woke up early from the alarm Taehyung had set last night. The boy was so excited that he didn't want to miss out on any chances to look into lectures and have trips around the campus. Jungkook woke up to a Taehyung who was already dressed and hurrying around the room with his phone in his hand, trying to understand the schedule for this day.   
"Babe", Jungkook yawned, stretching his arms while he stayed in bed a little longer. It was only 7am and at college-, nothing ever started before 9am. 

They still had plenty of time left.

"Get up, we have no time!", Taehyung said, looking stressed out.   
For a second Jungkook leaned back and imagined future business man Taehyung who would rush around like this in the mornings, hopefully dressed in a suit and a sweet perfume making everything smell like him after he'd leave for work.

"We have like two hours before the first speech thingy is", Jungkook grinned and stayed in bed. "Come back to bed~"

"No, what if we get lost or won't find our way through this huge campus?", Taehyung asked anxiously but then sat down next to Jungkook on the bed and took his hand to calm his nerves down with playing around with the boy's pretty fingers. "Then we'll call my sister and she's going to show us around. Stop worrying", Kook giggled. "Everything's fine."

"I just need this to be perfect", Taehyung sighed, "I want to know everything, so I can get this scholarship without the help of my parents. I just want to get something on my own for once, not because anyone got it for me."

Kook smiled fondly, sat up and hugged Taehyung's back. He kissed Taehyung's cheek and then whispered, "There's something you got on your own without anyone's help~", he let his fingers run under Taehyung's shirt, softly sliding along his back.   
"And what would that be?", Taehyung asked slowly, shutting his eyes to enjoy the boy's touch fully. 

"You got me", Jungkook bit Taehyung's ear and then climbed onto his lap, hugging him from the front now, "And no one got me for you. You did that yourself."   
Taehyung smiled shyly, "I didn't do much for that. You basically threw yourself at me-" 

"Hey", Jungkook pinched the older's chest. "I didn't. I was hard to get."  
"Not really", Taehyung teased and grabbed Jungkook's hands to put them out of his shirt and back to himself, stopping him from trying to do any things they weren't allowed to do. 

"You're the biggest cockblock on earth", Jungkook complained and then let his hands rest in his own lap and just stared at the older madly.   
"And you're the horniest boyfriend I ever had", Taehyung snapped back and then poked Kook's nose.

The younger's heart stopped for a second because he just remembered what happened last night-, Taehyung had stolen roses from the campus gardens and made him his boyfriend in the middle of the night. God, Kook's chest felt all warm and fluttery when he thought back to Taehyung's nervous, cracky voice and those sparkly eyes that had glimmered through the darkest of the night-, thanks to the moonlight shining in. 

"You never had a boyfriend before", Jungkook then answered, "So you can't say I'm the horniest."

"I bet not every guy would like to get my dick as much as you do", Taehyung explained firmly and eyed his pouting boyfriend.   
"You should be thankful I like it so much." 

"There's more about me than just my dick", Taehyung said quietly and bit his lips awkwardly, "I promise-, don't leave me just because I'm not sleeping with you yet-"

"I know and I won't leave you at all", Jungkook assured the older boy, "I plan on staying forever, if you let me", he leaned a little closer and pecked his lips. "I love you, Taehyung. Not just your dick, but I still want to get dicked down really, really badly." 

Taehyung let out a sigh and then smacked the boy's head softly, "Stop, you're making this so hard for me."  
"Don't tell me you don't want it too", Jungkook teased, hands touching Taehyung's middle through his pants carefully, making sure he always accidentally met the boy's length with his fingers, rubbing along it. "Imagine how needy I'd be if you'd tease me and not let me get it at first but how satisfied I'd be once we get there", he let out in a quiet voice, slowly making his way in the older's pants. He stopped for a minute, eyed the older who was shutting his eyes again, basically melting in Jungkook's hands. 

"We could do it slow in the mornings and go rough at night", Jungkook kept going, "And kiss through the day-, make trips and see the world. You could join my family at Sunday dinners and we'd innocently hold hands and talk about life with my parents-, just to sneak out at some point and have sex in my bedroom-"

"Your parents", Taehyung's eyes shot open as he grabbed his phone immediately. "I haven't even asked your mother if I could date you-, oh god-"   
"Taehyung!!", Jungkook yelled out, "Why are you always like this", he whined and let himself fall down on the mattress, annoyed and disappointed because Taehyung was the personification of a cockblock with his behavior. 

"Did you let your hoes wait that much before as well, or is it just me-", Kook grumbled but Taehyung only laughed, looking at the boy who curled up in the blankets and stared at the ceiling with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressed together in stress. 

"No", Taehyung said shyly, "But they didn't mean as much to me as you do."

"Or maybe it's because you're not really attracted to me", Jungkook snapped, "I try so hard and you always brush me off", he hummed. 

"I want it to be special", Taehyung admitted slowly, "I don't want our first time to be in a dorm room in another country just because we're horny-"

"Well, but I want it like that", Jungkook crossed his arms. 

"Too bad that I'm the top and I'm deciding when I put my dick up your ass", Taehyung snapped back and then kept texting Jungkook's mother, asking her carefully what she'd think if he dated her son. He also thought about asking Mr Jeon but then again, he'd rather ask the man to marry his son one day-, for dating him he wanted to ask the woman for her opinion. 

"You suck", Jungkook murmured and then got up from bed to get under the shower and put nice clothes on. He'd at least wanted to look pretty next to Taehyung, so he could show him off a little bit. 

"Well you suck too, too bad you're not sucking my dick", Taehyung laughed out and couldn't help it when Jungkook threw a condom at him and then slammed the bedroom door shut. 

He loved making the younger mad with that, but he loved even more that once it was about time, Jungkook would be so down for it that they'd have the best time of their life.  
But before all that happened, he had to go back to Korea and ask someone who knew about this stuff, how exactly it worked and what he had to do. Because in the end, Taehyung had always been straight and never even considered doing it with a boy. 

Jungkook was in the shower for half an hour and Taehyung knew exactly that he was not just showering in there, he was much rather getting rid off all the tension he got from being horny and brushed off.   
Taehyung's phone rang and he saw that it was Jungkook's Dad and once he picked up, he immediately got yelled at, "If you asked him to date him, because you had sex with him I will personally rip your head off", the man seemed worried after he had let his son out of sight for once in his life.

"N-no! I didn't sleep with him", Taehyung squeaked out, feeling ashamed immediately. Of course, it seemed like it. One day away from home-, every teenage boy would get his crush laid. Except for Taehyung who tried his best not to do it.   
"Why did you ask him out then-, my wife just told me", Mr Jeon asked but he seemed a bit calmer now.

"It's because I love your son", Taehyung admitted shyly, "And last night we went to an opening party at the university and I found it hard to tell people that I'm not dating him but I held his hand-, that's when I realized I want to be serious about him."

"Serious about him", Mr Jeon repeated, inhaling deeply. "I like the sound of that." 

Taehyung smiled relieved, heart beating up his chest. "So, can I?"  
"Sure", Mr Jeon answered, "But don't let this brat trick you into anything." 

"I won't, don't worry", Taehyung said firmly. 

"So, besides from that, I wanted to call you and ask what's up for the day", Mr Jeon sounded much happier now and you could hear his wife in the background humming along to the radio while preparing breakfast. They seemed to have had a good night with their son being out of the house for the first time in a while.   
Maybe that's why the man was so concerned about his son's doings at night, like father like son, they say. 

"Oh!", Taehyung giggled, excited to tell someone about all that, "Jungkook and I will go to a welcoming speech by the principal and then we'll listen to lectures, one is a biology class and the other one is one about the possibilities of scholarships. After that I thought we could get lunch at one of the coffee shops they have here on campus and then we'll join a little trip around campus to look at everything! That's it for the day", Taehyung ended his explanation. 

"That sounds amazing, Taehyung", Mr Jeon smiled to his wife while listening to the boy sounding so excited. "Are you having any ideas on which major you'd like to study already?"

"I want to study something sports related for sure, maybe a biological major. Or if I go into a whole different direction, I'd love to study art." 

"Art?", Mr Jeon asked interested, "I didn't know you had an artsy mind~"  
"I never told anyone", Taehyung laughed, "It's because people think that being a football player automatically makes me less artsy and more sporty." 

"I hate stereotyping", the man chuckled, "You can be an artsy football player and still be the best in both, my boy."

Jungkook came out of the bathroom meanwhile and saw Taehyung smiling on the phone, taking his opportunity to get back on Taehyung's lap. Just that he was only wearing a bathrobe and was naked underneath.   
"Hi Dad", he grinned when he was close to the phone, "What's up~"

"Morning, Jungkook", Mr Jeon sounded happy to hear his son. "Finished your shower?"  
"Absolutely", Kook said and then let go of his bathrobe, putting it down to the floor. Now there was a naked boy on Taehyung's lap and the boy lost his voice at the sight he was getting.   
There were still some water pearls on his heated skin, making Jungkook's body look extra nice. 

"So back to you Taehyung", Mr Jeon said, "We should totally go see an art gallery once you two are back home. I know a few nice ones around Seoul and it'd be good for Jungkook to learn something about art too."

"I know about art", Jungkook hummed, touching Taehyung's dick through the pants again. He would never stop being horny for the older. Even though he had just gotten off in the shower two times. 

Taehyung was still not talking, his breath hitching a little when he felt Jungkook's uncovered dick pressing against the older's tummy. 

"What do you think, Taehyung? Doesn't that sound fun?"  
Mr Jeon was trying his best to be the best version a father of someone's boyfriend could be, but Taehyung was still trying so hard to catch his breath and not moan out into the phone. 

"M-mh yes", Taehyung said in a tiny voice, biting his lips immediately afterwards to shut up after Kook took the older's hand and put it on his dick, making him feel how hard the younger was, even though he had no reason to right now. 

"Are you okay?", Mr Jeon asked worried. 

"Y-yes", Taehyung squeaked but Mr Jeon wasn't dumb. 

"Jungkook", he yelled to the phone, "I give you one second, I swear to god", his voice got even louder. "Leave the boy alone for once in your goddamn life!"

Jungkook got up from Taehyung's lap annoyed and then started dressing himself, "I hate everything and everyone", he hummed to himself and decided to ignore the two of them while Taehyung looked way too relieved and started getting back into the conversation with Mr Jeon. 

Once it was time to leave the dorm, Jungkook had calmed down and behaved appropriately for a while and Taehyung got back to his nervous self that stressed out about everything while he walked around campus, dragging Jungkook along all the time.   
"Why is this so huge!", Taehyung whined, looking on the map, then up to the buildings just to realize that nothing had any similarities at all and they were probably on the wrong side of campus right now.

"That's what I'm going to say once we have sex", Jungkook joked. 

"Hopefully", Taehyung let out and then headed towards some students who seemed to belong here, asking them where to go.   
What Jungkook loved about all of this, was that Taehyung never let go of his hand and didn't even seem to be afraid of it or anything. 

But just when they thought they found their way-, the most uninvited person ever appeared in front of them and left Taehyung speechless. 

There he was, standing in a suit with his tie matched to the color of his socks. Jungkook felt like throwing up, smelling the perfume of a typical rich man and saw the amount of hair gel he had put into his short hair to push it that much to his head. 

"Dad?!", Taehyung let out in confusion, "What are you doing here??"


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh I thought it might be a good opportunity for us to strengthen our father-son bond if I'd join you on your trip here", Mr Kim said awkwardly, watching his son for a while. "Don't you think so too?"  
Taehyung had his eyes so big and sparkling in excitement, Jungkook had never seen him look like this before. There was way too much admiration for this man who never gave two shits about him in those pretty, innocent eyes. Still love was present in the Taehyung's look, smile appearing on his lips. "I'd love that, Dad!", he said, clapping his hands happily.

Kook watched the whole scenario doubtful, eyebrows lifted.  
Where was the catch?

"So", Mr Kim said, "What's the plan for today? Should we meet up with the principal to arrange your application?"   
Taehyung shook his head, "We wanted to go listen to two lectures and then take a trip around campus. Would you want to join us?"

"Ahh", Mr Kim nodded, "Look, son. I have a business call around 10. I think I'll join you in the evening and we can go out for dinner, is that alright?"   
Taehyung's smile dropped a little, along with his shoulders. "But I thought you're here so we spend time together-"

"And we will", Mr Kim patted Taehyung's head and then his phone started ringing. Obviously the call was that urgent that the man had to walk away and Taehyung didn't see him for the next ten minutes. So they left and headed for the lecture, Taehyung still didn't want to be late to this. 

Jungkook still didn't say anything about all this, biting his lips to avoid saying anything unnecessarily rude about all this. But all of this seemed odd and Jungkook would love to find out the true reason why Mr Kim flew more than 10 hours here-, because it was for sure as hell not his son who made him want to go on this trip.   
As far as Jungkook knew, this man didn't care about his kid at all. 

"Maybe my Dad really likes me", Taehyung smiled happily when they sat down in the lecture hall, "He came all the way to America for me! He probably really just didn't get to read my messages about the trip and now that he found out he wanted to be part of it as well."  
He looked at Jungkook expectantly but the boy only shrugged, "You think that's why he's here?"

"Yes! I mean-, why else-" 

"No idea", Jungkook mumbled, still caught up in his thoughts. He didn't trust this old man at all. And he hated how happy it made Taehyung to have him here-, knowing that the man didn't had any good intentions at all. 

"I can't wait for dinner now", Taehyung giggled.  
"I thought we wanted to enjoy the whole day", Jungkook sighed, "Don't expect too much yet, okay? Maybe an important business call will make it hard for him to come to dinner." 

Taehyung scoffed, "Stop-, don't be like this. I never had my Dad caring for me, maybe he finally realized that it's time to change that."

"Why would he suddenly realize that he should change that?", Jungkook sighed sadly, wrapping his arms around Taehyung's waist, "I hope and pray that it really is like that, but please don't get your hopes up too high yet, oki?"  
"Can you just let me have this", Taehyung grumbled and pushed Jungkook's hug off. "I know you're not used to anyone caring about me but you, but maybe you will have to learn that now."

Jungkook nodded, he knew that for now it wouldn't make sense to say anything else. Taehyung had to find out for himself and he had to support him in this-, the boy needed that. And maybe it was Jungkook who was in the wrong about all this.  
But then again-, why did it seem so fishy? 

The next few hours went on quickly. Taehyung kept glancing on his phone, hoping for messages of his father that he'd join them anytime earlier, but when he understood that those messages wouldn't come, he put the phone away and started taking notes and listened to what the professors had to say attentively. Jungkook kept staring at all the people in here. He couldn't imagine being in college in two years from now-, he still felt like a middle schooler even though he was already a junior in highschool now.   
Taehyung would leave after this summer, then he'd be one of these kids who spent incredible times at college and made tons of friends-, partied all the time and made memories for life. 

Kook hated that he couldn't be part of it from the beginning. 

After a while, Taehyung took Jungkook's hand while they sat in the second lecture about the scholarships. The older had been quiet for the past few hours after what Jungkook said about his father. But he couldn't stand to keep being mad, so he gave in and snuggled back close to his boyfriend.   
At least Jungkook was here, that was more his father was doing even though he made all this way to America, just to still not be around. 

They went out for lunch in one of the coffee shops on campus as they planned and had some delicious coffee which was also extremely pricey. Taehyung already loved college life, nothing was expensive and it all seemed so down to earth. Nothing like the life he was used to live at home, full of champagne and upper class people who expected him to be perfect all the time.   
Of course it wasn't like this for everyone, people like Jungkook lived an average life. His father was doing well in business but they were none of the extremely rich people, unlike Taehyung's family who could bathe in money and still would have enough.   
Taehyung never liked having all this money, he felt like everything he wanted in life just fell to his lap and he never had to work for anything.

Which was why this scholarship meant so much to him.  
Not that he didn't appreciate his parents' money, but he'd much more prefer knowing he was actually smart enough for an Ivy league college. 

They had a good time during lunch, joking around and made friends with the kids who worked at the shop. It were two boys who were freshman at college, earning some money with leading this shop in their free periods. It went pretty well and they seemed to have a lot of fun around here. Taehyung felt a little jealous, he wanted to have friends like this too. Someone to work at a coffee shop with, who was being dorky and funny all the time and able to have fun with. Even during work.   
Unlike the friends he had at home who cared only about bullying and drugs.

Not that he didn't love his friends-, he really did.   
They were all he had at this point. And they all shared a pretty similar life.

Lia who had her parents abandoning her with 16, showering her with money so she would stay away from home. The girl never asked for moving out, yet she had to. All of this happened after her mother died and her father married a new woman-, a younger one who was probably after the old man because of his money. And she wanted to have the daughter out of the house. So Lia had to leave. 

Then there was Yoongi who had an alcoholic as a father, probably drug addicted too but he was a rich business man and that was what made it easy for Yoongi. The mother was gone since birth and Yoongi grew up in a house where his father blamed him for his mother's departure, never got any love from a parent and pretty much let out his anger on people like Jungkook who had everything he ever dreamed of. 

Not to forget about Hoseok who had parents who were still in love, but never loving their son. They got him when they were way too young, always blaming him for missing out on college experiences. Now that Hoseok was older, he tried to cope with all this by making other people feel bad. 

And last but not least-, Aylie. The pretty girl who got everything she wanted. The one everyone either wanted to be or wanted to be with. She had caring parents, but they cared about the wrong things. She always had to be homecoming queen-, never missed out on any gala or special event. You never saw her wearing the same thing twice and there was barely a weekend she didn't spend at a pool without her mother by her side.   
With dating Yoongi she tried to make a point-, showing her parents that she didn't want the perfect guy, she wanted a messed up one. They never acknowledged the boy and just pressured Aylie into getting the life they planned out for her.

All of those kids had one thing in common; they never received the love of a parent. 

And maybe that's why Jungkook was able to mess up their whole world so much by jumping in it out of nowhere. It brought out the worst in Yoongi, Hoseok and Jimin but it brought out the best in Lia, Aylie and Taehyung. There was always good and bad in anything. 

Sometimes being forced to see the truth in front of you changes your perspective of seeing things. And exactly that happened when those messed up kids met Jungkook. Some of them wanting to change and be a better them, while the others rather wanted to get rid off this unwanted truth. 

"Tae?", Jungkook snapped the older out his thoughts that kept drifting off. "You good?"   
The older nodded, "Totally", he said but none of them believed him this. 

They paid the bill and then left the shop, walking over to the meeting place from where their campus tour would start. Jungkook and Taehyung kept holding hands and now it was Aylie joining them with a big smile, "Hi lovebirds", she joked and then they all started walking with the guide who were another bunch of college kids who had a whole lot fun telling them about the secret spots in college-, the ones that got used to hook up or to hide when you wanted to skip class.   
It really gave them the full college experience instead of the same lame guided tours you could find on the internet. 

"How's your day going Aylie?", Jungkook asked interested. The girl looked at the boy surprised, "Oh, it's going okay. I listened to a maths lecture but then my Dad caught me and forced me to come out of it", she laughed. "Now he's doing some business call so I got rid off him for a while."

"My Dad is here too", Taehyung said proudly, "He came here, only for me."  
Aylie looked a little confused, "Seriously? Your Dad?" 

"I know right, it seems unbelievable but he's here", Taehyung chuckled, "We go out for dinner later. I'm so excited!" 

Aylie gave him a smile, "Tae-, I don't want to be the one saying that but are you sure he's here because he wants to support you and your college choice?" 

Taehyung pouted a little, "Why does no one believe me. I know it seems odd but am I that unlovable? Maybe my Dad likes me too.. Just a little", he looked so upset. 

Jungkook sighed, "We're just worried for you."

"Just when I thought for once in my life that I might get the attention I have been missing out on my whole life, the people who are closest to me can't even let me have that tiny bit happiness", he snapped. "Honestly, fuck off", he then said and stormed off. 

Taehyung hated how right they were, and he hated how his heart ached with every time someone spoke out what he himself was thinking the whole time.   
Something was off, he just didn't know what it was yet. 

But he'd find out soon. 

*

Jungkook didn't see Taehyung all evening, the boy seemed to have went out for dinner on his own and the younger decided to just let him do that. He wasn't mad or anything, he knew that Taehyung was hurt and he already planned to apologize when Taehyung would return.   
He had decorated the tiny dorm room with roses which he had stolen from the gardens too, he had also put some candles on and wrote a big "sorry for being an ass" on the bed's blanket with rose petals. He put a little paper beneath that and wrote "as an apology you could have my ass 


	23. Chapter 23

Taehyung's father had chosen an italian restaurant off campus for their dinner tonight. He sent him the location and told him to be there around 6pm, so of course Taehyung was there on time. Even ten minutes earlier, he stood there and nervously fiddled arond with his shirt. He regretted not having brought something more elegant to America. His father preferred seeing his sons being dressed up and looking good at all times, and now he had to have dinner with his son looking like a typical teenage boy. Wide T-Shirt and loose pants, a cap on his head and rings on his fingers. 

He missed Jungkook already and regretted not taking him here. The way he ran off just because he got annoyed was childish and he had to apologize for that immediately once he got back to the room they shared. Jungkook didn't deserve to be treated like this when all he did was worrying about him and his father's intentions.

As expected, Mr Kim appeared exactly on time, not a minute early or late. Serious expression covering his face and a black suit on his body. "Good evening", he patted his son's back as his way of greeting him, then coughed slightly and walked inside, not showing much more affection. That was more attention Taehyung had gotten in weeks though, so a big smile made its way on the boy's lips and he followed his father inside, trying to seem a little broader and taller while walking after his father who was still everything Taehyung wanted to be someday. A strong man, rich and knowing what he wanted in life-, he had done it all.   
Taehyung was just at the beginning and even there, he struggled with the simplest things like finding a loved one or understanding his feelings.

A part of him hoped that he could someday talk to his father about all this, maybe ask him how he learned all the things he knew about life. The advice a father gave was something every child craves at some point if they never had their father's attention.  
But then again, was there anything someone who is never there can teach you? 

Doubt so.

They got taken to the table the restaurant had reserved from them, got the menus handed and then were left alone for now. Mr Kim instantly opened up the card, looking through the wine they had here. Taehyung who didn't know much about expensive wine just looked a little lost while looking through the pages, eyes going big at all the prices.  
Not that he wasn't used to all this, but his parents usually wouldn't even let them choose, they had their meals reserved beforehand and Taehyung never actually saw the amount of money his parents paid for having one meal out. 

"Do you want some wine, kid?", the man asked, pulled out his glasses and put them on his nose so he could see better. Taehyung hated wine, he couldn't stand the bitter taste it left in his mouth. He nodded though, "Yes, wine is the best thing", he smiled and avoided eye contact with his father.   
The man nodded and waved the waiter over, "A bottle of your best wine, please"

The guy rushed off after bowing and Taehyung didn't even know what to say. He felt so small next to his father. Mr Kim was a real man and Taehyung was nothing but a stupid boy with no clue of how the world worked. Or at least that's how he felt. 

Once the guy came back with the wine, they also ordered food. Taehyung couldn't decide so he just took the same his father decided for. Which was some pasta with beef. Sounded good to him.   
When they were alone again, Mr Kim looked at his son for a while, "So, how do you like university?", he asked, voice so calm and reassuring that Taehyung felt shivers down his spine as he looked up from the table and shyly watched his father's every movement. 

"I love it, I really would love to come here to study", Taehyung said in a small voice, "Princeton is just what I imagined it to be."

His father nodded, "To be honest, I didn't think you'd be the type of guy to go to college one day", he said sharply, "Your mother and I thought it'd be Jimin who would want to go for an Ivy League university."  
Taehyung gulped dryly, not sure what this meant. Was it a good thing he wanted to go, or was it a bad thing? He could never understand what the meaning behind the things his father said were.   
"But I'm proud of you, son. Maybe you will finally get on the right track", Taehyung could swear when his father said that, there was a tiny little smile on his lips. 

"I'll work hard!", Taehyung bit his lips.

"It's quite surprising, with y'know. The people you choose to spend your freetime with, they are not exactly what I'd consider Ivy league people." Mr Kim let out a sigh. 

"My friends don't define me", Taehyung said quietly. "And they're all smart. It's just that-"  
His father waved his hand a little, cutting the boy off from talking. "Whatever. So, when will you graduate? So I can arrange everything with the principal?"

"Dad", Taehyung said a little disappointed, "I'm a senior, you should know that."

"Yeah, yeah. I do", the man said awkwardly. "And you just turned 19, so it's time to become an adult", he added.  
"I turned 18", Taehyung corrected his father quietly, expression dropping more and more, along with his shoulders with everytime his father proved how he didn't care at all. He didn't even know the boy's age. 

"How's the girl doing-, ah what's her name again. The one you're dating-, Lydia? Lili? Lia? Lia, right it was Lia", his father said and blushed a bit. He got embarrassed himself by how he didn't know anything.

"We broke up", Taehyung hummed, staring down on his lap. 

"Oh, did you find a new one already?", his father asked interested, "The girl wasn't good enough anyway. I don't want a girl like this in my family, her father might be rich but his company is in no way a coorpator for mine", he man hummed. 

"Why does my partner has to be good for your business?", Taehyung asked in disbelief.   
"Well, if you're about to go to an Ivy league college, then I'd say you're worth to take over my company one day. You're my eldest son, so. Of course, only if it's with the right wife."  
Taehyung gulped, "You think I'm worth that?", he asked, voice sticking to his throat because he could not believe his ears.

"Well, we will see if you graduate college with good grades, but if you do I think we can keep that option open for you", his father smiled, "I'd love to keep my company in the family, y'know?"  
Taehyung nodded, "Mr Jeon has a company too", he started slowly, "I'm sure his business would match ours pretty well-"

"Mr Jeon?", his father lifted his eyebrows. "His daughter is way too old for you. Get that off your mind."

"I-", Taehyung sighed, "I'm dating Jungkook, not the daughter", he corrected his father's assumption. 

"Who's Jungkook?! What a weird name to name a girl", Mr Kim rolled is eyes. 

"Jungkook? Jimin's best friend? He's at our house all the time? Goddamnit, Dad! Do you even know my name?", he groaned out and got a little angry by now. Fists balled he sat on his seat and eyed his father madly. 

"Oh, that one", Mr Kim shrugged, "Right, you brought him here with you, I remember." 

Taehyung crossed his arms. "Yeah, I'm dating him by the way. A boy. I date a boy, Dad. Don't you care at all about that?"

His father looked a little startled, "Wait, you're serious about this? I thought it's a joke", his father started laughing loudly. "Stop with this nonsense, boy."

"I love a boy", Taeyung let out again, "And I'm going to come out once we go back home."

His father just kept laughing and laughing, slammed his fist on the table and couldn't stop himself at all.   
With every passing minute more and more people looked at them, confused why the man couldn't stop laughing. Taehyung who sunk down in his chair had his face red as a tomato and wished to die in the spot. This was the most embarrassing thing ever, the worst being that he didn't understand what it was that made his father laugh so much. 

Once he finally caught his breath, he said loudly, so everyone could hear, "I can't believe this", he shook his hand amused. "I raised a faggot", he slammed his hand on his own leg and laughed out again, "My wife gave birth to a faggot who thinks dating a boy would get him anything" 

Taeyung felt like crying.

The eyes of everyone were on him, some filled with pity, others looked worried and then there were a few people who looked rich and arrogant like his father and just had disgust written all over their faces. 

"You didn't raise me", Taehyung let out in the smallest voice.

His father stilled and looked at him, "Correct, I raised a man, not a fucking pussy."

"You didn't raise me", Taehyung repeated. "You were never there", he added as tears filled his already watery eyes. "You didn't raise me", he then said again and balled his fists so he wouldn't snap at his father in public. He knew how that would end. 

The man laughed again, "Oh really, under which roof did you live for the past 19 years then?"

"18", Taehyung corrected with a shaking voice. Everyone still listened. 

"Anyway", his father said, "Now that we got over this nonsense, I have this friend here in America, he's a leader of a huge company I always wanted to corporate mine with. Per coincidence I found out that he is about to send his daughter to Korea over summer, to find a husband there. They're korean as well, so of course the good man is looking for someone of our blood." 

Taehyung didn't get why his father said all that, he just sat there and listened while he pushed down the urge to cry. 

"I came here to pick her up, she'll stay at our place over summer, from next week on. And you're the one we have in mind to become her husband. She's a sweetheart. You'll like her."

"I like Jungkook", Taehyung said bluntly, "And I will come out as bisexual when we're home-"

Now his father looked angry, he slammed his fist to the table madly and then yelled out, "Would you finally stop with this? You're not coming out as anything, you're heterosexual, normal and marrying a girl. For fuck's sake." 

Taehyung didn't know what to say so he just kept quiet. He worked so hard to get himself to a point where he wanted to stand up for himself and for the ways he felt towards Jungkook. And all that work got crushed within seconds by his father telling him how he had to feel.   
"Is it not normal to like a boy?", he asked a little insecure.

"It's delusional and not true. Men are made for women." His father shrugged. 

"That's homophobic", Taehyung commented.

"Would you shut up now?", Mr Kim groaned, "You're being irrational right now."

Taehyung looked down, "I'm 18, I don't want to think about marrying yet."  
"I didn't ask", Mr Kim cut him off, "I'm thinking about getting you married and now that you started this weird nonsense, I'll make sure you get married even faster."

"I won't", Taehyung let out quietly.  
"We will see about that, boy." 

The rest of the dinner ended up with no talking.   
After bringing the food, the waiter gave Taehyung a worried look but then rushed off and no one dared to interrupt their meal. 

His father had enough of the whole drama and went on a business call halfway through the dinner and headed to the bathroom to talk there.   
So there Taehyung was, once again all by himself as always. Because the thing his father was best at, was leaving. How comes the boy was still surprised by that? 

It had never been different.

The worst of all that though, was that he really hoped this time it would be different. That he had come here for his son and to spend time with him. Obviously that was just as delusional as the feelings he had for Jungkook in his father's opinion. 

His father came back and paid the bill, walking out without even caring for Taehyung. 

As so often. 

*

"Seriously?", Jungkook looked at Taehyung in disbelief after he had told him everything. "He's making you date a girl?"

The older nodded numbly, the tears finally dryed after all the crying while he told the happenings of this evening. "He wants me to find the woman I'll marry", he corrected to show how serious this whole situation was. "And he just laughed when I told him I like boys."

Jungkook rolled his eyes, "So what you're gonna do?"  
"What choice do I have?", Taehyung let out in a small voice, "I'll date this girl and make my Dad proud. I have no other choice."

"There's always a choice", Jungkook said, "You could give a fuck on what your father wants for you and just date me."

"He won't let me do that", Taehyung hummed. "Trust me."  
"We could try."

"Jungkook", Taehyung raised his voice a little bit, "It's dangerous not to do what he wants."

"Why? Don't tell me he's abusive or some other shit, I'll go straight to the police", Kook said madly. "He won't hurt you, I swear."

"He won't hurt me", Taehyung chuckled, "But he'll hurt you." 

"Sure, let him try that", Jungkook giggled.

"The last company who denied to work with his business, got their leader found dead one week later. Shot in the head in his own office", Taehyung said with a bitter smile on his face, "My mother cheated once and the guy she did it with, left the country only two days after he caught them. Just saying, I wouldn't mess with my father. He's a monster."

"Coincidences", Jungkook shrugged, "He can't be that dangerous."

"You're naive if you really think that the richest business man in town isn't a cruel man who goes above dead bodies for his company." 

"And you're stupid for letting your life be planned out by someone else", Jungkook said sharply. "You go on one fucking date with this girl and I'm out, let me tell you that. I'm not going to be the one you come running back to because she's not the one you actually want." 

"Don't be like that", Taehyung whispered. "You said you'd stay with me forever.."

"And I will", Jungkook said calmly and put his hand on Taehyung's shoulder, "I'm not leaving you", he said when he saw how Taehyung's chest started moving rapidly and his breath hitched, fingers grasping onto the blanket they sat on. 

"But only as a friend, a bro", he completed his sentence, "Nothing beyond that."


	24. Chapter 24

"That's the dumbest plan ever", Aylie crossed her arms, "The poor girl."   
Jungkook and Taehyung sat across her on Lisa's bed, Jennie and Lisa sitting on the floor and listening to the whole conversation. "It's the only way tho", Taehyung argued. "My Dad won't let me back out but if she hates me-, he has no choice but to leave me alone with that shit."

"And you think embarrassing a girl who did nothing bad to you is the way to go?", Jennie lifted her eyebrows, "This is why I hate men." Lisa agreed, "I thought I raised my little brother better but I'm pretty sure that was his idea."  
Taehyung chuckled, "Don't worry, I thought my little brother would turn out okay as well, now he's a bully", he winked at the blonde and then looked back at Jungkook with a grin on his face. 

"I love the plan", Jungkook smiled back at Taehyung and the three girls only gave them looks. 

"You're lucky that your happiness is more important to me than some bitch's feelings." Aylie let out a big sigh, "So, do the others know about your plans already?" 

"For the first step, all I need is you four. If she deals with the first round, we gotta tell the others at home and step up our game." Taehyung looked down on a paper on which Jungkook and him had worked for the past three days after the fail of a dinner.   
"You two are horrible people", Lisa grumbled. "Seriously, you suck."

"You still gonna help us, right?", Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, Dad forced me to", Lisa rolled her eyes. "If she's cute I'll cheer her up afterwards"  
Jennie gave her girlfriend a light smack to her head, "Don't you dare-"  
"You can join", Lisa winked and that calmed the brunette down and the eyes were back on Jungkook and Taehyung who were about to tell the others the plan for tonight.

Mr Kim had arranged a dinner for the girl and Taehyung off campus and had told him if he wouldn't show up, he had to get a new place to live once they were home, so Taehyung obviously gave in and agreed to meeting this mysterious girl.   
He never mentioned any rules for the boy's behavior and he never said that he couldn't bring his friends though.

"So, once Jungkook and I are there and talked to her for a bit, you show up Aylie. You make a scene, telling me how horrible I am for meeting a new girl only a week after you broke up with me. You slap my face and then rush off. Then it's Jennie and Lisa's turn, you come in and casually join us and tell every bad thing you ever heard about me. And during all of that Jungkook and I will make inappropriate jokes and make clear that we're best bros and always together and just available as a double pack."

"Yeah, that's a way to scare a girl off", Jennie rolled her eyes.   
"Men ain't shit", Lisa joined in.

"Well, let's just get this over with", Aylie grumbled. "Does your Dad even know what he agreed to?" The girl asked Jungkook now, who had called Mr Jeon yesterday and had told him that once they got home he had to join a secret mission. The old man was hyped up for that and didn't even think twice.   
If only he knew what a mean bitch his son was.

*

Jungkook and Taehyung sat on their seats in the restaurant, waiting for the girl who was already late five minutes. Both boys had put on black clothes and tried to look as broke as possible because they thought a rich business man's daughter was probably some princess who hated the bad guys and wanted some suit and tie kinda boy.   
"Yo Bro", Jungkook practiced his way of speaking, "What's it called if a bro fucks a bro?" 

"Brofuck", Taehyung explained. 

"What's it called if a bro loves his bro?" 

"Bromance", Taehyung winked and put his hand on Jungkook's thigh for a second, squeezing it, "I bromance you", he giggled and Jungkook giggled as well. 

"Remember though", Jungkook hummed, "Fall for her and you're gonna lose your sweet little bromance with me", he winked and Taehyung could only roll his eyes. "Bro, never."

Then they got caught off by a girl that walked in, looking around a little helpless.   
She had long black hair, falling above her shoulders in curls. Big doll eyes making her appear like a real life barbie doll. The girl had long legs, a slim body and was wearing a pretty short skirt, a belly free black top and had red lips.   
"Fuck she's hot", Jungkook's eyes widened when both boys stared at the girl. "Hell yeah", Taehyung gasped, squeezing Jungkook's thigh a bit harder. "Bro, you can fuck her once, I don't mind", Jungkook squeezed Taehyung's thigh back and then tried to close his mouth again. 

The girl finally caught glimpse of them and lifted her eyebrows.   
She had this kinda vibe that would intimate every person in the room, looking flawless and knowing that. But once she smiled, she turned into the sweetest girl on earth.   
"You must be Taehyung", she hummed because obviously her father had shown her a picture of the guy she was supposed to meet. 

"I am", Taehyung nodded, still in awe by her beauty. 

"I'm Jungkook", Jungkook threw in, "By the way", he added in a small voice. God, he had never looked at a girl with actual boobs. She was almost a woman with the way she looked up and down both boys and sat down across the table, smirking a little as she leaned back. 

"Didn't knew my Dad signed me up for a threesome, that fucker", she laughed. 

"That's my best bro", Taehyung said, "I don't fuck my best bro", he added with a smirk that gave away that this was a whole lie. "But I'd fuck you tho~"   
Yes, they planned the asshole-attitude as well. It would probably scare the girl off as well. 

"Good to know", she said. 

"What's your name?", Jungkook asked curiously. 

"Tzuyu", the girl said, smiling a little. 

"Nice", Taehyung said, "I do drugs."   
Jungkook rolled his eyes, Taehyung was so bad at playing a bad boy.   
"And I bully people." He added with a wink, "I also snore at night and I have anger issues during the day."

Tzuyu lifted her eyebrows, amused by the boy.   
Jungkook just felt ashamed. He really thought Taehyung could do better at being a shit person. Maybe he was just too good to be bad. 

"You should absolutely not want to date me", Taehyung said, looking down to his lap, "I'm a very horrible person."

"Sure", she laughed out, "I'll just pretend I believe you that, alright?", she winked and Taehyung pouted, "I really am-"

"Yah, just pretend that", Jungkook sighed, "He's really horrible. Fucks another bitch every night-"  
"Does he?", Tzuyu laughed again, those two were something else. 

"He does", Jungkook nodded, "When you'll meet his friends in school, girl, they're worse than him, trust me. Bullied me all my life"  
"But you're hist best friend?", Tzuyu asked, "Why would they bully his best friend?" 

"Because they don't own braincells. Like him", Jungkook smiled, "Taehyung also hates sharing a bed with someone he's in love with. So don't be surprised if there might be days you find me in his bed, it's just brotherly cuddling no worries."

"Brotherly cuddling", she repeated in doubt.

"Ya, oh and sometimes I watch when he has sex or masturbates, I don't know man but that's my kink. Hope that's okay for you." 

"Alright-", she said a little awkward. 

"You'll be in korea all summer, right?", Jungkook questioned, "And staying at his house?"   
The girl nodded. 

"Cool, can't wait!", Jungkook grinned, "I'll be there all summer too."

"Oh, will you?"

"I will", he smirked, "We're just always together, y'know."  
"Is that why he brought you to our date?", Tzuyu asked. 

"Exactly." Jungkook folded his hands, "But don't worry about it, he brings me everywhere. Even to the shower-, it's just that we're the best homies on earth. We-"

"We also give each other handjobs sometimes, I hope you don't mind", Taehyung nodded, "Trust me, it's not gay at all. He just does it better than girls."

"Oh really", Tzuyu hummed. "That's interesting. Maybe Jungkook can teach me how to do you best", she joked and rolled her eyes then. 

"Well, you can watch", Jungkook said. "He wants to wait till marriage before he does it with anyone else", he smiled innocently. 

"Ah", Tzuyu chuckled, "I really need some lessons though~"  
"Why? Virgin?", Jungkook lifted his eyebrows.

"Nah. Lesbian", she smiled bittersweet. 

"Bro", Taehyung's eyes went big and so did Jungkook's. "We're gay!", Taehyung smiled so big that Tzuyu could only facepalm herself. "Yeah, obviously", she pointed onto their thighs, "Your touching all the time gave it away the second I entered this place. Y'all dumb as shit." 

"Says you", Jungkook snapped, "You don't like dicks, how can you not-"  
"Well and you don't like boobs", she grumbled, "How can you not?" 

"I do like them", Kook shrugged, "They look nice. Just scary. No idea what to do with them as long as dick and balls exist-"

"Ew", Taehyung scrunched his nose, "Can you two stop-" 

"Sorry", Jungkook said. "So why does your father want you to date some dude from Korea if you're into girls?"  
"Business", she shrugged. "And he thinks I gotta get girls out of my head."

Taehyung nodded, "Same oh my god-"

Now the door swung open and Aylie walked in, ready to pull her show but Taehyung cut her off before she could even start, "No, No No", he squeaked out when she was about to smack his cheek. "She's no danger", he said in the smallest voice and Aylie stopped, staring at the girl with big eyes. "You already made her hate you? In ten minutes?", Aylie laughed and Tzuyu only let out a sigh, "Dude, did you get a whole crew of people to scare me off?"

"Maybe", Taehyung looked down.

"I'm not the problem", she shrugged, "It's our fathers."  
"They can't do shit if we say no", Taehyung bit his lips-, "Well, if you say no. My Dad will probably kill me if I say no"

"Same for mine", Tzuyu smiled innocently, "Instead of planning to piss me off, let's rather plan how to ruin this summer for our dads."

"I love this girl", Jungkook said in awe, "You can marry her. It's fine with me Tae, seriously she's great-"  
Taehyung nodded, "Bro I would, she goals." 

"Bro hell yes, do it. Fuck it up baby"  
Taehyung turned his head to Jungkook and smiled at him with blushing cheeks, "Don't call me baby in public when we're supposed to stay lowkey~"

"Y'all ain't lowkey", Lisa groaned when Jennie and her appeared and realized that the situation was fine and the girl wasn't scared shitless yet. "You're just annoying but that's it", she ruffled her brother's hair and then looked at Tzuyu, "Hi-"

"So there's two more girls included in this?", Tzuyu laughed. "You put a lot effort in screwing this up, Taehyung."

"Jungkook threatened leaving me if I would replace him with a random girl", he shrugged, "I had to do my best-"  
"So you two are dating?", Tzuyu asked, "Or is it really just some bromance?" 

"We're dating", Taehyung smiled and held Jungkook's hand under the table, "But I'm not out of the closet yet and my father kinda forbid me to do so."  
"Oh", Tzuyu nodded, "And you're not into girls at all?"

"Ah, no I like girls too", Taehyung said and glanced at Aylie, "That's the girl I cheated on my ex-girlfriend with", he said and patted Aylie's shoulders. "I never had sex with a boy though-, so I'm kinda excited. Maybe I will be fully gay afterwards, who knows if girls can pull it off like him", he said, looking at Jungkook with heart eyes. 

Tzuyu nodded, and looked through the restaurant for a while, "I heard my parents are planning to come along to Korea as well. It's not going to be easy to get rid off them making us want to date, that's for sure."  
Taehyung nodded, "Do they have to know we're not actually dating?"

"You wanna pretend?", she asked confused. 

"I mean, we could", Taehyung shrugged, "I don't want to find out what my father does if I ruin his business plans-"   
Tzuyu nodded, looking down on her lap, "Honestly, same. I'm afraid"

There was a silence surrounding the table for a little bit.   
While it was for Jungkook, Lisa and Jennie hard to relate, Aylie, Taehyung and Tzuyu all shared one fate-, which would be to be so rich that it cost your happiness.   
Aylie looked up first and gave them a smile, "You guys will be fine. Just make it believable and once they signed their business contracts with each other you can break up, because then they have what they want, right?" 

"If they don't want more by then", Tzuyu shrugged, "My Dad once made me sleep with a 30 year old man just so he could get his help on a project."  
Jungkook gulped at hearing that, "Your Dad is literally treating you like a prostitute if he does that."

"Why do you think I gave up on men", the girl chuckled. "It's not like I don't like them, but I always get forced to be with the wrong ones. My Dad never forced me to be with a girl, so I tried them", she looked a little sad while saying all that. 

"I'm sorry your Dad does that to you", Taehyung hummed. "Mine is just an asshole but he usually doesn't use me for anything, I'm surprised he even knows my name."   
Aylie and Tzuyu gave him a smile, "Mine forgot my birthday last year and got confused when Yoongi showed up with a cake", Aylie patted his shoulder. 

"Just do it better once you have a son", Tzuyu said softly, "My biggest goal in life is to never become like my parents."  
Taehyung nodded, "Same. Can't wait to be a Dad."

Jungkook bit his lips, trying to hide the smile that made its way on his face when he imagined having a kid with Taehyung. It'd be the best thing ever. 

"Well", Tzuyu cut off the sad turn of events and looked at the group of people in excitement, "I heard this summer will be one to remember?" 

"Sure thing", Aylie agreed and Jungkook nodded as well. 

"Let's show the adults who really rules the town", Taehyung smirked, "How about we ruin some business companies along the way?"  
"You wanna make your own family poor?", Aylie laughed and Taehyung shook his head, "Not poor, just broken", he said sternly. 

"It's time for payback."

He held his hand in the middle, looking at the others patiently, "Who's in?"

Jungkook was first to put his hand on Taehyung's, the others joining quickly afterwards. "They deserve to realize that they raised their own enemies, not lovely children that do whatever they say", Tzuyu smirked and Taehyung did as well as they locked eyes. 

Jungkook looked at everyone and then let out,   
"Let's get it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter was a mess but I had literally the biggest headache while writing it hsjskdks


	25. Chapter 25

It was already their last evening here in America, tomorrow they would fly back home to Korea so they'd be back in time for school to start on Monday. Jungkook and Taehyung laid in bed tonight, cuddled up to each other while a Netflix show was playing on Taehyung's laptop in front of them. 

In the end, this whole trip wasn't anything like they had imagined it to be at all-, all ruined thanks to Mr Kim who had to follow them here and pressure them into everything but the things that they were here for.   
For now, Taehyung didn't like the idea of going to college anymore and he wasn't ready to think about it anymore, so instead of going to another party tonight, Taehyung asked Jungkook to stay in and just watch Netflix after ordering pizza. That's exactly what they were doing when a knock on the door let both boys look up from the movie.

"Are you expecting someone?", Jungkook asked confused but Taehyung shook his head. The door opened without even waiting for someone to invite them in.   
It was the one person no one needed to be here right now.   
"Good evening", Mr Kim said and the boys jumped away from each other instantly. Not that they tried to hide their relationship, it became kinda a habit since no one seemed to accept them. 

"Hi", Taehyung sighed when he noticed his father all dressed up in a suit with a red tie once again, looking as if he was about to go out or something-, at 8pm. 

"Go get ready", Mr Kim said, "We're having a meeting with the principal"  
"What for?", Taehyung mumbled, pressing his lips together once he was done speaking. His father seemed to have yet another stupid idea in his mind and Taehyung was just not having it right now. 

"For your application, silly?? You said you wanted to go study here, Tzuyu wants to study here too. So her father, her and you and me will meet the principal tonight to settle everything." He explained briefly, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, "Now hurry up. You look absolutely not like a kid that deserves to go to Princeton university."

"I didn't even graduate yet, Dad", Taehyung hummed, "Just let me apply for the scholarship in a few months. It will prove if I'm even smart enough to go to a school like this."  
"Don't be stupid, Taehyung", his father groaned out, "You're dumb. You would never get in here on your own."

"Just let me try, Dad!" 

"No. I'm not saying it again, get up and dress, no one asked for your opinions", he said and rolled his eyes, looking at Jungkook. "Is it him who brought this whole behavior to you? Being a stubborn, annoying, kid?" 

"Sir, I-", Jungkook started but Mr Kim shut him up with just one look, "I don't need to hear your answer. You're just a kid. And so are you, Taehyung. Get up." 

"I don't want you to get me a place here", Taehyung whispered, "I want to earn something for myself for once. I had straight A's until I started with football, but now I still have B's, I am not stupid Dad!"   
"Taehyung. Rich people don't ask for things that are made for the poor." 

"I'm not rich, Dad", Taehyung shrugged, "You are rich. But not me. I haven't even graduated, I'm worth nothing yet. You earned all this money by making your company and growing it, I want to do something on my own as well. And if it's only getting into college-"   
His father cut him off as always, "You better get up right fucking now or I'll make sure your little friend right here won't ever get into college", he said harshly, pointed onto Jungkook and left the room without saying anything further. 

He slammed the door shut and then waited outside until Taehyung was finally getting ready.

Jungkook and Taehyung shared a look, the younger looking frightened after Mr Kim had mentioned his future and threatened to ruin it. "I hate how he doesn't even consider making my life hell, he automatically thinks it's worse to threaten the people I love", Taehyung groaned and leaned back in the bed.   
But now Jungkook sat up and shook his head, "Just get up, Tae. Seriously, I'm not rich, my family does well but I don't know if they can pay me into a good college" 

"You seriously think my father would do that?", Taehyung laughed out, "He's just bluffing. He won't do shit in the end." 

"Taehyung", Jungkook bit his lips, "Just go there. It's not funny to me right now-"   
The older let out a sigh and got up from the bed, "Good, but I'll get drunk and ruin this meeting at my best." The boy grabbed a vodka bottle they had stolen from another college dude's room some nights ago and downed several shots at once. Then he got into suitable clothes and drank another few shots, hiccuped and realized how quickly the alcohol hit his body. 

"Holy shit", he hummed dizzily because he just drank way too much at once. But he drank once again and then walked over to Jungkook, kissing is forehead, "I love you-"  
"Then don't ruin this meeting", Jungkook let out a big sigh, "We still have a long ass flight and a whole ocean between us and home. There's no one here who's on our side except for other teenagers. And your father scared the fuck out of me with what he just said." 

"Are you that afraid of this little asshole?", Taehyung wiggled his brows, letting his hands slide under Jungkook's shirt, "I'll protect you~"  
"Tae, please. People can easily go missing on the ocean", the younger whined but Taehyung didn't take him serious. 

"Stop being so scared, we made a promise to ruin my father's life this summer and that's exactly what we're going to do. But first we'll ruin every chance I have in getting into this fucking college." Taehyung gave Jungkook another kiss, this time to the lips and then walked out of the room. His father still stood there, arms crossed while he constantly checked his watch, "Thank god", he groaned when he saw Taehyung finally coming out of the room. 

The boy smiled way to big, steps constantly changing their direction as he tried to follow his father. His sight was becoming a little blurry and he zoned out while walking, the alcohol hitting so well. For the next few minutes, Taehyung didn't feel any worry or disconent. Everything just seemed alright, his body warming up from within and his mood going up. 

"Glad you changed your mind", his father said slowly, the silence making him feel a little awkward. "Anything for you, Daddy", Taehyung said bittersweetly, patting his father's shoulder. "How could I deny the wishes of the perfect Dad? A man so rich he can't see anything besides his money~" The boy hummed amused. 

His father only gave him a look but then just headed along and they met Tzuyu and her Dad who stood in front of the principal's office, waiting for Mr Kim and Taehyung to arrive.   
"Hello", Taehyung waved at Tzuyu's Dad, laughing out, "You're the father of the girl I'm supposed to fuck soon, huh~"  
He didn't make any efforts to bow and Tzuyu bit her lips to held in a chuckle. 

Her father didn't seem amused by that, only looking at Mr Kim weirdly after what his son just said. "Sorry", the man grumbled, "He's out of his mind."  
Taehyung walked over to Tzuyu and hugged her long and tightly, turning her back towards the older man and put his hand on her ass, rubbing it right in front of them. They should know what they put the girl through. If Taehyung was really into her, she'd get fucked for real. Just like all the girls before. 

"Taehyung", Mr Kim said loudly, "Step away from her right now and behave respectfully."

Taehyung stepped away and bowed to his own father, "Sorry king."   
He then knocked onto the principal's door harshly, "It's too early", Mr Kim yelled out, "Get away from the door!!"

"Oh, well then the meeting is a little bit earlier", Taehyung shrugged and pushed the door open without waiting for an answer. The adults sighed, realizing what they had gotten themselves into with bringing the boy. If only they would have done this meeting on their own.   
Tzuyu looked down and followed Taehyung inside who was by now standing at the principal's desk and held his hand up for a highfive, "Yo, we're here to buy me into college", he said straightforward and his father facepalmed himself in the back. 

He planned to do all of this a little smoother but of course Taehyung had no idea how to behave and ruined it all from the start.

"Oh, is that so?", the principal said and lifted his eyebrows, "I didn't invite you in yet, boy."   
"So what, we're here now and you don't have anything to do anyway. Let's get this shit over with", Taehyung smiled and sat down, pulling Tzuyu onto his lap. 

"That's my girlfriend by the way, she wants to get bought in here too. I feel like that's like prostituting us but our Dads think it's just the best way to go."  
The men sat down next to the teenagers, already embarrassed as fuck. 

"I apologize for my son's behavior, he's usually not like this, I swear. I don't know what's gotten into him", Mr Kim said, bowing to the principal respectfully.  
Taehyung laughed out loudly at that, "How would you know how I usually am, Dad?", he smacked his father's arm jokingly, "It's not like you've ever been there for me. I can't remember a single time you asked me how my day went or something-"

The principal coughed.

"Oh sorry, that's embarrassing", Taehyung smiled at the principal innocently, "Just thought you should know what kind of person you think about giving chances here. I'm a football player in highschool, I can't really do anything besides fucking girls and then treat them like shit. My friends are bullies and being drunk is my daily basis of surviving a day. No idea why my father thinks I should be in an Ivy league school."

"It seems like you have a lot of problems to sort out-"

"Actually", Taehyung giggled, "We don't. My father never lets me talk. If I dare to speak up I get shut up and threatened. Just today, he threatened to ruin my best friend's life if I won't come here to sell my soul. We don't even know if I graduate yet, I will be a shit student. Give my spot to someone who deserves it." 

The principal let out a sigh. 

"Taehyung." Mr Kim groaned lowly. 

"What, Daddy?", Taehyung blinked his eyes, smiling lovingly. "Oh, oh!! I didn't mention the best part of all this", he laughed and his father already covered his face in embarrassment, knowing what was about to come would be stupid for sure. 

"Go ahead", the principal hummed curiously. 

"This girl right here", Taehyung grinned and let his hands slide along Tzuyu's inner thighs, pressing a kiss to her neck, "Our fathers forced us to date~ Isn't that funny? We're only 18 and I got told to make her mine so my father and her father can corporate their businesses. Guess the things they encourage us to do at this age~"  
The boy pulled the girl's skirt above his hand which was by now right where it shouldn't be, leaving all the old men looking shocked. This kid was way too much and overstepping several boundaries right now. 

"Taehyung-"

"What, Dad?! This is my girlfriend, I can do every shit I want with her as long as she wants it too."  
Tzuyu looked down, not daring to speak up in front of her father but Taehyung couldn't care less about old men's opinion right now. 

"Do you want to tell me about your grades?", the principal suddenly asked. "And your interests?"

Taehyung looked utterly confused at that, "What?!", he blurted out. "My Dad pays this shit, I don't need to prove that I have any personal things that make me worth this college. Fuck off." 

"I just thought you might be interested in telling me", the principal hummed, "I prefer knowing my students."

"Dude, how do you still want to get me in here? Is my father paying you that well-", Taehyung laughed. "Fuck, y'all are so desperate for money that you'd take every messed up kid in."   
The principal lifted his eyebrows, "Could I talk to you for a second? Alone?", he asked kindly. 

Taehyung looked at his father expectantly. Of course he would never deny any higher man's wishes so both fathers and Tzuyu got up to walk out.   
"No, you stay too", the principal said to the girl and pointed onto a place next to Taehyung. 

Once the old men left, he leaned back and watched the kids for a while, "You two are interesting kids."

"Oh, really", Taehyung laughed. "Not interesting enough though."  
"Why would you think that?"

"Do you think my father ever talked this much to me before? He only started paying attention to my existence when I became useful to him." Taehyung rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "But why would you care, you're just yet another rich man."

"How about we stop talking about you and your father's issues for a moment? That's none of my business and nothing I care about. Tell me something about you."

Taehyung shrugged, "There's nothing to tell. I'm not special", he looked down on his lap. "Ask her, she's at least pretty." He pointed onto Tzuyu who still sat there in silence.   
The principal looked at her and nodded, "Why don't you dare to speak up when your father is in the room?", he asked softly, seeing that the girl was frightened as hell. 

"My father doesn't like it when I do", she hummed. 

"I'm pretty sure, Taehyung's father doesn't like it either yet his son does it all the time." The principal commented on that, "Are you safe at home?"   
Tzuyu bit her lips, "Taehyung's just stronger."  
She didn't answer the last part of the man's question. The principal understood and didn't ask any further. "What's your hobbies apart from school?"

"I like dancing", she said quietly. "I wanted to apply for a dance focused school but my Dad said I can't do that." 

"Why not?"  
"There's no Ivy league school for that", she chuckled. 

"Mhm." He looked back at Taehyung who was still staring at his lap, "Tell me one thing that makes you happy, Taehyung"; the man then demanded. Those kids were refreshing, he wanted to find out more about them. Messed up kids almost always brought stories with them, personalities and potential to make it big in the future. 

"Jungkook"; Taehyung blurted out without thinking. Once he realized what he said, he quickly corrected his words, "Football, I mean."

"Who's Jungkook?", the principal asked softly. "Your brother?"   
Taehyung shrugged, "My best friend", he lied, thinking about how many times he kissed this supposed to be 'best friend'.   
The principal smiled a little, "Aha, aha. Do you get good grades apart from football?"

"Yes", Taehyung said quietly, "I study a lot harder recently."  
"Why is that? Because of college applications?", the principal asked. 

"Yes, and also because I want to make Jungkook proud. His father brought me to the idea to apply for general scholarships, not just football ones. So now I'm trying to get good grades to make this possible", the boy admitted.   
"You want to make Jungkook's father proud? But not your own?"

"I talked more to Jungkook's father than to mine", Taehyung laughed. "Why would I even want to make someone proud who doesn't give two shits about my well-being?"  
The principal nodded, "I think I heard enough. You're free to go", he then hummed and pointed towards the door. 

Taehyung and Tzuyu got up and left the room.   
Before Taehyung could say anything, his father smacked his head and pulled him away from the others, "You ungrateful brat", Mr Kim yelled out, pushing him forwards to the dorms. 

Tzuyu and her father were left standing. 

It took them two minutes to arrive at the dorm, Jungkook still sat on the bed and painted a drawing in ten different colors while watching a cartoon on Netflix.   
The door got pushed open and Mr Kim almost threw Taehyung in, kicking his leg once the door was closed. "What on earth did you think you were doing right there?" The man didn't even care about Jungkook being there.   
The younger didn't think twice and grabbed his phone to record what was going on.   
Just in case it'd be useful in the future.

Taehyung fell to the ground after his father kicked his leg and covered his face when his father grabbed him by his shirt to pull him back up, "You not only embarrassed me but Tzuyu and her family too!" 

"I'm sorry", Taehyung let out in a small voice, afraid of getting kicked down once again. 

"The fuck you are!", his father let go of him and turned around, "I'm sick of your behavior, Taehyung. You are not seeing this kid ever again once we're back home, I promise you that."  
He looked at Jungkook for a second and then left the room.

Taehyung bit his lips when he felt Jungkook hugging him seconds after his father left, "What on earth did you do", he sighed quietly, giving Taehyung plenty of kisses to his cheek. 

"I just told the truth", Taehyung whispered. "Guess my Dad didn't like it."

"Oh baby, sometimes the truth is better covered by lies", Jungkook hummed, brushing through Taehyung's hair softly, "You can't just go in there and say things, you know who's the more powerful one in the end." 

"I just did", Taehyung let out, "And it felt good."

"I don't like seeing you getting hurt, maybe we should make up another plan", Jungkook said slowly, "Really, you are more important to me than anything else. And this shit is already so messed up."

"I'm not giving up on you", Taehyung shook his head, "This is the only way. If my Dad fully abandons me, we can be together-"

"It's not worth risking your well-being", Jungkook looked worried, "We can still be friends, y'know. Bros."

"I don't want to be that-"

"Your Dad just kicked your leg, Taehyung. You had to get drunk to even bare to be in the same room as him. This is only the beginning and I'm scared to see where it gets us-"

"You don't understand shit", Taehyung yelled out, pushing Jungkook off. "Of course it's okay for you to be friends. You're strong and you're smart and you have a home. I don't have any of that!! And just when I thought I found a home in a person, my Dad takes it away from me. Let me fight for it-"

"I-", Jungkook gulped dryly. "I don't want you to fight for us if it hurts you."

"I've been hurt all my life, I can take a little more pain, don't you think?"


	26. Chapter 26

"I don't think I'm korean anymore", Taehyung let out a sigh as they left the plane and headed inside the airport. They had called their friends to pick them up because his father had left some hours earlier to prepare some business party he was hosting tonight.   
"Why aren't you korean anymore", Jungkook asked a little disinterested because Taehyung kept saying nonsense for the past ten hours-, probably because he didn't do well on flights. 

"I don't know, the american vibe got me, y'know", Taehyung inhaled deeply, "Ugh, the air is so heavy here-"   
Jungkook chuckled and threw his arm around Taehyung's waist, "You're still a korean and you'll get used to the air, don't worry."   
Aylie and Tzuyu were following the two of them with some distance, talking about airport fashion after they had dressed up as well just to take a flight. They didn't really care about the boy's talk in front of them, so they felt no urge to insert themselves in their conversation. 

"Bro, I can't wait to see the others", Taehyung let out a sigh, "And then crash my Dad's party", he added with a smirk. Jungkook rolled his eyes once but then just went along. What could possibly go wrong? If Mr Kim would get mad, they'd just hide in Jungkook's house. It didn't seem dangerous at all, so why not have some fun and ruin some business plans a bunch of rich men were about make tonight? 

"Where are those fuckers", Taehyung bit his lips, looking around to search for Lia. The girl leaned outside against her car and watched the passing by strangers, lightening a cigarette as she waited for her friends. Next to her was Jimin who didn't really want to come here but Taehyung forced him to, he had to include him in their father's downfall-, or at least find out which side this boy was on. 

"There they are", Jimin sighed and waved them over. The four of them left the airport and headed over. Lia lifted her eyebrows when she saw Tzuyu, she had already heard about the story, knowing that she was supposed to be her replacement as Taehyung's girlfriend.   
"You must be Tzuyu", she hummed, not quite amused by the fact that the girl looked like a model. She was flawless, her skin glowing and her lips glossy-. She really was a better version of any girl Taehyung had fucked before. 

"Isn't it funny", Jungkook suddenly commented when they all stood in a small circle next to the car, "All of us have seen Taehyung's dick", he smiled brightly and grinned at Aylie, Lia and Jimin, "Except for his supposed to be girlfriend." He chuckled and winked at Tzuyu jokingly, "It's huge, honey." 

She rolled her eyes, "Great, I didn't need to know that."

"Dude, we haven't had sex yet", Taehyung snapped at Jungkook, "Don't put yourself on one level with Aylie and Lia. Those two are the real queens around here."   
"Because we had your dick inside of us?", Lia lifted her brows, "Dude you've got some serious superior complexes", she laughed and then opened the car door for the others, "Get in." 

Tzuyu and Aylie sat down in the second row in the small van Lia was driving, Taehyung and Jungkook got in the back and Jimin joined Lia in the front.

"I hate being here", Jimin let out a sigh as they started driving and Taehyung began to sing a song about how he wanted the whole car to suck his balls. "I hate it too", Jungkook agreed, "My boyfriend sits right next to me and he still tries to hit his hoes up."  
"Your boyfriend?", Jimin asked quietly, turning around to look at Jungkook in the back.

"Yes, we're dating now", Jungkook said sharply, "If you have anything mean to say, save it for someone who cares", he gave his used to be best friend a bittersweet smile and Jimin just looked down, "Congratulations then."  
Taehyung grinned, "Don't tell anyone else, I want to tell it Yoongi and the others myself."

"You want to come out?", Jimin asked his brother in disbelief, "What happened in America-, jesus christ-"

"Not immediately, but soon for sure", Taehyung bit his lips. "One question, Jimin. We plan Dad's downfall because he's using me to get into a big business deal. Are you with us or are you against us?"   
Jimin looked a bit startled, "What-"  
"You heard right, we want to ruin Dad's business", Taehyung explained firmly, "And we'll go hard. No exceptions."

Jimin glanced at Jungkook, "Are you in this too?", he asked shyly. The younger nodded, "Of course." 

"If I help you guys, can we be friends again then?", Jimin asked in the smallest voice, pressing his lips together afterwards. Jungkook chuckled, "Depends on your homophobic attitude", he only replied. "You were the one who stopped being my friend, not the other way round."  
The older nodded, "I'm sorry, Koo. You're still my favorite human being. If Hoseok and Yoongi don't like you, I don't care anymore."

Jungkook looked at him a little confused, "What changed?"   
"I just miss you", Jimin admitted, "Nothing is fun anymore now that you're not by my side all the time."

"I'll think about it", Jungkook smiled innocently, "Prove yourself tonight and I may consider it."   
Jimin nodded, hope crawling up inside of him, "Okay, how?"

"We're going to crash Dad's party", Taehyung announced, "But first of all, we gotta get the others on board." 

*

The evening arrived quicker than expected. 

Taehyung and Jungkook had gathered everyone they could somehow convince to help them with their plan. In the end, they all sat in Taehyung's room, somehow feeling a little weirded out by the people in the room. Not all of them suited each other, to be honest.  
While Jin and Namjoon sat on the bed because they refused to sit on Taehyung's floor that was covered in games, clothes and other stuff, Yoongi and Hoseok leaned against the wardrobe and smoked some weed together.   
"I hate these guys", Jin scrunched his nose, "They are so low-life." Namjoon nodded, "I know right, babe. How did we end up in the same room as drug addicts?" 

"Jungkook", Jin only shrugged and their eyes landed on Jungkook who practiced twerking in the other end of the room, hyped up by Lyza and Taehyung who kept putting on new songs, enjoying the view of Jungkook's twerking booty.   
Jimin sat next to Hoseok and had a bottle of whiskey against his lips, taking huge sips while watching Jungkook from afar, "Is it just me or is Jungkook kinda hot?", he hummed tiredly.   
Hoseok glared at the younger, "Dude, yea. It's just you."

Jimin laughed and then downed another sip of whiskey, "Pretty sure it's just because I'm drunk."  
"It better be like that", Hoseok said and let his hand rest on Jimin's thigh for a while, "Jungkook's not your type." 

"He isn't?", Jimin asked confused. 

"Nah, you like the bad boys." 

"I still don't get why Jungkook is here", Yoongi hummed, "I kinda am getting the feeling Taehyung seriously has a thing for him-"  
"Same", Hoseok grumbled. "Bro, I swear if he takes this kid on vacation with us this summer, I'm out. He probably doesn't even smoke weed, man."

Jimin was silenced, staring onto his leg where Hoseok had his hand still resting there, his fingers softly brushing along his inner thigh from time to time. 

Well, then there were the girls.   
Aylie was painting her nails while Tzuyu and Lia kept looking at the boys and judged their outfits. "I really get why all of them are single", Tzuyu rolled her eyes, "The only one with a good taste in clothes is Taehyung and he's got his bitch", she hummed and eyed Taehyung who was by now holding Jungkook by his waist and let him twerk on his dick-  
"Am I the only one who thinks that this will go wrong as hell?", Lia suddenly asked. "Taehyung's father is no one to joke around with. He will straightup kill us-"

"Good morning!", two voices appeared from the door, the last two finally appearing in here. Johnny and Mark smiled at the group of people who literally were nothing but a mess right now. "We're here!", Mark cheered but no one really seemed to be that excited. The boys only highfived the two of them and the girls gave them a smile.   
"The lack of taste in this room is huge and it shows", Mark rolled his eyes and Johnny nodded, "I know right. I'd be happier to see us."

Their eyes wandered around the room and stopped when they saw Namjoon and Jin sitting on the bed cross-legged and reading one of Taehyung's porn magazines together. "Dude", Mark pinched Johnny's chest, "We don't know those two yet!"   
"Bro, we gotta change that, they're hot!", Johnny said and the two of them rushed over to Namjoon and Jin who had still no clue why they were even here.

"Hi", Mark smiled big. 

Jin judged him with just one look, "What?!" 

"You look hot", Mark commented. 

"Thanks, I know", Jin smiled back. "I'd tell you the same but no one can reach my level-"   
"It's fine", Mark giggled, "What are you looking at??" 

"Porn", Namjoon said dryly, "Taehyung's got magazines full of girls. Disgusting."   
"Ew", Johnny scrunched his nose, "Mark and I prefer the other kind of magazines-" 

"Are you two-", Namjoon asked them with big eyes.   
"Yes, but don't tell anyone", Johnny hummed, "It's kinda secret. We don't want to be thrown out of the football team-"

Jin nodded, "Interesting."  
Then he turned towards the others, "Yo gays!", he screamed out. "I know literally no one in here but I just gotta say that I don't see a single straight person in here!"

"Where was this necessary", Mark grumbled and rolled his eyes. 

Lyza, Lia and Aylie scoffed, "We literally exist." Aylie sighed and Jin looked at them oddly, "I bet my balls that at least two out of you three will end up screwing the other."   
Yoongi looked a bit confused, "Wait, who am I gay for?", he asked, the weed making his brain work a little slower.

Hoseok nudged his side, "Yoongi we had sex last week-"   
"Yeah", Jimin sighed. "You're gay for us, man." 

"Oh", Yoongi said. "I still hate Jungkook though."  
"Make it make sense", Jungkook rolled his eyes and deathglared Yoongi from afar. 

"I hate him too", Hoseok hummed. 

Taehyung grinned quietly, surprised that no one questioned why he wasn't speaking up. But then again, it was quite obvious that he had a thing for boys because he was still holding Jungkook by his waist, pressed with his butt against Taehyung's lower area- 

"I think it's about time", Taehyung finally announced with his eyes glancing at the clock on the wall. It was 8pm and his father's party had already lasted for an hour. Enough to make a good impression and make the guests comfortable.   
The whole outside area was set up with bars and expensive decor, champagne everywhere and some waiters hurrying between the adults who were doing their business talk. 

The best thing about all that was that the party was held next to the pool. 

Everyone got up and they all grabbed bottles of whiskey and vodka, grabbed weed and cigarettes and then walked outside, Taehyung carrying a music box. Before they walked outside, Jungkook grinned and turned up a song called I got Bitches by A2M and they stormed the party.   
The teenagers broke into loud laughter and screaming, the girls undressed their bodies as soon as they were between the old people, throwing their clothes at them until they were in their bikinis. 

Jungkook started twerking again and Taehyung downed the whiskey and leaned over one business man's shoulder, "Bro, I'm Mr Kim's son! I'm going to take over the company one day", he chuckled lowly and then hurried after his friends, screaming around as he lightened his cigarette and started smoking weed right in the middle of all this.   
The adults were quiet and Mr Kim stood at a bar, embarrassed as hell. His face all red and his eyes glued to his son and his friends that completely acted out in front of every important person in this town. 

Yoongi, Jimin and Hoseok jumped straight into the water and made half of the people wet who were too close to the pool.   
Johnny and Mark kept slapping old men's asses and Namjoon and Jin started talking to some of them and offered them that they'd work for them one day if they'd dropped Mr Kim. 

All of this went well for about ten minutes, until Mr Kim screamed out loudly, "STOP!" 

Well, no one listened.   
Taehyung only laughed, dancing around while he pulled Tzuyu along, their hands intertwined. He gave his father a smirk, "Your own damn fault~", he sang and downed even more vodka. 

Then he hurried over to one of the business men, "Yo wanna know a secret, man?"   
"No", the man said sharply, scared off by the youth acting like this.

"Look, this was a rhetorical question. I tell you anyway", Taehyung harshly patted the man's shoulders, "All this people around here, they're all my bitches. Can ya believe that? Got all those bitches on my dick and the boys staring at my ass all day long."

Yup, Taehyung was drunk and had no idea what he was saying.

Jungkook had the best time ever eyeing Taehyung who could barely walk straight without telling another person some absolute inappropriate thing.   
Mr Kim had his fists balled and screamed out in anger but no one quite listened, the mess was made and no one was paying attention anymore.

Some people started leaving, afraid of what happened around here.   
This was supposed to be a calm business party, they didn't expect anything close to what they were seeing here right now- 

"Taehyung", Mr Kim yelled out. His son looked at him weirdly, "What ya want, old man?"

"You will regret this", he said sharply. "I do not tolerate this behavior."  
"Maybe if you would have been there for me when I was a kid, you could have taught me how to behave appropriately", Taehyung smiled innocently. 

Mr Kim was losing it when he saw more and more people leaving, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to stop his son but Taehyung didn't do shit.  
So the one thing that shot to the old man's brain was to scream out, "Jungkook!", when the boy innocently passed by. 

"What", Jungkook snapped at the man. 

"What on earth did you do-"

"Nothing, all of this is on you", Jungkook chuckled. "If you would have just left us alone, Taehyung wouldn't pull all this shit right now."

"Make this stop", Mr Kim said angrily, "You have five minutes-"  
"Why would I", Jungkook shrugged, "You should be able to handle your son yourself."

"If I were you, I would do as I say", the man groaned, "Or do you want your father to lose his job?" 

"What the fuck", Jungkook scoffed, "You can't do this to my Dad. He has nothing to do with all of this."  
"Then you better go stop your stupid friend", Mr Kim yelled out. 

"It's funny, isn't it? How you can't control your own kid and then come running to me", Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Pathetic, sir, Nothing but pathetic", he spit out and then walked over to Taehyung and took the music box away from him, turning the music off. "Let's go fuck, alright?", he suggested and Taehyung's eyes lightened up. When he was drunk, he always forgot about his rules of not doing stuff with Jungkook. 

Luckily Jungkook didn't really plan to sleep with Taehyung, he just wanted to get him out of here.   
Taehyung grabbed the boy's hand and then they rushed upstairs, leaving the party in a mess.

But once they left, the others did as well and headed home, knowing that they did their job and Taehyung would be satisfied with all of them. 

One point for Taehyung.  
One loss for his father.

And this was only their very first match.


	27. Chapter 27

Life moves fast and things change everyday.   
Sometimes you don't even notice how there's a bunch of tiny little changes day by day that end up being a huge shift in your daily life, other times it's just one day and everything is different. Jungkook experienced the second kind of change when he woke up this morning, having this weird feeling down in his tummy. After he left Taehyung's house last night, something felt off and now that he woke up, the feeling got even worse.   
Just that he had no idea what it meant, yet. 

Those past few weeks had already changed Jungkook's life so much, he got to kiss the boy he fell in love with ages ago-, spend wonderful days with him and experienced something completely new to him-, love. 

Waking up with that one person in your mind, their smile constantly in your thoughts and just everything about them being so damn alluring and addicting that soon this person becomes your all and everything. The 16 year old boy had never even dared to dream of this, in no kind of reality he would have imagined Taehyung to be his boyfriend just two months after he confessed Jimin his feelings for the boy's brother. But here they were, Jungkook laying in bed this morning with Taehyung in his mind, thinking of how he'd probably look like right now. Hair in a mess and the sunlight sparkling in his pretty, brown eyes.   
The mornings suited Taehyung the best, he looked so pretty when the sun was shining onto his face, making his flawless skin glow even more. 

Every time Jungkook got to see the older in this light, he fell a little more for him.

Day by day, a small crush developed into something so much bigger.   
It became love and before Jungkook could even realize that, this bubble seemed to be about to burst already. 

Out of nowhere. 

If only Jungkook had known before, that leaving Taehyung alone this night would change everything, a huge mess coming from what they did the day before.

There's the rich and the poor in this world and one thing to understand is, that no matter what, if you're one of the richest, you can do whatever you feel like at any given moment. No one would dare to get in your way and once they do, the rich make sure you would never forget about your mistake with crossing them.  
It's easy if you own the right amount of money.   
Just that no one told that the kids before they stormed a business event and made a real powerful man real mad. And not just a little, there's one thing Mr Kim couldn't stand and this would be disrespect. 

Taehyung had always been like that.

The boy never gave two shits about rules or the elder's opinions, he just did whatever he want and usually he'd get away with it because his father would buy him out of every mess he made. So the boy never experienced that actions always come along with consequences. 

Neither did Jungkook because he never did anything wrong in his life.  
He had always been that kid that listened to his parents no matter what, stayed in on the weekends and got home early. Never having the wrong friends, always smiling at old people and behaving appropriately at every occasion. Mr and Mrs Jeon loved their son more and more, with every passing day, just with seeing him grow into a mature, young adult that could handle the world. Always good grades and not once causing a problem at school, so he never had to truly feel consequences neither.

And with getting close to Taehyung, Jungkook risked one thing-, his good reputation in life.  
Because this 18 year old boy he fell in love with was nothing but the common messed up kid you see in every movie, drug addicted by the age of 18, drunk at any given day in the week while spending his teenage years with other kids that felt the same.   
But no one ever told them how to grow into better people, because what's needed for that is a parent.

And that's where everything went wrong. 

Jungkook falling for a boy who was nothing but a mess, while Taehyung fell for the perfect boy that actually made him want to be better as well-, just that he had no clue how to appropriately do that. 

Little did they know that the big bang was nothing to what happened now that their worlds collided. 

"Have you seen Taehyung?", Jungkook asked a little confused when he sat down in the cafeteria the next morning, it was already lunch time and he had not seen the boy once. Even though they agreed to meet up before first period today, just that Taehyung never showed up. For the first few hours, Kook just tried to tell himself that Taehyung overslept and would come later-, but the bad feeling he had down his tummy ever since he woke up, it just grew with every lesson that passed by without a message by the older, or seeing him on the hallways in between.

"Nope", Lyza hummed, seeming worried as well. "I actually haven't seen any of them", she added, looking through the cafeteria. There was no one of Taehyung's best friends, not even Johnny or Mark were here.   
Jungkook sighed quietly, "Maybe they're just skipping school. It wouldn't be anything new-"

"You think so?", the girl asked, looking around as well.

Their attention got drawn to Jimin who suddenly stumbled into the cafeteria, followed by Hoseok, Yoongi and Aylie. All four of them having blank expressions and heading straight to their table without even giving anything else a glance. Jimin sat down and didn't eat any of his lunch, he just kept rubbing his back as if he was in pain, while sipping on water.  
Hoseok and Yoongi kept humming something to each other and deathglared Jungkook once in a while, but they didn't say a word.  
"I thought me and Jimin were on good terms again", Jungkook grumbled, "But as soon as we're in school, he's back to ignoring me."

Lyza eyed Jimin for a while, "He seems off."  
"He does", Kook agreed and then looked at Aylie who just kept staring at her phone the whole time, hurrying to text someone. 

"Something's going on", Lyza said in a small voice, "And I'm not sure if we're meant to know what it is."

"If it's about Taehyung, I will make sure to find out", Jungkook said and got up from his seat, walking over to Jimin who still stared at his apple slices and the sandwich that he had in front of him. 

"Where's your brother? He's not answering my calls", Jungkook asked straightforward, not bothering to say hi or anything. 

"He's taking a day off", Jimin said sharply, avoiding to make eye contact with Jungkook. "Oh really?", Jungkook lifted his brows, "Why?" 

"Jungkook, just go back to your table", Jimin said and bit his lips, trying to hold the words in that he wished to say out loud so bad.   
"Why isn't he answering my calls?"

"Dude, do I look like I care about you and your boyfriend's relationship issues? Just fuck off", Jimin said and finally looked up, his eyes almost begging Jungkook to just leave him alone. The younger knew that look, it was the same look the boy had given Jungkook when they were kids and something happened that Jimin was ashamed of. He would always try to shy Jungkook away, so he could clean up his mess by himself without anyone noticing.  
It was the same kind of look he had right now.

"No need to be mean to me", Jungkook hummed, "I thought we were good."

"You thought wrong", Jimin said, voice cracking halfway through the sentence. He hated to say this but it'd be for the best.   
Aylie softly squeezed Jimin's arm and then went back to typing on her phone.  
Kook looked at all of them in disbelief, "I don't get it. If he wants to break up with me or anything, he can just do that. He doesn't have to ignore me and make his friends act weird."

"Jungkook, just fuck off and go to your blondie over there", Yoongi suddenly snapped. 

"Who are you to tell me what to do?", Jungkook hissed back, "Fuck off yourself, Yoongi."  
"Jungkook, for fuck's sake, go away or I'll punch you in your fucking face", Hoseok snapped and slammed his balled fist onto the table.   
Jungkook gulped dryly, knowing that there was no way that they'd tell him what happened. He gave Aylie a deathglare because he didn't expect her to change sides that quickly. Then he flinched around and hurried back to Lyza. 

"Alright, his friends are back to being assholes. Looks like yesterday was an exception", Kook groaned and sat back down on his seat. Lyza was still chewing on her sandwich, nodding, "Some people never change-"

"They keep something from me, that's for sure", Jungkook said quietly, "And I will make sure to find out what it is."  
Lyza nodded, "A'ight. I'm in, boo." She pinched Jungkook's cheeks softly and the boy gave her a smile, "Thanks. I'm glad at least you're still with me."

The girl chuckled amused and ruffled the boy's black hair, "Yeah. Looks like I'm stuck with you." 

*

After school ended Jungkook didn't take the bus home like he planned to do at first, his way lead him to Taehyung's house.  
He wasn't sure if that was a good idea, maybe the boy really needed space or time on his own and stayed home for that reason. But something inside of Jungkook told him that this wasn't the case. Taehyung wouldn't just run away and hide from him, if he really wanted to break things off he'd do it right at school, straightforward and with no doubts. 

The boy sighed to himself, his hands were shaking because he felt way too nervous right now, not knowing how to act and what to do if Taehyung would really break up with him.

But then again, why would he?   
He had been so happy yesterday and not even 24 hours passed since their last kiss and that for sure as hell wasn't a kiss made to be a last one. It was longing for so much, passionate and filled with so much love and awe. Taehyung wouldn't leave him.

Right? 

When the boy opened the gate and stepped into the gardens, he looked around and couldn't see Taehyung anywhere outside, so he made his way to the front door.  
Until he got stopped by a slight cough of a woman. She laid in her chair, wearing sunglasses that were way too huge for her face and seemed as if she was tanning herself in the sun. "What are you doing here?", she asked and Jungkook realized that this was Mrs Kim.

She had always been nice to Jungkook. 

"I was going to visit Taehyung", the boy explained with a smile.

"He's not able to have any visitors right now", the woman said blankly, "You should go, Jungkook."  
But Jungkook shook his head and crossed his arms, "I don't want to", he said, "I want to see him anyway."

"He doesn't want to see you, though", she shrugged. "Jungkook do all of us a favor and just go."

"Why?!", Jungkook said out loud, anger building up in his tummy, "Why is everyone telling me off today? I just want to find out why he isn't answering my calls?"  
"If I were you, I'd listen to all those people who tell you that", the woman said sharply, "We're all thinking in Taehyung's best interest."

"Oh, are you?", Jungkook snapped. "Pretty sure, I'm Taehyung's best interest."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Please, for god's sake, Jungkook. Just leave. It's for your own and for Taehyung's best."

"I'm not leaving unless he tells me to", the boy still refused to leave.

"Do you want Taehyung to be safe?", the woman suddenly said, her voice going lower because she was afraid of her husband being anywhere close, hearing her. "Of course I want him to be safe!", Jungkook groaned, "Why wouldn't he be safe?" 

"Then leave, Jungkook", Mrs Kim said again. "If my son means anything to you, you stay away from him from now on."

Jungkook felt shivers rushing down his spine and for the first time in his life, his confidence left him and he turned around as fast as he could and hurried out of the family's garden.   
Something crawled up his throat and it was called fear.

The boy ran the whole way home.  
Frightened.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guyssss follow me on twitter or insta @ euphxriajjk
> 
> I'd love to interact with u guys!! <3

The night was brighter than usually, moon shining so bright that Jungkook still struggled to fall asleep at 2am. His parents had went to bed early so he got stuck with himself for almost all the evening. While he tried to distract himself from everything going on with his videogames, once he laid down in bed this night, it all came crashing back down on him. It was a chilly, warm summer night, you could hear every car that passed by outside, silence surrounding everything. 

It almost seemed peaceful.

Kook couldn't stop thinking, Taehyung was still on his mind and he hadn't replied to any of his text messages. And he had sent at least fifty texts, yet he got not one reply to any of them.  
Something was so wrong and no one except for him seemed to realize it.   
When thinking back to school today, all his friends had just pretended everything was fine and that Taehyung was just skipping school.   
But Jungkook knew that Taehyung wouldn't do that, he was still working hard on getting better grades to be able to go to a good college after graduation.

It just wasn't like Taehyung to miss out on school for no good reason. 

Why was Jungkook the only one noticing this? Or was he simply the only one who cared? 

After he tried to read a book, did some of his homework and even did a whole workout, it was now 2am and he still couldn't stop thinking, falling asleep was impossible and Jungkook was about to accept that.  
Right when he decided that maybe it was a good time to watch porn and jerk off in peace, which was the one thing that would always calm him down-, he got interrupted by a noise on his window. Someone threw a tiny stone against it and made Jungkook's eyes go wide. He pulled his hand out of his pants and got up in confusion, hope building up that this might be one of those romantic moments in movies where the love of his life would stand under his window, trying to convince him to run away together.

Just that they weren't in a movie and that there wasn't Taehyung standing there.  
Instead it was his little brother who stood there, looking up to Jungkook when he opened the window.   
"Jimin?", Jungkook tilted his head, voice low so his parents wouldn't wake up by that. 

"Can I come in", Jimin asked silently, grabbing onto the tree in front of Jungkook's window, the one he would always climb up when they were younger and Mr Jeon forbid Jimin to sleep over 7 days in a row. So he would just sneak in at night.   
He was quite good at climbing so before Jungkook had even agreed, he was in front of the window and smiled weakly, "Please-"

Jungkook shrugged and let him in, "What are you doing here?" 

"Can I just stay the night?", Jimin asked, walking over to Jungkook's bed where he sat down and eyed Jungkook for a while. His look was desperate and Jungkook could see how red his eyes were, as if he had been crying a lot lately. "Why don't you show up in the middle of the night at Hoseok's window and ask him to stay over there?", Jungkook asked, sounding a little salty which he was. What Jimin did was still unforgivable and dropping Jungkook after years of friendship was not something you easily do to your best friend. Wrong on so many levels, yet Jungkook got soft the second he got Jimin's attention back. He'd never send him away. 

"I feel more comfortable when I'm with you", Jimin admitted quietly. "Kook, I'm sorry for everything. I really am."

"How comes you only ever tell me that when we're alone but in school you treat me like shit?", Jungkook sighed and sat down next to him, "That's unfair, Chimmy."   
"I know", the older sighed, shoulders dropping a little. "I know. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make it okay", Jungkook shrugged and looked at Jimin's cheek for a while, it was blue-ish and swollen. "What happened to your face?" 

"What do you mean?", Jimin flinched and quickly put his hand all across the bruise. "I'm fine." 

"Did someone hit you?", Jungkook grabbed the older's hand and pushed it off, "Jimin? What's going on? Why are you here?"   
Jimin looked down on his lap. "Things at home are getting too much to handle", he let out after a while, "So I sneaked out once my parents left me alone for once." 

"What's happening at home?", Jungkook asked worried. Taehyung wasn't here, he was still in there, that was the first thing that shot up in the boy's mind. "Is Taehyung alright?"   
"Taehyung's not home", Jimin blurted out, "I'm all alone with my parents there", the boy started sobbing. "And I don't want to be there anymore, I'm scared" 

"Are they hurting you, Jimin?", Kook wrapped his arms around his best friend and looked at him impatiently, "And if Taehyung isn't home, where is he?"   
Jimin shrugged, "I don't know, Kookie. I have no idea where they took my brother. They also took the girl he brought home from America-, they're both gone since last night and-"

"And?", Jungkook lifted his brows expectantly. "Tell me everything."

Jimin went silent, wiping off his tears, "When I asked where they took them, things started to go down and-"   
"And?" 

"And I don't want to go back, Kook-"

"We can wake up my Dad and he will take us to the police, they'll help", Jungkook suggested carefully, rubbing Jimin's back. "You don't have to go back there."  
"No you don't understand", Jimin shook his head, "I have to go back there. My Dad would just pay the police not to do something."

"The police isn't supposed to take bribes." Jungkook gritted his teeth, "They can't just leave you alone in this."

"And even if they'd help, I'm sure my Dad will make sure that Taehyung won't come back then. I can't just-"  
Jungkook let out the biggest sigh, "Fuck. We shouldn't have provoked this idiot", he facepalmed himself and Jimin nodded slowly, "We shouldn't have."

"And I thought this summer would be fun", Kook grumbled, "Now look at the mess we made."

"Why are you even awake that late at night?", Jimin then asked, trying to change the topic. Jungkook chuckled, "Couldn't sleep so I was gonna watch porn and jerk off, but then you appeared out of nowhere-"

Jimin blushed, "Do you jerk off thinking of my brother?", he asked curiously.   
"Jimin!", Jungkook gasped, "That's none of your business-"

"It kinda is", the boy hummed, "So did you two already-"  
"No!", Jungkook exclaimed, "My Dad forbid us-" 

"Your Dad knows?", Jimin asked with big eyes. So much had happened within such a short period of time and he missed it all. Just because he would rather try to impress some bullies at school instead of being by his best friend's side during his first romance.   
"He knows", Jungkook said proudly, "And I think he really likes Tae-"

"Will you forgive me eventually? For leaving you hanging?", Jimin asked after a while, eyes going sparkly with tears. "Kook, I'm so sorry"

"Probably", Kook bit his lips, "I'm sorry I wasn't cool enough to be your friend anymore", he then added. "Good thing is that Taehyung isn't cool either so we are a good match."  
"What do you consider being cool?", Jimin asked confused. "I think Tae and you are the coolest dudes ever. You always do the right thing and-"  
"And get shitted on for it, exactly", Jungkook smiled and ruffled Jimin's hair. 

"Doing the right thing isn't always the easiest thing. I'm a loser who tries to take the easy way." Jimin shrugged. "You're too cool to be my friend, to be honest", he added shyly, looking up at Kookie.   
"Now that you say it, I agree", Jungkook smirked innocently, his confidence jumping back in. "I'm pretty hot as well, by the way."

"You are", Jimin let out the biggest sigh. "So you were jerking off before I came here?", he got back to the topic and his eyes went to Kook's hands.   
"Yup", the boy looked down. "To the thought of your big bro", he added with a wink and Jimin could only scrunch his nose before he laid down in bed next to Jungkook and pulled the blanket above him. 

Jungkook laughed and laid down besides him, wrapping his arms around Jimin under the blanket and snuggled closer. That was how they always used to sleep at night, nothing new and nothing to worry about.   
Jimin shut his eyes, feeling safe in Jungkook's arms and finally calmed down from the happenings of today. 

While Jungkook laid awake all night, horrible scenarios coming up in his brain what could have happened to Jimin at home, and where they took Taehyung and the girl.  
What if they left town and would start over somewhere else? Get a house, maybe a puppy and in some years a kid? Living the life Jungkook dreamed of, just that it was a girl that didn't even like Taehyung? 

With these thoughts turning into dreams, Kook had a restless night. 

*

"Jeon Jeongguk", it was Mr Jeon who stood in the middle of his son's room the next morning. Arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed madly and his lips pressed together. Kook woke up in surprise, turning around when he heard his father sounding so angry.   
He quickly let go of Jimin who was slowly waking up as well.   
"Don't you have a boyfriend?", he groaned, god he sounded so pissed that Jungkook immediately felt a little bad. 

"I do-", he squeaked in a small voice. "W-why?" 

"Why is there another boy in your bed then?", Mr Jeon straightup ignored Jimin's name and pretended he didn't knew this kid. "I didn't raise a cheating kid." 

"I'm not cheating Dad! It's literally just Jimin-"  
"No need to cuddle with him like this then", Mr Jeon said angrily, "As far as I can remember this Jimin right there had the audacity to make fun of you when you wore a dress." 

Jimin looked utterly confused and way too sleepy to realize what was going on.   
"Dad, chill", Kook rolled his eyes, "We're good again."

"Just because you're good with him doesn't mean I am", the man said and then grabbed the blanket and pulled it off the boys, "Now get up. Breakfast is about to be ready and if you want your friends to stay over, they can get a mattress or something. Also I'd like to be informed if someone is staying over", he said strictly. "Especially if it's people I don't necessarily like." 

Jungkook got up annoyed by his Dad and softly shoved him over to the door, "Dad, just go downstairs and help Mom. Thank you, love you."  
"Where's Taehyung?!", Mr Jeon asked annoyed, "Shouldn't he be the one sneaking into your room at nights?!" 

"Dad, I thought you didn't want Taehyung and me to sneak around and break your rules", Kook said innocently. "Exactly", the man grumbled, "Exactly!"   
"See, Taehyung listens to your rules as if those were the bible or something", Kook winked and Mr Jeon finally let out a relieved sigh, grinning brightly. 

"God, I love this boy", he hummed and then just walked off, peacefully humming a song while he headed downstairs to join his wife, helping her with setting up the table.  
Kook however turned around and walked back inside his room where Jimin sat on the bed and looked around the room, "What happened to your Dad? Since when is he like this-"

"Bro, I wish I knew", Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Since he found out I'm gay he's always involving in my relationship-"  
"I thought he was homophobic, he always talked so badly about boys liking boys when we were younger", Jimin scratched his neck. 

"I thought so too", Kook bit his lips, "But it's the opposite, he cares so much that I treat Taehyung right and he's trying to bond with him and I don't know. It's cute how he tries to support me in all this."

"Why does he yell at me though, I always slept in your bed and we always cuddle", Jimin asked.

"Because you hurt me and he hates seeing me getting hurt", Jungkook explained firmly, "When Taehyung stayed over the first time, he threatened to break his neck at breakfast."   
"Damn, it must be nice to have a father who cares", Jimin only said and then got up from the bed and grabbed a hoodie from Jungkook to put it on and then the boys headed downstairs to get breakfast. 

Mr Jeon and Mrs Jeon had already prepared everything, they even made fried eggs and bacon, set up the table and put freshly made coffee in the middle of it. Jimin had always loved the mornings at Jeon's house. The little family always paid attention to starting the day off happily, eating with family was something Jimin never experienced so he stayed over here as much as he could.   
They sat down and both parents eyed Jimin for a while. Mrs Jeon smiled then, "It's nice to have you back here, Jimin", she decided to be friendly while her husband only gave her a deathglare, "Darling, it's not nice to see him here", he corrected his wife and shook his head. "Do you have anything to say, Jimin?", he then asked the boy. "Like, for example that my son looked good in this dress and you making fun of him was unnecessarily rude and an action that happened due to a lack of braincells?" he smiled bitterly and Jimin looked down anxiously.

"I'm sorry, he looked good in the dress and making fun of him was just dumb", the boy said in a small voice. "Sorry Mr Jeon-"

"Don't apologize to me", the man shrugged, "And learn from your mistakes." 

Jimin nodded. 

"And now, I'd like to know where Taehyung is. I haven't seen him in 24 hours and that's highly unusual, he never leaves my son alone." 

Well, now Jimin and Jungkook both went really silent.   
And then Jimin got up, "I gotta go", he let out, "My parents will be mad if they don't find me in my bedroom."   
The boy ran off, leaving three pretty much confused people behind. 

That's when Jungkook realized that Jimin had lied to him last night.  
He knew where Taehyung was.

Just had no guts to speak it out loud.


	30. Chapter 30

"So, now you don't even want to go to college?", Aylie let out a sigh as she walked through the front door of school, Yoongi by her side. The boy was wearing huge sunglasses and was dressed in all black, looking like some e-boy. When Aylie picked him up this morning, he had been on drugs and only after forcing him to take a shower, he would finally behave appropriate enough to take him to school.   
"Nah, what's there in college for me?", Yoongi laughed, throwing his books into his locker, "I ain't going to put another 3 years of work for nothing. In the end I'll end up being a lame ass boss in a lame ass company anyway, so no need for college."

"Don't you want to at least have the chance to make your own choices?"  
"You're a fool if you truly believe that any of us is able to make their own choices. Taehyung tried, look where it got him", Yoongi snapped at her, the girl flinching a little. "I'm just saying-"

"Well, you better not", the boy groaned, "And if I were you, I'd reconsider going to college as well. You'll end up being a housewife anyway."   
The girl let out the biggest sigh, "Not if I marry you. You wouldn't make me your housewife."

"Oh really?", Yoongi pulled his sunglasses off to stare the girl in the eyes. 

"Yeah, you respect women", Aylie crossed her arms. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes, "Whatever."   
Before their conversation could go any further, the door swung open and Lia stumbled in after missing school yesterday, she was back today. Dressed in nothing but a short skirt, a way too revealing shirt and holding a bottle in her hand. She looked around, met several eyes and then just let out a loud laugh and headed over to her locker where she leaned against and drank from her bottle.

"Oh, jesus", Aylie sighed when she saw Lia. "She seems out of it."  
Yoongi shrugged, "That bitch should better get her shit together", he grumbled and dragged Aylie along, hurrying over to Lia who just kept watching the hallways in silence, a bitter smile plastered above her face. "How is everyone so fine when Taehyung's literally going through hell", she chuckled, taking another sip from her bottle.

It looked like water but once Aylie ripped it out of Lia's hands and smelled it, she quickly enough realized that it was being vodka in there.  
"Are you crazy?", she yelled out, "Drinking at school? At 8am in the morning?" 

"Would you keep it down", Yoongi hissed at his girlfriend. He then looked at Lia and grabbed the bottle, "Are you fucking serious?", he snapped at her then.   
Lia only snatched her bottle back and gave Yoongi a pissed off glare. "What?" 

"You want Jungkook to realize something's fucked up?", he asked, Lia shook her head soon after. "No", she bit her lips. "Of course I don't!"

"Then get your fucking shit together."

"Am I the only one who thinks he should know what's going on?", Jimin interrupted them, joining them with Hoseok by their side. All three of them gave the two a look that said it all. "Yup, if you want Taehyung to be dead by tomorrow, go ahead and tell Jungkook about what's going on", Lia laughed and looked at Jimin full of judgement. 

"He deserves to know", Jimin hummed, looking down. "He's worried-"

"We're all worried", Yoongi said, "But I care more about Taehyung being okay than about Jungkook being a little worried."   
The others agreed and waited for Jimin to agree too. 

But the boy remained silent.   
"I can't do this."

"Well, you have to", Hoseok said quietly. "You fucking heard what he said."

"How about we just focus on this day?", Aylie suggested after a while, "It's future orientation day, this afternoon will be all about finding the right place to go to after highschool ends", she said. There was indeed a whole event planned where different companies and colleges showed up on campus and had their own little spot here where students could go to and inform themselves.

"Yeah, sure. Let's pretend everything is fucking fine", Lia snapped. "Y'all are fucking amazing at doing that."

"Any other plans what we can do?", Aylie watched her sternly, tension rising between the two girls. 

"Figure out a fucking plan!", Lia groaned. "But why would you care? All Taehyung ever meant to you was a good fuck." She laughed out weakly.  
"I care about him!", Aylie snapped back, balling her fists, "I just don't get myself wasted on a weekday in the morning when I know there's a bunch of people watching every move we make." 

"No one is watching us, what the fuck", Lia rolled her eyes. "They all think we're fucked up kids anyway." 

"Which we are!", Aylie said. "And it doesn't help freaking out when Taehyung clearly told us to stay the fuck out of this." 

"I thought we agreed on ruining his father's life this summer", Lia said, "Weren't all of you in on that? You're quick to back out when it comes to actually being serious."  
"You know why we're not continuing to do that", Jimin interrupted quietly, "I'd like to get my brother back alive, don't you?"

"Of course I do", the girl ruffled her hair, "I just can't sit around all day and do nothing!"   
"Then fucking learn it", Aylie yelled out and then grabbed Yoongi's hand and pulled him away. 

Jimin and Hoseok stayed for a second, gulping dryly because it all got so intense within minutes. "Fuck", Hoseok blurted out, "I just want Tae back, man."  
Jimin and Lia nodded, all of them turning their heads when they saw a certain someone walking down the hallway, carrying his books in front of his chest with glasses on his nose and tears running down his face. 

"He looks like shit", Hoseok let out.   
And Jimin and Lia could only agree on that. 

"Kook, kook, kook!", the boy snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Lyza calling his name three times in a row, hurrying after him. "Good morning!", she said and joined him walking to their classes. The boy only gave her a nod and stopped for a moment to look at Jimin, Lia and Hoseok who stood there, staring at him. 

"Why are they staring at me?", he asked anxiously. 

"I don't know." Lyza bit her lips, "Did you hear from Tae?"   
"No", Jungkook said, "I dropped by his house yesterday and his mother told me to leave. Then Jimin sneaked into my house at night and he said he has no clue where they took him but he's not at home. That's all I found out."

"And you believe that?", Lyza asked in doubt.

"Nope, I think he knows exactly where Tae is and what's happening", Jungkook said, "But I also know he won't tell me anything."  
"Why wouldn't he?", Lyza asked in confusion. 

"Because they know I would do shit, I wouldn't stand around as if nothing ever happened, unlike them." Once the three realized that Jungkook saw them staring, they went back to conversation, turning their backs on Jungkook.   
"Why aren't they doing anything? It's their friend", the girl mumbled.

"I have no idea", Kook answered. "But I'll find out, don't worry." 

The first two periods passed by quickly, filled with maths formulas and trying to solve math problems when all Kook wanted to solve was his own issues. Yet his teacher thought maths was way more important than real life.   
Lyza sat next to him and started googling on how to find a sugardaddy after she realized that she had no clue how to do maths and would probably never get anywhere in life. It was just a very sad moment for the two of them.   
They got ignored by Jimin for the whole lesson but at the same time, they didn't even try to talk to him. 

Instead Jungkook decided to ask Lia in lunch break.   
She seemed the most messed up, obviously drunk the whole morning and stumbling around the hallways. Maybe she would spill something.   
And so, once the morning was over and lunch break would be the start of this whole future orientation thing, Kook took his chance and headed over to Lia who leaned against a wall in the cafeteria, not eating anything, just watching the students. 

"Hi Lia", he said when he leaned next to her and started watching people too. "How you doin'?" 

"Amazing", Lia said sarcastically as she stared at a couple that sat on a bench, sharing kisses and giggling with each other. Jungkook followed her glare and both of them thought the same thing-, that could be Taehyung if his father would let him just be happy.   
"Why are you drunk?", Jungkook asked curiously, "You don't seem like the type of girl to get wasted during the day."

"Looks like I'm always up for a surprise", she smiled calmly. It was almost scary how calm the girl seemed. 

"You are", Jungkook nodded, "So what's the reason?"   
"Nothing. Just felt like it", she said, avoiding to look at Jungkook. 

"Where's Taehyung?", Jungkook asked straightforward. Both of them knew anyway that this was the only reason he was here. The boy cared about no one else in this, just about Taehyung and his well-being.   
Like basically everyone in this. 

"Not here", Lia laughed, "Obviously."  
"Yeah, but where is he?" 

"Aren't you his boyfriend?"; the girl snapped, "Shouldn't you be the one knowing it?" 

Jungkook shrugged, "He didn't tell me and now he's not answering my calls. So naturally my first intention would be to ask the people he's close to."   
"If he's not answering your calls, he's probably having enough of you. Just stop calling him", she hummed. "It's for the best."

"I would still like to know where he is. If he wants to break up, he can just do that. He doesn't have to hide-" 

"Not everything is always about you, Jungkook." The girl finally turned to him, staring at him for quite a while before she continued talking. "I have no fucking idea where Taehyung is but if you won't stop trying to find out, you'll just make it worse."   
"So what the fuck do you expect me to do?!", Jungkook yelled out. 

"Just stay the fuck out of it", Lia hissed back, "There's nothing else we can do."

"So you want to pretend everything is fine? While no one knows where he went? What if he killed himself or someone hurt him? What if his Dad took him somewhere? What if he ran away with Tzuyu? There's a thousand things that could have happened!" Jungkook started to freak out just by thinking of all the possible things that could have went down that night after he left Taehyung's house. 

"Everything is fine", Lia said bittersweetly. "There are no dead bodies found, yet, right? So, it's all fucking fine. Just go ahead with your day and shut the fuck up. You're just a kid, you don't understand anything."  
With that she headed off and left Jungkook standing there. 

The boy's shoulders fell and his eyes filled with tears. God, he felt so alone right now. No one was helping him find out what happened and everyone wanted him to stay out of it. But why? He was no kid. Taehyung acknowledged him so why couldn't his friends do the same? What happened that everyone suddenly treated Jungkook like a piece of shit again. Well, they always did. But not in the same way. 

As he walked back to his table he could feel Hoseok staring at him while he passed by, facing the ground once Jungkook and his eyes met for a second. Kook could swear there was sorrow in the older's eyes, and pity. Yet he decided to look away and not show it to the younger. It was obvious that he was on the same side as Lia. 

The only thing Jungkook couldn't stop questioning himself was, which side were they on?   
Taehyung's? Or their own? 

Lunch break ended and the students were free to go to the workshop. The sophomores were allowed to go too, so Jimin, Lyza and Jungkook found themself surrounded by people as well. Everyone busy trying to find a way to spend their future, some arguing with their friends if college was the way to go.   
Yoongi headed straight to one of the companies that were known for producing music, a huge business label. They usually preferred art students with a focus on music, unlike Yoongi who had to play football all his life because this was what his father wanted for him.   
Aylie rolled her eyes, following her boyfriend there while he kept looking through a magazine that was showing the campus and the programs, his expressions turning sadder with every time he turned the page. 

The girl sighed watching him, he would never get to live his dreams, when would he finally give up on them? 

Hoseok and Jimin were sitting outside and smoked weed together instead of doing anything else. To them, there was nothing worth looking for in there. Their way was made out to be anyway. 

Lia stood at a spot where they showed a community college, talking to two girls who seemed happy and quirky, joking around with Lia about how much more fun community college was because all the rich kids were somewhere else. For a moment the girl liked to pretend she wasn't one of these kids. 

Lyza kept looking through a modeling agency's prospect, smiling at all of it.   
"You wanna be a model?", Jungkook asked her with lifted brows, "Bro, don't you wanna go to college or something-"

"Nah", Lyza chuckled, "I want to be famous someday. Walk the runways and have my face printed on all the covers. College can suck my dick."  
"You don't have a dick", Jungkook laughed.

The girl shrugged, "College can still fuck off."  
"What do your parents think of that?" Kook asked.

"They think I'm stupid anyway, no one of them expects me to go to college. All my mother cares about is my weight and all my dad cares about is getting me married to a rich dude someday so I can pay off his rent when he's old."

Jungkook nodded, "Well, then modeling seems like a good option", he laughed.  
"What about you? What do you wanna do in the future?", she asked curiously. Jungkook never really talked about his dreams or anything, he always made sure to support everyone around him but he never mentioned what he was all about.

"I'd like to marry Tae", Jungkook chuckled. "And if I can't do that I'll just become a porn star or something."

"What the-", Lyza gasped.

"I just really want to get dicked down", Jungkook sighed, "And what's more aesthetic that getting dicked down on camera?" 

"Bro", Lyza facepalmed herself. 

"What", Jungkook whined, "Let me live."   
"That's your dreamjob? For the future?", she asked in disbelief, "Boy you can't be serious."

"I just want attention", Jungkook said, "And being in movies is a good way to get attention." 

"You're not gonna become a porn star", the girl said amused and ruffled his hair, "Taehyung will never let you do that."  
"Therefore he should come back first", Jungkook said and the atmosphere went back down, "Otherwise there's nothing holding me back."

Lyza nodded, "I'm sure he'll be back."

They said nothing for a while until she added in a small voice, "Eventually."


	31. Chapter 31

This day sucked. 

Jungkook got home after school and threw his bag on the kitchen floor, grabbed a piece of the cake his mother had been baking all morning and then rushed upstairs without even saying hi to his mother. His father was still at work, so his mom just looked after him in confusion, not sure what got into her usually so bright son. 

Jungkook slammed his door shut and turned his speakers up, playing some angry rap music loud as fuck even though that wasn't his type of music at all.   
He just stuffed the cake into his mouth and threw himself on the bed and his phone in a corner. No one was texting him anyways. 

His mother, still worried, slowly walked after him and knocked onto his door but Jungkook only threw his shoe at the door to make sure she would get the hint that he wanted to be alone for now.   
The woman gave up after a while and decided that this was just puberty hitting her son today a little harder than usually. 

Jungkook grabbed his blanket, pulled it above his head and started crying. The boy was so overwhelmed and he just longed for Taehyung's touch. He'd give anything to just be with him right now, kissing him and cuddling with him on the bed. Talking about the most random things while being able to smell his sweet scent, he always smelled like a mix of strawberries and vanilla-, with a hint of honey.   
Jungkook just wanted to nuzzle his face in the older's neck while being pressed to Taehyung's chest, his arms wrapped around the younger's small body. All Kook really wanted was to be hold by the boy. Right now.   
Not anytime soon, no. Right fucking now.   
This just sucked and he hated everything and everyone.

The next two hours he spent with mindlessly switching the music on his phone to a point where he got annoyed of himself for never having a song for more than twenty seconds. Then he spent half an hour scrolling through tiktok but because he usually watched couple tiktok, he got sad again because his boy wasn't there. So his next way led him to Netflix which was full of bullshit, taking him to a porn website where he searched up gay porn until he found one where the actor kinda looked similar to Taehyung.   
He got off to that and was a bit more relaxed afterwards, snuggling himself into his blankets and pillows, hugging himself while he started crying out of nowhere. 

Anger slowly fading away, quickly replaced by the aching pain in this chest that must be coming from his heart.   
Never in his life would he have thought that missing someone was that painful. 

Of course he had missed people before.   
Like his mother or his dad when he went on trips with school, Jungkook had always been that kid that would cry in silence at night because he couldn't sleep without knowing his parents were in the next room. But missing Taehyung was a whole other level. It felt like craving sweets or pie on a day where rain is pouring outside and you're stuck inside, longing for the things you don't have at home right now.   
Jungkook sobbed for a lot longer until he heard someone unlocking his door from outside and stepping inside. 

The only one who would do that was his father, so Jungkook immediately turned around and looked at his father who stood in front of his bed and looked down on his son worried. "Are you alright there, buddy?", he asked carefully.  
Jungkook just broke into tears all over again. 

Mr Jeon was a little startled, not sure how to give the boy comfort now. He had never been the one who gave his son the hugs or lovely words he needed to hear, the boy always wanted his mother to come and assure him everything was going to be fine.   
But right now, Mr Jeon refused to leave this job to his wife as always. It broke his heart seeing his boy lay there, tears dripping down his reddened cheeks and his hands shaking because he couldn't stop crying so hard.   
"Hey, hey hey", he said with his cracky voice, sitting down next to Jungkook before slowly reaching out for his shoulders and patting those carefully. "What's wrong?" 

"Everything", Jungkook whispered, wrapping his arms around his Dad, nuzzling his face in his father's chest. "I think something bad is happening and I can't do anything about it", he sobbed.  
Mr Jeon slowly hugged him back, putting his arms around his son's body while he ruffled his hair with one hand. Why was he so bad at knowing what to say?   
Usually he always had some advice to say, or something to yell about.   
Seeing his son being a crying mess however, that was too much to take for the old man.

One thing he always promised himself was to never let it get that far that he would have to see his son suffering from pain.   
That was the one simple thing he swore himself when he was younger. His son should never go through heartbreak or pain. Well, now here they were. His baby sobbing, unable to stop while he had no clue what to say.   
"Do you want to talk about it?", he asked quietly. Was it too much? Did Jungkook want his privacy after locking himself in his room for hours? Or was it necessary to ask? Mr Jeon had no idea. 

He loved his child a little too much to be confident in a situation like this. 

There was nothing worse in this world than seeing the little baby you put all your love and effort into break into tears while you have no idea what made them feel this way.   
It was a normal thing teenagers went through while growing up, but as a parent it's quite hard to accept that you're not going to be all-knowing about what's going on in your child's life anymore.

"Yes", Jungkook answered quietly, sitting back up as he wiped his tears away. He stopped crying for a bit, biting his lips. Mr Jeon breathed out relieved. He was glad his son actually took his offer, other parents always talked about how their kids shut down all the way when their parents tried to talk to them.   
Jungkook was different though.

"So, what's wrong, buddy?", Mr Jeon asked softly, patting his kid's shoulders. 

"Taehyung's still missing", Jungkook said, voice small and cracky, "And all the others seem to know what's going on but they're lying to me. They tell me that I have to stay out of it."  
Mr Jeon listened and nodded then, "Do you have any idea what could have happened?", he asked slowly.

"I think it's something within their family. We messed up his Dad's business party the day before and he never showed up again after that", Jungkook explained, "And his father is a cruel man."

"Maybe you should not interfere into something when it's a family thing", Mr Jeon hurried to say. Just knowing that it was Mr Kim who was possibly at fault for Taehyung going m.i.a, it frightened the old man.   
The whole town knew that this man was no one to joke with. He was stone-cold and he didn't care about anything nor anyone. All this dude ever had in mind was growing his business and how to get more countries involved in his shit. No one quite knew what exactly the company was even selling or shipping off the country-, but to be honest; no one really wanted to know.

One thing that every adult knew was, that when you meet Mr Kim on the streets, you better bow and wish him a good day. Or else your life might be ruined by the day after.   
He just was like that.  
While he treated his wife like a price, his kids were more like a burden to him. He hated them and he had no love for them. While parents like Mr and Mrs Jeon had been proud parents when Jungkook was a little boy, always excited to do stuff with the other kids in kindergarten, Mr Kim never let his sons go there, insisted on having them home-schooled until middle school and saw them as someone to take over his company one day.

Soon enough he realized that Jimin was a kid without the right intentions and Taehyung was messed up after entering highschool. He gave up on them leading his business and almost forgot about them.   
Until they dared to ruin one business party.

Just one fucking party.

"What if his Dad did something to him?", Jungkook asked worriedly. "Would a parent do that?"   
Mr Jeon shrugged, "I would never. A good parent never intentionally hurts his child. The worst they do is yell at them because they're worried or something, but intentionally hurting a child is sick."

"Would he though?"

"I'm not sure, Jungkook", Mr Jeon said. "But he's a powerful man and I don't want you to investigate this whole thing any further, alright? This could end up badly for you."  
"You can't stop me", Jungkook pouted, "I will find out what happened and I'll get my boyfriend back!"

Mr Jeon sighed, "Just let the adults handle that, please."  
"No one is doing anything!", Jungkook whined, "Everyone is pretending nothing even happened. Taehyung is gone and everyone goes on with their day and I feel like I'm the only one who misses him."

"I miss him too", Mr Jeon said in a small voice, "I really like this kid. I think he's good for you-"

"Can I say something", Jungkook suddenly asked, "Something really mean and offensive but you have to promise not to get mad at me?"   
His Dad lifted his brows, still holding his son in his arms. "You better not tell me I'm a horrible Dad because I am not!", he pouted and Jungkook laughed out softly, "You're the best dad ever, don't worry."

"Alright, then go ahead."

"I thought you were homophobic", Jungkook admitted, "You always said that being gay is wrong and-"  
Mr Jeon started smiling a little while his son kept talking, "I was so afraid of coming out to you. Even Mom told me not to-, but now you seem to really support me and Taehyung and I don't understand what changed."

His Dad still smiled and ruffled his kid's hair, "I'm not homophobic", he hummed, "I'm bisexual myself, kiddo." 

"WHAT"

"But I got bullied for it in highschool so my worst fear has always been that my child gets treated the same way. Y'know? I promised myself to keep you safe when you were this little baby in my arms that kept asking for snacks all day and had the bubbliest squeaky voice and the cutest eyes. I couldn't bare the thought of you getting hurt one day so I tried to make you think that being gay is wrong."

Jungkook was still shocked.

"And I apologize for that. It was stupid of me to say those things. And pathetic. But I think as a parent, sometimes protecting your kid will make you do stupid thinigs."   
Jungkook's mouth was still open, "So you got dick- a-and now you- oh my god."

Mr Jeon coughed, "Young man. Stop thinking about my sexual preferences right now", he said a little embarrassed. "Also, I didn't get dick. I gave dick."

"DAD", Jungkook cried out, "Don't tell me that, oh my god!!!", he cringed and hid his face in his Dad's chest. 

"But to get back to the topic. When I saw how happy Taehyung made you, I realized that it's just wrong to try to turn you into something you're not. Instead I decided that I will protect you against everyone who makes fun of you. It's still a homophobic world out there, but your Dad isn't part of that, is that clear?" 

"I still can't believe you like dicks." 

"Yeah, I can't believe neither that my own son likes them too!", Mr Jeon snapped back, "Stop making fun of me", he hummed because his son wouldn't stop chuckling about it. 

"Does Mom know?!??" 

"No!", Mr Jeon hurried to say but before he could do anything else, Jungkook jumped up from the bed and ran downstairs, "MOM!", he screamed out, "Dad likes dicks!!!!!" 

His mother who was sitting on the couch, reading a book looked up at her son. Well, at least he stopped crying.  
Her husband came running after their kid, "Don't believe that brat anything", he grumbled annoyed. 

Mrs Jeon only lifted her brows, "God, I miss my daughter", she sighed and then went back to reading. Those two together were so much more annoying than they were before they got that father-son bond.   
"Mom!", Jungkook whined, "Take me seriously. Dad just said he's bisexual!" 

"And?", his mother asked and looked back up. "You're gay, and now?"

"It's crazy!!", Jungkook said proudly, "My Dad has taste!" 

"So liking women isn't having taste?", she said unimpressed. 

"No, women suck", Jungkook shrugged, "Well, I mean Lyza is quite nice. And I guess Lia too. But exceptions prove the rule."  
"Your mother is nice too", Mr Jeon reminded his son that there was literally a woman in the room.

Mrs Jeon nodded, "Okay. Can I finish my book now? I'm almost at the ending-"

"Why don't you seem surprised?", Jungkook pouted, he was hoping to spill the news and his mother would be as excited as he was.  
"Because I couldn't care less about people's sexualities", she let out a big sigh. "I know your father loves me and as long as he does that I don't care if he thinks men are pretty or not." 

Jungkook rolled his eyes, "You're so tolerant, wow."  
"I'm a woman", she smiled back at him, "We have braincells unlike you guys." 

Mr Jeon and Jungkook scoffed at the same time.   
"Okay Dad, let's go." 

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you", his father snapped at him. "You just outed me to my wife." Jungkook turned his head and giggled, "So what? Now let's go watch movies and talk about boys!~" 

"I don't want to talk about boys with you", the man hummed and sat down next to his wife who was back into reading her book now. Jungkook pouted and then walked back upstairs to go back to crying because his parents sucked and no one wanted to do fun things with him.   
If Taehyung was here, he'd have plenty of fun.

*

Two weeks later 

"Did it work?!", Yoongi got up from his chair after Hoseok came back out from the principal's office, face angered and his lips pressed together. "No", he groaned and slammed the door of the man's office shut behind him. Yoongi sighed heavily and they headed out of school to get onto the school yard. It was a hot summer day and the air was way to icky inside, so everyone wanted to go outside as much as possible.

So they spent their lunch break sitting around a table under the sun. Lia stared into nowhere, face pale and looking sleep deprived as ever, lips bitten and her cheek swollen. While no one dared to ask her why she looked like this, their topic went back to the main thing that was making them all worried lately. 

"Where's Jimin?", Hoseok asked as Yoongi and him sat down with the others. 

"I don't know. He hasn't showed up to school all week", Aylie shrugged and Lia's expression dropped even more. "Is he okay? Does anyone know?"   
Hoseok shrugged, "Well, he texted me this morning. He seemed alright", he hummed. 

"So he's still there", Yoongi breathed out relieved.

The others smiled weakly.   
"So, what did the principal say?", Aylie switched the topic, looking at Yoongi and Hoseok expectantly. 

"Nothing", Hoseok groaned out, "That fucker literally said it's not his job to do and he doesn't want to get his nose into other family's business."

"Bro, that's literally his job!", Aylie slammed her fist onto the table, "How can he care so little about his students? We didn't ask for much-"  
Hoseok shrugged, "I don't know. All I asked was if it was possible to talk about college application period being a little longer than usual. So Taehyung still has a chance to go to college once he comes back."

"We don't fucking know if he even comes back", Lia said sharply.

"I would still like to try to save my best friend's ass when it comes to college. I don't know why but it means a lot to him to get into a good school", Hoseok snapped at the girl.   
"I care more about his life", she said and tried to hold back the tears. "It's been two weeks and we haven't heard a single word from him. And every time we see Jimin he's covered in bruises."

Yoongi gulped dryly, "Everything will be alright." 

"How can you even say that?", Lia broke into tears, "Nothing will be alright. We won't be alright."   
Hoseok and Yoongi gave each other a worried look. Lately things just got worse around here. The girls were a mess, both Lia and Aylie constantly got into fights and ended up both crying because Taehyung being gone overwhelmed them all.   
Jimin became distant to them and spent his days mostly alone, and when he showed up to school he would be covered in dark bruises all over his body. Then there were Yoongi and Hoseok who constantly tried to talk to the teachers to give Taehyung longer deadlines for the projects that were due, sent out letters to colleges which Taehyung had looked at before. The boys tried their fucking best to sort things out for their friend but nothing really worked out in their favor. 

People told them no and said that there were guidelines.

Then there was Jungkook who became annoyingly calm.  
He didn't ask any questions anymore but his looks got more and more disappointed day by day. It was as if he was expecting them to do something when there really wasn't anything to do.   
Today, the boy wasn't too chill though.  
When he stepped onto the school yard he searched the place for the group of friends he was looking for and then headed there straight, slamming his books onto their table before he stared at them sternly. 

"It's been two fucking weeks. Where is he?" 

"We don't know, Jungkook", Hoseok hummed.

"I gave you two weeks to sort the shit out. Now you either tell me where the fuck he is or I'm going to the police." 

"It's not like we didn't try that before", Lia said, "They told us to stop the pranks", she smiled weakly. "But go ahead, try whatever. We already tried everything, you fucking idiot." 

"How would I know? No one ever tells me anything!", Jungkook complained. 

"Because you're a fucking kid and you can't control yourself when it comes to Taehyung. You'd mess everything up if we told you shit", Hoseok yelled out, pushing Jungkook further away because he was leaning all over the table and seemed a little too angry to just let him get away with this behavior. 

"I may be younger than you but I mean ten times more to Taehyung than all of you", Jungkook said bittersweetly, "So I deserve to know what's going on."  
"Funny how the one he called was Lia, not you", Hoseok said sternly. "You don't mean shit. He just wants to fuck you, that's it. Taehyung's not the type of guy to fall in love and be all into it. He fucked Aylie too, he fucked almost all pretty girls in school. In the end, he'll always call Lia if something bothers him."

"That's not true", Jungkook stuttered, voice breaking a little. "He loves me, stop being like that", his eyes filled up with tears. 

"See, now you're crying like a child. Just because we told you the truth. We've been friends with Taehyung forever, if you seriously think we're not trying everything possible, then that's your problem. Stop being annoying. If Taehyung wanted you to know where he is, he would have told you." 

"That's unfair", Jungkook sobbed, "I love him, I-" 

"Life's unfair, suck it up", Hoseok said. "If you would've just kept the fuck away from him, none of this would have ever happened." 

Kook gulped and then just turned around and walked away, heart aching and tears falling.  
"Don't you think that was a little harsh?", Lia asked worried. "He's just worried." 

"Don't you think it's easier for him if he starts seeing Taehyung in another light?", Hoseok sighed. "We all know that Taehyung fell for that kid and that he's not as bad as I just made him out to be."

Lia sighed, looking down, "He started crying because of us." 

"Well, I don't care", Hoseok said. "I never cared about him and I won't start now." 

Lia gulped dryly.   
"Yeah, he'll be alright on his own." 

If only they knew that from tomorrow on, things would change in a way that would make them want to comfort Jungkook all out of a sudden.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning ; suicide attempt

"Oh, what the hell", Jungkook let his head fall against the locker behind him, eyes glueing to the view he was getting this early in the morning. It had been another two weeks, now a whole month in total since he had last seen Taehyung.   
Things had changed around here, but what changed the most was the boy he was seeing in front of him. 

Taehyung was back.

Hair dyed black, dark circles beneath his eyes, wide clothes and his smile vanished from his face. He walked in, Tzuyu by his left side, holding hands with her. Eyes straightforward to not miss a step, as if he had to focus to walk. Tzuyu was awkwardly glancing around, the school had never seen her before and showing up while Taehyung holding her hand was automatically as if she was taking place on a throne.   
A throne that had belonged to Lia for years. 

When Lia saw the two of them, her face became pale and she just walked off. Lyza and Jungkook however could only gasp, still staring at Taehyung who looked so different. There was no teenage boy left, he seemed matured and he seemed changed. Just that Jungkook couldn't make out what it was, yet. 

"Fuck, he's even hotter now", Jungkook bit his lips, pressing his math books to his chest as he watched Taehyung stopping in front of his locker. He looked up, finally.  
His piercing gaze instantly met Jungkook's and for a second, the tension in this hallway was undeniable.   
Taehyung gulped dryly, focusing on his breath as he looked back at Tzuyu and gave her a smile. Jungkook only lifted his brows, trying to calm his heartbeat. Then he turned around and stared at Lyza, "Should I go talk to him?", he asked quietly.

"No, wait till lunch break. He seems off", the girl commented, still eyeing Taehyung. The boy had started walking again, and now seeing him from behind, they could see that he was limping and after every two steps, he held his back with his right hand and seemed to be in pain. It was hardly visible, but for people who knew Taehyung it was more than obvious that he was acting different. 

He passed by his boys, not even telling them hi. All he did was straightup walking to class, always Tzuyu by his side. Jungkook decided to follow but when he saw them taking a turn in the wrong direction, his heart dropped to his chest. The boy pulled Tzuyu behind the next corner and started kissing her, pressing her up against the wall while Jungkook could only watch.  
He balled his fists, but he didn't know what to do. 

Should he just go in between them?  
He was his boyfriend at least, right? 

He turned around and walked away. For once he felt too insecure in himself to go there and ask for an explanation. Taehyung disappearing for weeks and then showing up like this - it just didn't seem right to Kook. And he didn't want to make a scene right before class.   
The time passed by quick and soon it was time for lunch break already. Jungkook headed to the cafeteria with Lyza, they were meeting up with Jin and Namjoon because those were the only ones left.   
When their eyes searched for Taehyung, they saw his group of friends sitting at a table on their own, staring into nothing while Taehyung and Tzuyu sat down at a smaller table just for the two of them. They seemed alright, they were joking around and smiled and seemed happy, in love.   
It felt like getting stabbed in the back.  
Jungkook had been worrying for weeks and now he got this, not even an explanation or anything, no. Taehyung sat there right in front of Jungkook's eyes, kissing a girl that wasn't into boys apparently. 

Right now, it looked quite a lot as if they were into each other.  
"You should go there and make him explain", Jin stated after a while, "This isn't fair."

"What if it's just for show?", Namjoon asked, looking there as well. Lyza nodded, "I don't think that's real what's going on there." 

"It's still not okay to cheat", Jin said. "He should have broken up with Jungkook before, or he should have told him about this little show he's pulling here."   
Jungkook stopped listening to his friends and got up, walking over to Taehyung's table. His steps were quick, trying to convince himself that turning around was no choice this time. So he stopped there and looked down on the couple. Both eyed Jungkook curiously-, but clueless.   
"Hey Jungkook", Tzuyu greeted him with a smile. Taehyung's face remained blank but he gave him a nod. "Good morning."

"Where the fuck have you been for the past month?", Jungkook blurted out, "And why haven't you answered any of my calls?!"   
Taehyung looked at him sternly, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I got a new number, I didn't get any of your calls", he explained firmly. "Why does it matter tho?" 

"Bro, you're literally my boyfriend and you vanished without telling me shit! I was worried as hell", Jungkook sighed out, anger building up inside of him.  
"Jungkook", Taehyung inhaled deeply, watching Jungkook closely, "I'm not your boyfriend, what are you talking about?" 

"We kissed. You asked me out", Jungkook argued, "You can't act now as if this never happened!"

"I'm not into men", Taehyung said sharply, his voice almost sounding robot-like, as if this sentence was something he was trained to say. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, good luck finding someone, Jungkook", Taehyung gave him a tiny smile before he looked down, avoiding Jungkook's eyes. 

The younger tried to calm his breath, hands shaking a little. This couldn't be real, no fucking way. He'd wake up in a couple of minutes and everything would be alright, he'd be in bed and Taehyung would be by his side and all of this would just be a huge fucking nightmare. This couldn't be reality, it could not.   
"You love me", Jungkook said, voice cracky. 

"I do", Taehyung nodded, "You've always been like a little brother to me." 

"Taehyung", Jungkook pleaded, tears filling up his eyes, "Don't be like that-" 

"I love you and you love me, Jungkook", Taehyung looked back up and tried to hold eye contact with Jungkook as he started crying, "But not in the same way."   
That sentence broke Jungkook in so many ways, he couldn't even put into words.   
He worked so much to get Taehyung this far that he wouldn't see him as a little brother anymore, he did so much and what for? For nothing.   
He just decided that he didn't want it anymore and turned time back, pretending all those happy times they shared, had never existed. 

"I thought-"  
"Jungkook, just go back to your friends. I'm trying to have lunch with my girlfriend, come on. Don't be annoying, you're not twelve anymore." 

"Your girlfriend is a lesbian", Jungkook balled his fists, "She doesn't even like you!"  
Both teenagers in front of Jungkook flinched at the word lesbian, the girl frozen in her movements. Taehyung gave Jungkook a warning glare, "She's not. Stop insulting her."

"Where is that an insult?!", Jungkook yelled out, "What happened to you?" 

Taehyung looked down, biting his lips, "Please just go. Whatever you and me had, it's over and it will never happen again, okay?" 

"Yeah, tell that to yourself if that helps you sleep at night", Jungkook said sharply, "But I'll find out what the fuck you went through this past month and I'll get you back."  
Taehyung gasped, "And how do you think you'll do that?"

They shared a look and for the blink of an eye, Kook could swear he saw something in Taehyung's eyes. As if he was begging him to make his words come true. To come and save him, somehow.  
"I'll figure it out", Kook grumbled, "But we both know that you belong to me, not to a girl."

"Don't be silly", Taehyung sighed, "I'm straight and I'll be leading a business soon, I have no time for your childish activities."   
"A business?", Jungkook groaned, "The one we were ready to destroy?" 

"No one can destroy Mr Kim, he's the most powerful man in this country", Taehyung said bluntly, then turned back to his food and didn't give Jungkook any more answers.   
The only thing Jungkook's mind kept repeating was how Taehyung didn't call his own father Dad, instead saying his name really politely.   
And that's when it clicked in Jungkook's head. 

Something horrible must have happened-, and Taehyung's father was responsible for that.

The boy just walked away, sitting back down with his friends and hummed, "Well I'm single. Who wants to fuck me?", he joked sadly and the others only gave him pats on the shoulders and knew that his jokes were just him trying not to cry in the middle of school.   
"Did he break up with you?", Jin asked worriedly. 

"He pretended as if nothing ever happened. As if I was just being delusional and a stupid little kid", Jungkook gave them a tired smile, "He seriously thinks he is straight."  
"Show him your dick, maybe he's not so straight then", Jin chuckled. 

"Jin, no", Namjoon grumbled. "Not the right time for jokes."

"Right, sorry."

"Has anyone seen Jimin today?", Jungkook asked then but the others quickly shook their head, "No, have you?" 

"No", Kook bit his lips. "He only showed up twice last week."   
"He seemed sick, maybe he has the flu", Lyza said after a while, trying to calm everyone down because their faces became way too worried at that. "He was wearing a mask and sunglasses on both days, not showing any of his skin. I feel like he's sick and needs rest."

"Or he gets beaten up at home and showing up to school would draw attention", Jungkook said sharply. "Come on, it's obvious. We're trying to make us think that it's nothing for a month now, but Taehyung limps too, he is in pain as well. Jimin himself says it's from practice but he didn't join practice in so long-, he cannot have bruises from there." 

The others nodded when Jungkook pointed all of this out.   
"So, what do we do?" 

"Nothing", Jungkook said. "If their father finds out we know something, it'll just get worse for them." 

"So you want to keep letting it happen?", Lyza asked surprised.

"No", Jungkook shrugged, "But I finally get why Lia and the others are not doing anything."

"Bro, all his friends look like dead bodies walking for the past weeks-, they're losing it. Not doing something is killing them", Namjoon said, "I have never seen the cool kids being so quiet and backed off. Even Hoseok and Yoongi haven't bullied anyone in weeks."

Jungkook sighed deeply.  
"God, this is all so fucked up." 

*

Afternoon classes were over and Jungkook was on his way out of the building when he saw Taehyung heading into the boy's toilet, looking behind his back sheepishly as if he was trying to hide something. Jungkook, being the curious kid he had always been, followed the older in there.

At first he had no clue what to say when he would stand eye to eye with the boy-, no one around them to do shit. 

But once he walked in and saw Taehyung in front of the mirror while putting a bunch of pills into his hands, Jungkook didn't even had to think anymore what to say. 

He rushed over and touched Taehyung's shoulder before he could swallow those pills down, "What the hell!", Jungkook squeaked out, "What are you taking that many pills for?!", he grabbed the pills without even giving Taehyung a chance to explain, getting them away from him.  
The older was frozen after Jungkook's touch, staring into the mirror while his face went blank and he had no expression on it anymore. 

"Painkillers", he said bluntly, "Just painkillers."

"No one takes like ten painkiller pills at once", Jungkook snapped and turned the package he was holding in his hands and read what was on it. "You're supposed to take only one. Too many could kill y-"  
Jungkook went silent, gulping dryly as he realized that Taehyung had read all of this as well, for sure. Everyone reads what's on the package before taking pills.  
If they're in the right state of mind.

"Taehyung", he whispered and threw the whole package with pills into the rubbish, staring at the older worriedly. "What is going on?" 

"Nothing, I just fell off my bike and now I need painkillers. The ones you just threw away, thanks for that"; he said, voice sounding distanced as he stepped a bit further away from Jungkook. He couldn't bare feeling the boy's breath in his neck, his eyes on him and his hand just a tiny little bit away. It all got to him and made him feel things again he tried so hard not to feel anymore.

"You don't even drive your bike, you have a car", Jungkook commented, "Why are you lying to me?" 

"Why does it matter to you?!", Taehyung suddenly yelled out, "Just get the fuck out of here, please."   
Jungkook shook his head, tears filling up his eyes, "No, I'm not leaving you- You just tried to-"

"So what", Taehyung balled his fists and turned to Jungkook, "Nothing fucking matters."   
Kook started crying, not able to hold it back anymore. To see the boy he loved so dearly like this, it broke him again and again. Taehyung's glare was empty and his lips were dry and swollen and when Jungkook looked closely he could see dark bruises surrounding his collarbones.   
He reached out for the older's shirt, pushing it up a little to look at his stomach and Taehyung just let it happen, not saying a word. 

His stomach was also covered in bruises and dried blood, "Taehyung what-"  
"I got into a fight." He crossed his arms and looked away. "Let my shirt down, please."

"Did your father do this?" 

"No"

"Who else did this then", Jungkook asked in a small voice, "I'm not letting you leave my side if you can't promise me that you're safe."

"That doesn't make sense", Taehyung said, staring at the door in fear, "I won't ever be safe if I'm not with you. You're my safe place", his voice was barely audible, the boy so scared of someone entering the room and hearing his words.   
"Why don't you stay with me then?", Jungkook asked, reaching out for the older's hand but he pushed him off and stepped backwards, "I can't." 

Jungkook looked at him for so long, not answering.   
He saw him struggling with tears that kept coming up, he saw how he pressed his hand on his hurting stomach and scratched his neck awkwardly.   
"Taehyung, I love you", Jungkook hummed.   
And that got him, the older broke into tears and stumbled forwards into Jungkook's arms that held him immediately. Jungkook wrapped his arms around him and just held the shaking boy who couldn't stop crying once he started, tears rushing down his cheeks and turning Jungkook's shirt into a mess.   
"It's all gonna be okay", Jungkook whispered, brushing above the boy's back while he was holding him still. "I promise."

That only made him cry even more.

"I'll get you out of there, I promise", he hummed but Taehyung stepped back again, breaking free from the hug. "I don't want you to, Jungkook. I'm not into you", he said and forced himself to wipe his tears off and put his pokerface back on. "You're just a little brother to me. Stay out of my business, okay?" 

"How am I supposed to do that if I find you in the school's toilet, trying to kill yourself with a bunch of pills?", Jungkook asked doubtfully, "How can you expect me to look away from all this?" He pointed onto the bruises, the tears and the pills in the rubbish. "I can't just leave you alone with all this." 

Taehyung gave him a weak smile, "I appreciate that you care for me, but I'd rather have you minding your own business, okay?" 

"Not as long as I know for a fact that you love me just like I love you", Jungkook shook his head, "I'm not giving up on you that easily, Tae. I'll get you out of there."

"You look pathetic", Taehyung hummed, staring at the ground. "Running after an older guy who is straight, literally having a girlfriend. Some crushes are better left as crushes, you should learn that", he explained firmly.

"Fine. Look me in the eyes and tell me you're not in love with me anymore. Tell me you're in love with this girl and that you want me to get out of your life for good. Tell me and I'll do it", Jungkook said sternly.

Taehyung gulped. 

A long, long silence set in and Taehyung couldn't get himself to look up and meet Jungkook's curious eyes.   
Those eyes that held a whole universe within, the way they always sparkled through the darkest night and looked even prettier now that they were all glittery by the tears the boy held back. Taehyung had those countless moments rushing back into his mind, times when he held Jungkook in his arms at night or kissed him passionately under the moon. All the sweet little dates they had, the laughs they shared and the stares that started off as awkward glances between a young boy and his best friend's olde brother but became loving glares soon after, eyes of lovers. 

Jungkook meant the world to Taehyung and he was in love with him.  
Saying he wasn't would be a straightup lie. 

Yet Taehyung nodded, looked up and met Jungkook's eyes. He inhaled deeply, three times and then said, 

"I'm not in love with you anymore, Jungkook. I want you to get out of my life, I have a girl I love and I don't need you anymore. Please leave."


	33. Chapter 33

"Taehyung what the hell!", Yoongi ran after his best friend when the guy left class in the middle of the lesson, laughing to himself as he grabbed a cigarette and put it to his mouth in the middle of the hallway. "What do you want?!", Taehyung chuckled, turning around as he lightened his cigarette. 

"You just got an F on your retake exam and walked out, throwing it to the rubbish? Dude, do you have any idea how hard it was for us to get the teachers to allow you to retake the exams you missed?!", Yoongi yelled out. 

Taehyung shrugged, leaning against the locker, smirking with his cigarette between his lips.   
"No one asked you guys to do that." 

"What about college? You worked so hard all year to-"

"Who cares about fucking college, Yoongi?", Taehyung yelled back, "Just mind your own business."   
"I'm not going to fucking mind my own business", Yoongi snapped, "You're my best friend. What the fuck happened to you?" 

The younger didn't answer, he just looked at his friend before he turned away and walked outside. Followed by Yoongi of course, he wouldn't leave him alone. "You're going to fail your finals. Do you seriously want to fuck up your future?" 

"There's no future for me anyway", Taehyung smiled calmly, "Either I'm dead by the end of the year or about to get married to some fucking girl." 

Yoongi lifted his eyebrows, "You looked happy with her this morning. You were all over her. Why are you saying this now?"   
The younger crossed his arms, "Sure." 

"Just tell me what happened in the last month, Tae. I can't help if you keep it secret from me. I love you, bro. I'm going to do anything to help-" 

Taehyung chuckled, looking away. 

"You know that you can be with Jungkook, right? You shouldn't listen to what people like your father or me and Hoseok say, being gay is okay." Yoongi let out a sigh, "We won't bully him anymore, you can be with him if that's what's messing you up so much right now."

"I'm not gay", Taehyung said harshly, "I can't be gay." 

"Of course you can, what the fuck", Yoongi inhaled deeply, "I may not like this kid but if you do, that's fine." 

"I don't give two fucks whether you like him or not, Yoongi. Trust me, your opinion doesn't matter to me at all", Taehyung laughed out, "But I've been through hell these past few weeks, and I'd prefer not going back there."  
"Back where?" 

Taehyung's throat went dry, so he turned away and tried to run away but Yoongi held him by his arm, pulling him back. "Taehyung, please. Let me help you."   
"I don't need anyone's help, I'm fine!" 

"Are you though?!", Yoongi yelled out, "What about Jimin then? Where is he? Why he is covered in bruises and barely talks to us anymore?"   
"How about you ask that Jimin instead of me?" , Taehyung hissed. "My brother is not my responsibility."

"Bro, yes he is!", Yoongi facepalmed himself, "You should always protect your brother."

"No one protected me when I needed protection", Taehyung said numbly. "Not a single one of you. I don't need you now." 

"You told us to stay out of this!", Yoongi said, "You literally called us that night, saying that whatever happens we should stay quiet about it and not say anything to Jungkook. How the fuck are you going to be mad at us now, when we did exactly what you wanted us to do?"  
Taehyung balled his fists, "I couldn't say more that night, I was fucking getting exported to a frickin' military school!"

Yoongi went quiet, eyes going wide.   
He knew what those 'schools' were. Not a place you got trained to be a soldier, it was a dark place where you got violently handled when you had issues your parents didn't want to deal with. 

"Did they-"

"Yes", Taehyung yelled out, "My own damn father told them I was gay, now imagine yourself what the fuck they did to me to get this out of my brain."  
"I'm sorry, Tae.." 

"I never wanted to annoy anyone with my sexuality, I just wanted to be happy with Kookie. So excuse me that now I can't be that anymore, I prefer staying safe and sound with a girl that's actually nice to me and makes my father proud." Taehyung inhaled deeply, "I'm not gay and I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't mention any of this to anyone else." 

"We have to get you out of this house", Yoongi gulped but Taehyung shook his head, "My Dad rules this town, Yoongi. There's no escape. I'm okay, you're okay. Everyone is okay, let it be." 

"No one is okay right now", Yoongi argued, "Maybe we can just run away and-"  
"This is why I didn't tell you", Taehyung sighed heavily, "You can't just mind your own shit, can you?" 

"Sorry for caring about you."

"You care a little too late", Taehyung groaned. 

"I would've cared earlier, I didn't even know you were in love with Jungkook before that one party, you didn't tell me shit."  
"Deserved", Taehyung pushed him away, "Now get the fuck away from me."

"I'm going to tell Lia", Yoongi said bluntly, using his last rescue he had in mind, "She's not going to let you go through with that. And you won't push her away, you know that."

Taehyung lifted an eyebrow, grinning.   
"Bold of you to assume she wouldn't know."   
And with that he turned around and walked off, throwing his cigarette to the ground. 

"Dude", Yoongi sighed heavily and turned around so he could head back to class.

Just that he ran into Hoseok and Jungkook who both stood at the entrance, eyes big and arms crossed, "What was that about?", Jungkook asked sharply.   
"It looked intense", Hoseok agreed, "Is there anything you should tell us?" 

"Since when are you two even standing next to each other without killing the other?", Yoongi snapped annoyed. "Get out of my way, I'm late for class."

"Fuck off, Yoongi", Jungkook grabbed the boy by his wrist and pulled him close, staring him right in the eyes. The little one was stronger than Yoongi, which got the older startled when he felt Jungkook this close, hands angrily clenching around his wrists. "You either tell me right fucking now what my boyfriend just told you or I'm personally going to cut your dick off."

"I hate your attitude", Yoongi commented, trying to pull himself free.  
Jungkook only smiled. "I wouldn't try that." 

"Tell me where you got your confidence from, dude. You're such a dumb loser, seriously, what makes you think you have any right to-"  
Jungkook kicked Yoongi in his balls, smirking a little, "I'm sick of you guys. All of you. Now tell me what my man just told you."

"I think it's hot how he calls Taehyung his man and his boyfriend even though they're broken up", Hoseok commented unbothered from the side. 

"Stop finding me hot", Jungkook sighed. "Yoongi, talk!", he grabbed him by his collar and pulled him even closer.   
"Fine! For fuck's sake! Taehyung went to military school and they abused the shit out of him for being into boys! So now he thinks he's fine when he's with a girl! Now let me go", he whined.

Jungkook pushed Yoongi off and reassured his posture, biting his lips anxiously, "They hurt him for loving me?" 

"Yeah, well done, Jungfuckingkook", Yoongi groaned and walked off angrily, holding his balls because they were hurting like shit right now.

Hoseok and Jungkook turned to each other, sharing a look.   
"Oh shit", Hoseok squeaked out when he saw Jungkook's expression going blank, his eyes lighting up dangerously. "What do you have in mind-"

"Getting my man out of there, you?", Jungkook asked calmly.

"Helping you?", Hoseok asked confused, not sure if that was what Jungkook wanted to hear. 

"Exactly", Jungkook smirked and patted the older's head, "Glad you finally understood who's the boss around here."

"I still hate you", Hoseok smiled back, "But I have a thing for my best friend's brother and I'm kinda worried about him being in this house as well." 

Jungkook nodded, holding out his hand, "So we have a deal?"   
"We have", Hoseok took his hand and they shook it. "Don't call yourself boss ever again though."

"Shut up", Jungkook said and then walked off, heading straight to Lia's classroom. He didn't give two fucks if she had class or not, he walked in and stood there a little awkwardly, "Lia, we gotta talk."

"Excuse me?", the teacher groaned, "We have class right now."

Jungkook gave him a confused look, "Okay?", he said, then he looked back at Lia who got up from her seat and walked out with the most annoyed look on her face. "What the hell do you want, Jungkook?"

"Your help", Kook crossed his arms. "I found out where Taehyung was, and I'm going to get him out of his parents house. Are you in?"  
Lia shook her head quickly, "You're out of your mind, Jungkook. Let Taehyung handle it himself, go find another boy to drool over."

"I thought you were something like his best friend", Jungkook snapped at her, "You should help me save him, if you truly cared about him. Don't you want him to be safe?"

"Staying out of this is keeping him safe, Jungkook", she sighed. "And it's also keeping everyone else safe, so please just go study or do anything useful."  
Jungkook couldn't believe his ears, "The fuck, Lia?"

The girl shrugged and walked back in, sitting down, her face with a blank expression. She pulled out her phone and texted the number she had been texting a lot recently. 

*

Lia ended the call and rushed into the house, hurrying upstairs to Taehyung's room. Tzuyu had just called her, asking her to come over as soon as possible. It took the girl not more than ten minutes to jump into her car and hurry over. "What's wrong?", she asked when she rushed in and saw Tzuyu sitting on the bed, hands on Taehyung's cheeks as if she was holding his head. 

"I think he passed out", she was panicking, her heart beating out of her chest. "He smells like a horrible mix of alcohol and weed."

Lia slammed the door shut behind her and ran over, kneeling next to the boy while Tzuyu gave her space so the girl could slap Taehyung's cheek to get him back to consciousness.   
"Dude", she said, her eyes getting all teary when Taehyung wasn't reacting. "You promised", she sobbed and slapped him again until he finally flinched and started blinking in confusion. 

"Hm?", he asked, a smirk forming on his lips. 

"You promised me not to pull that shit anymore, you asshole", Lia cried out and let her head fall onto the boy's chest, crying heavily because he just gave her a very bad trigger to when they picked him up from military school. 

It had been past midnight when the staff there called Mrs Kim to pick up her son because they didn't want to be responsible for covering up a suicide. Mrs Kim had been scared shitless that night, rushing over there while her husband was on a business trip, bringing the boy to the hospital.   
He had swallowed pills before and then got himself so drunk that he passed out on the floor of his room and only when his roommate found him there in time, they could save his life.  
Lia had cried all night long, that night.   
Mrs Kim called her, not knowing who else to call and the girl came rushing to the hospital. She stayed all night next to the boy and held his hand until his father appeared the next morning to get him out of there.

Taehyung was barely awake when Mr Kim pulled him out of there, not giving Lia a single glance. And the one thing she could yell after him was, "Don't pull that shit again."

He had held his pinky up, giving the girl a tired smile.  
She had held hers up too and that's how she trusted him. 

He just broke this promise.

"I'm sorry", Taehyung let out. "I'm so tired of everything."

Tzuyu still sat there, frozen with a worried look on her face as she eyed the boy.   
"I know", she said quietly. "Just hold on. Once we're moving out and get married, no one will hurt you anymore", she hummed. "I'll let you go back to Jungkook, I promise."

Taehyung looked at her for a while before he broke into laughter, holding his tummy.  
"If it's not Jungkook I marry then it's not going to be okay."

"Taehyung, please", Lia said sharply. "You two barely dated. He's two years younger and he's the first boy you ever liked in that way. Be realistic, most relationships don't make it through. Not even you and Jungkook were a hundred percent sure to make it."

"Lia shut up", Taehyung snapped at her, "We would have." 

"You've known him all your life yet you never felt attracted to him, how can it be so serious now that you consider killing yourself if you can't be with him?", Lia grumbled. "No one is worth dying, not even your Jungkook."

"But life's not worth living either", Taehyung replied calmly, chuckling amused. "I've always felt like I had to protect him, I always wanted to take care of him and see him the happiest he could be. Jungkook always meant something to me, stop acting as if it's just a little crush that could go away."

"Yes of course he meant something! You felt all those things because he was like a younger brother to you", Lia ruffled her hair, "Taehyung don't be silly. I know you like him and that it's different now, but it's not so serious."

"No", Taehyung said sharply. "I didn't feel all those things because he's like a younger brother to me, I felt all those things because I want my dick up his ass and you can't change that so fuck off. He's my baby. Don't call him my bro", he said, crossing his arms. "You know what, you two should leave. I don't want either of you around me", he hissed. 

"We're just trying to be there for you, Tae", Tzuyu sighed.

"No you're trying to make me feel stupid", Taehyung yelled out. "Let me feel like shit over all of this. I went through enough. There's two ways this story could end, ladies. Either I end up dead on the bathroom floor or I'll make it through. And no Lia and no Tzuyu can change a thing about that, trust me."

Lia pressed her lips together, gritting her teeth.  
"Say this one more time and I won't think twice and go to Jungkook and tell him about the shit you're saying. You want that?"

"No!", Taehyung squeaked out. 

"Then get your fucking shit together, Taehyung. I promised to keep quiet, I promised to have your back. But if you constantly break the one promise you gave me I won't hesitate and involve Jungkook in this." 

Taehyung rolled his eyes, "I want Jungkook to be safe."  
"And I want you to be safe", Lia said sharply. 

The boy grumbled, looking away annoyed.  
"Looks like the only way both those things are happening is if you stay the fuck alive." Lia said and then grabbed the pills from the boy's nightstand, throwing them to the rubbish.

"Jungkook did the same thing when he found me taking them in the school's bathroom", Taehyung commented on that, looking at the girl.

"Yeah, because me and him are the only ones who care that much about you that we rather see you in pain than in a grave."

"That's harsh", Taehyung tsked.  
"But true." Lia smiled weakly.


	34. Chapter 34

The clock almost stroke 4 o'clock when Taehyung finally got to his room after having a long, exhausting business dinner with his father and some colleagues of him. He had truly tried to focus on those talks, tried to take notes but in the end he still had no clue what this conversation had been about. All he heard was that it was about some products being shipped to Japan, but that was about it.   
Maybe he stopped listening halfway through because he knew for a fact that he would never own up to what his father had planning out for him these past few weeks. Not once in his life would he even dared to dream about taking over his family's company. He was too used to being called the dumb kid, the one that would never get anywhere. Taehyung had always been the disappointment of the family, meanwhile Jimin had been the last spark of hope for his parents.

It all changed when his parents realized that they could get him married to a rich man's daughter.

That's where everything went so damn wrong. 

Now he stood in front of his desk, his school bag on his chair in front of him. He went through his books, looking for the one he was supposed to read for English class. It was a drama of Shakespeare, another thing that would end up giving him headaches for the rest of the night.   
There it was, he grabbed it and pulled it out when something small fell out of it. 

A tiny, pink paper landed on the floor. Taehyung had never seen it before, curiously he bended down and picked it up, unfolding it carefully.  
There was written down just one thing, "remember where we watched the sky full of stars when it all began? see u there at midnight xx"

Taehyung's heart dropped, he knew that handwriting and he knew the place that was described here. It gave him memories of when everything felt so good. Just laying next to Jungkook in the park, watching the stars and fantasizing about falling in love with him-, those were the times Taehyung missed by the bottom of his heart.  
"Hey, what are you looking at ?!", a low voice made Taehyung freeze in every move, looking up slowly. "Nothing", he quickly said and tried to hide the small note behind his back.

Mr Kim walked closer, reaching out with his hand, "Give this to me." 

"No", Taehyung squeaked out, "It's nothing, Dad. What are you doing up here?"  
"Just wanted to check up on you", the man lied, "And tell you that we have another meeting with those guys from earlier, tomorrow evening. Tzuyu and her father will be there, I expect your best behavior. Or else-"

"Or else what?!", Taehyung snapped. "You're going to beat the shit out of me again? Go right ahead, Dad. The school will love to see me and my brother both covered in bruises", he said bitterly. 

"When will you ever stop disobeying my orders?"

"Your orders? God, who are you? My teacher?", Taehyung gasped, arms crossed.   
His father simply grabbed the boy by his hair and pushed him backwards until he had a pretty harsh meeting with the wall, groaning out in pain. His head felt a little dizzy after getting it slammed backwards against the wall. "Oh fuck, what did I do now", he whined.  
"You disrespected me, as always", Mr Kim said sharply. "Give me the paper right fucking now."

Taehyung let out a sigh and handed the man the paper, eyes glancing down the floor.   
The man wasn't even bothered reading it, he just ripped it apart and left the room angrily, rushing to his office. 

Taehyung left behind, as always. He held his head, still whimpering in pain until he realized that his hand was full of blood. Great, his father got him bleeding once again.   
That seemed to be a daily thing by now.

*

"Jungkook", Mr Jeon let out the biggest sigh as he entered his son's room this evening. "What are you being so loud for?!" 

The boy looked a little startled, quickly pulling out his hand from under his blanket. "Why do you never knock the door before you come in", he asked bluntly and then turned the music down which he had playing from his phone. The use of this was to be louder than he himself while doing things he didn't want his parents to know. 

"Because I'm your father and I don't need to knock the door", the man hummed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. Kook lifted an eyebrow, "Dad, that's literally the reason why you should knock my door." 

"Sorry", Mr Jeon said, "Just wanted to see if you're alright, you usually don't turn your music up that loud at 9pm."  
Kook shrugged, "I'm fine. Are you though? You look stressed out-" 

Mr Jeon only gave his son a weak smile, "There's nothing you need to worry about, buddy. Your Dad's a strong man."  
"What do you have to be strong for?", Jungkook asked, sitting up in his bed now with anxiety crawling up inside of him. "Dad, is everything okay?" 

His father let out a sigh, then closed the door behind him. "Your mother doesn't know yet, so don't you dare run to her again and spill my secrets." He said before he sat down next to his son on the bed. Kook nodded, "Promise."  
Mr Jeon bit his lips, "I don't want to worry you, Kook. It's really nothing, I'll sort it out as quick as possible, so promise me not to worry about me, okay?" 

Jungkook shook his head, "I only have you and Mom, of course I worry. Don't tell me you're dying-"

The old man chuckled softly, "Oh no, no. Not yet."

"Did you cheat on Mom with a dude then?!", Jungkook asked with big eyes. 

"No! Jungkook!", his father gasped in shock. "Are you out of your mind?! I love this woman, I-"

"Fine, then no matter what it is, it can't be that bad", Jungkook said calmly and patted his father's shoulders. "Now spill the tea, daddy." 

His father let out the biggest sigh, "I lost my job this afternoon. My company got sold to another company and the new owner wanted me out of my position so he fired me."

Kook's throat went dry, "What does that mean?" 

"It means that I'm going to find another job. Which I will, so no need to worry."  
The old man smiled, but his eyes weren't smiling along. There was no spark of joy and no hope in them, he just looked so tired and worn out. For the first time, his age was visible on his face and that scared Jungkook so much that he just wrapped his arms around his father and hugged him tightly. 

"Okay but Dad, you're amazing. You will find another job so quick!" 

Mr Jeon nodded, "I hope so, buddy." 

Jungkook gave him a kiss to the cheek, "Why do you look so worried then?" 

"I have no idea how to tell your Mom", the man admitted in the smallest voice, "I don't want her to think of me as a loser who lost his job."  
Jungkook giggled a little, "But Mom loves you so much, no matter what happens she will still love you."

"How are you so sure of that?", Mr Jeon sighed.

"Because when you love someone, you don't just stop out of nowhere."   
Jungkook kept hugging his Dad who just sat there with his shoulders hanging and his forehead in wrinkles, "What if she will think I'm less hot?!"

"Dad!", Jungkook exclaimed, "I don't want to know those things about my parents, ask your friends or something-"

His father looked down, "You're kinda my best friend-"  
"Dad", Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Seriously? I'm your son-"

The man shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed, "I'll tell her tonight, hope it goes well."  
Jungkook winked at him, "It will. Oh and by the way I'll be out around midnight, don't be surprised when you catch me sneaking out."

"You're not going to go out at midnight", his father said strictly. "Where do you even want to go?!" 

"Meeting up with Tae", Jungkook said in all honesty. "If you forbid me, I'll sneak out anyway. Don't even try, Dad."

His father just got up, head shaking, "How turned my way of raising you out into you being such a brat?"  
"You should ask that yourself"; Jungkook hummed and then laid back down on his bed. 

"Oh", his father said and pulled out a letter, "I found this at our front door by the way. It's addressed to you." He hummed and handed his son the letter before he left the room and headed downstairs to his wife.  
Kook was left with the letter. He opened it up confused and just found the ripped note he had sent to Taehyung earlier this day. 

What did that mean?   
Why would he rip it and send it back? Taehyung would just throw it to the bin if he didn't want to come. This behavior was so not like him that Jungkook immediately questioned if he even sent it. 

Then he turned the paper around and saw the signature of Mr Kim on it.  
Damn. 

That fucker.

"Dad!", Jungkook screamed out and ran after him, "Dad! Who's the owner of this company you talked about earlier?!", he yelled out and got a warning glare from his father because his wife was right next to him.   
"It's Taehyung's Dad's firm", the man replied shortly and Jungkook realized one thing; 

Mr Kim made him choose. 

Either he saved his father's career or he'd save Taehyung.   
He wouldn't let him have both.

"Kook?!", his mother asked worried because the boy went pale. "Hey, Kookie, are you alright!?", she asked again and then everything went black and Jungkook passed out on the kitchen floor. 

*

Jungkook sat down on a bench right next to the place they had laid down back then, it was a little freezing out, a cold night breeze brushing along Jungkook's sensitive skin. It was already past midnight and he doubted that Taehyung would even show up anymore, but he wasn't ready to already give up and go back home. 

He thought of all those happy days where no one knew about him and Taehyung.   
One thing he learned from all of this was, that the less people know that you're happy, the happier you'll be. 

Because somehow everyone always tries to take happiness away from you, if they see it making you glow differently. Maybe out of jealousy, maybe because they think taking it away from others will make them happier themselves.   
Jungkook wiped away a small tear that escaped his eyes. 

He hated to cry, he hated it so fucking much.  
All he ever tried to be was strong, cool and not emotional. Always being called a kid made him want to seem more confident and more mature from an early age on.   
Which was also the thing Taehyung had always seen in him, the maturity that others didn't always see right away. 

But even for this small boy with the strong heart, sometimes it got a bit too much as well.  
Like right now. 

"Hey", a soft voice appeared from behind him and a boy appeared out of the dark, looking down on Kook for a while before sitting down next to him.   
It was Taehyung.

"I thought you wouldn't come", Jungkook admitted quietly, heart speeding up like a racing car. 

"Took me a while to get out", Taehyung chuckled sadly. "What do you want? Why was I supposed to come here in the middle of the night?" 

"I know what happened to you", Jungkook blurted out, "I know it all-, and I'll save you." 

Taehyung shook his head, his whole expression seeming frightened by Jungkook saying that, "I don't need you to save me, Jungkook. Whatever you heard isn't true, I'm fine and nothing bad happened to me."  
"Stop pushing me away", Kook pleaded, "Both of us know that we're meant to be together. And your father won't separate us."

"Jungkook, I don't feel this way for you", Taehyung sighed heavily, "I never did. It was just my delusional mind confusing me. All I wanted was to break up with Lia, and I think I somehow projected my broken heart onto you being able to heal it. I had issues before you became such a part of my life, y'know. I was a cheater and I didn't treat my girl right. You can't just come into my life and mess everything up", he explained firmly, voice distant. "Do both of us a favor and give up on me."

"No"

"I'm not worth it, Jungkook", Taehyung said sternly, "I'm not going to make you happy. I won't be fulfilling, trust me."

"Yeah, obviously. It's my own job to fulfill myself and be happy, not yours or anyone else's", Jungkook snapped at him, "What's that?", he asked bluntly and pulled down Taehyung's shirt a little, there was a new huge red-ish bruise all over his chest, it seemed as if someone would have attacked him with something sharp. 

"A wound", Taehyung said, pulling his shirt back up. 

"Another one of the thousand scars you will have to explain to your future partner someday?", Jungkook laughed out, "You're crazy."

"Tzuyu knows about them", Taehyung said numbly. "I'll marry her someday."

"Oh bullshit", Jungkook rolled his eyes, "You're not Daddy's little boy, you won't be that forever. One day you will break up with her and do your own thing. And what then? How will you explain all those scars to your future husband or wife?" 

"Those scars are only proof that I healed."

"Healed from what?"; Kook asked speechless. "That's a thing people say who did that to themselves, those scars won't be from yourself. Your own father did that to you. How will you explain all that to your child? God, don't be stupid. Let me help you, for fuck's sake!" 

"Healed from loving you", Taehyung said calmly, ignoring the rest of the sentence.

"Is that what the people in military school taught you? That loving a boy is something you need healing from?", Jungkook said bitterly. "God, they brainwashed you."  
Taehyung remained silent, "Jungkook, please. Just go home and stop trying to be a part of my life. I don't want you in it anymore."

"Why are you here then? Why the fuck did you come here?!", Jungkook yelled out, "If you truly wanted me to stay away from you, you wouldn't be here. Do you want me to save your ass without your permission? Do you want me to do it on my own? 'Cuz fine, I will! I don't give two fucks about the shit you're saying right now. One day, I don't want our son or daughter to see all those scars and ask me why I didn't help."

Taehyung sighed, "We're not going to-"  
The younger cut him off by pressing their lips together, gasping in the kiss when Taehyung slowly started kissing him back. It only lasted for a few seconds, but when they pulled apart, Taehyung's expression was changed. 

"Oh fuck", he let out weakly. 

Jungkook only gave him a wink, "Realized what you're missing?" 

Taehyung gulped dryly, got up and just walked away, rubbing his head for the whole way home to get rid off the feeling that left behind on his lips.   
They felt so soft and he could still taste Jungkook's strawberry flavored lipbalm he always had on. 

Oh, sweet sweet memories.


	35. Chapter 35

"Where have you been?", a low voice made Taehyung stop in his steps. He had just entered the front door of their house, it being way past midnight. "Outside", Taehyung admitted quietly. "I couldn't sleep."

It was his father who stood in front of him, arms crossed and his forehead in wrinkles. "Who have you been meeting?"   
Taehyung remained silent, looking down to the floor. He knew what would come next anyway, it didn't matter if he'd tell the truth, lie or not say anything at all. His father would always end up making his anger painfully physical towards Taehyung. "I'm so sick of you, boy", the man groaned and stepped closer, spitting onto his son's face. "Have you been meeting your faggot friend?" 

The boy gulped dryly, head low while he forced himself not to say a word.   
Provoking never worked, pushing back did neither-, so far staying quiet had always made it stop the quickest.   
"Answer me if I talk to you", his father grabbed him by his wrist and then dragged him upstairs, so his wife wouldn't see anything if she'd leave their bedroom. Even though she knew and stayed silent, she wasn't happy with her husband being violent against their kids.   
Taehyung glanced into Jimin's room while rushing by, he had to leave the door open at all times so Taehyung could get a quick view of his brother sitting in his bed, a ice pack pressed to his neck as tears fell off his lashes. 

"I can't believe I raised two such bad children", Mr Kim kept complaining, pushing Taehyung into his bedroom, then slammed the door shut. Taehyung knew what was coming next, quickly covering his front with his hands, afraid every time his father lifted his knee up. 

"You didn't raise us", Taehyung whispered. This was the one thing he wouldn't let him have. In no fucking way he'd let this sick piece of shit believe that he was the one who raised them. "To raise a child, you actually have to be present."   
That didn't make it any better, it only angered the old man even more when he pushed his son down on his knees to make him apologize for his words. "I should have never put my hope into you. You cannot lead my business with this attitude of yours." 

Taehyung shrugged, "I never asked for any of it." 

"You ungrateful brat", Mr Kim yelled out, spitting onto him once again. "Every other child would be happy to have the family's business in their own hands one day."  
"It doesn't feel like family business to me", Taehyung let out in a small voice, "I don't want to lead it. I don't want any of this."

"What else is it that you want then?!", Mr Kim groaned. 

For a second Taehyung was speechless, he had no answer to this. No one had ever truly asked him what he wanted to do. All he ever did was denying anything people held out for him. Yes, he wanted to go to college-, but just to make other people proud.   
Right now, there was only thing shooting up in his head which he really wanted right now.   
It was a tall, muscular boy with bunny teeth and the prettiest eyes. 

"Come on, tell me. If I can't satisfy this egoistic piece of shit's needs, what is it that you want in life? You're just a kid. You don't know life." Mr Kim kept yelling, but Taehyung only nodded.   
"I'm just a kid", he repeated softly, "I don't need to know yet."

Mr Kim ruffled his own hair in despair, "God, do you even hear yourself talking?!"   
"Can you just leave me alone for the night, I'm doing anything you want. I'm taking over the family's business and I will marry Tzuyu, I'll do anything you want me to. But please leave Jimin out of this and stop harassing me whenever I do something on my own."

"You still didn't tell me where you went."

"I went to end things with Jungkook", Taehyung suddenly snapped, crossed his arms and stepped back afraid, "I never got the chance to really end things. So now I did. Is that wrong too?" 

Hsi father stopped and stared for a while, "Alright." He only let out and turned around to leave the room. He tried his best not to get even angrier, knowing his son had met Jungkook again. "If that's what really happened, you don't mind him going down, right?", the man asked amused, already showing Taehyung his back while leaving the room.

"What-"

The door fell shut before Taehyung could get an answer. 

*

Jungkook walked downstairs the next morning, his father already sitting behind the computer screen while making phone calls. The boy lifted his brows, glancing at his mother who was having a cup of tea while reading a book.   
"It's seven am, why are you guys acting as if it's in the middle of the day", Jungkook sighed annoyed. His parents were always so energetic and seemed to enjoy living. It was highkey embarrassing to come downstairs, looking like a mess while his parents were already dressed up, doing productive things. 

"Go get ready for school", his mother only hummed softly while his father kept humming into the phone, scrolling down the site of a business. When Jungkook tried to glance above his shoulders, his father slammed the laptop shut and gave his son a glare, "None of your business, my son", he said softly and gave him a soft clap on the shoulder. "Go and put some normal clothes on."

Jungkook refused and shook his head, "Who are you calling this early?"   
His father didn't reply any further so Jungkook grabbed his phone and sat down as well instead of following his father's orders. 

Jungkook:  
yo asshole, my dad is keeping secrets from me since he got fired

Hoseok:  
maybe its just none of ur business, weirdo

Jungkook:  
or its bc he is doing something bad 

Hoseok:  
like what

Jungkook:  
idk maybe he joins the mafia

Hoseok:   
bro we're not in a movie, there's no fucking mafia around here. now leave me alone, i gotta get ready for school. 

Jungkook:   
Don't bro me, only taehyung can do that

Hoseok:  
Why dont u go text taehyung instead then<3

Jungkook:  
I cant <3 

Jungkook sighed when Hoseok blocked him and then looked back at his father, "Dad are you joining the mafia?", he asked in all honesty.   
His father laughed out loudly even though he was still on the phone call, "No, I'm not", he replied truthfully. 

"Why can't I know then?" 

"You will", his father assured him. "Just give me a little more time, alright?"   
"What's it about?", Jungkook asked curious. 

His father gave him a smirk, "Just don't worry. Don't do anything stupid meanwhile, is that clear?"   
Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Like what?" 

While his mother let out a sigh, his Dad only hummed, "Like getting involved in the Kim's family business. Or meeting up with Taehyung at night. This will only make things worse."   
Jungkook crossed his arms, "So you're doing something to Taehyung's family?"   
Mr Jeon sighed heavily, "Keep your noisy nose to yourself, kid. Let the adults handle that and stay out of it, alright? I have to get my job back and it's not necessarily easier if you keep involving."

Jungkook grumbled something under his breath, getting even more pissed off. "Why is everyone always telling me to be quiet and not do things? All of you are always remaining silent, no one ever speaks up. This is not the way to solve an issue that's been going on for way too long now."   
Mr Jeon looked at his son daringly, "You're 16 years old, Jungkook. Keep that in mind before you talk without thinking."

And with that, the conversation was ended for the adult and Jungkook left the room with a pouty face. 

It felt as if he was being left alone again.   
Just like back then in elementary and middle school when he had no friends in school and his father just got promoted at work, always gone from home.   
All Jungkook had was Jimin and his crush on Taehyung, yet he could never be honest about his feelings with anyone because Jimin would always say things like "You're straight, don't be silly."   
Which was basically a way to shut up people in Kook's opinion. 

With the years the had trusted less and less, only speaking up about a few things. He grew up with the thought that he couldn't be honest about his own self, that his feelings weren't valid and no one valued his opinion. When his father opened up to him a few weeks ago and Taehyung started seeing more in him that just a little brother- it boosted Jungkook's ego so much. He got more confident with each day, finally ready to say things out loud he had been keeping in for years now. 

After all, losing Taehyung had already been a push back but now his father turning distant as well-, Jungkook didn't know how to react.   
So he just sat down on his bed and tears fell of his face. He hated being told to be quiet.   
Especially when he knew that Taehyung was in a very bad place right now; mentally and physically. And no one was doing shit about it. 

Felt a bit like standing in the rain with no umbrella and nothing to stand under, you just keep standing while your clothes get soaked wet and you start to feel cold taking over your body.   
Jungkook had never liked the rain, he used to run once it started to rain, rushing to get under a roof or under anything. He couldn't take feeling helpless, and that's exactly what he felt right now.

Fucking helpless and pathetic.   
What was he thinking? That him, a 16 year old boy with no clue about life could save a boy from the hands of a grumpy old man who was corrupt and emotionless. There was no way he could beat him, how could he even think that highly of himself? Jungkook was nothing but a kid. 

And when he finally realized that, it was almost too late.

"Jungkook, are you coming?", a voice made him look up from the floor. Quickly he wiped off the tears that had dripped down his cheeks out of nowhere. The boy didn't even know when he started or why he even cried in the first place, he just drifted off into his thoughts-, feeling nothing for a second which was the one thing he longed for the most these past days.

Always pretending to be strong and the tough one sometimes got to him. Usually he'd be the one telling everyone confidently that it wasn't that bad and he'd be there to save the day, but today he realized that there was actually nothing and no one he could save.   
Just a dumb kid, with no power. 

"What are you doing here?", he asked surprised when he saw Lyza standing in the bedroom door. "Thought you needed some cheer up", the girl hummed and walked over, hugging her friend for a while. She had seen him cry earlier and she felt even worse for not being here earlier.   
"I wish we could do something", she whispered, patting his back. "But I think all we can do is wait and not make it worse." 

Jungkook gulped, "Wait for what? The day Taehyung ends up in a hospital? Or the day he'll marry a woman he doesn't even like?"   
Lyza shrugged, "We'll find out. Let's go to school now, shall we?" 

The boy let out a deep sigh and then got dressed for school finally, not putting much effort into styling his hair or wearing something fashionable. Lyza gave him a judging look, but didn't say a word. Then they left the house and walked to school. Both of them hated taking the bus anyways and Taehyung wasn't there to pick Jungkook up in the mornings anyways, so Lyza started doing that on days when Mr Jeon couldn't take his son to school. 

"I want all of this to end", Jungkook complained as they walked onto the school yard. It was one of the last few weeks before summer holidays, yet he didn't feel like it at all.   
Summer was something Jungkook used to connect to freedom and happiness-, a time where he didn't have to listen to annoying teachers or suffer from huge amount of homework every day.   
But this time, summer felt like a burden to him. 

He knew this would be the summer that would decide over him and Taehyung.   
If by the end of it they wouldn't be together, Taehyung would go off to college and Jungkook would stay here-, having to let go of his everlasting crush and move on from the boy he had always loved the most. 

He wasn't ready to give hope up yet though. 

"And it will end soon", Lyza calmed him down, "I have this feeling that things are about to change for good." The girl smiled, the sun shining brightly onto her face. For the blink of an eye Jungkook thought she looked like an angel and maybe that meant that her words were foreshadowing of what was going to happen.   
Or maybe that was just Jungkook's delusional self trying to convince him that he'd still be endgame with Taehyung.

When they arrived inside, they saw one thing that disturbed both of them.  
Jimin stood in the hallway, holding the hand of a girl from one grade beneath them. She had pretty eyes, dyed blonde hair and looked incredibly pretty.   
"Who's that?", Lyza asked curiously.   
"Bro, I would love to know", Jungkook said, eyes all big. 

Jimin was smiling with her and then they walked off, still holding hands. 

The next they saw was an angry Hoseok who punched the wall, screaming out some curse word, "Oh shit", Lyza laughed. "Someone seems a little mad."   
Jungkook got the bad feeling down his tummy, mixed with the urge to throw up. 

How wrong could all of this get? 

The next he saw was Lia standing in the corner of the hallway, rushing to speak into the phone she held to her ear. The girl hadn't talked much to her friends lately, always on the phone while staying lowkey about anything.  
Kook was still wondering why especially her wasn't doing more to save Taehyung, she should be the one fighting by Jungkook's side, not the one taking her distance and separating herself from everything. 

"Is it just me or does it feel as if the tension is reaching a dangerous level around here", Jungkook whispered when he saw Lia angrily pushing her phone down her pockets, balling her fists and then straightup rushing out of the school building. Hoseok was still punching walls, yelling at middle schoolers who just passed by to get to their part of the school.   
Then there was Jimin who was now leaning against a locker, holding the girl by her waist while kissing her intensely. God, this looked so wrong.   
"No it's not just you", Lyza said quietly, anxiously looking around. 

When they saw Taehyung entering, they noticed one thing, he was walking way too fast, hurrying through the hallway without paying attention to anyone or anything, especially when he realized he was passing by Jungkook, he started running.   
He was so scared of feeling things again when he gave himself a chance to stop and stare. So the older ran over to his classroom, sat down there and tried to think of anything but not the boy with the pretty brown eyes. 

Which was right now the hardest thing to do. 

When he joined football practice this afternoon he realized once again that there was no fucking way he'd ever get over this boy.   
Seeing Jungkook in these way too tight pants he always wore, his thighs almost making Taehyung drool, he could think of nothing but Jungkook's ass during the whole practice. 

Taehyung had never felt that horny before.   
Not ever had the urge of seeing someone's body made him physically ache in pain because he couldn't get it. 

It got worse in the showers once practice ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! today i started writing a bts horror au on twitter and id really love to get some feedback on it, so if you want to check it out, my @ there is euphxriajjk
> 
> id be happy if u would check it out hihi<3  
> also bromance is about to end im so sad :((


	36. Chapter 36

The door got pushed open not much later, both boys standing there frozen in every movement. Taehyung was fucking frightened how this must be looking right now, Jungkook covered in blood while they ruined the school's bathroom.   
There were two police men, one of them rushing in to check on the boys, "Are you guys okay?", he asked worriedly. 

His first intention was to see if they were okay, he looked a little startled at all the blood but then got soft when he saw Taehyung anxiously grabbing Jungkook's hand, intertwining their fingers.   
"W-what's going on?", Jungkook asked quietly. The police officer stared at their hands for a while, "I guess you two have an explanation for all this, right?", he asked in doubt, eyebrows lifted. "I won't put you in handcuffs for whatever you did in here, if you can explain it to me later-", he hummed and then softly pushed the boys out of the locker's room to show them the scene that was going on in front of the building. 

Two more police men were pushing Mr Kim onto the ground, handcuffing him so they could arrest him. 

"Wait, what's happening?", Taehyung's eyes went big when he realized that his father was being taken care of. 

"Your father is being arrested", the police officer explained to the boys. "We were working for a few days on catching him doing his illegal actions. Finding out he was abusing his children, was just the cherry on top that finally got us the right to press charges."   
Jungkook and Taehyung had no clue what they talked about. 

"Why don't you ask the person responsible for it?", the police man smiled, looking over his shoulder. "At least it was them who did the work." 

Jungkook and Taehyung turned around, still utterly confused by everything. 

The older literally broke into tears when he saw Lia stumbling out of the corner of the parking lot where she had been standing next to Mr Jeon. The girl broke into tears when she saw the boys covered in blood, her way directly leading into Taehyung's arms.   
The boy wrapped his arms around the crying girl, trying not to cry himself while he held her. 

"I'm so sorry we couldn't make this work sooner", she whispered, pressing a kiss to the boy's cheek. 

Jungkook however only gave his father a questioning glance, "What did you do, Dad-" 

Mr Jeon only smirked, stepped closer and patted his son's shoulders. "First of all, you better explain why you're covered in blood."   
Jungkook bit his lips, "Let's talk about that later-" 

His father let out a sigh and then hugged his son, "How about we'll go pick up Jimin and then talk about everything at dinner? There's a lot about to change for you, kids." 

Taehyung and Lia were finally letting go of each other, turning to Mr Jeon who only opened up his arms to give Taehyung a hug too, "I'm sorry, buddy", he hummed, ruffling Taehyung's fluffy hair. "We did our best, I'm proud of you for staying strong for so long." 

"I'm not strong", Taehyung replied, glancing at Jungkook. "He is", he sighed, "He made me strong." 

Mr Jeon smiled, then he got called by the police officers to sign some documents before they drove off, Mr Kim still yelling and trying to fight the officers. But he had no chance, he got pushed into the car and one of the men promised him at least 10 years of jail-time for his doings.   
Lia smiled a little, giving Mr Jeon a smirk, "We did it", they highfived and then the four of them headed to the car, getting inside of it. 

"What's happening to my Dad now?", Taehyung asked quietly. "He'll kill me if he gets hold of me-" 

"Trust me, he won't get out of jail anytime soon", Mr Jeon said calmly, "We made sure to have enough against him to get him out of the way forever." 

Lia grinned.   
Jungkook and Taehyung sat on the backseat, shared a look and then shyly held hands for the rest of the way.   
"Kook?", Tae whispered, staring at him with glittering eyes. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything", Jungkook shrugged, "I got told to stay out of it", he hummed.

"There were times where you were the only thing keeping me going", Taehyung cut him off, "No matter if you actively did something or not. One thing I always kept in mind was, that if I gave up, it would hurt you." 

Jungkook bit his lips, "You almost gave up several times ,Tae." 

"I know", the older admitted, "I've been through a lot." 

They shared a look for a while before Jungkook squeezed the older's hand softly and smiled, "I know. But you know what-?" 

"What?" 

"You did it, baby", he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

*

"I want to know everything", Jungkook said about two hours later.   
Taehyung, Lia, Mr Jeon, Mrs Jeon, Jimin and Jungkook all sat around the kitchen table in the Jeon's house and stared at each other.   
Mrs Jeon had put soup on all their plates but they were still not ready to eat, not until the tea was finally spilled. 

"I would like to know what's even going on", Jimin commented a little confused. He got ripped away from his girlfriend when Jungkook stormed into the school to get him out of there so he will come home to Jungkook for dinner. 

"It's a long story", Mr Jeon inhaled deeply and then started telling, "As we all know, Mr Kim made me lose my job and let's say, my colleagues and me didn't think that was fair. Everyone in the business industry knows that the Kim business is an export business for drugs to other countries. Just that no one ever had proof of it. They decline the exports as objects to build stuff, yet it's all just drugs inside the packages. We decided to expose this, so I can get my job back and Mr Kim finally learns that he can't rule a whole town."   
Taehyung's eyes went big, not even he himself knew that it was a drug business he was supposed to take over someday. 

"Things got rough around here, I saw my son being all messed up and I knew that you wouldn't leave him out of free will. So I decided to get some help from the inside. I knew I couldn't ask you or Jimin, so I tried to get in touch with friends of Taehyung. Since I can't stand this bully friends he has, I found Lia instead. She was willing to help me if I can assure her that we keep this secret and Taehyung's safety is always first priority. That's how we made a deal. We thought that maybe uncovering the abuse would be an easier way to get his ass to jail, so-"

Lia coughed and then continued the story, "So I put cameras into your house one time when I visited you, Tae", she grinned. "They were recording all the time and we have several footage of your father being an abusive prick, towards both of you. Just today Mr Jeon also got a call that we hacked the main laptop of Mr Kim to get all private data about the drug deals. What we also found was a contract with military school that allowed to use "violent" treatment on Taehyung if needed.   
All of that was already enough to get him to jail, which is why we were going to drive there after school. Then I saw the scene in front of the lockers room though, I called the police and Mr Jeon to come to the school straight away and just hoped they'd arrive in time.  
Which they did." 

Taehyung and Jimin had their mouths wide open, "You did all that? For us?", Jimin asked shocked.   
The girl and Mr Jeon nodded, "Of course. We couldn't let you break like this. You two are too young to be this broken." 

Taehyung gulped, "I don't know what to say-" 

"Does that mean they're free now?", Jungkook asked quietly. 

Mr Jeon nodded, "Yes, his wife will also go behind bars because she has enough to do with the drug business." 

Jimin looked at his older brother a little anxiously, "What about us though? We have no parents then-" 

Mr Jeon looked at Taehyung warningly, "If you can give me one good explanation for why my son is covered in bruises and blood, then I will give you my plan that should be a solution for that."

Taehyung bit his lips, "My Dad forced me to hurt him or else he'd send me back to-"  
Lia nodded quickly, "I heard that, he's not lying."

"So you just went in there and punched the shit out of the boy you love?!", Mr Jeon asked in disbelief. "Goddamnit, we really have to work on your way of showing your feelings."

"I didn't do that!", Taehyung squeaked out. 

"I did it myself", Jungkook admitted, "I was afraid of Taehyung getting hurt again if he doesn't do it for me. So I did it, so he didn't have to." 

All eyes were on the boy, "You gave all this to yourself?!" 

Jungkook gulped, "It didn't hurt that bad, it's okay."   
Mr Jeon grumbled something, then turned his head back to Taehyung and Jimin, "Fine, as it seems, my son is dumb."

"We've been knew", Jimin laughed and Jungkook kicked the boy's leg beneath the table, "Ya, if I'd be you, I'd be careful with my words. You were an asshole for the past few months!" 

"I apologized for that", Jimin whined and Jungkook only gave him deathstares.   
"Dad, what's the plan now?!"

"I got a promotion at work", Mr Jeon said proudly, "I got promoted to take the leading position. Which means I'll earn a lot more money, so I thought why not move into a bigger house?!"

Jungkook and Taehyung's eyes went big, "Wait-", Kook asked but Mr Jeon continued.

"I'm sick of this house anyway", he shrugged, "Jungkook's bedroom is too close to mine, it disturbs me at night to hear my son doing nasty stuff."   
"I don't-"  
"Don't even try to deny it", his father sighed, "I hear you every night doing god knows what with your pillows and-"

"Jungkook", Taehyung blushed by thinking of Jungkook doing nasty stuff with himself, "What-"

"Can we not talk about this?!", Jungkook grumbled, crossing his arms. It was embarrassing because his mother, Lia and Jimin sat here too. Not only Taehyung and Mr Jeon.

"Anyways, what I was going to say was", Mr Jeon inhaled deeply, "We might have one more room for Jimin in our new house then, isn't that great?!" 

"What about Taehyung?!??", Jungkook blurted out angrily. 

"I doubt he'll sleep in his own room anyways?!", Mr Jeon sighed, "You two can have a bigger room and share it. Stop being noisy? As if I'd forget about Taehyung." 

"Wait", Jimin cut all of them off, "We're moving in with you?!" 

Mr Jeon nodded, "If that's what you want. Taehyung is above 18, he can be your legal guardian Jimin. You'd have a place to live, Jungkook would maybe live out his sex fantasies with Taehyung instead of his pillow and I could have my sleep back at nights." 

"Remember when you forbid us to do any of that!?", Jungkook asked, "You change your mind faster than a girl, Dad." 

"Do you want me to change my mind?" 

"No-"

"Then stop talking, Jungkook." 

For a minute there was silence around the table, "So, what do you say?", Mr Jeon asked the boys softly.   
Both, Jimin and Taehyung, nodded immediately, tears in their eyes coming up just by the amount of thankfulness they felt right now towards this family.   
They had truly save them from hell. 

"Oh my god", Jungkook let out, eyeing Taehyung for a while before he shyly reached out for his hand to hold it again, "Tae?" 

"Kook?", Taehyung asked, eyes all watery and sparkly. 

"I think we'll finally be okay"


	37. Chapter 37

The first few days were awkward, beautifully awkward. Whenever Jungkook woke up, he could hear Taehyung's calm breathing next to him in bed and at night when going to bed, he could admire Taehyung's alluring beauty in the fading light of the sunset. There wasn't anything going on between them, Taehyung still too afraid of letting himself feel again. 

After everything he went through, it was hard to accept that he deserved happiness too.   
It had never been easy for him to show true emotions and now, being surrounded by the people he felt most comfortable with, the urge to feel became bigger with every passing day. 

And there were moments when he really thought, yes, it's all gonna be fine. Sitting at breakfast in the mornings, seeing his little brother smile again and not constantly put on a facade to hide his true self from everyone. Having Jungkook next to him while studying and go on walks with him. Everything that used to be so fucking draining, it became a peaceful thing to Taehyung.   
He wasn't afraid of speaking up anymore, always having Jungkook's parents behind his back who would teach him right from wrong and actually listen to what he wanted to do in life. 

All those tiny moments, they felt so good.   
Proving him that in the end, things would fall into place again. 

Tonight was movie night. Taehyung and Jungkook had decided to drop football practice for today and ended up watching a Marvel-Marathon. With popcorn, chips and coke, they had a pretty good night all to themselves because Jimin was out with Hoseok and Yoongi while Mr and Mrs Jeon wanted to have date night or something and went out as well.   
Jungkook was sleepy, dazing off after a while into the second movie of tonight. The boy's head fell onto Taehyung's shoulder, eyes shutting as his breathing got more relaxed and Taehyung could literally watch him fall asleep.   
After his nose scrunched a little and his hands softly balled into fists, the boy was far gone into dreamland, not realizing how Taehyung forgot about the movie and started smiling while Jungkook snuggled a little closer, using the older as his pillow. 

The boy could feel his heartbeat everywhere, it got him scared on the one hand, but it also overfilled him with joy because he just knew that he was still able to feel all those things towards Jungkook. Even after the teachers at military school had told him that all this was wrong and not okay at all.   
Taehyung's mind went back to all the memories he kept inside, days where he was too afraid to even speak to the 'doctors' there, days where he got knocked out just for saying he doesn't care who he likes. All those homophobic things they tried to teach him, they never really worked on him, all they succeeded at was making him stop feel.   
Not that he didn't want to feel heart skips next to Jungkook, it was simply easier that way. 

Well, right now he knew he wouldn't keep that up.   
This boy made him feel warm inside, let a thousand butterflies fly through his tummy and make his eyes sparkle all teary and glittery. It was Jungkook who would always make him feel things, because he was the one who showed him love.   
What he was feeling was love.   
No one could deny that. 

With a sigh, Taehyung pushed back those thoughts and started to let his hands brush through the boy's dark hair, ruffling it a little while he smirked like the dork he was.   
"Who allowed you to look this beautiful while sleeping", Taehyung hummed to the sleeping Jungkook, biting his lips when he shyly wrapped his arms around the younger and pulled him closer.   
Kook started smiling in his dreams and just clinged on Taehyung's body, giggling in his sleep. 

"Wake up, I miss you", Taehyung whispered, but he kept his voice low because he didn't actually want the younger to wake up. He deserved to get his beauty sleep.   
Kook started moving a little in sleep and suddenly his head fell of Taehyung's shoulder and he started pressing it onto his thighs, right in between his legs. He didn't do it on purpose obviously, he just snuggled up to Taehyung's clothed cock and started smirking in his sleep, "So comfy", he hummed happily and wrapped his arms around Taehyung.

Well, the lovely feeling Taehyung had vanished completely after that. 

He just gulped.   
Looked down on his sleeping boyfriend who didn't move another inch, he just kept pressing his head against Taehyung's lower body. 

"J-jungkook", Taehyung blushed, softly shaking his shoulders because this was the moment when he wanted the younger to wake up and put his head away from there.. Before any accidents would happen.   
"Jungkook", he whined and tried to push his head a little lower so he would rest on his thighs, not on his dick but Jungkook didn't let himself be pushed away. "Even persistent in your sleep, you're unbelievable", Taehyung rolled his eyes and leaned back, suffering in silence while he tried his best not to think of doing nasty things with Jungkook. 

Not until he was 18 and his father would officially allow him to. 

"We're back", a light voice made Taehyung flinch up, looking at the front door that got pushed open and Mrs Jeon walked in. The woman was wearing a red dress and looked so young with the big smile she had on her lips. Her husband just followed her, carried her bag and had his eyes more on his wife's behind than on anything else in the room.

"H-hi", Taehyung stuttered, cheeks still red. 

"Are you alone?", Mrs Jeon asked, looking around to find her son but Taehyung shook his head in embarrassment and pointed onto his lower body. "H-he's here-" 

"Oh no-, did we interrupt someth-"  
"No", Taehyung said sternly, covering his cheeks because they heated up way too much. 

Mr Jeon who finally stopped staring at his wife's ass, looked at the boy too. He was a little tipsy from the wine they had at dinner, so he could only grin when he glanced above the boy's shoulders and saw his own son giving the boy a hard time. "Oh, that doesn't seem comfortable", he chuckled and then just walked off. 

"Can't you just wake him up or something", Taehyung whined, "He doesn't react whatever I do-"

Mrs Jeon tsked and then gave her son a soft smack on the back of his head, "Good Morning, sleepyhead", she grumbled and the boy flinched up immediately, looking utterly confused because he knew it wasn't morning.   
"What?!", he snapped at his mother and looked as grumpy as ever. 

"You have a bed to sleep in, not your boyfriend's lap." 

Taehyung tried to hold in a chuckle while Jungkook only scoffed and grabbed a blanket and Taehyung's hand, "Let's go", he said all sleepy and still confused.  
His mother only laughed, "Goodnight you two", she went upstairs herself and let the boys be by themselves. 

Taehyung followed the younger to his room, staring at him in awe. He looked so cute with his hair all messy and his eyes still drowsy. When they arrived, Jungkook undressed and grabbed one of Taehyung's hoodies, put it on and then fell to bed. Wearing nothing underneath, not even underwear.   
"Don't you want to wear boxers", Taehyung bit his lips when he laid down next to him. He couldn't help but look at Jungkook's ass, his dick and his muscular thighs, his lower area getting all warm already. 

"No", Jungkook said, "It's warm up here. I hate summer." 

"Why do you sleep in a hoodie then", Taehyung commented. 

"Because your hoodies smell the most like you", Jungkook explained, "And it feels as if you're hugging me while sleeping."

"Bro, I hug you all the time while sleeping", Taehyung snapped and then pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the boy even though it was more than just distracting to feel Jungkook's dick pressed against his own lower body. 

"We could sleep naked", Jungkook slowly suggested, his usual smirk coming back onto his face. "Both of us."

"No", Taehyung squeaked, "That won't end well." 

"Oh come on, it'd be exciting", Jungkook whined, putting on his doll eyes that made it so hard for Taehyung to resist his wishes. "What's exciting about that?", Taehyung let out the biggest sigh.   
"Well, it's basically teasing all night long." 

"I hate teasing", Taehyung argued. 

"Bullshit, you love it. Come on, let's sleep naked, I want to feel your dick against mine-", Jungkook bit his lips, pretending to moan all those words out while he started pulling down Taehyung's boxers. "Please~"

"If I end up fucking you, I will fuck you and I won't apologize", Taehyung grumbled, "And you're gonna explain that to your Dad." 

"He doesn't have to know anything we do", Jungkook said, "Also, you won't fuck me anyway. You haven't even kissed me since the day you moved in."  
Taehyung sighed, knowing that let alone that was pretty hard to do. It was so tempting to kiss Jungkook, but then again he wanted to take it slow and not overwhelm himself after everything. 

Instead of arguing any further, Taehyung pushed his boxers off and grabbed Jungkook by his waist, pulling him on top of him while he pressed their lips together, starting to make out with the younger softly. "Now I did", he whispered against Jungkook's lips and could feel the boy's dick twitch a little. "Are you getting horny already, baby?", Taehyung teased, letting his hand slide down Jungkook's body until he reached his ass, teasing him with his fingers sliding up and down his spot. 

"Can you stop", Jungkook begged, "That wasn't the deal-"

"We never had a deal", Taehyung said, reaching for Jungkook's lips again. He pressed them together, softly biting the boy's lower lip. "You're way too confident, have I ever told you that?" 

"No, you love my confidence, everyone does", Jungkook stuck his tongue out, getting all excited by Taehyung's teasing tone.   
"You think you can make this hard for me when in reality it's you who's dying to get my dick up his ass", Taehyung chuckled. "Maybe it's time to show you who's the boss around here."

"Is it you?", Jungkook asked, voice all cocky. 

"It is", Taehyung smirked, confidence finally coming back to the older boy. "And you know damn well we won't have sex until you're old enough."   
"You act as if you were ten years older or something", Kook rolled his eyes, "It's two years, that's not a lot."

"To your Dad it is-"

"Stop talking about my Dad when we're having our dicks pressed against each other", Jungkook squealed, blushing madly. 

"Mhm", Taehyung grinned, his hand now reaching Jungkook's balls which he kindly squeezed a little, then moved on to his length, brushing along it while his own dick was hardening. "You know what I want to do?" 

"No", Kook's breath hitched, he pressed his legs together a little when he realized that Taehyung got hard. "And I don't want to know."

Taehyung grinned and pushed his dick between Jungkook's legs, resting it against his hole without pushing it in. "Have fun", he said and then shut his eyes and let Jungkook alone with the feel of the older's tip against his hole, clenching because he wanted it to be filled up. 

"W-what do you mean", Jungkook asked anxiously but he got no more answer.   
He was simply stuck with a dick against his ass, horny and left all excited. 

"I hate you", Jungkook grumbled.   
"Maybe if you wouldn't always be so fucking horny", Taehyung smiled while dazing off to sleep. 

Jungkook had a really thoughtful night while Taehyung slept peacefully, not even knowing how Jungkook impatiently tried to ride his upper thigh, but didn't want to move too much so he wouldn't wake the older up.   
Instead he stayed horny all night and fell asleep hours later with the grumpiest mood ever. 

*

"Why are you naked", Jimin asked bluntly when he entered the room the next morning. He got up here to wake the boys up, not exactly expecting them to lay in bed with naked lower bodies, no blanket on top of them.   
Taehyung was awake already, reading a book while still having Jungkook on top of him, the boy hugging the older in his sleep. The boy was wearing glasses and looked sexy as fuck, Jungkook would probably cry when he wake up and see him like this, getting him horny all over again. 

"Because Jungkook wanted us to be naked", Taehyung answered his brother calmly. 

Jimin crossed his arms, sighing a little. "Y'know, he used to sleep on top of me like this too. Back then before you ruined our friendship and stole my best friend."   
Taehyung let out a sigh, "You slept naked with my boyfriend?"

"Not naked-"

"Then I don't really care, Jungkook is always cuddly and wants to hug something or someone", Taehyung explained, brushing through Jungkook's hair. "And by the way, I didn't ruin your friendship nor stole anything, you did that by yourself."  
Jimin rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'll tell Mr Jeon that you slept like this." 

"NO!", Taehyung yelled out, waking up Jungkook with that. 

"Yes", Jimin snapped, "Bet you'll get your own room faster than you can realize." 

"Bro", Taehyung sighed, "Why are you like this-"  
Jungkook opened his eyes and looked at the two brothers confused, "What are you so fucking loud for-", he rolled over on his own side of the bed and pulled his blanket above him. 

"Your best friend thinks I stole you from him", Taehyung hummed. 

"Oh does he?", Jungkook laughed, "Jiminie, come here~", he opened up his arms and made space for Jimin to hug him.   
The older didn't even think twice, he rushed over and climbed on top of Jungkook and hugged him. He wasn't bothered by the boy's naked dick pressed against him, he just stuck out his tongue towards his brother and grinned, "Watch me steal your man." 

"Mhm", Jungkook smirked satisfied, "You wouldn't leave me horny all night, right?" 

Jimin nodded quickly, "Never, ever~"   
"Let's get married", Jungkook said, pouting his lips, "I think you're the better choice than Kim fucking Taehyung who doesn't give two shits about satisfying my needs~"

Jimin scrunched his nose a little, "Your needs?"

"I need to get fucked at least twice a day, that's the deal or I won't marry any of you." 

Taehyung only rolled his eyes and then got up from the bed, putting clothes on. Then he turned back to Jimin, "Have fun with this child. He's saying all that shit but watch him come running after me in like, three minutes. Bet." 

He then left the room and went downstairs to help Jungkook's parents with breakfast. 

Jungkook sighed and looked at Jimin.   
"I hate your brother."

"Nah, you love him", Jimin laughed weakly. "And he loves you." 

"Do you love me too?", Jungkook tilted his head, wishing for his best friend to just be his best friend again, like they used to be. Always sharing everything, having cute nicknames for the other and never going ten minutes without hugging or touching.   
"Of course I do", Jimin smiled, "I love you just as much as Taehyung does love you~"

Jungkook smiled happily. 

"Just not in the same way", Jimin winked and then ruffled Jungkook's hair. "I had a phase when I thought I might be in love with you too. But I guess that was nothing but jealousy because you put my brother above me."

"I didn't put him above you", Jungkook looked away, "You left me so I had no one else, I was happy that at least he gave me attention and cared for me-"

"It was so stupid to leave you", Jimin admitted, looking ashamed of himself. "The dumbest thing I ever did."

"It's okay, you tried to fit in", Jungkook shrugged, "I can't blame you for trying." 

"In the end, I'll always come back to you anyway. You're way cooler than all the other people in school." Jimin smiled and Jungkook started laughing, "Well, duh. I know that." 

With that he got up from bed and put some clothes on, then grabbed Jimin's hand, "Let's go downstairs. I miss Taehyung."

Jimin couldn't hold back a laughter and then followed the younger downstairs.   
Taehyung was leaning against the kitchen counter and read the newspapers, still wearing his glasses. Kook's heart stopped beating for a moment, then he straightup turned around and walked back out of the room. "I can't do this."

"Jungkook?!", his mother yelled after her son, confused by his behavior. 

"I fucking can't do this anymore", Jungkook whined and sat down in the living room, "It's too much. I fucking hate him."

"Kook, what's wrong", Jimin asked and his mother also looked worried when she walked in and saw her son whining in frustration. 

"He looks so fucking hot, it's so unfair. Can he not?!", Jungkook groaned out, relieving all the people in this room of the worry.   
Jimin and Mrs Jeon only rolled their eyes and walked out of the room, letting Jungkook be frustrated by himself. 

They headed into the kitchen and saw Taehyung and Mr Jeon laughing their asses off.   
"What's so funny?", Jimin asked curiously.

"Jungkook", Mr Jeon giggled. 

"He's literally about to cry because of how hot he thinks Taehyung is", Jimin bit his lips, "Maybe if you wouldn't wear fucking glasses like some nerd, he wouldn't get horny just seeing you breathe! You should know that glasses on you always look good as fuck." Jimin punched his brother's shoulder, "Stop teasing Jungkook all the goddamn time!"

Taehyung only kept laughing and then put the newspapers down and patted his brother's shoulder. "I'll go check up on my crybaby, don't worry."   
He walked out of the room and saw Jungkook hugging his knees in the living room. He had turned the TV on and watched some kids cartoon now, looking pissed off. 

"What's up, babes", Taehyung grinned and sat down next to the boy, letting his hand rest on Jungkook's upper thigh. "Why so grumpy?" 

"Because you piss me off." 

"I literally just breathed", Taehyung laughed, letting his hand slide up and down his thigh, resting it close to his middle. "What exactly pisses you off, babyboy?" 

"Everything!", Jungkook yelled out. "Every fucking thing about you makes me horny. Just stop." 

"Stop what?" 

"Looking like that. Being like that. Touching me like that."   
Jungkook pushed his hand off, "Do it again and I expect you to fuck me. If you don't, I break up with you."

"Damn, so you're only about my dick, huh?", Taehyung teased.

"Bro, we've been dating for so fucking long and we didn't do anything. I have every right to complain", Jungkook grumbled and then crossed his arms, looking all cute and pouty. "I want it to be special", Taehyung whispered and took the younger's hand, holding it tightly. "I don't want it to happen just because we're both horny and can't hold back anymore. I want it to be perfect because that's what you deserve, baby~" 

Jungkook blushed, eyes going wide. "I want it to be perfect too-, let's plan it then." 

"Once you're 18", Taehyung winked and then got up and went back to the kitchen, amused when he left Jungkook full of hopes all over again. The younger let out an annoyed groan and then followed him, sat down at the table and stared holes in the air.   
He ignored his parents who sat down, ignored Jimin who asked him if he wanted him to punch Taehyung for him. He just sat there and stared into nothing, arms crossed. 

Breakfast went on peacefully, all were having a good time chatting about things and making plans for the week, while Jungkook went on his phone and looked at hot boys on instagram instead of paying attention to his family.   
After a while the front door got pushed open and Hoseok and Yoongi went in, holding a bunch of papers in their hands. "Taehyung, bro!", Yoongi yelled out happily. 

"We should start locking our door, everyone just walks in like that", Mrs Jeon sighed and watched the boys who ran over to Taehyung and hugged their friend, "We got great news." 

"Oh, really?", Taehyung asked curiously. 

"Yeah. Since you missed college applications, you'll start a year later, which sucks I know but-"

"It doesn't suck", Jungkook interrupted, "It means he will go to college with me and not with you dumbasses. I call that a win-win situation." Then he went back on his instagram feed and liked all pictures of shirtless boys.   
"Shut up, Jungkook", Hoseok said and glanced over his shoulder, "Why you looked at other boys?"

"Since I decided that I hate my boyfriend", Jungkook smiled, "And I will keep hating him until I'm 18." 

"Ok, nice", Hoseok said and then went back to the topic. "Anygays, you still will graduate which gives you a year of doing nothing. Well, guess what. We arranged an internship for you at Namjoon's company. It may look good on scholarship applications for college, don't you think?"

Taehyung's eyes went big and lightened up, "Scholarship applications?", he asked breathless.  
"Yeah, there's nothing holding you back anymore, you can just go for it, bro", Yoongi grinned. 

"Oh god, you're right-" 

"Yeah", Hoseok smiled, "Things will finally go right for you!" 

"Bro, and I forgot about the best news." Yoongi added, "We decided not to go to college too. We'll all go together next summer, you, your boyfriend and the rest of us." 

Jungkook let out the biggest sigh, "Bro, why." 

"Because we're family after all", Hoseok winked, "We can't let go Taehyung like that." 

"I fucking hate all of you", Jungkook grumbled, "I thought I'll finally have him to myself then."   
Hoseok patted the boy's shoulder, "Looks like lil Jungkook has to learn to share." 

"No", Jungkook rolled his eyes, "By the way, will he have to wear suits at the internship?" 

"Yeah", Yoongi shrugged. 

"Then you two shall be forgiven." Jungkook went back to his phone and started looking at suits which he wanted to see on his boyfriend. 

"No, but seriously", Taehyung cut off the conversation, "Why did you do all that?" 

"Because we're fucking sorry for all the shit we did to you and the boy you love", Yoongi admitted slightly. "Bullying isn't it. We realized that way too late. We don't hate Jungkook, bullying him was just dumb. We're sorry for not being accepting and not giving you a safe place to come out earlier." 

Taehyung nodded, "It's fine, I never held any of that against you-" 

"Still, it's not okay. We were dicks." 

"That's more than I'll ever get", Jungkook commented from the side, stuffing his mouth with toast while he kept watching his phone. 

Jimin, Mrs and Mr Jeon were still silently watching.   
Then the old man decided to say something, "Let's all agree on being a safe place for each of us from now on, okay? No more bullying and no more grudge holding against things that happened in the past."

"I love this man", Mrs Jeon sighed, admiring her husband. 

After all, they all had changed a little throughout the past months.   
But none went from seeming like a homophobic brick to being the most accepting person around here, well except for one; Mr Jeon. 

"Yeah, let's agree on that", Jimin agreed, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have ditched my best friend to impress my crush and his friends."

"Your crush?!", Hoseok asked shocked. "You had a crush on one of us? Who!?" 

"Bro", Jungkook groaned out, "Are you dumb or?????" 

"No? Jungkook shut up, I want to know-", Hoseok got all nervous, staring at Jimin. 

"It was you all along", Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Because of you we had to spend so much time around Taehyung and his friends, you're basically the reason I saw Taehyung's dick in the first place and everything."

"Wait-", Hoseok gulped dryly. "Jimin I like you too-"

"I know", Jimin whined, "We're literally dating, Hoseok-" 

"Wait, true." Hoseok nodded, calming down a little. "Didn't think you'd actually like me though-"

"Why would I date you if I wouldn't really like you", Jimin let out the biggest sigh. 

Mr Jeon facepalmed himself, "And this is why we don't do drugs, kids. It makes you lack braincells."


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii im SO sorry for dipping for a month!!  
> i had to move dorms, had final exams in college and worked 5-7 days a week i couldnt upload at all :(
> 
> ill try to be back now tho!

"Are you excited?", Jungkook asked curiously, turning his face towards his boyfriend. They were walking along the street, sipping on iced coffee. Their plan for the day was to find a nice suit for Taehyung's graduation ceremony which was about to come up in a few weeks. Things were about to change, he was not going to be around in school anymore and would start working. He would become an intern at a big business company that would look incredibly good on his reputation. 

All his grades had genuinely went up this semester, Taehyung had always tried to work his hardest to appear smart in his boyfriend's eyes. 

When they got closer at first, it never felt as if he was good enough for Jungkook. The draining thought of being bad at school, not having a bright future and being a cheating asshole who treats his girlfriend like shit-, it had been following Taehyung every day at the beginning. Whenever he felt himself getting too drawn to Jungkook, he would back away, knowing he would never be able to be enough for the oh so sweet boy.   
Little did he know that for Kook, Taehyung had always been the best person ever. Since the first day he saw him, back in elementary school when Jimin brought him for the first time, ever since that day, Jungkook couldn't get his mind off the older boy who looked so handsome back then. 

He just had to smile and Jungkook would love him a bit more, when he talked to the younger, it was as if Jungkook's world got ten times brighter and all this never changed. Jungkook was seriously in love with Taehyung from the very first day and not even getting to know all his flaws made him love him a little less. He just got even more beautiful to Jungkook. 

"I'm excited, yeah", Taehyung blushed a little, "Because you're going to be my date to prom. It's going to be my official coming out to everyone-" 

"You know that you don't have to do this, right? Whenever you're ready, babe." Jungkook brushed along Taehyung's back and pressed a small kiss to his cheek. "I'm ready whenever you're ready", Taehyung inhaled deeply and then smiled even brighter, "And I can't wait anymore. I want to show the world that you are mine."

"Cute", Jungkook smiled, "The whole school will be jealous of me because I got everyone's crush."   
Taehyung shrugged, "Well sucks for them I guess. They just aren't you, so no chance", he hummed and then stopped at a shop that seemed to sell suits. "Let's go in here?"   
Jungkook nodded and the boys went in there, a sweet old lady came up to them immediately and greeted them with a big smile and still sparkling eyes even though she seemed to have gone through a whole life already. 

"Good Morning, how can I help you?", she bowed politely and led the boys into the store. 

"We're looking for a suit", Jungkook said, "It's his graduation soon."   
The woman nodded, looking up and down the boy, "I'd say you should either go for a dark blue tone or a black one. Which would you prefer?" 

Taehyung looked at Jungkook questioningly, "What do you think?"   
"Black. It's hotter", Jungkook argued even though his answer was predictable. His whole closet consisted of white and black clothes, nothing in between. 

"It's always adorable to see brothers come here together", she chuckled, "I wish I had a sibling or a friend who would have went shopping with me, I was always stuck with my mother", the woman hummed, looking through the suits.   
"Wait", Jungkook looked at the woman, "You think we're brothers?" 

"Sure, what else would you be?", the woman asked, fully oblivious. 

Taehyung grabbed Jungkook's hand and intertwined it in front of the lady, "What does it look like?" She inhaled sharply and then her face went blank, not saying a word for a good minute. What the boys didn't consider was her age and that she was probably pretty traditional and conservative because of that. Maybe they shouldn't have told her. 

"You should leave", she suddenly said, voice colder than it had been before. "I don't sell to people like this."

Taehyung went silent, gulping dryly because that hurt to hear. They didn't even do anything, they just held hands and got brushed off like this. He honestly didn't expect to be treated like this, even though he knew very well that no one in this country above the age of 30 would normally be cool with homosexuality. It just wasn't like this. 

"I like this one", Jungkook said sternly and grabbed one of the suits, holding it up to look at it fully. He completely ignored the lady's suggestion to leave and draw his attention to what they were here for.   
"Excuse me-", she tried again but Jungkook turned around and gave her a look that even shut the old woman up. 

"Yeah excuse yourself for your rude behavior", the boy snapped at her, "We're here to buy a fucking suit, not anything else. If you wouldn't have assumed our relationship in the first place, you wouldn't be in this situation now. Just shut up and do your job, I'm sick of people making Taehyung feel bad just because he's being himself." 

The woman held her breath, crossing her arms, "Who on earth do you think you are?! Talking to a grown woman like this?!" 

"I'm Jungkook, who are you?", he said calmly. "Ah no wait, I don't really care. Do your job." 

The woman grunted something and then grabbed two other black suits, "Just try those three." Her voice was harsh but she let the boys walk over to the changing rooms.   
Taehyung was intimidated by his boyfriend's dominance and how he shut an old woman up, so he just grabbed the suits and went in, still lowkey embarrassed by everything. 

Jungkook waited in front of it and when the old lady joined him, he gave her a warning glare. "One question", he said coldly. 

"You're in no position to ask me questions, young man. You should be thankful I'm not calling your parents and tell them what you're doing."

"My Dad would literally be proud of me and then shut you up ten times harsher. So, let me ask my question", Kook sighed and the woman rolled her eyes annoyed, "Fine, what is it?" 

"What do you think is so wrong about us that it makes you freak out like this?", he crossed his arms, "Just tell me one valid reason for why you wouldn't sell to people who have another sexual preference than you."

"Because it's wrong and I don't support it", she explained shortly, "Besides from that, I'm obviously selling to you if I let him try on my suits, so you're question doesn't make sense."

"You're not selling because you're okay with us, you're selling because I'm not letting you get away with that shit. That's the only reason. So what's wrong about us?", Jungkook smiled satisfied when he saw the woman struggling to find an answer.   
"N-nothing, it's just that-"

"Nothing, exactly." Jungkook laughed bitterly, "Now let me tell you what's wrong with you. You live in your head and your head is somewhere stuck in the last century. With all love and respect for your generation, but love is more than just a thing between men and women. I can love a boy and you can't make me feel like shit about it. But you thinking you're better than us, just because you like the other gender, granny that's what's wrong with you." 

The woman went silent, thinking about the words. 

Taehyung came back out of the changing rooms, looking amazing in the suit he was wearing. "Fuck", Jungkook breathed out, "I'm so gay."  
The woman bit her lips but she didn't say a word, she just gave an awkward smile and a thumbs up, "Looks good on you, boy." 

Taehyung looked at her anxiously and waited for Jungkook to say something.   
"Go get changed again", Kook smirked and waited until Taehyung came back out of the changing room. Then he grabbed the suits and handed all three of them to the lady, "Here, you can keep them. We're leaving." 

"What? He looked gorgeous in those!", she exclaimed. "He's a handsome boy."

"Yeah, but y'know, we don't buy from people like you", Jungkook laughed out bittersweet, looked up and down her body full of judgement and then grabbed his boyfriend's hand, "Let's go, babe."   
Taehyung was silent, following Jungkook outside in awe and shock at the same time. Jungkook surprised him every single day with something new about him. 

"You're so fucking cool, Jungkook", he whispered after they were walking along the street for a while. "I want to be like you-" 

"You're cooler", Jungkook said softly, "I'm just rude and disrespectful." 

"And hot as fuck", Taehyung sighed, "You are so confident, how do you do it?" 

"I just stand up for myself because if I know one thing, then that I never did anything wrong with falling in love with you, so protecting that will always be the most important to me." Jungkook explained while Taehyung just felt like pulling Jungkook close and hug him in the middle of the street, "You make me want to be confident in myself too."   
"Then be it", Jungkook said softly, looking at the older boy with heart eyes. "You'll be much happier this way." 

They shared a smile and then continued walking.   
For a while they went silent until the stopped in front of a window because something caught Taehyung's eye, "Wait, isn't that Aylie?", he said with big eyes, "A-and Tzuyu?" 

Jungkook nodded amused, "Hell yeah. They're sharing a smoothie and holding hands, that's so fucking gay." 

"I mean-", Taehyung gasped, "I knew about Tzuyu-, but Aylie? Bro, I had my dick inside of her way too many times for her to be gay-"

"Bisexuality exists, look at you", Jungkook sighed and brushed above Taehyung's shoulder. 

"I know, I just didn't expect it-, damn. They're so cute together. I love it." 

Jungkook chuckled, "At least Aylie is getting her happy end as well", he winked. "She deserves it." 

Taehyung nodded, "I'm proud of Tzuyu, her parents sent her to a place as well to correct her behavior, I'm not sure where but she seems to have gotten over it."   
"I hope so", Jungkook shrugged, "But you never know what's behind the pretty smile of someone." 

"True", Taehyung said and shyly grabbed Jungkook by his waist, "I want to be like this too-, with you. In public~" 

"Ok, bro", Jungkook joked and then slapped Taehyung's ass, shoving him along the street, "We still gotta find a suit without getting harassed-"   
Taehyung nodded quietly, "Sometimes I can't believe you wanna be the bottom someday. You're dominant in every way, babe." 

"Yeah, but I'm not going to put my precious dick up anything. It deserves to be kissed and touched, not used to fuck something." Jungkook explained firmly, "My ass is too pretty to stay a virgin, have you seen it?!" 

"Yeah", Taehyung grumbled, "I watch your ass all the time, it's so fucking perfect I just want to-", he cut himself off and inhaled deeply, shifting his thoughts to less horny stuff to avoid accidents in public. 

"Now imagine how good it'll be to fuck that ass~" 

*

1 month later .. 

"Wow, this is it, isn't it?", Lia leaned back, eyeing every single person around the campfire. "Graduation is officially done, we're all going to go spend our summer apart from each other for the very first time-" 

They had lightened up a campfire in the Jeon's garden, brought some bottles of beer and some snacks and just sat here, listening to chill music in the background while enjoying each other's company. Everyone was here; Jungkook and Taehyung sitting together with no space between them, holding hands and constantly sharing looks with the other.   
They were excited, they booked a flight to Arizona for next week, spending their summer over there, just the two of them. Mr and Mrs Jeon even paid the tickets and the small beach house they rented there for a month, but only under one condition which would be; no sex. 

Taehyung promised, Jungkook didn't.   
Now it was up to the adults to put their trust in one of them, they chose Taehyung for that, knowing he was way more trustworthy than their horny little son. 

It wasn't just them though. 

Lia sat here as well, finally with her pretty smile back on her lips after everything with Taehyung worked out and their plan saved the boy's life. Now seeing him in a way better place, it just felt so, so good. All she ever wanted was to bring Taehyung happiness, since she felt like she herself would have never been enough to make him truly happy. 

Johnny and Mark were sitting here too, currently feeding chips to the other while giggling like little kids, brushing their knees against each other and then get flustered by the touch. They acted as if they were freshly in love, even though it had always been obvious that they were quite gay for each other. 

Jimin sat next to Hoseok, his head resting on the older's shoulder while he sipped on his beer and stared into the fire, watching the flames dancing and moving so smoothly, it was addicting to watch after some time. Hoseok kept touching his back underneath Jimin's shirt and made the younger get flustered all the time. They had planned to fuck tonight, a lot of tension surrounding the two of them the whole evening already, both were quite excited for it. 

Then there was Yoongi who just sat there and smoked his weed, looking around with empty eyes. Obviously things can't change for good for everyone, there's always going to be some left who can't escape the dark that's haunting them. Yoongi was one of them.   
The boy looked at Lia for a while who's smile faded a little after some minutes, staring into nowhere while she kept drinking her beer as well, thoughts drifting off. She had no idea where to go from here. Once school was over, she had no idea what to do all summer. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to go to college next summer.   
Neither was Yoongi, he didn't really plan anything further than two weeks in the future. Just in case. 

Aylie and Tzuyu sat there and kept talking, eyes only for each other. They were damn cute, all giggly and Aylie kept blushing whenever Tzuyu shyly touched her thighs or gave her compliments. They were in their own little world and seemed to finally have found their happiness, after all. 

In the end, there's always a happy ending. 

And if there's not, then it's not the end yet. 

"I love you guys", Taehyung said after a while to connect the group again, keeping everyone from drifting on to their own thoughts. "Literally every single one of us is the reason I'm here right now, able to hold my Kookie's hand." 

"Bro, if you would've told us sooner, you could've held his hands much earlier", Yoongi laughed, "All we care about is your happiness, you idiot."

"I needed my time to figure it out by myself", Taehyung smiled shyly, "I kept trying to run away from my feelings. I never felt this way before, not with anyone. Sorry Aylie, Lia-, with all love and respect, you were amazing but you're just not Jungkook."

"Thanks", Lia rolled her eyes jokingly, "We know." 

"Anyway", Taehyung blushed a little, "I am so glad I can be myself around you guys. Thank you for being my friends." 

"No problem, sir", Hoseok laughed and softly slapped the younger's back, "You're our homie. Keep it real to the homies, ya know." 

"I know", Taehyung laughed. "So what are your plans for the summer, guys?" 

"I'm going to spend my summer in Dubai", Tzuyu started, "My father paid me the trip after I threatened to tell the police where he sent me while Taehyung was being abused at home too. Now my Dad's afraid to lose his company and does anything I want, including letting me have a girlfriend-"   
Aylie blushed, looking down on her lap, "I'm joining her in Dubai-" 

"Are you two-", Jimin asked in disbelief. 

"Yeah", Aylie said shyly, "We are dating." 

"Congratulations!", everyone said and started clapping happily for the couple. The girls shared a look and tried to hide their embarrassment about all this attention. Of course Jungkook had to interrupt now, so he got attention too, "Tae and I are going to Arizona. And have sex."

"Dream on", everyone started laughing and no one believed Jungkook a single word, "You won't get dick until you're 18, we all know that. You tried so hard, yet you're still unfucked."  
"Shut up", Jungkook snapped at Yoongi who said all that. "I hate you." 

"I got a new job", Yoongi hummed, "I'll be a waiter in a town nearby during summer-, I think I gotta get between new people for a while. Just to figure things out and stuff."   
The others gave him smiles, "Wow, didn't think you would socialize on your own free will", Hoseok joked. 

"It seems like y'all found happiness after giving people a chance, maybe I should too." 

The others nodded, "Let's hope the best for you, boo", Taehyung said with a soft voice, giving his best friend a smile. 

"I'm going to go on a cruise with Mr and Mrs Jeon", Jimin announced, "We'll visit many countries-"   
"This bitch is already their favorite and he has living with us for a month now", Jungkook rolled his eyes because his parents went on a whole fucking cruise with Jimin and didn't even ask Jungkook and Taehyung. 

"It's because they paid you and your boyfriend a whole damn trip to America-" 

"Still." 

"You're their favorite, everyone knows that." Jimin crossed his arms. 

"Of course I am, I'm everyone's favorite", Jungkook stuck his tongue out. 

"Well. Let's move on from that", Hoseok interrupted, "I booked a luxus hotel room for myself and bought about twenty sex toys."   
"Can I join", Jungkook pouted, "Kinda in need to get off too-" 

Taehyung nudged his boyfriend's side and gave him a warning to glare to stop the bullshit right now. All of them started laughing and then their eyes landed on Lia who just sat there and smiled.   
"What are you gonna do for summer?", Jungkook asked kindly but the girl couldn't even give a proper answer, she just shrugged. "I don't know." 

"You don't know?" 

"I have no one to spend summer with", Lia explained bitterly, "And my parents don't pay me trips, since they kicked me out." 

There was silence for a while, no one really knowing what to say to that. "I'm sorry, Lia", Taehyung hummed, "Do you want to join us?" 

"No", she laughed, "I'll be fine." 

The rest of the night went on on a happier note, no one brining up personal issues again. It felt as if they were ending something. Even though they had the plan of going to college all together next summer, something just seemed so damn final about this night. The stars were shining bright, the summer air all warm and cozy while the campfire was giving all of them chills. It was a perfect night, like written down in a book or captured on camera for a photograph. 

Yet, this small group of teenagers couldn't get rid off the feeling of it being the last night they spend together. 

It's not like they knew it back then already, it was just a feeling. Something told them that with the end of highschool, things would just go different ways for all of them. While Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin would stay in each other's lives, the others were heading for other ways by now.   
Their job was done here, most of them found their highschool sweetheart, got a glimpse of happiness and would move on from here. 

Quite a common thing, huh? To lose touch with your friends from highschool once you graduate? Yeah, it happened to them too. 

This one last night was filled with laughter, smiles and hugs, dancing to music and getting drunk on beer until all of those kids got their mind's off of things that haunted them during the day. They felt so light, things seemed so easy. 

But with the next morning, things would be different for all of them. 

Once you reach happiness, it's hard to move on from that. 

T H E  
E N D 

(epilogue is coming up!!!!)


End file.
